


Isn't Love Such A Magical Thing?

by Tiny_Tot34



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, How the hell do these tags work?, Like a lot of magic, Magic, Reader is like Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 89
Words: 100,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Tot34/pseuds/Tiny_Tot34
Summary: You placed a hand over your mouth, as you let out a small chuckle."What is so funny, mortal?" The god of mischief asks, irritation lacing the words."Oh, nothing. A small psychology joke I have just thought of." You replied calmly, as you composed yourself."What would that be?" He asks."Well, you are supposed to be a god, no? Well, I just thought, with what you hope to achieve, I just thought you had a god complex. Not really funny if you aren't versed in the arts of the mind." You say as you lean back into your chair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Most of these stories came from my original account on Quotev, I'm only reposting them onto here for others to enjoy that don't use the other website. If you wish, however, to see my other account the link is: https://www.quotev.com/29708916

\------------------------Your POV--------------------

You were filing away the last of one of your client's papers into a manila folder when Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata began to play gently in the quiet atmosphere.

You pulled out your cell phone and checked the caller I.D.

You sighed, before answering the phone, "Director Fury." You acknowledged.

_"Hello, (L/N)."_

"Do you wish for me to do something? Or are you finally scheduling an appointment?" You asked as you balanced the phone between your ear and shoulder while straightening the papers before you.

_"Unfortunately, no. I called because I think I have the perfect 'client' for you."_

You paused your ministrations, as you raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Who would that be, Director?"

_"I expect you to be here, on the helicarrier, in ten minutes."_

"Very well." You say, before hanging up.

Sighing, you flicked your hand out, the paper and folders scattered about your desk beginning to fly around to their designated place.

\--------------------3rd Person POV---------------------

Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Natasha sat at the table on the helicarrier, as Thor stands a few feet from the Director.

"So, who is it that's coming?" Bruce asks as he stares at some papers in front of him, most likely dealing with some formula or other.

"She is a very good friend of mine." Was all the stern, one-eyed, male had said.

Suddenly, a wide oval-shaped opening appeared in the center of the room, everyone (minus the Director) immediately became defensive.

What, or rather  _who,_ stepped through was a young woman, probably mid-twenties if anyone had to guess. Her (H/C) hair was done up in a simple style ponytail. Beside the woman was a black [dog](https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRTW16AOKTI2lSLoDJR8RmOuyYllfh-qLvd04KE0JABDzB--Bba). Her piercing (E/C) eyes scanned the room, before locking onto the Director.

"Nice to see that I'm so welcome." She voiced, sarcastically.

Then her eyes traveled to the Captain, himself, before giving a subtle nod, "Rogers, a pleasure to see you're doing well."

"(F/N)." The Captain greeted back.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're saying, that you've brought a magician? For what? To show us some magic tricks?" Stark scoffed.

"Sarcasm is very unbefitting of you, Stark." The woman, (F/N), says, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The Director sighed in irritation, before saying, "She is not just a magician, Stark. She happens to be the best Criminal Profiler to have come into our midsts. Not to mention she started when she was only at the age of nineteen. She's about as smart as you."

"Don't forget, I also work as a Criminal Phycologist, or a therapist if you wish to simplify it, and a Coroner." Said woman quipped as she typed something onto her phone.

"Coroner?" The Black Widow questions.

"A little hobby. I get bored." The (H/C) haired woman says as she turns her phone off, before sliding it into her back pocket.

The newly added woman looked up to see a few disturbed expressions, before she finally said, "So, where's my client?"

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------

"Straight to the point, I see." Fury muses.

You hummed in response, as you say, "You should know me by now. I hate useless chatter."

"Except when you talk you your 'client'?" Fury asks.

"You know why." You huffed.

"Excuse me, Lady (F/N)." A blond haired male calls out.

You gave a quirk of your lips, as you say, "It's been awhile, Thor."

"Yes. But, may I ask, what are you doing here?" Thor asks.

"That is what I wish to know. Fury told me that I have quite an interesting client, and, guessing that you're here, I have an idea on who it is." You say, as your eyes flickered over to Fury.

"Your hunch is right." Fury confirmed.

"How interesting. Now, Thor, seeing as how your brother is my client, I will need some information. You should know how this works." You say, turning your full attention on Thor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Timeout, what the  _hell_ is going on?!" Tony asks.

"I thought you said Stark was supposed to be a genius?" You asked as you looked to the said man.

"What I mean, is how do you know Shakespeare in the Park?" He asks, pointing to Thor.

"I happened to be in the same vicinity when he....arrived the first time, I should say." You explained.

Your attention immediately went to Rogers, as you asked, "Yes? What is it?"

"I didn't–" Before he could deny anything, you say, "Yes, you didn't say anything. But, your left hand twitched, almost as if you wished to raise or point your hand to get my attention. The muscle on your jaw would also periodically contract, giving the impression that you wanted to speak, but decided to hold your tongue. Now, what is it you wished to ask?"

He stared at you in awe for a moment, before asking, "It's always kinda disturbing how you could do that."

"The question?" You asked, getting him back on track.

"Oh, um, how did you–" 

"The portal, yes. I might as well get that out of the way to prevent unnecessary conversation later. I am a mage. Yes, the same kind you would read. The ones who can do magic and spells. Now, if you do not mind, Thor I wish to speak with you in a solitary space in order to discuss your brother." You say quickly, as you began walking towards the door that would lead out of the room.

"Right." Thor stammered, before following after you.

"Cerberus. Stay." You say to the dog, causing the dog to sit in place.

You opened the door, waiting for Thor, before closing it behind you.

You could distinctly hear someone (Banner, no doubt), suddenly say, "She named that dog Cerberus?"

You let out an irritated sigh, as you think, 'Well, that was tedious. Explaining something, only for them to be distracted by something else.'


	2. Chapter 2

\------------------------Your POV-------------------------

You had articulately written down every small detail that Thor had provided to you. Setting the neatly written papers into a new manila folder.

"Is that all?" You asked, as you closed the folder, and set it down in front of you.

"That is all I am able to provide, yes," Thor says seriously, causing you to nod your head.

"Very well. I wish to see my client, now." You say, standing up from your previously seated position while picking up your suitcase that you had decided to bring with you.

"Are you sure? Loki is a very–" Before Thor could finish that sentence, you interrupt.

"I have never failed a client, I am not about to start now, Mr. Odinson. Now, I must first speak with the Director to let him know I will be spending time with my client." 

With that, you walked out of the secluded room and down the hall, before turning left. After reaching the third door on the right, you opened it, to reveal the security room where everyone was gathered at.

"Good evening, Coulson." You greeted, passing him by, as you walked to stand next to Natasha, finally seeing Loki from the camera. Cerberus, your lovely dog, came to sit by your legs.

Your eyebrow twitched when you saw that Fury was talking to Loki about the cell he was in.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki says as he paces around the cell.

"Built for something that's a lot stronger than you." Fury replies.

"Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast who makes plays he's still a man. How desperate are you to call upon such lost creatures to defend you." Loki says as he looks directly into the camera.

Natasha looks up to the others, but you still keep your focus on Loki, as you mutter, "He's playing Fury."

Everyone's attention snaps to you, but you pay them no mind, as you continue watching, holding onto every word that is spoken between the two.

"How desperate am I?–" Fury began, as he takes a few steps towards the cage, which causes you to scowl in dismay, as you mutter a short, "Idiot."

"You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, and you talk about peace, but kill 'cause it's fun."

Your scowl deepens, as Fury continues.

"You have made me  _very_ desperate. And you might not be glad that you did."

"Ohh. It  _burns_ you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract. To have power.  _Unlimited_ power. And for what? A warm light for all of mankind to share. Then to be reminded of what  _real power_ is." Loki taunts.

Fury's lip twitched, as he said, "Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."

You turned and walked to stand in front of the door. Arms tightly crossed in front of your chest, as you looked at the door in grim dismay.

As soon as Fury stepped through, your scowl worsened.

"What?" He asks.

"You know very damn well, 'what?'." You say as you stared down the director.

"I was talking with him." 

"No. He was playing you like a fiddle. He is, as of now,  _my_ client. Anyone who wishes to talk to him will have to ask  _me._ That means you, as well." Your voice boomed across the silent room.

Fury didn't say anything, only turning his head away with a click of his tongue.

"Now. I'm going to go fix  _your_ mess." With that, you grabbed the manila folder and your suitcase, before telling Cerberus to stay, once more, as you marched out of the room, and towards the cell that Loki is currently occupying.

You saw two guards in the front. Pausing briefly, you showed one your I.D., as you watched as the other punch in the code, before allowing you passage.

Walking through, you meet face to face with the god of mischief, himself. You calmly walk next to the panel, before dragging out the chair and sitting in it.

Neither of you talks, as you reached into your suitcase, and pulled out a different manila folder. You then began scribbling notes for that client, inside of it.

After a few minutes of silence, the only noise being the pencil writing on paper, Loki finally spoke up.

"Are you here to interrogate me, as well? You probably saw how well that went with your 'Director'."

You paused writing before you carefully put it back where it belonged. Taking a deep breath, you begin in a calm, calculated voice, "No. I am afraid not. I am simply here to talk with you, nothing more, nothing less."

"You say you wish to talk, yet you did the exact opposite of it when you got here," Loki observes.

"Is that how you viewed it? From my perspective, I was merely waiting for you to begin a conversation, which you did." You say calmly.

"Who are you?" Loki asks, eyes narrowing threateningly.

"I am (F/N) (L/N). I, in simpler terms, mostly work to assist those who are to be convicted. However, I do also deal with two other occupations, but I doubt you would want to be bored with such unimportant details." You introduce.

Loki seems to straighten himself, as he asks, "So you are to see if I am ill in the head?"

"No. I am here to talk. I told you this before, do try and keep up." You say as you open Loki's file.

"Well, you most certainly are interesting," Loki says, a sly smirk curling his lips.

"I appreciate the compliment. Now, would you mind if I ask a few questions?" You say as you prepare to write down your analysis.

"Very well," Loki says, as he keeps eye contact with you.


	3. Chapter 3

"First, do you wish to ask me anything?" You asked, causing the god of mischief to raise an eyebrow.

"Why would I?" He asks.

"I believe it necessary to build up a form of connection in the beginning. Besides, I find it rather trivial to mention things that are quite.... bothersome later on. To add onto the fact that people tend to be upset when they find certain things out that weren't previously mentioned, and to prevent those tantrums, I'd like to get them out of the way." You say, as you rhythmically tap your pencil onto the manila folder resting on your lap.

"Then proceed to speak about your life. For I have no knowledge of it." Loki says as he sends an open gesture for you to continue.

'Confident doesn't usually show whole truth but doesn't necessarily lie either. From what Thor has spoken of, he knows ways to get into people's head, in order to pick out information he needs. He's testing me.' You internally concluded.

You let a smirk curl at your lips, as you leaned forward into your chair, placing your elbows on your knees, while lacing your fingers together, before resting your chin upon the laced appendages.

You began speaking, "As you already know my name and current occupation, I shall tell you of the other two. A Criminal Profiler and a Coroner. I took the Criminal Profiler job because it allows me to arrest those who commit a crime, where I could later than assist them. Much like I am doing with you, might I add. The Coroner occupation allows me to dissect the dead, I took that job to merely quench my boredom, whenever I have free time. I am the youngest of five siblings, though I am closest with the third oldest. My father has passed when I was seven. My mother disappeared when I was five. I have the same father as the other four siblings but share a different mother. I should also mention that I am a mage, I will not explain what that is to you, for you should already know. I also believe that your experience in magic and spell casting as well?"

Loki seemed to be processing the amount of information you shared, as he looked to you, before confirming, "I am gifted in the arts of magic."

'Holds himself high when mentioning magic. He would mostly spend time reading rather fighting. Though that does not mean he is physically incapable of holding his own.' You noted.

"Ah. I am glad I can speak with someone who holds high regards to magic. Would mind showing a demonstration?" You asked.

"Only if you shall show me an example yourself, mortal." Loki bargained.

"As you wish." You say, nodding in his general direction. The cue for him to go first.

Loki bowed his head slightly before an exact clone of himself appeared next to him.

"That is very well done. I have read that making clones to resemble oneself so perfectly is quite difficult." You mused.

Loki scoffed, as he says, "Only for you mortals. Now, what of you?"

Standing, you carefully placed the manila folder onto your chair, before you warned, "I know only certain styles of spellcasting, so I do sincerely apologize for my safest style."

Loki only raised an eyebrow, before you lifted your right hand to your left side, before swiping out, allowing your hand to stretch out fully to your right, as you shout "Restrain!"

Loki's arms immediately locked behind his back, before falling to his knees.

You could see Loki trying to fight it, but you decided to explain, "I do apologize once more. This spell is the safest without causing any bodily harm. It locks the person's arms behind their back. Usually, if a person has weak magic energy, they would be fully paralyzed, but seeing as you are only on your knees, you must have very high magical abilities."

With that, you snapped your fingers, undoing the spell. Loki stood once more, irritation clear in his expression, but there was something else, too.

Fascination.

'Good. I have him right where I want him.' You think before you picked up the manila folder, once more and began writing in it.

"What do you write in those folded papers?" You hear him ask.

You stopped writing, making eye contact, before you replied, "Observations, mostly."

"Mostly?" He questions.

"The others are mere....hypotheses if you will. I like to think how a person ticks. Like taking apart a clock, seeing how each of the little cogs turn." You replied honestly.

"Care to tell me one?" He asks a sly smirk pulling at his lips.

"Where's the fun in that?" You shrugged.

"Oh?" He asks.

"Each person has their own little tick, a habit that they do; that they, themselves, are unaware of. If I told you what your's were, you would immediately try to hide them." You say seriously, setting down the pencil in the fold of the manila folder.

You could see his eyebrow subtly twitch in annoyance.

"If you don't tell me, now. I will kill your siblings one by one, slowly, agonizingly, in every way you fear." He threatens as he walks closer to the glass.

'Does not like handing control over to people. He wishes to be above them.' You observed, knowing exactly how to handle this.

You smirk, as you say, "Please do."

His eyes widen a fraction, before returning to their normal state, as he asks, "Do you not care for your siblings?"

"Do not get me wrong, I do. They are just a pain in my neck. They can be quite idiotic, and it's frankly annoying. So, if you are going to kill them, go right ahead. Less of an annoyance for me." You say.

You watch as he pulls his hands behind his back while straightening his posture.

'He's hiding the fact that he knows he has no power over me.' You think as you continue to watch him.

"You are an odd mortal. You care for your siblings, but you tell me I can practically slaughter them?" He questions.

'He's trying to regain control of the situation.' You analyze.

"Because I know something that no one else does." You state, looking the god of mischief dead in the eyes.

"What would that be?" He questions, but you only smirk, as you tap your temple with your index finger.

"Of course." Loki huffs, before slowly backing away to pace his cell.


	4. Chapter 4

**_What the coin looks like._ **

\-----------------------Your POV-----------------------

You watched as Loki paces his cell, seemingly in thought.

Your eyes would follow each of his movements, from the smallest of twitches from the corner of his lip to the way he carried himself as he walked to and fro.

You scribbled down a small mental note of his occasional twitch, before looking up and seeing that Loki has stopped his walking.

Deciding this was the best moment, you spoke.

"Have you ever heard of Murphy's Law?"

The trickster raises a brow, before scoffing, "I have no time to know the laws of one mortal man." 

You shook your head, as you say, "It is not a law of one man, but, rather, a theory."

This seemed to catch the ravenette's attention, as he asked, "What would this theory consist of?"

"Everything that  _can_ go wrong;  _will_ go wrong." You stated as you tapped your pencil against the manila folder.

"Are you suggesting I am going to fail?" Loki asks, his eyes hardening as a deadly glint appears within them.

"No. More of a fair warning in my belief. I have read and seen many who try and do what you are currently doing, only to fail in the end." You say simply, as you lean forward in your chair.

Loki slams his fist against the glass, but you remain calm. Only blinking slowly as Loki snarls, "Listen you mewling quim. I am Loki of Asgard and I have the rightful place as king.  _You are beneath me_."

You placed a hand over your mouth, as you let out a small chuckle.

"What is so funny, mortal?" The god of mischief asks, irritation lacing the words.

"Oh, nothing. A small psychology joke I have just thought of." You replied calmly, as you composed yourself.

"What would that be?" He asks.

"Well, you are supposed to be a god, no? Well, I just thought, with what you hope to achieve, that you had a god complex. Not really funny if you aren't well-versed in the arts of the mind." You say as you lean back into your chair.

There was a pause in the conversation, as Loki seemed to rein in his irritation, while he amusedly says, "Why is it you choose to help those who commit atrocities? Is it, perhaps, something that has happened to you? Or....is it solely the fact that you wish to redeem something in yourself?"

'He is trying to gain control, once more. He hopes to push one of my buttons, see how  _I_ tick.' You think, as you scribble down more notes.

After you finished writing, you look up, meeting eyes with the god of mischief, before saying, "Actually, you are not too far off the mark."

Loki smirks, as he places his hands behind his back while analyzing you.

But, you simply reach into the pocket of your coat and produce a quarter-sized coin (look to picture to see what the front/back of the coin looks like). Lifting it up for the trickster to see, you say, "In nature, balance is required. You should know this, for you have studied in the art of magic."

You pause briefly, flipping the coin in-between your fingers, before continuing, "Good and evil, fact and fiction, light and dark, heaven and hell, so on and so forth. I am merely here to try and equal the scales. You think I help all criminals, you are mistaken. I only help those whom I see are fit to be helped. Otherwise, I refuse to be involved." 

With that, you flipped the coin into the air, watching it as the two colors blend, before catching it. Opening your hand, the coin rests in the center of your palm, as it shows the blue side.

'Good, light, heaven, fact.' You think as you refer back to the positive side of the examples you gave to the trickster.

Standing, you close the manila folder, before picking up your suitcase and turning your back to Loki.

"Are we done?" Loki asks.

'He has the tone of wishing to try and taunt me.' You think as you stop your walking.

You turn your head over your shoulder, before saying, "I would like to think that this is merely the beginning."

Just as you were about to open the door, you stopped, once again, before turning to the side, facing Loki, as you give one last parting words.

"Do be cautious with what you say, Loki of Asgard. For here on Earth, we do have a saying: 'The tongue, like a sharp knife, kills without drawing blood'."

With that, you walk through the doors, feeling the trickster's eyes on you the entire time, before the door closes, blocking you from his sights.

Walking back to the security room, you look to Natasha, before giving a subtle nod. Seemingly understanding your silent communication, the Black Widow gets up from her chair and passes you wordlessly, as she exits the room.

Before anyone could ask questions, you immediately began explaining.

"As a form of therapist, I do have a strict client confidentiality contract and, as such, I cannot say or show anyone anything that I have written down. Therefore, someone must take place the interrogation for information. That is why I sent Natasha in; she is probably the only other one here that has the capabilities to figuring something out. Now, shall we head to the labs? I believe that is where our progress to figuring out the rest of Loki's plan is to be held. For obvious reasons, of course." 

After saying this, you quickly turn on your heels, and with a quick call of, "Cerberus come.", your beloved companion follows you as you march out of the room and into the labs.

"She doesn't waste a second, does she?" You hear Stark say before you were out of earshot.


	5. Chapter 5

\-----------------------Your POV-----------------------

You stand at the sidelines, as everyone argues with each other. 

'This certainly has taken a very unpleasant turn.' You think, as your eyes flickered from one person to the next.

Suddenly, amongst the chaotic chattering, Bruce's voice break through, "What? You think we're a team? No, no, we're a chemical mixture that  _makes_ chaos. We're...We're a time bomb."

" _You_ should step away," Fury says, taking a step towards Bruce.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark asks as he places a hand on Steve's shoulder.

Steve, however, brushes it off, while saying, "You know damn well why, back off."

Stark crosses his arms, as he says, "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Oh yeah–" Rogers began, circling around Tony, "big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony quips.

You continue to listen to the two banter, before you finally mutter, "Children." 

"Excuse me?" Tony says, his attention now on you; ignoring the fighting he was doing with Rogers just moments ago.

"All of you are acting like pathetic children. You don't like working with each other, so you resort to petty name-calling and arguments." You say, as you cross your arms and lean against the table.

"Oh, you're one to talk. Tell me, why haven't you said anything during this time, huh?" Stark asks as he walks up to you.

"Simple. I absolutely  _detest_ useless chatter. And this, this is completely and utterly useless." You say, glaring at Stark.

"Besides doing some little magic trick that puts someone in a chicken wing, what have you been able to do? All I saw you do was have a conversation with Reindeer Games, that you can't even inform us about." Stark scoffs.

Your eyes narrowed, but before you could say anything, you hear Bruce say, "Where? You rented out my room."

"The cell was a precautionary measure to–" Bruce cuts of Fury.

"To try and kill me. But, you can't. I know, I  _tried."_

Everyone stops arguing to stare at Banner, as he speaks, "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So, I focused on helping other people and I was doing good until you dragged me back into this  _freak show_ and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Director Fury and Natasha unlatch their guns. Acting quickly, you took a calm step forward, as you say, "Dr. Banner, please put down the spear."

His eyes flickered to you for a moment, before looking down at his hand in mild surprise to see that the spear, was indeed, in his hand.

Just then, beeping echoes throughout the tense room.

Bruce places the spear back down, before heading over to one of the computers, saying as he passes us, "Sorry kids, looks like you don't get to see my party trick."

You hastily follow behind Bruce, as he looks at the computer screen. Ignoring the continuation of the fighting, you peer over his shoulder, just as he breathed, "Oh my god."

Suddenly, the entire aircraft rocked violently, as an explosion was heard.

Quickly, you grabbed onto the nearest item to keep from falling, before you righted yourself. You looked to Thor immediately, and he nodded in return.

You and the god of thunder took off towards Loki's cell; Cerberus close to your heels as you run. Unfortunately, on the way there, you had become sidetracked. Three agents with bright Tesseract blue eyes stood before you.

Rolling your neck, you say, "Go on ahead. I can deal with these three."

Thor looked to you for a split moment, before taking off to stop Loki from escaping.

"Cerberus." You say, and immediately the dog is in front of you, sharp teeth bared and fur bristling along his back.

"Before we continue, may I advise a fair warning? Cerberus isn't just a normal dog, so I recommend stopping before bodily harm is inflicted." You say as you pluck your coin from the depths of your pocket, twisting it between your fingers.

You flipped the coin into the air; using the momentary distraction, you closed your eyes for a moment, as you begin to predict what was about to occur.

'One carries a knife in a holster on his right, taking it out with left. The second will bring out a baton, tries to strike first, Cerberus attacks. Second's yell surprises One and Third, use as a distraction for Third. Strike articular disc, dislocate the jaw. Take gun hidden underneath the jacket, holster on the left side. Use butt of the gun to make contact with the back of Third's cranium. Third is down. Proceed to shoot One in right knee, the left is weaker from the damage of previous mission. Save gun for future use; grab dropped baton to make contact with One's temple. One is down. Second is still struggling. Cerberus bites wrist, then goes for the left shoulder, disabling Second. Use baton to take him down. Conclusion: I will be the victor.'

When the coin hits your palm, everything seems to speed up.

One takes the knife out of the holster attached to his right hip. The second takes out baton, quickly lifting to strike. Before contact is made, however, Cerberus jumps; biting wrist. Second yells from pain, causing One and Third to look towards Second. You punch Third in the jaw, dislocating it. Third clutches jaw, as you quickly take the gun from underneath his jacket, the holster being on his left hip. Rounding on him, you slam the butt of the gun into the back of Third's skull. Third is down. One takes three steps before you fire the gun. The bullet is now lodged into his right knee, causing him to immediately collapse. Quickly, you place the gun into your belt, holding it in place, as you grabbed the baton by your left foot. One tries to stand, but you already slam the baton into his temple, causing him to lose consciousness. One is down. You hear Second scream in pain, as Cerberus latches onto his left shoulder. Sudden weight of the dog causes him to fall back. Seeing the opening, you strike his temple, allowing him to collapse fully onto his back; unconscious. Second is down.

You stand in the middle of the three unconscious assaulters, as Cerberus stands next to you. You reach down and pat him between the ears, as you say, "Good boy."

You then quickly continue on track of heading towards Loki's cell.


	6. Chapter 6

\------------------------Your POV-----------------------

You stealthily snuck into the room at which Loki's cell is supposed to be in. Peering around a corner, you saw Loki pressing a button on the panel, releasing the cage that had Thor trapped inside.

Loki has no remorse as he looks down. He closes the hatch and proceeds to leave.

You spot Coulson leaning against the wall, as he weakly says, "You're gonna lose."

Carefully, you hide behind the corner, once more, preparing for an offensive move.

\-------------------3rs Person POV----------------------

Loki turns to the fallen agent, as he asks, "Am I?"

Coulson looks up at him, saying "It's in your nature."

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?"

**"** You lack conviction," Coulson says as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"I don't think I..." Before Loki could continue, another voice interrupts.

"I am not usually one for agreeing, but I believe at a time like this, you have, indeed, made an error."

Loki allows a sly smile to curl his lips, as he turns around to face the new opponent.

"How so? Everything is falling apart around you, mortal."

"Maybe so, but there is something you have forgotten about us 'mortals'." The (H/C) haired woman says as she stands before the trickster.

"What would that be? Or are you going to keep playing more mind games?" Loki asks.

"I am going to allow you to figure this one out for yourself." (F/N) says, keeping eye contact with the god of mischief.

"Very well, then." With that, tearing of flesh is heard, as the point of the scepter appears from the woman's chest.

Her eyes widen, as she gasps pathetically, while Coulson let's out a distressed noise, trying feebly to get up.

The expression that (F/N) beholds turns from shock to a much calmer expression.

"You forget. You are not the only one with a few tricks up their sleeves."

With that sentence said, the sound of glass cracking echoes throughout the room, as spiderwebs of fractures appear over the (H/C) haired woman's skin, almost like a porcelain doll breaking apart. Before long, the woman breaks into small shards, before disappearing into thin air.

The trickster's eyes widen, as he breathes out a small sentence of, "It was a clone."

Suddenly, a charging sound is heard. As soon as Loki's head snaps to agent Coulson, a bright orange ball of energy crashes into him, causing Loki to be thrown through the wall.

"So that's what it does." Coulson breaths out, as the Phase 2 Weapon lays limply in his lap.

"Do not fret. You're going to be fine." You say, as you carefully kneel next to the bleeding male.

You allow your hands to hover over the open wound, before muttering a short chant.

"Heal thou, goddess who breathes life into all, and ward off cold death."

A sky blue light appears in the palm of your hands, as you gently press them to the wound.

You hear footsteps approach from behind you, but you already know who it is.

"Sorry, boss. The guy rabbited."

Director Fury kneels next to you, saying, **"** Just stay awake. Eyes on me!"

"No. I'm clocked out here."

"Not an option." 

"It's okay, boss. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something...to..." Coulson tries to say, only to cut off short as he stares ahead blankly.

-

-

-

You stand at the threshold of the door (Cerberus standing loyally next to you), as Director Fury throws Coulson's, now bloody, Captain America trading cards onto the table.

Your eyes are closed, while your arms are tightly crossed in front of you, as you listen to the conversation.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming."

There's a beat of silence, before Fury continues, "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called 'The Avengers Initiative'. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."

Tony gets up and walks off, passing you by, not wanting to hear any more.

"Well, it's an old-fashioned notion."

With that, everyone stalks off, passing you by. But, your eyes are still closed, arms still crossed, until Fury walks by.

Opening your eyes, you turn your head to the one-eyed male, as you say, "What a cruel trick that was."

"They needed something to fight for. I just gave it to them." Fury says as he stops in front of you.

"Yes. But, I usually don't do well with those who lie. Call it a force of habit." You mutter as you straighten yourself.

"I didn't lie. He did die." Fury says, before continuing to walk away.

You sighed, as you mutter to yourself, "For only a moment."

-

-

-

You were walking through the hallways with Cerberus trotting behind you when you had encountered the Captain.

"Hello, Rogers." You greeted.

"You have a suit?" He asks, pointing at you.

You raise an eyebrow, before snapping your fingers. A swirl of darkness surrounds you like a miniature tornado, before it breaks apart, revealing a more efficient battle outfit.

Steve stares at you, gobsmacked.

The [outfit](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB14jfGQFXXXXXGXpXXq6xXFXXXL/Nowy-Underworld-Krwi-Selene-Wars-Cosplay-Costume-Kobiety-Kombinezon-Sexy-Sk-rzany-Kostium-Halloween-Kostiumy-Dla.jpg_640x640.jpg) was made out of entirely dark material, even the laced up boots. You pulled at one of the [fingerless gloves](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/02/75/f6/0275f6dcd2c9d5871673c9fd310cb164.jpg), trying to adjust them to fit you more comfortably.

"Well then, guess I don't have to tell you to suit up." With that, Steve left you behind, as he went off towards the room that Barton was being kept in.


	7. Chapter 7

\-------------------3rd Person POV-----------------------

Loki walks in the penthouse, holding the scepter, while Tony casually walks down the steps, towards the bar.

**"** Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Loki says, eyeing Stark.

**"** Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you."

Loki chuckles lowly, saying, "You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" Tony asks, holding out a bottle of whiskey.

"Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one." Tony says as he pours himself a glass.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki asks as he takes a few steps towards the bar.

"The Avengers," Tony replies with a shrug, as he makes himself around the bar.

Loki looks at him, confused, prompting Tony to explain.

"It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing.

"Yes, I've met them," Loki replies.

Tony smiles, saying, "Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one...But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

**"** That was the plan. But, I am curious. What of the mage?" Loki asks, raising an eyebrow.

"First off, I don't know about (F/N). She's always in her own little world of wonders. But, I will tell you this, she  _is_ fighting for us. So, who knows, maybe she'll show us some useful magic trick. Secondly, not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

From underneath the bar table, Tony pulls on Colantotte Bracelets, a form of honing device.

"I have an army," Loki says.

"We have a Hulk." Tony defends.

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it." Tony says, jabbing a finger at Loki.

Lokislowly walks up to him; raising the scepter, as he says, "How will your friends have time for me when they're so busy fighting you?"

Loki taps Tony on the chest with his scepter, making a sharp pinging noise.

Nothing happens. Confused, Loki tires again, making the same pinging noise as before. Once more, nothing happens. 

"It should work," Loki says in confusion.

Tonyshrugs, as he says, "Well, performance issues. You know?"

Loki suddenly grips Tony by the throat.

\------------------------Your POV-------------------------

You stand on ground level with Steve, helping stave off any of the Chitauri.

You watched as the Captain jumps on a car, earning the nearby officer's attention.

'A police sergeant.' You observed subconsciously, as you assist people in evacuating.

"I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." Steve orders.

 "Why the hell should I take orders from you?" The police sergeant asks.

You roll your eyes, before thinking, 'Changing mind in 3.....2.....1'

Suddenly, an explosion comes up from behind Cap. An energy blast is blocked by his shield. Two chitauri soldiers begin attacking. The cops watch in shock as Captain America fights them off with ease.

The Sergeant then turns to his officer while ordering, "I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

Before you know it; you, Hawkeye, Captain America, Iron Man and Black Widow are all fighting the Chitauri. That was when lightning strikes down from the sky, channeling the blast, firing the electricity out at the Chitauri soldiers around you and the group. They're blasted back in a massive shockwave.

You watch as the Chitauri soldiers convulse, before dropping to the ground, dead.

Thor touches down, landing next to you, as the Captain asks, "What's the story upstairs?"

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable." 

"Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys." Tony quips.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asks.

**"** As a team." You say, earning everyone's attention, before Thorspeaks up, "I have unfinished business with Loki."

Clint scoffs, "Yeah, get in line."

**"** Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us... " Before the Captain could continue, Banner arrives on a small motorbike. Getting off, he looks around the city, as he says, "So, this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse," Natasha replies.

**"** Sorry," Bruce says sheepishly.

Natasha shakes her head, as she says "No. We could use a little worse." 

"Stark? We got him." Steve says into his earpiece.

"Banner?"

"Just like you said," Steve confirms.

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

Iron Man comes out from behind a building. The Chitauri Leviathan follows close behind him.

The rest of the Avengers look up, getting ready and standing still, as Natasha says, "I... I don't see how that's a party."

Iron Man swoops down into the street. The Chitauri Leviathan follows, barreling down the street like a freight train that keeps building up more and more intensity. Banner looks behind him, as the Captain looks to him.

Banner begins to walk towards the monster, as Steve says, "Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

Banner turns, saying, "That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry."

You watch as Banner's body starts to swell and stretch and grow. Green slowly invades his body, as he punches the Chitauri Leviathanin the nose.The creature flips completely over, which is soon followed by Iron Man, in mid-flight, extending his arm out and firing off a rocket. It hits a soft spot on the large Chitauri Leviathan, causing it to explode. 

"Guys?" Black Widow calls out.

"Call it Cap," Tony says, but you decided to intervene.

"If you don't mind, I would like to be of service." You say, stepping up in front of the group.

"What? You gonna try summoning an army or something?" Tony scoffs.

"Actually, yes." You say, baffling everyone.

"And why haven't you done this before?!" Clint exclaims.

"I was charging up energy. It does take a lot to summon something." You huffed.

"Then get to it!" Tony exclaims.

"I need you guys to protect me. I have to recite an Incantation, but it needs to go uninterrupted." You explained.

"We can do that. Now, hurry and summon....whatever it is you're summoning." Steve says, before coming to your side in defense, the others soon following the same action.

You took a deep breath, before holding out a hand, palm facing down, as you began to recite the chant:

_"Darkness beyond twilight_  
Crimson beyond blood that flows  
Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows  
I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand  
before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand  
Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed  
by the power you and I possess...Phantom Army!"

As soon as you finished, beings that resembled jesters appeared.

_ _

 

**_(The video above shows what the summoning/beings look like.)_ **

"Protect the citizens no matter the cost!" You ordered.

As soon as the final word left your lips, the beings disappeared, before reappearing in different sections of the city, destroying the Chitauri along the way, as they help to defend the innocent bystanders.

You turn your head over your shoulder, looking towards the astonished group, before saying to the Captain, "Now, you may give the orders."


	8. Chapter 8

**What your weapon of choice looks like.**

\----------------------Your POV-----------------------

It takes but a moment for the Captain to compose himself, before he's spouting off orders, "Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" Hawkeye asks.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Stark says as he lifts Clint up to the building, allowing Captain Americato continue, "Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up."

Thor flies up, allowing Steve to talk to you and Natasha, "You, (L/N), and I, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk."

The large green beast turns to Steve before the Captain finishes with a "Smash."

Hulk grins widely before jumping up onto a nearby building, tearing apart Chitauri along the way.

'Well, since this is going to require a lot of fighting, I'm going to need something to assist me.' You think, before holding out your right hand, palm facing down, as you concentrate your energy into a weapon.

You watched as a blade begins to materialize beneath your open hand. When it had finished generating, you took the sword by the hilt.

You gently bounced it in your palm, testing the weight. Before thrusting the blade to the side, slicing a diagonal line that cuts the Chitauri cleanly in half.

"Not bad." You murmur to yourself, as you calmly pace yourself through the chaos, taking down the odd creatures that stood before you.

\---------------------3rd Person POV---------------------

"Uh... a little help!" Natasha says as she tries to maneuver the odd flying mechanism away from Loki.

Hawkeye notches an arrow, and points it at Loki, smiling, as he says, **"** I've got him."

The archer releases the arrow, allowing it to fly through the air, aiming for Loki's head. However, the trickster catches the weapon, looking to Clint, smirking....just as a blue blinking light appears on the head of the arrow.

The explosion blasts Loki onto the platform of Tony's penthouse. When the god of mischief looks up, dazed, the hulk barrels into him; knocking him through the window and to the opposite wall.

The hulk bashes against the floor, before charging at the trickster god, once more. But, Loki quickly stands, as he shouts, "Enough!"

The hulk pauses a moment, watching as Loki rampages, "You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied—"

Before he could finish, the Hulk grabs his legs, before smashing him against the floor, pausing briefly, before continuing.

When the large green beast was finished, he walks away, muttering, "Puny god."

Loki lays in a small crater, letting out a high-pitched wheeze.

A few minutes after the Hulk has left, Loki hears the sound of boots tapping against the tiled floors, before coming to a stop behind him.

Lifting his head, he could see the mage and a jester-like being standing next to her.

\-----------------------Your POV--------------------------

You stare down at the fallen god. You carry no expression on your face; no signs of rage or grief, no signs of contempt, just a blank stare that seems to pierce the very being of the so-called god.

"Came here to gloat of victory?" Loki asks as he shifts to his stomach, trying to crawl out of the hole.

You sigh lightly, before stretching your left hand to your right side, before swiping it to extend at full length to your left side, as you say, "Numbing Bind."

Loki stops moving, as you explain, "This spell causes complete paralysis, so I would highly recommend not struggling. And no, I did not come here to gloat. I have come here to talk."

"All you want to do is talk, it seems." Loki scoffs from his position.

You kneel in front of Loki, as you shrug, "It's in the job description."

Loki remains silent, causing you to continue to speak, "I have given you many warnings. But, I am curious, have you remembered what we 'mortals' have?"

"...."

You shook your head, giving a sigh, as you say, "It's that we are like puzzles. And, like puzzles, we have the tendency to come together when you least expect it. But, I doubt that you care for the words I speak."

"You talk too much," Loki grumbled.

You shrugged, as you stood back up, turning to the Phantom Soldier, before saying, "Go assist the others. It seems they need a bit of help before they arrive to claim Loki."

The large being nods, before disappearing. No doubt to go do as ordered.

You and the god of mischief remain silent, as you wait for the conclusion of this war.


	9. Chapter 9

\-----------------------Your POV-----------------------

You were sitting beside the god of mischief, the paralysis spell still in effect, when you heard the ever-so-silent sounds of footsteps.

Finally getting into a standing position, you brushed off the dust and mild debris from your outfit, before straightening and snapping your fingers to release the spell.

Loki, finally free of his invisible restraints, tries to crawl the rest of the way out of the crater.

Raising an eyebrow, you walked around him, to stand next to a kneeling Clint; whom has an arrow drawn and pointed at the god of mischief.

Loki, either sensing that more than one person was behind him or that he understood why you moved (who knows), turned around to see everyone looking down at him in distaste. Well, almost everyone. You were the only one that had a blank expression, not allowing anyone to guess what you were currently feeling.

Loki opens his mouth, saying, "If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink."

-

-

-

\-------------------3rd Person POV---------------------

There were multiple news reports playing, some saying how amazing the Avengers were, while some were more negative.

"I'm not kidding! This woman summoned an army out of thin air! She was amazing! In all honesty, if it weren't for her, most of us wouldn't be here. She saved my life." A teenage boy says as he flails his arms around in exaggeration.

"Superheros in New York, gimme a break." An elderly man says, before turning back around to continue his game of chess.

"If some girl can summon an army, doesn't that mean that she could be an even bigger threat?" A woman says, shaking her head in dismay.

Another television shows pictures of vendors selling Avengers-related merchandise. While some show people using spray paint to graffiti the walls of the Avengers. Some show people getting their face painted as the Hulk, while someone was getting a tattoo of Captain America's shield. There were even people wearing masks of the Phantom Soldiers, that also came with the jester-like hats that they had worn.

Senator Boynton appears on one of the televisions, saying, "These so-called heroes have to be held responsible for the destruction done to the city. This was their fight. Where are they now?"

"What? That this was somehow their fault? Captain America saved my life. Wherever he is, wherever any of them are, I just wanna say thank you." A waitress says, looking towards the camera dead on.

\-----------------------Your POV-------------------------

Cerberus stands next to you, as you wait for Thor and Loki. You had exchanged your previous outfit for a more professional [look](http://blog.hotelwitek.pl/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/WAP_SUITING_3_ps.jpeg). You were currently carrying your signature [suitcase](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTKClTpCSAiv36o3bzUBT_vmkpKO8tQsC8qYsIwmejTvb-qJKMboQ), along with a [duffle bag](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQoInflTcEexBk6mFcT3FlNDGbviQXjVSAWMTodWSk8cDcnRCj1), that was strapped to your back.

As you were meandering about, Tony decides to walk next to you, asking, "Where has the mutt been hiding this entire time?"

"He was not needed for this particular battle. I left him behind, much to his dismay." You say, as you gently rub Cerberus' head.

"Needed? What can the dog do?" Steve asks.

"I thought the name gave it away?" You say, as you look to the group of heroes, whom all seemed confused.

Before you were able to explain, you caught sight of Thor's red cape.

You watched as Thor brings a handcuffed and muzzled Loki into Central Park. Your arms are crossed and your lips pursed in dismay, as you see the muzzle. It is true that you fully understand it's a precautionary measure, but that doesn't mean you have to enjoy it. Besides, this was not something you could argue with.....yet.

Suddenly, however, Thor cautiously leaves Loki behind, as he walks towards you.

You already know what he wishes to say. So, to save time and the unnecessary conversation, you set down your suitcase and walk past him, muttering a short, "Fine."

Thor walks next to you, taking off the muzzle, before walking back to say his farewells. You looked the trickster in the eyes, as you ask, "You wish to speak to me?"

"Yes. I have to say, you  _are_ a very odd mortal." Loki says slyly, as he leans down to get into your face. But, you don't move, allowing him to be only inches away.

"Why is it you don't fear me no matter what I do or say?" He smirks, as he says this.

You mimicked his smirk, as you say, "I deal with far more terrifying people than you. People who do far, far worse than even  _your_ nightmares dare to imagine."

Loki has a glint in his eyes, as he straightens himself, allowing Thor to place the muzzle back on, while Banner hands Thor a tube containing the Tesseract.

You walked back to your previous spot, picking up your suitcase and Cerberus' forgotten leash (all in one hand), you turn to Loki, and stuffed your free hand into your pocket.

Your eyes widened, as you felt a small tube in your pocket. You immediately knew what the tube contained, just as Loki grips the other handle to the contained Tesseract.

You quickly took a step forward, but before you could utter a word, the trickster has already turned the handle.

Just then, a bright blue light surrounds both you and Cerberus. You could hear the sounds of the group of heroes calling out your name before a series of colors surround you.

The next thing you're aware of is that your stumbling to keep your feet on solid ground.


	10. Chapter 10

\-----------------------Your POV------------------------

Once you had regained balance, you brushed out the wrinkles in your clothing from the trip. You looked around to see that you were in the presence of a large castle, before looking over to see Thor standing an estimated number of five to seven feet away from you. He was staring at you in complete bafflement.

You brought an enclosed hand up to your mouth, as you cleared your throat, before reaching with the same hand into your pocket to grab the tubed shard of the Tesseract, as you say, "I was trying to give a warning."

With that, you produced the product of your travels from your pocket, holding it out in front of your in-between your thumb and index finger. The tube was roughly an inch, and inside was a small, glowing shard of the Tesseract.

Thor numbly takes it, as you observe his actions, you internally note, 'He is trying to figure out how to send me back to planet Earth, no doubt before his father – if I remember correctly of Norse mythology – Odin, finds out. This could have serious repercussions if I don't play my cards right.'

You straighten yourself to your full height, before saying, "Thor, if I may speak, you do not have to worry about the repercussions. I will deal with it accordingly."

Before Thor could protest, you ask, "Do you not trust in my abilities to handle such situations?"

"It is not that I have doubts, Lady (F/N). It is the given fact that Loki has caused this to occur in the first place." Thor says, rubbing his neck in discomfort.

"You should not worry of that. I was planning to arrive here in means of my own transportation. However, seeing as Loki has done me the favor of reserving my energy for such a trip, I no longer have that option." You say, rather bluntly.

Thor stands there, his mouth opening and closing, before slumping in mild defeat. Loki, you have noted throughout the entire ordeal, seems to be staring at you with one would say as.....shock?

'He did not know that I would have arrived here anyway. Furthering his inability of taking control of the situation.' You noted to yourself.

Quickly, you picked up your fallen suitcase and the leash to Cerberus, before turning to Thor, asking, "May you lead the way? I am inexperienced with this area."

Thor nodded, before leading Loki ahead of him. You following behind lastly with your loyal companion at your side, as you remembered the pathway from the door to the grand throne room of Odin.

However, before arrival to the area in which Thor's father was supposed to reside, six guards had appeared. Their form turning immediately defensive, when they had spotted you.

"Who is this mortal?" One demands, as they point a sharpened spear at your throat, Cerberus growls a warning, but you give a small flick of your hand, stopping the incessant noise.

You calmly lean your upper body back just slightly, avoiding the tip of the spear from digging into your throat. 

"She is a comrade that has helped me in the capture of Loki." Thor says in a stern voice, one that says that you are not to be harmed.

You righted yourself, as the guard pulls the spear away. To forsake the dreadful atmosphere of pure tension, you say, "I do apologize for not introducing myself. But, in the current situation, I did not want to .....intrude."

The guards look to one another, before one from the back spoke, "It is excusable. A friend of the prince is a friend to us."

'He is tense as he says this. He wants to appease Thor.' You note, as you stare at the guard.

You only nodded your head in response, before two guards from the front had stepped towards Loki. Placing a shackle around his neck, waist, and ankles; all seemingly attached by chains. They had removed the mouthpiece, but leaving the handcuffs undisturbed.

Once you, Thor, Loki, and the guards (whom a pair are on either side of you), your eyes had scanned each and every crevice of the area, as you stood before a set of large wooden doors.

Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes. You held that position for three seconds, before exhaling and opening your eyes. A more professional aura surrounding you as you calmed yourself. Preparing to defend your case.

The doors opened with a loud creak, before Loki and the guards stepped through, then Thor, and lastly you and Cerberus. Walking calmly, your shoes and Cerberus' claws making quiet tapping noise against the marble floors.

You carefully allowed your gaze to flicker throughout the large room. You caught sight of three individuals to the left of you. Given the large capacity of the room, they were a distance away, therefore, you were unable to properly hear what they were saying as they talk with one another. But, with the body language that they proposed, they were most likely talking of the 'mortal' whom had appeared.

After a few more steps, Loki was presented before Odin. Thor standing to the sidelines and you were standing behind the god of lighting with Cerberus sitting by your feet. Being sure to make yourself known without it looking like you were trying to get attention. You were merely ready to intervene when the timing was right, or when Odin was ready to present the problem at hand. Whichever decided to come first.


	11. Chapter 11

\-----------------------Your POV-------------------------

You watched carefully, as Loki extends his right leg out, before bringing it back together, the metal clanking heavily against one another. 

Loki bends slightly, giving a mock bow as he lets out a soft laugh, saying, "I don't see what all the fuss is about."

You turned your attention to Odin, straightening slightly, as you noticed his one eye had flickered to you. Your eyes didn't waver from his before he had to turn his attention back to his adopted son. You stored the important information that you gathered from just that one look Odin had sent you, as he spoke.

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Of dragging a mortal out of their realm and into ours? Wherever you go there is war, ruin, and death!"

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent God, just like you," Loki says in defense.

"We are not gods. We're born, we live, we die, just as humans do." Odin says calmly.

"Give or take five thousand years." Loki scoffs.

Odin ignores Loki's scoff, as he continues, "All this because Loki desires a throne..."

"It is my birthright!" Loki yells.

"Your _birthright_ was to _die!..._ As a child, cast out on a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now, to hate me." Odin says, leaning slightly back into his throne.

There it was. Your opportunity to intervene.

However, just as you took a step forward, your mouth open to speak, your cell phone began to blare out a ringtone that you  _know_ for certain is not the one you had chosen.

 

 

**(The video above is the ringtone)**

You pause. Straightening yourself, as everyone turns their head towards you. You cleared your throat, before saying, "I do apologize. One of my...my older sibling seems to have changed the ringtone. So, if you excuse me."

With that, you dig your cell phone out of your pocket and hit the talk button.

Holding the phone to your ear, you say, "Mae. You better have a very good explanation on why my ringtone changed to Jesse from Breaking Bad  _and_ why you called me. I'm in the middle of something important."

_"The ringtone was just for a good laugh."_ Their eldest sibling of the (L/N) family says.

"Yes, well. I am not one bit amused. Now, why did you call?" You asked, not bothering to hide the irritation in your voice.

_"Yes, well, you remember Mr. Albani, right?" Mae asks._

"Yes. So, what happened?" You question.

_"Well, uh, Anderson kinda—"_ Before your sister could continue, you cut her off in a calm voice.

"I'll deal with it. You get the original preparations ready."

_"Yes, boss."_

With that, you hung up. You looked up to see that everyone still had their eyes on you. A scowl was clearly present on your face, as you held up your index finger, saying, "I sincerely apologize for the interruption, but it seems that there's been an emergency that requires me to speak with someone else."

With that, you went to your contacts and dialed Anderson's number, hitting speaker for everyone to hear.

When he picked up, you immediately began speaking, "Mr. Anderson, I was recently informed that you intervened with a Mr. Albani's case. He was originally supposed to serve ten sessions of psychoanalysis."

You heard a scoff on the other end, as he says,  _"Yeah, however, since he was guilty of first-degree murder, I decided to take it over."_

"But, as far as I am concerned, you were not to go near that case file."

_"The guy brutally murdered someone. As far as I'm concerned, he's ending up with the death penalty."_

That sent you over the edge.

"Listen here. Mr. Albani is under my jurisdiction, even the judge had agreed to allow me to handle the case according to how  _I_ see fit. You, the insolent little swine that you are, are sending an innocent man to death."

_"He murdered–"_ Before Anderson could finish, you cut him off.

"Someone who killed his wife and three children. If you even  _looked_ through the set of notes I had given you, which I doubt you even bothered doing, I had given precise details that the other person,  _the victim_ , as you like to call him, had previously been suspected with thirteen other deaths. All of which were included in family-related murders."

_"...."_

"So, I will be expecting you to revert to the previous deal that was agreed to." You finally state, your eyes hard and unforgiving as you stare down at the phone clutched in your hand.

_"No. He murdered someone. Even if he did murder another killer, he still could've contacted the local authorities. Besides, I doubt hunting a man down and stabbing the guy nearly ninety-two times is considered_   _just another family drama."_

You scowl worsened, causing you to take a moment to breathe in deeply, before releasing a sigh, as you say, "Very well. You leave me no other choice."

_"What do yo–"_

You cut the man off, before saying sharply, "Mr. Anderson. If you don't reconsider reverting to the previous deal, I  _promise_ you, I  _will_ ruin you."

_"And how will you do that?"_ Anderson asks smugly.

"You're still married, right? To a Carrie McCulloch. Then, let's start with fraternizing. But, there is also the case of you breaking into my office and forging my signature." You say, and you could hear his breath catch.

_"You have no proof of me doing any of those things!"_ He yells.

"A coffee stain on the left side of your shirt, two days old. It states that you didn't have time to change clothes. The distinct smell of Cardillac perfume. Your wife, however, only wears one brand, which just so happens to be Estée Laudee. Now, let's also talk about the lipstick stain on the right, underside of your collar. With the color of it, I  _highly_ doubt that it would go with your wife's color. But, let's talk about the other person. It certainly can't be anyone outside the office, considering your work hours. So, it obviously has to be someone from with within. But, who? Oh, I know, Alina Leeds."

_"How–"_

"Well, with the scrapes and bruises on her knees, I doubt she's the kind of person who enjoys housework. So, not only have you been cheating, but you're also breaking laws that were specifically set within the company. Let's say....page 345, section 8, paragraph 1. It strictly says no intimate relationships within the company. And, with the breaking into my office and the forgery, how else did you get permission from everyone else to go along with your ridiculous ideals? So, what's it gonna be? Ruin your life or do the right thing?" You asked as you shift from one foot to the other.

_"You're a freak."_

"Glad you saw reason, Mr. Anderson. Please inform my secretary, Mae (L/N) of your decision." You say, before ending the call and pocketing your phone.

You cleared your throat, before saying, "I do apologize you had to witness that, a person's life was on the line. However, seeing as that little mistake has been righted, shall we discuss this case?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Cerberus' True Form**

\-----------------------Your POV--------------------------

You sat at one side of a small table. On the other side, were both Odin and Frigga. You were flipping your signature coin in-between your fingers, as you leaned back into the chair, closing your eyes, as you recalled, the last few moments.

_Odin raises an eyebrow, before speaking in a booming voice, "What case do you speak of, human?"_

_"Loki's." You say simply, as you calmly cross your arms._

_"We are dealing with the matters as of right now." He states._

_"Not with what I speak of. He is answering for his crimes, but my occupation deals with people that conduct the same......capacities as Loki, if not worse." You state._

_"What occupation do you speak of?" Odin asks._

_"I work in three. Though the one I am currently speaking of would deal more with Criminal Psychology." As you say this, you calmly walked towards your suitcase, before kneeling down and flipping it._

_You open the locks with a resounding 'click', as Odin and the others proceed to watch you with caution. You looked through it, only to click your tongue when you saw that the trip to Asgard had disrupted the order of your filing._

_"If you could excuse me for but a moment." You say as you stood..._

_Before climbing down into your suitcase. You saw large bookcases filled with files and psychology-based books, as you looked at a small wooden table. A few of the files were knocked to the ground, causing papers to be strewn across the floor._

_You huffed, as you began organizing them into their proper places, before placing them neatly back onto the table. You looked through them, coming across Loki's, you grab it._

_Quickly, you climbed up the ladder and out into the grand throne room. Everyone staring at you in bafflement, as you produced the folder._

_"In here, are things that I have witnessed first hand that will convince you to allow me to stay and....assist Loki." You say as you hold the folder up in your hand._

_"Assist him how?" Odin asks._

" _That... I would need to speak with the caretakers of my client,_  privately.  _Which would be you and your wife." You say as you drop your hand to your side._

_"One more question, you are a mage, are you not?" Odin asks._

_"Yes. I have even brought my familiar if you so wish to see." You offered._

_There was small glimmer curiosity in his eye, that betrayed the hardened look that adorns his face._

_"Very well." He says, giving a small wave of his hand._

_You nodded, as you clapped your hands together. Cerberus walks to you in a calm fashion, before sitting by your right foot._

_"Is this your familiar?" Odin asks._

_"Not yet." You say, earning a raised eyebrow from the man on the throne, as your loyal companion stands a few feet from you._

_"I advise everyone to take at the very least three steps back." You warn, allowing the people within the vicinity to do so._

_You took a deep breath, before reciting the following words:_

_"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, wise, and powerful servant, heed my call, add to my guidance, and appear!"_

_A swirl of hell-like fire surrounds the dog, before the sounds of cracking echoes throughout the large room. Bones that separate and break, before reattaching and healing to form a much larger beast._

_"This is my familiar–" You begin, as you stare up at the large three-headed beast, before finishing, "Cerberus, the guardian of the gates of hell."_

_"Impressive. Not many are able to summon such powerful beasts. I have no doubt you have capabilities that far surpass normal mortals who try and wield such power." Odin says._

_"Yes. But, that is irrelevant at the given moment, sir." You say impassively._

_Odin nods, before saying, "I will grant you an audience with myself and my wife. However, in doing so, I shall send Loki to the dungeons. If you fail to persuade reason that he deserves otherwise, then I shall have you sent back to Earth and have Loki rot in the dungeons."_

_"I gladly take up the offer." You say as Loki is lead away._

Now, here you are, sitting in the office that resides in your suitcase, as you sit in front of the two royalty.

"Is it true that you can fix Loki?" Frigga asks, politely.

You stopped flipping the coin in-between your fingers, as you lean forward, placing your arms on the table, saying, "No. I cannot fix something that isn't broken, your majesty. Loki is not a vase that can just easily be broken and fixed. He is an individual that has his own thinking process, his own way of doing things."

You took a deep breath, before continuing, "I have requested the audience with those who had raised Loki. As such, it will be difficult to comprehend the ideologies of what he thinks. No offense."

"Miss (L/N), we just want to know if you are able to help Loki," Odin speaks.

"I can do that. I cannot cure him, which is why I refuse to use the term 'patient', but I can help guide him to see his wrongdoing." You paused a moment before continuing, "Good and evil. They are just two sides of the same coin. However, without considering this connection, there is no doubt but that more good than evil, more delight than sorrow, arises from compassion itself; there being so many things which balance the sorrow of it."

As you speak, you flip the coin from one side to the other, showing the good and the evil.

"As such, we always find a way to vilify people who have committed crimes. We call them 'mentally ill, disturbed, twisted, or monsters'. We compartmentalized in this way for one reason, we are so afraid of our own internal shadow. If we can make them different from us, we don't have to admit that we all have the capability of becoming one of them. These people who commit crimes are not different from us at all. Only a handful of conditions separate those who commit crimes and those who don't. And until we are willing to face the shadow that is resident within inside every one of us, until we are willing to face our pain, the crimes will keep getting worse." You speak, looking the two royalties in the eye.

"May I ask, what exactly you think is happening?" Frigga asks.

You nod, saying, "It is a simple case of identity crisis. Loki is someone who overtly and openly delights in the chaos he creates, as opposed to being kind of incidental and accidental, while never losing sight that the birth of his traits comes from loneliness and spiritual desolation. Loki has nowhere to call home. No place he belongs, so he's a wounded soul."

"Do you think he can change?" Odin asks.

"I don't think that anyone until the soul leaves their body, is past the point of no return. But, there is a saying on Earth. They say that 'a leopard can't change its spots'. But, we are not leopards. We are human beings. Our defining characteristic is our adaptability. We adapt to survive. My point is: we  _can,_ to some extent, change our spots. For the better, the best we can do is to guide them and allow them to grow." You explain.

"Is there anything else?" Odin asks.

"Yes. I actually have a theory, that I would like to share." You explain, flipping the coin between your fingers.

"What would that be?" Frigga asks gently.

"People say that the opposite of love isn't, in fact, hate; it's indifferent, and that love and hate are united by passion. And Loki  _hates_ Thor, which means he must, in his heart, still  _love_ Thor." You explained, before flipping the coin into the air and catching it. You open your palm to reveal the blue side of the coin.

You look up to the two sitting before you, as you say, "So, I will, as of now, begin explaining what I have learned of Loki. That is if I am allowed to have this case?"

You watched as the two looked to each other, having a silent conversation, before Odin turns to you and says, "If you fail, everything is on your head."

You nodded in agreement, saying, "I accept those terms. Now, let's go over some of the facts I've gathered quickly, before I start asking you the real questions of Loki's previous life, before the war on Earth."


	13. Chapter 13

\-----------------------Your POV-------------------------

You continue to scribble down the necessary notes, as Frigga and Odin finished describing in articulate details of Loki's life before he went to wage war on Earth.

Finishing with the last sentence, you set your pencil down, before looking up and saying, "I appreciate your descriptions. This will, no doubt, help me understand Loki's mindset. However, before I do anything more, I must make a request that will, most likely, put a strain not only on you but any whom were....not fond of Loki either."

"What is it you so desire?" Frigga asks as she folds her hands in her lap.

"I would like the custody of Loki to be entirely up to me. This would mean that I would like to continue with allowing him to participate in breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He shall reside within his chambers for his nightly hours. Essentially, he will continue living as he was before his identity crisis began." You say, locking your hands together in front of you atop the wooden table.

"And if he were to escape?" Odin asks.

"That is why I am asking in advance. I will not begin doing any of these activities until I have secured the castle with a more....helpful force, I should say. They will allow me to know where Loki will be present at times in this castle. On top of which, I doubt he will try to escape." You explained.

"Why do you say that?" Frigga asks.

"I interest him. He wants to know how I, myself, tick. After all, we are both high functioning sociopaths." You say with a shrug of your shoulders.

"Sociopaths?" Odin questions.

"Yes. You see, with sociopaths, they fear two things: losing control and being exposed. It's quite childish, I know. Loki is, in a way, childish and hates to lose. But, I am also childish and hates to lose. This makes it all the more compelling to try and outwit the other. To see who can expose the sociopath first."

"I thought you humans would describe him more as a psychopath?" Odin states.

"People mistake the two quite often. It gets annoying. But, let me allow you to picture a psychopath." You take a short side, before continuing, "Accept that the narcissist is what he is. They are totally incapable of love and deep connection. Nothing you did or didn't do would have changed the outcome. You were not loved for  _you_ as a person. You were viewed as an object and loved for your utility, not for your individuality. You were used for the perks you were able to provide. You were their human helium tank that maintained their inflated view of themselves. That is the way people would describe a psychopath as."

"That partially sounds like him," Odin says calmly.

You sighed, before saying, "Psychopaths are bullies who do not like it when you stand up to them, sir. They feel perfectly entitled to push boundaries, criticize, abuse, and lie. But, god forbid, someone calls them out on this behavior, suddenly you become enemy  _number one._ In order to divert the blame, they'll immediately twist it around on you, so suddenly you're on the defense and the focus is shifted away from them. Their hypocrisy will be so unbelievable that you won't even know where to begin. They'll accuse you of doing things they're actually doing, all in an attempt to drag you into a chaotic distraction. Psychopaths are bullies, and bullies are too cowardly to fight fair battles. Which, in my own observation of Loki, is the complete opposite. It is true he tries to twist words, but he is no bully. Besides, in my own professional preference of being a high functioning sociopath, he fits the few categories." You explained, leaning back into your chair, as you resume flipping the coin in-between your fingers.

"What would those be?" Frigga asks.

 "The signs of a sociopath are: 1. Superficial charm. 2. Untruthful and Manipulative 3. Egocentric 4. Devoid of remorse or sympathy 5. Seeks to dominate and win at all cost 6. Never apologizes 7. Expert storyteller 8. Presents themselves as a hero — with high morals and philosophy 9. Incites emotional chaos And lastly...10. Feigns like or love to get what they want."

"You say you're a sociopath, does that mean you would fit those categories?" Odin asks.

"Only when necessary. Which, in my case, would still count as a sociopath. Now, back to the main subject, do I have permission to have custody of Loki?" You asked.

"Very well. But, if anything were to come of this that puts others in dangers, it's on your head." Odin warns.

You nod, before standing, saying, "I will begin the preparations, as of now."

With that being said, all three of you began exiting the room that resides in the suitcase, before carrying on with your individual tasks.


	14. Chapter 14

\------------------------Your POV-------------------------

You were currently walking through the numerous corridors, trying to find a secure location...

However, it seems that, though you memorized the coordination from the throne room to the door leading outside, you are still unfamiliar with the maze of hallways.

You made a disgruntled noise, as you looked up at another dead end. Looking down at a spare, black in color, notebook, you scribbled down another detour that had lead to this destination. Unfortunately, as you were writing and walking away from the dead-end detour, you failed to notice that someone was standing in front of you.

You let out a small grunt, as you made contact with a hard, metal-cladding his chest, causing you to immediately drop the note-filled journal, while your pencil rolled from in front of you and into a male's outstretched palm.

Looking over the man's physique, you immediately began deducting.

'Wearing metal armor must be either guard or knight of some sort. His right hand adorns numerous callouses, meaning he favors that hand when using a weapon. He–'

Before you could finish your internal inquiry, his hand waves in front of your face, "Excuse me, but I believe this to be your's."

"Yes, my apologies. I didn't see you." You say as you take back the pencil and journal he holds out to you.

"Do you usually stare absentmindedly at people like that?" He asks, crossing his arms as a smirk plays at his lips.

'He is teasing.' You conclude as you watch his body language.

"No. I was making deductions." You say as you looked down to your unfinished note.

"Deductions?" The male before you asks.

"Yes. From what I have gathered thus far before you had interrupted my thinking process, was that you are either a guard or knight of some sort, granted the metal armor you adorn. The numerous callouses on your right hand give away that you favor it more when wielding weapons. A weapon that you choose mostly to battle with would be a sword. Not to mention with the sheen of sweat currently sticking to the back of your neck and temples, you were outside practicing, no doubt, when you saw my form walking through the corridors." You listed off.

The man stares at you with his mouth agape, trying to say something, but ultimately failing. Realizing what you had said, your eyes immediately flickered to the left, as you say, "If I have overstepped my boundaries–"

Before you could finish, the man before you guffaws, as he says, "I have never seen such an odd maiden. Though what you say was all true, how are you able to tell from such minuscule details?"

"Carefully. In all my occupations, I have to be observant." You say as you look to the man.

"Ah, yes. From what I heard in the throne room, you have three, do you not?" He asks.

"Yes. Which means that you have caught my name, as well." You say as you raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Fandral, one of the Warriors Three." The man, now introduced as Fandral, says.

"Fandral..." You say, trailing off as you begin to think of where you heard that name.

Before the said man could utter a word, you held up a hand, silencing him. It wasn't until you thought of the day when Thor had arrived that you realized where you heard the name.

"Ah, yes. I've remembered, now. You were one of the four who had arrived on Earth a few years back. I believe it was then that I had seen you." You say, nodding to yourself, as you crossed your arms.

"Is that so? I don't believe I had met you then." He says, scratching his jawline in concentration.

"That was because I was providing a large shield to surround the town's perimeter, as you fought the humanoid mechanism, I believe Thor had called it 'The Destroyer' back then. So, in any case, you wouldn't have noticed my presences at the time of the battle." You explained.

"Then how did you see us coming?" He asks curiously.

"It is hard to not notice four individuals with garbs such as your's. You did walk right past me, as I was exiting the dinner to go prepare the barrier." You shrugged.

"I see. Then, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance once more, Lady (F/N)." He says, bowing slightly at the waist.

"You as well." You said as he turned to leave. However, before he could take another step, you cleared your throat, as you regrettingly admit your situation.

"I am in need of assistant of finding my way around the castle. It seems that I keep running into dead ends."

You hear him chuckle, causing a subtle twitch of your eyebrow, as Fandral says, "Well, I can't much leave a damsel in distress, now can I?"

"I am not a damsel in distress. I am simply wishing to figure out my surroundings a bit better without having to wind up at another dead end." You huffed begrudgingly, as you marched to his step.

"So, where is it you're looking for?" He asks.

"Somewhere that has little to no disruptions." You say as you looked down at your journal, before opening it and writing down the description of the corridor you were currently walking in.

"May I ask why?" Fandral questions.

"I need to perform an Incantation. However, I need it to go uninterrupted. You may join if you so wish to satisfy your curiosity. Just limit yourself from being a distraction." You explained, as your eyes were focused solely on the black, leather-back journal.


	15. Chapter 15

\----------------------Your POV-------------------------

You had looked around, seeing only trees within the clearing you stood in.

"It is a quiet place," Fandral remarks, as he watches you inspect the surroundings.

You nodded, making a small hum of agreement, before you say, "Then, I would recommend standing back a few paces."

Fandral walks to the closest tree, which was about eight to eleven feet away. You took a deep inhale, before lifting up your hand. You slightly curled your fingers, as your palm faced the grassy terrain below, while you recited the following Incantation:

_"Chrono, castrator, and king!  
By the bonds of the contract, I compel thee! Rain down your unholy sovereignty and vanquish all tyranny!"_

As the words were being said, a whirlwind of hellish fire forms in front of you. The sheer heat of the flames scorching the leaves of the nearby trees. Fandral was using his arm to block his face from the harsh, dry, winds that whipped at the environment around you.

When the torrent of hellfire broke apart, it revealed a man with dark, black hair that was flame-orange near the tips. His outfit was one that matches his hair perfectly. His heterochromia eyes bore into your own. One is dark cobalt steel, while the other was a piercing heavenly silver. But, what would set him apart from any other human or Asgardian alike, would be his midnight black wings that sport the same flame-like orange that matched his hair and outfit.

"Chrono." You greeted, as he took a step forward from the large, burnt circle that etched itself into the once green grass.

"My lady." He says mockingly, as he places a hand to where one's heart would reside, while he bowed at the waist.

You rolled your eyes, as you say, "Yes, you call me by such names, but may we get down to the real matter at hand. I do have other things that need to be done."

"Blunt as ever, I see." He hums, as he walks towards you, before leaning down only inches from your face, while asking, "May I ask what my lady has summoned me for?"

You pressed your index finger to his forehead, before pushing him away, as you spoke, "Yes, I need assistance in keeping an eye on Loki."

His eyes widened a fraction, before a sly smile curled at his lips, "Oh, so what has the trickster done to deserve an audience with you?"

"You should know already, stop stalling." You say, crossing your arms.

However, before he could respond, the distinct crunch of a twig snapping had his eyes adverting to the armored male that stood only six feet away from you.

A dangerous smile overtook the demon's features, as he went to take a step towards Fandral, however, just as he was in mid-step, your hand latched onto his arm, as you gave him a warning look, saying, "He is a comrade. Don't do anything stupid."

Chrono huffed, saying, "You take the fun out of everything."

Your only reply was a release of an irritated sigh, as you turned to Fandral, saying, "I do apologize. He can be quite difficult to manage."

"You could always make it an order." Chrono replies in a salty manner.

You make a displeased noise from the back of your throat, as you mutter, "You know I wouldn't and I hate it that you know that."

"I know, and that is why it is so fun to tease you, my lady," Chrono says, crossing his arms with a devious smirk painting his features.

"I do so apologize, but what exactly is going on?" Fandral asks, a hand twitching by his side.

'Anxious. Though he knows he bares no weapon, he still has knowledge of close combat fighting.' You internally note, before your eyes flickered to meet Fandral, before explaining the situation.

"Ah, yes. This is Chrono, as you can very much see, he is a form of demon. I had summoned him to help keep an eye on Loki." 

"Yes, I understand that, but the question is why?" Fandral asks.

"Is it not obvious? Loki is to be roaming free under the circumstance that either I or Chrono were to keep within the same vicinity as him." You explained, raising an eyebrow.

Fandral seems to have taken a moment for the information to dawn on him before he becomes enraged, "Why must he be free? He had caused damage to your world has he not?"

You remained calm, as Chrono stood at your side, simply looking on with uninterest, before you replied, "Yes. He has caused the chaos to happen in my realm, however, I am going to be assisting him through the troubles he is currently facing."

As you say this, you stuff a hand into your suit pocket, as your fingers curl around the coin, absentmindedly flipping it between your fingers, before producing it for Fandral to see, as he speaks.

"The troubles he faces? I have never heard such a ridiculous thing." He pauses a moment to give a humorless chuckle, before continuing, "He has caused more trouble than–"

You stop the rant he is on, by simply lifting your hand. He silences for a moment, as you say, "I know of the troubles he caused. However, I know that he is not as how you picture him to be."

"What reason you have to think in this manner?" Fandral asks in exasperation.

"If he were truly as despicable as you say he is, then why are my siblings still alive? Why is Barton's family alive?" You asked.

"What?" He breathes, confused by what you say.

"I had willingly told Loki of the siblings I have. Yet, he barely mentioned a word of them during battle. Granted, he did threaten to murder them, but that was all it was. A simple threat, which everyone has made during some point in their life. Not to mention, one of the people whom he had manipulated, had a family. Yet, Loki did not mention them once during the battle. In fact, he had acted like they had never existed at all. Now, from what you had described, Loki would never let an opportunity like that to slip away, now would he?" You say confidently, as you flipped the coin into the air and catching it reflexively. You opened your hand to show the blue side.

You hummed, before stuffing the coin back into your pocket and walking toward the small trail that leads out of the clearing. When you passed Fandral, you only said, "What the world fails to realize is the villain is just a victim whose story has yet to be told."

Chrono follows behind you, only turning to see that Fandral was still standing in the middle of the defoliated area.


	16. Chapter 16

\------------------------Your POV-------------------------

You were walking through the corridors with Chrono, luckily familiar from walking through some of them with Fandral, when a young woman had intercepted your course.

You raised an eyebrow, as you deduct her appearance, 'Young, most likely late teens or early twenties. Wears an outfit that isn't as well made as Odin's or Fandral's, giving the impression she works as a serving person (or a maid if anyone wants to simplify it). To top it off, it seems that, since her outfit looks to have been rarely worn, she is beginning her duties here at the castle."

She fidgets, obviously intimidated by the fact that you are either a mortal or the fact that Chrono is standing behind you. Either way, it did not quell her unrelenting shuffling.

"Is there something you need?" You asked.

"Uh. I am to show you to your room. Though, I was informed there would only be one whom were to be treated as a guest." She says, eyes flickering over from you to Chrono and back to you.

"Yes, well, you have not to worry of him. He will be residing in the room that Loki will reside in." You say, as you meet direct eye contact with the young maid.

She flinched upon hearing the name of the trickster, before saying, "I-If that is was you so wish, I will have to inform the All-Father."

"I believe he is aware of the situation. Though, I shall be visiting him soon in order to introduce the person next to me. So, that will be unnecessary." You say, watching as her once stiff shoulders, relax the slightest.

"If that is what you so desire, madam." The maid says, before turning and walking down the corridor. You silently follow behind her, as she walks through the maze of corridors, before stopping at a wooden door. Its gleaming surface is well polished as the flames from the torches reflect their flickering lights. 

The maid turned the golden handle, before pushing, allowing the door to open, as she takes a step inside. When you entered (Chrono following behind), you surveyed the beautiful interior. 

The walls itself was a golden hue that reflected off the polished marble floors wonderfully. A portion of a bathing room could clearly be seen from where you stood, as the door was left ajar. It's colored interior was the same as the walls that surrounds the room you stood in.

However, what caught your attention the most, was the large canopy bed, that lays out in front of you. The foot of the bed was pointed towards the door that leads out into the corridors. But, laying near the foot of the bed, with his head atop of his paws, was Cerberus in his dog form.

"Ah. So that is where you had disappeared to after transforming back." You say, as you walk towards your loyal familiar, causing him to perk him head up, letting out a yawn, before lazily looking at you.

You pat his head, before turning to the maid, whom still seems tense of your company. You let out a small, soft huff, before saying, "You do not have to be so frightened. I, nor Chrono or Cerberus, shall cause you any grief."

"I am not frightened, madam." The maid squeaks.

You only raised an eyebrow, causing the young woman to slump her shoulder before murmuring, "Only a small portion."

"It is understandable. Meeting a strange being whom comes from another realm. Not to mention that this very individual has advanced magic that mortals could only ever dream of." You say.

The woman opens and closes her mouth, before letting out a soft apology.

"It is nothing to be apologizing for. It is nothing more than simple instincts that is embedded in the very core of any person's being. If I were you, I would most likely be in the same situation." As you say this, you hear a snort come from Chrono. You left eyebrow twitched, before you outstretched your leg behind you, nailing your foot into his kneecap.

You heard him let out a small grunt from the sudden impact, before you returned your attention back to the maid and said, "By the way, I almost forgot to mention, I prefer it if you were to stop calling me 'madam'. You may call me by my name, which is (F/N), or whatever ulterior name you may choose. It doesn't matter to me."

"R-Right." The young woman stammers, before her eyes widen as realization dawns on her.

"H-How rude, I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Ketila." She fumbles.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ketila." You say, giving a small nod of your head in acknowledgment.

"If you need anything, I shall be of service." The maid, now introduced as Ketila, says, before bowing slightly and walking out of the room and to, no doubt, complete the rest of her duties.

"Aw, is My Lady trying to make friends?"

You scowled at Chrono words, before spinning around and giving a good kick to the back of his leg, causing him to wince.

"So abusive towards your loyal subjects, My Lady~." Chrono says, drawling out the sentence, especially the obscene nickname he had picked for you.

An irritated sigh left your lips, rubbing your temples with the tips of your fingers, as you say, "Shut up, Chrono, before your voice gives me a bloody headache."


	17. Chapter 17

\----------------------Your POV-------------------------

You had encountered the All-Father in the throne room. Bluntly explaining what the arrangement for Loki's freedom from the dungeons would be.

"The demon will require food and sleep, will he not?" Odin asks, narrowing his one eye at both you and Chrono, while Cerberus sits behind you.

"He will require food, yes. However, considering that he is a form of demon, he will not be requiring the same sleep requirements as I or you." You explained, folding your arms in front of your chest, effectively crossing them.

"He shall be the guardian for Loki as you get the required sleep, then?" The All-Father asks.

You nodded your head, saying, "Yes, sir. Then, from six in the morning to eleven at night, I shall be taking over the position."

Odin does not speak for a few moments, deep in thought, before nodding his head, saying, "Very well. Then, we shall release Loki tomorrow, to begin your sessions. However, as I have said before, if any harm comes out of this, then it shall be on your head."

"And as  _I_ had said before, I have accepted those terms of the agreement." You reply with the same authority as Odin.

You saw a glint of amusement pass through his eye, before disappearing just as fast, before saying,  "Seeing as how we have the arrangements sorted, I shall see you later this night. For dinner, of course."

You gave a subtle shrug, saying, "It will depend on how much work I get done. I still have other cases to look after."

"Other cases?" Odin questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Because I am staying here, does not mean I should slack off on my other duties. Filling out paperwork and the like for the others I shall be helping. It's quite interesting." You say as you push a stray piece of hair from your eyes.

"You are an odd mortal. From what I have heard, they usually detest filling out forms and paperwork. They find it tedious." Odin says as he leans to the side of his throne. Placing an elbow on the arm of the golden chair, before placing his head in his palm.

"Sometimes. Everyone has their own opinions, but it is true others find it tedious. But, I rather do enjoy my occupations. Now then, I shall be off to start my work." With that being said, you give a shallow bow of your head, before turning and leaving. Cerberus, no doubt, going to sleep on your bed some more, while Chrono goes to survey the area to get an idea of where everything is at.

-

-

-

\--------------------3rd Person POV---------------------

Fandral roams the corridors, still in deep thought of what the odd Midgardian had said to him, before leaving the foliage of the forest.

However, when walking past the open corridor to the All-Mother's gardens, something caught the corner of his eye.

Pausing mid-stride, he looks out from the left of a large pillar, before noticing who else, but the same young woman who had arrived from Earth.

She had her suitcase by her right leg, as she sat on a white, marble bench. Her leg was crossed over the other, while her hair was down from it's once pulled back style. She had a hand lifted, tucking away a stray lock behind her ear, as she seems to be reading from a book, before placing it beside her and writing something down in a thick, yellow, folded over piece of parchment. Then, resuming to pick the book back up and continuing to read from it.

It seemed like hours passed by as the warrior had looked on at the concentrated woman before he jumped slightly at her voice.

"You know, it's rude to stare at someone."

Fandral's eyes widened, as he realized that the mage had noticed his presence since arriving here.

Clearing his throat, he spoke out, "It seems you are taking advantage of Queen Frigga's gardens."

Snapping the book close, soon followed by the yellow, folded over parchment, before she carefully placed it back within her suitcase. Once clearing out space around her, she spoke.

"Yes. It seems to be a lovely place to get work done in."

"What work must you do?" The warrior asks.

"Other cases that need to solved, clients that need to be diagnosed, corpses that need permission for dissecting." (F/N) lists off.

Fandral's eyes widen a bit, as he asks, "Corpses? Why must they need dissecting?"

"Ah, it seems I have forgotten to mention that one occupation that I carry is that of a coroner. They usually have to do the dirty work of trying to figure out how the person died." She explains.

"But, do you not have machines that will do that for you?" Fandral asks curiously, walking closer to the seated woman.

"We have X-rays. However, they do not show the whole picture. So, our jobs give us no other choice but to take a closer look at what has happened." The mage answers efficiently.

"X-rays? What contraptions are those?" Fandral asks.

"They are usually called X-radiation. They're a form of electromagnetic radiation. Most X-rays have a wavelength ranging from 0.01 to 10 nanometers, corresponding to frequencies in the range 30 petahertz to 30 exahertz, or 3×1016 Hz to 3×1019 Hz if you wish for simplification, and energies in the range of 100 eV to 100 keV." (F/N) says, as she looks the male in the eye.

\------------------------Your POV----------------------

However, before more could be said, Ave Maria began to play gently between you and Fandral.

You take your cellular device out of your pocket, before saying to the warrior, "I must take this."

With that, you press the answer button and put it on speaker, as you say, "Greetings, Mr.  Albani."

_"Ciao, Doctor (L/N)."_  A deep, Italian accent, comes through the receiver.

You let a soft smile to splay at your lips, as you say, "How many times have I told you to call me just (F/N), Mr. Albani?" 

_"And how many times have I told you to call me Marco, medico?"_  The deep voice rumbles with laughter.

"Currently? It's up to two-hundred–forty-six, cliente." You responded with your own chuckle.

_"I should've known you would've kept track, (F/N)."_ The deep male voice says.

"Yes, but at the moment I am curious as to why you have called, Marco. Is there a problem? If so, I shall handle it." You say as you sat straighter.

_"No, no. Nothing like the sort, I just wanted to say my thanks for you, medico. It seems you have saved me, again."_  His voice takes on a duller tone.

"Mr. Al–, excuse me, Marco. You have nothing to feel guilty of. You did what you thought was right. Vengeance, believe it or not, is a common emotion within us living beings. We constantly feel the need to have equal boundaries. Besides, if you had not done what you have done, more families would have been put in danger. He was a remorseless killer, one I would not have assisted." You say, eyes softening slightly from their hard, emotionless look.

_"Bu–"_

You cut the Italian off, by saying, "Now, here is what I want you to do: do the breathing exercises I had taught you about, then....are you still following me? Because the next thing is a very tricky matter."

_"Yes, signora."_

"Relax. Alright? You are stressing too much about this. I told you once before and you should know how much I hate repeating myself. So, listen closely, I am handling your case and you will become a free man, once more." You say a bit sternly.

_"....Alright. I'll try to relax about this, but don't go overworking yourself, again, (F/N)."_ The Italian says.

"I cannot promise you anything, but I shall try and keep a regular health basis." You say.

_"Have a good day, then."_

"The same goes for you, Marco. Addio." With that goodbye, you hung up.

You turned to Fandral, a harsh glare adorning your face, as you say in warning, "Tell anyone and I will not be pleased."

Fandral straightened stiffly, before saying, "I shall not tell anyone, then."


	18. Chapter 18

\----------------------Your POV------------------------

After the conversation in the gardens, you had decided to take your work into the bedroom you would be occupying.

You were currently sitting crossed-legged in the center of the large bed, papers, and book scattered around you, while you chewed gently on the eraser end of the pencil, staring down at the manila folder that rested in your lap. Within the folder were papers that had graphics of the female human body that had small marks that were placed on the upper right breast, stomach, lower back, left arm, right and left thigh, and neck.

'Over fifty-four stab wounds or defense lacerations. Synopsis: Overkill. Victim: female, late thirties to early forties. Suspect: female. Stab wounds appear to have a blunt tip. Most likely a screwdriver of some kind. Maybe a phillips. Conclusion: —'

Before you could complete the survey, a light knock sounded, causing Cerberus' head to pick up lazily, looking to the door from the foot of the bed.

Pulling the pencil away from your mouth, you called out, "You may enter."

Ketila had entered timidly, before saying, "I was sent to inform you that it is time for supper."

"Is it? I guess I have gotten carried away with my work again." You mutter to yourself, as you closed the folder, as you slid off the bed. Being wary of the books and papers that were cluttered around its surface.

Tucking the pencil in the folder, carefully. You then slid it under your arm, as you turn to the maid, asking, "Where would dinner be set in?"

"If you could follow me," Ketila says, before exiting the room.

You went to follow behind when the sound of claws hitting the floor caused you to turn. You saw Cerberus shaking out his fur, before trotting to your side.

"Lazy mutt." You say affectionately, as you rub his head, before leaving the room as well.

When you reached the dinning hall, it was rather large. In the middle of the room was a long, golden table that had various foods resting atop it. Some still steaming from having been recently cooked.

Scanning the table, you saw that there were various open seats, all of which, were mostly were either near a person you had little to no introduction of or had already been introduced.

You let out a soft sigh, before deciding to take the nearest seat, which happened to be next to Thor. Surrounding him were three males and a female.

When you sat down, you slid the folder next to the large dinner plate that rested in front of you.

"It is wonderful to see you joining us, Lady (F/N). But, before we feast, allow me to introduce you to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif." Thor's voice booms, as he slapped your shoulder, causing your body to lurch forward from the sudden force.

With that, Thor begins to point at each of the warriors, explaining whom they are.

"It is nice to meet everyone. I must say, everything here looks delectable." You say as you move your seat into a more comfortable position.

"Well, I would recommend picking what you would like to eat," Frigga says gently, as she begins to eat from her own plate.

You gave a small nod, before taking small portions of vegetables, fruits, and a small slab of meat.  Sometimes giving Cerberus (who rested by your foot) a piece of meat here and there

Once you had the sufficient amount that would satisfy your hunger, you had opened the manila folder, continuing your work, as you ignored the chatter that went on around you.

However, as you began to scribble down some mental notes, a voice had interrupted.

"What would it be that you are writing, Lady (F/N)?"

You paused your writing to look up and see a rather large male with a red beard (Volstagg; you remember). Clearing your throat, you answer the question.

"A case. I merely making some small notes of whom the suspect would be."

"Is that so? What will happen to the person who had created such a grim act?" The bearded warrior asks.

"It depends on the motive. However, the violence of the crime shall also play apart and considering that this is one of overkill, it will most likely be put under as first-degree murder." You explained as you finished writing your last mental note.

You placed the pencil down atop the graphics of the female body, before looking up at the bearded male that was seated in front of you.

"First-degree murder?" He questions, as the gentle murmuring of other conversations come to a close in order to listen to your explanations.

You nodded, as you say, "Usually, first-degree murder is defined as an unlawful killing that is both willful and premeditated, meaning that it was committed after planning or "lying in wait" for the victim. While second-degree murder is ordinarily defined as: one, an intentional killing that is not premeditated or planned, nor committed in a reasonable "heat of passion"; or two, a killing caused by dangerous conduct and the offender's obvious lack of concern for human life. Then there's third-degree murder that can be defined as homicide committed with the intention of causing bodily harm, but not necessarily death. It can be a killing that results from indifference or negligence or recklessness."

"That seems to be a lot of work for just a simple murder. Can't they just regard as it the same?" A raven-haired man (Hogun) questions.

"If we did that, then there would be no need for a person's motive. They could have murdered someone by accident. Take an example such as this: say Person A is furious with Person B, and let's say that Person A had pushed the Person B simply out of that rage. However, with that simple push, Person B trips back and slams their head on the sharp edge of the table. Now, Person B is dead because of that simple action. So, Person A panics and tries to hide the body, because at this point they are fearful of what could happen if they were to call the local authorities. Now, skip to the point where Person A is caught and the judge would give the sentence, what would the conclusion be? If we were to go by that logic, then Person A could receive punishments that would go up to death or spending life in prison. However, take the justice system that we set up; Person A would be sentenced under what we would call 'Involuntary Manslaughter', and would then be given a certain number of days, months, or years to serve in prison, and after the punishment is served they would have to continue with doing a smaller punishment, like house arrest or community service. Which seems to be more fair, given the circumstances that Person A had gone through." You say, looking to Hogun.

"Well, given the circumstances you gave, it was an accidental murder, so there would be no need for the death penalty." The female warrior (Lady Sif) says.

You made a small noise of agreement, as you say, "Thus, why we have to make such names for different circumstances. We can't keep punishing those who commit crimes as harshly as others who may have no choice in their own circumstances."

With this being explained, the rest of dinner was mostly of idle chatter.


	19. Chapter 19

\-------------------------Your POV------------------------

After supper, you were carrying a plate of various foods through the corridor. Cerberus was following close at your heels. When you reached the door leading into your room, you looked down at your occupied hands.

Clicking your tongue in distaste, you carefully placed the manila folder underneath your arm, before placing the plate of food in your free hand. Once getting everything rearranged, you opened the door to see Chrono splayed boredly out on the three-seated couch. He was holding one of your psychology books in his hand, as he lazily leafed through it.

"I don't understand why you read these things, they're so boring." He whined, throwing his head back on the arm of the couch.

You rolled your eyes, before making your way towards him. Using your now free hand, you give the demon the plate of food, while saying, "Well, I can't really blame you. I mean, your mind is so barely used, I'm surprised you can read all those big words."

Chrono let out a sarcastic laugh, as you plucked the book for his hand, before he says, "Funny. Tell me, does anyone else know that you can be so sarcastic with that dead expression you hold?"

"That makes it all the more surprising, no? Now get out, I have to change clothes." You say as you place the book and manila folder on the bed, before taking off your suit jacket.

"Wouldn't mind a show while eating," Chrono says suggestively.

You scowled, as you crossed your arms, looking at the demon head on.

"Joking~." He drawls, before standing and leaving the room with his plate of food.

"Why do I put up with him?" You ask, turning to look at Cerberus, who was sitting by the bed.

A sneeze was all you got from your familiar.

You huffed, before heading over to your duffle bag. You kneeled in front of it, before unzipping the flap and sticking your hand in. You let out a small discontented noise when you couldn't find your pajamas.

Placing a hand on the floor for balance, you dug deeper in the bag, until you were up to your shoulder. Suddenly, you felt the soft, silk-like fabric of your pajamas.

You let out a small sigh, as you pulled out the neatly folded, light-blue pajamas. The shirt was a button down, as the pants had a small, white drawstring to keep the pants on without them falling off.

Quickly undressing from the suit you had worn all day, you pulled on the pajama pants and buttoned up the shirt, before moving to clear the bed for sleeping arrangements.

Flicking your hand out, the books and papers floated, before organizing themselves onto the nearby nightstand. 

Just as you were about to crawl into bed, however, your Stark-Tech [cell phone](https://img.global.news.samsung.com/global/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/Conceptual-device-Smartphone_Inside_Title-Image.jpg) made a high pitched beep from its place on the nightstand.

Raising an eyebrow, you padded over and picked up the device to see that it's normal blue color, was now a dark red. Signaling that it was in need of its charging device.

Groaning softly, you threw the phone onto the bed, before walking to the duffle bag, once more, and (after a few minutes of rummaging around) pulled out your [solar powered charger](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_584117253_00-1.0x0/4000-mah-usb-2-0-solar-power-bank-external.jpg).

Once you plugged in the device, the phone switched to an image of a charging battery. When all said was done, you crawled into bed, Cerberus jumping up so he could rest near the end of it, before you laid on your side, pulling the covers up to your chin, as you began to go over the plan for tomorrow.

'This will most likely be the most difficult client I had to work with.' You thought as you went over the analysis of Loki.

'He is, no doubt, the most serious case of identity crisis that I have seen. As such, I have to be very careful with how I tread. If I even make one wrong move, any work I may have gotten done will be all for naught. He is someone who can easily manipulate someone with simple words. Not to mention, he also has practiced in the arts of magic. However, he is mostly using magic that deals with arts of illusions. I only have minimal knowledge of such tricks, but that's doesn't necessarily mean that I am inexperienced. Though, I should probably brush up on the few specific spells that deal with such things. Especially the one that can dispell illusionary effects: Noren Mekuri. It will not be surprised if Loki shall try and use his manipulation abilities on me for the first few sessions. But, once establishing the domineering position that I have over his illusionary magic, he will rely mostly on word manipulation. If so, then I shall also have to be wary of how he speaks versus his body language. Let us also not forget the fact that everyone shall be either frightened of Loki or trying to cause some form of bodily harm to him. This means that I have more responsibilities of not only providing protection but making sure that Loki, himself, does not make things worse for himself by provoking a fight. If this were to occur, then (whether or not it was his fault), even less will be more comfortable around him.'

You let out a sigh, as you mutter to yourself, "This is becoming to be troublesome. But, I guess I'm also looking forward to the challenge."

With that statement, you relaxed under the covers, being sure to make note of being on high alert for the next few weeks or months (strictly depending if things were to go as you planned), before finally falling asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

\------------------------Your POV-------------------------

You carry your briefcase, as you follow behind a guard. Both Cerberus and Chrono having to be left behind, as you make your way to the dungeons in order to speak with the god of mischief.

The guard, you had immediately noticed, seemed to be frightened of the fact that Loki shall be released under a mere mortal's care. Though, you did not bother to speak with him at the moment, too concerned with other affairs to deal with such trivial matters.

You snapped out of your internal monologue when the guard had opened a heavy, metal door that creaked open.

The guard had gestured for you to enter first, before closing the door behind him with a loud clammer.

You carefully made your way down the stairs, before reaching the main floor. Looking about, you had finally been granted witness to the varying cells of the dungeons.

They were mostly plain, as they didn't seem to hold any items that would be deemed personal. The cells, themselves, were surrounded by a shimmering, orange, energy barrier that seemed nearly impenetrable.

The guard passed you by, causing you to stop your observations of the containment barriers and followed behind. As you walked past, you could see the predatory eyes and smiles of the inmates. Though, having worked with criminals, this was nothing new.

You could very well see out of the corner of your eye, that some of the prisoners walked closer to the barrier, seemingly watching you with mild interest. A few even daring to call out your species of being Midgardian.

It wasn't until you reached a certain cell, did you dare make any acknowledgments. You saw that Loki rested on a bed, fully recumbent on his back, as he threw an object you could not clearly discern from your position.

"You have a guest." The guard said coldly, as he stepped to the side, allowing full visage of your bodice.

"Ah, yes. The mage." Loki scoffs, as he continues to throw the object up and down, not even bothering to give you a glance.

You only gave a shallow nod, as you reply, "Yes. I wish to speak with you about some matters."

Loki catches the object in his hand, not bothering to throw it into the air, once more.

You nod to the guard, whom stiffly walked to a corner of the cell, before completing the task of creating a small opening within the barrier that is in the shape of a door.

You walk through the opening before it closes behind you. The guard took a few steps away, before standing in front of the cell, his back turned to you and Loki.

You heard soft creaking, causing you to look over at the trickster, to that he is sitting upright at the edge of his bed.

"What is it you wish to speak of, mage?" He sneers.

"I prefer it if we were to take this conversation to a much calmer atmosphere." You say in a professional tone, as you set the briefcase down, before opening it.

You took a single step to the side, as you gesture for Loki to enter first.

He merely raised an eyebrow, as he looks to you, before saying in a low, threatening voice, "Why should I do as you say? You are a mere mortal, one I can easily slay as of right this moment."

You only crossed your arms, as you say, "Then why haven't you?"

"Pardon?"

"I asked, 'why haven't you?' I mean, if you could, at this very moment, then there would be nothing stopping you. The guard that stands outside will be too late if you were to commit such an act. So, why have you not killed me?" You repeated.

Loki opened his mouth, but before he had the chance to defend himself, you cut him off.

"I'll tell you why. It's because you know very well that if you were to kill me, you would no doubt be put to death yourself. So, I recommend you to not do that if you wish to value your life."

Loki's mouth snapped shut, as he glowered at you. But, you (once more) gestured for him to step into the briefcase.

Loki, though hesitantly, obliged your command. As he took his first step, you explained, "Do be careful, the first step is always the trickiest."

The trickster scoffed, before disappearing inside. You followed behind, carefully closing the top, as you climbed down the ladder.

Jumping down from the third to last rung, you brushed out your [outfit](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTIvt9Ky9U5fHeiHgMWKGt2TpAS7rnHtGXkATgBlliYhpPnB_HBWw). Looking up, you saw that Loki was looking around at the [library](http://friarsboon.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/castle-library.jpg) portion of your office. You casually walk to stand next to him, before saying, "If you would follow me, please."

With that, you walk through the threshold of a doorway, before entering your [office area](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/36/0c/67/360c6790f38052a0cb47994bef507734.jpg). You went over to your desk, before pulling out the chair and waiting for Loki to take a seat on the other side.

You observed, as he curiously looks around at your office, before asking, "How are there windows within your baggage?"

"Optical illusions. In simpler terms, they aren't really there, they are just something that I chose to help create a bit of light within the room. If you wish, I could get rid of them." You offered.

Loki remains silent, as he sits in front of you, before saying, "You are diverting the topic. What is it you wish to speak of?"

"How wise of you to notice. But, with the main topic at hand. I shall explain what your sentencing shall be." You say as you fold your hands atop of the polished cherry wood desk.


	21. Chapter 21

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------

"You are saying that, essentially, I am free to roam?" Loki asks, albeit suspiciously.

"In a way, yes." You replied calmly.

"What do you mean?" 

"It will be more of a reinstigation. We will have to start out slowly for you to be reintroduced to a more public eye." You stated seriously.

"What will the 'reinstigation' be consisting of?" Loki asks his body language portraying that he is still trying to come to terms with the idea of being partially free.

"It will, unfortunately, begin with a more secluded place of being under room confinement. Afterward, you will slowly be reintroduced by being apart of small gatherings, such as breakfast, lunch, and dinner. But, considering the consequences of introducing you too quickly to social gatherings, you will be appearing during at least one of those assemblages once a week. However, this will begin only when I find it to be suitable for you." You explained.

"So, I am to be confined to my room, like a child when they have been caught doing something unpleasant?" Loki says, hidden rage lacing his words.

"If that is how you wish to describe it, then yes. However, it, at least, is far better than the cell you currently reside in. You will be able to sleep in a more comfortable bed, you will be granted better food, and you will have access to the collection of books you, no doubt, have stored in your room. But, if you still wish for more freedom, then I will not only grant you access to the library and books that I have stored in here, under my supervision of course, but I will also allow you residence outside as long as it is away from the prying eyes of others." You offered.

Loki seemed to be contemplating something as if he was already formulating a plan to manipulate you to make some form of resigned mistake.

You merely blinked, as he slowly nodded his head in a form of agreement. With that, you stood, saying, "If you so wish, we could begin a session today or we could wait until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Loki grumbled.

You nod, before saying, "Then I would recommend getting comfortable. I have some paperwork to sort and write and it may take a while. You may look at the books if you get bored."

Loki scowled, before spinning on his heels, and went to the nearest shelf to begin looking at the books. You, however, immediately made your way towards the [filing cabinet](http://www.ikea.com/ms/en_CA/img/landing_pages/seorange/GALANT_Series_SEO_520x320.jpg), that resided behind and to the left of the desk.

Opening the one that was marked with two letters of 'F–G', before shuffling through the yellow manila folders, each with neatly printed names on the tabs. Finally, you come across the one you were looking for, labeled: ' **FONTI, ZANE** '.

\-----------------------Loki's POV-------------------------

I looked the various books that lined the shelves, each one seemed to be all in Alphabetical order. The shelves near the top start from numbers through A, the next shelf was B through C, the next was D though F, and so on and so forth. Currently, I was looking through the D portion.

I was skimming my fingers over the worn spines, before stopping at a random book and pulling it from it's resting place. The hardback cover was worn, light and dark stains covered the white portions of the book, while the red spine seemed to be barely holding itself together. I opened to the first page, before reading the title: The Definitive Book Of Body Language.

"That was the first book that I owned regarding psychology. It actually inspired me to be what I am today."

I scowled, turning my head over my shoulder to see the wretch writing down some unknown analysis into a folder; never once looking up.

"And you think I care for such knowledge?" I said gruffly.

"No. But, considering that you were looking to read it, I thought it would help you to see reason if finding it interesting." The mage said, continuing to write.

I scoff, before putting the book back and continuing to search for reading material.

"A book I highly recommend would be 'Tuesdays with Morrie'. It's very inspiring to read." The woman recommends, pausing briefly in her writing to point the eraser end of the pencil towards the shelves behind me.

I gave an irritated huff, but deciding to humor her, by looking through the T section. Once more, I run my fingers over the spines of the various books, before coming to a stop at a small, paperback book. Just like all the others, it was well used.

Taking the book, I walk towards the couches, before roughly sitting down on one of them and flipping to the beginning page. There, it showed an elderly man in some form of mid-dance, he looked truly ridiculous. However, it was when I began to read the first chapter, did I become curious.

I was enamored with the book, only when I heard the distinct sound of wood scratching against the floor did I look up. I saw the mage stretch her arms above her head for a moment, before looking to me and saying, "I believe, since I have finished my task for today, that we should get you situated within your room and to introduce you to Chrono."

"Hmph, yes. The demon who is to become my babysitter." I scoffed, before closing the book and went to place it next to me, however, the woman says, "You can keep that until you are finished. It's quite an addictive read if I do say so myself."

I scowled, saying, "It only appeases my senses because I have had little to read for some time."

She only raised an eyebrow but hadn't said otherwise, as I took the book with me while leaving the inners of her briefcase. Preparing to leave the cell and into someplace that would be much more familiar.


	22. Chapter 22

\-------------------------Your POV--------------------------

You walked to the edge of the cell, standing as tall as you could while asking for the guard to open the barrier.

He seemed unsure, hesitantly and fearfully doing as he was told. The opening had appeared in front of you, before taking a step to the side, before warning, "I advise you to behave if you wish for this to continue."

Loki merely clicked his tongue, turning his head to the side in defiance, but you knew that he would do as advised.

You stepped through first, hearing Loki's footstep fall closely behind you, as the barrier closed the now empty cell.

You looked out of the corner of your eye, to see that the guard was trembling slightly. Enough for other's to not notice, but you were trained to keep a close eye on what the body tells that words do not.

A small frown etched onto your lips, before you dismissed, "I can handle the rest. I appreciate your services."

The guard nodded, before leaving rather hastily.

"Well, I thought the guards of the palace would learn to face fear rather than run from it," Loki comments coldly.

You let out a small scoff, as you say, "Yes. However, do give credit that he is rather new to this. I believe to deduct that he started no less than a week ago."

You could feel Loki's eyes burn into the back of your neck, but you paid it no mind, opting to turn your head over your shoulder, before stating, "Well then, shall we depart for your room. I asked one of the attendants to see that it would be cleaned when we were to arrive."

Loki only nodded, a scowl ever present on his face, causing a twitch of your lips to ensure while turning your head to face in front of you. You began walking, before saying, "If you keep making that face, it'll stick."

You only heard an irritated click of his tongue, before his footsteps followed behind you. The shouting of the other inmates caused the soft tapping sounds of his shoes making contact with the stone floors to be nearly inaudible.

But, you were used to this, you ignored those who shouted obscurities at both you and the trickster.

However, one, in particular, caused you to halt in place:

"A runt of a Jötun that is nothing more than a failed prince and a pathetic mortal that dwarfs his size walking the halls of the dungeons. Who would have thought such a thing?"

You turned your heard towards whom spoke those words: it was a being who was grey-skinned. He had small horns protruding from above the brow and hairline. His hair was that of light blonde, nearly ivory colored.

He sneered down at you, revealing grotesque sharpened teeth. However, you blinked slowly, before saying coldly, "The stench of hypocrisy is quite pungent, is it not?"

"Excuse me." He growled.

You turned full body towards the beast that resides in the cell to your left, three other creatures occupying the same confinement.

"I am merely suggesting that, with what you just said, your no more than a hypocrite for saying such things. Or, is your insignificant sized brain having such a difficult time comprehending the words I speak?" You say, as you walk to stand in front of the creature's cell.

"You dare speak to me in such a manner?!" The grey-skinned beast roars.

Your left brow twitches, before you said casually, "Binding Chains."

With that, ropes of light from your fingers on your right hand wrapped around the arms and torso of the being before you, restraining them by binding their arms to the torso.

It seems that your energy is able to penetrate the barrier without breaking it. Huh, you learn something new every day.

A deep scowl was prominent on your features, as you roughly jerked your entire hand so that it was pressed to your chest.

With that, the criminal that was caught in your energized ropes was pulled forward. His face smashed into the barrier, as you stepped closer. You could already see the burns beginning to form on the side of his face, as you say lowly, "I recommend quite highly that you be wary of whom you speak to and how. I also give this warning: do not speak such impertinence to others just because they chose to sin more differently than you."

After those words were spoken, you disband the ropes, causing the grey-skinned criminal to fall to his knees. His once smug expression all but erased and in its place an ascertainable fear.

You looked emotionlessly upon his crumpled form, before turning your back towards the fallen criminal, and began to continue your way towards the exit. Being sure that Loki follows closely behind.

You opened the door and awaited his exit. Once he passed you, you closed the door and proceeded to walk down one of the corridors.

"Why did you see to attack that individual for speaking such things, when there were others who spoke such obscene words?" Loki's voice carried in the quiet hall.

You replied, without looking to Loki, "I have dealt with people such as him. He enjoys the torment he causes others, I merely gave him a taste of his own doing. I am human, therefore, I have my own little ticks that cause me such irritations."

"Is what he said about I so bothersome?" Loki asks, a smug tone in his voice.

You stopped your ministrations, spinning on your heels to face Loki, as you say, "Yes. I hate those who insult others for doing things that they would do themselves if given the circumstances. I absolutely detest the idea of having another person to go through such mental torment, when they already speak so lowly of themselves. It causes my blood to boil in such rage."

Loki looked stunned at your passionate rant, which caused you to stop and clear your throat, before saying, "I apologize. That was... quite unprofessional."

With that, you turned back around and continued to walk.


	23. Chapter 23

\-----------------------Your POV-------------------------

After some time of meandering about the halls, with some intervenience from Loki, you had finally arrived at the room that once and will, once more, belong to the trickster.

Opening the door, it was clear to see the servants have done their work. The room was clear of any dust or speck of dirt, the bed has clearly been recently made, and the books that were, most likely, strewn about the place; open and unattended to, were now neatly stacked with small marks inside the pages to allow Loki to continue where he left off.

"I had requested to have your room cleaned." You say, as Loki steps by you and into his old/new abode.

Loki remained silent, as he scooped out the room. But, as he did so, you decided to mention, "I will be outside for a moment, I need to call for Chrono."

Again, Loki did not speak, only deciding to lay comfortably on his bed and open the book he had borrowed from you, continuing to read from where he left off.

You closed the door behind you, however, as you turned you came nose to nose with Chrono.

"Hello, My Lady." The demon purred.

Your eyebrow twitched, before you shoved his face away from yours, as you say in irritation, "I expect you to behave. He is a client and I want you to treat him as such, is that clear?"

"No promises." He drawls boredly, as he places his hands behind his head while leaning on his right leg more than his left.

You frowned deeply, as you say, "Just.....don't purposely anger him and we should be good."

"But where's the fun in that, My Lady." He chuckles.

You rubbed your index fingers to your temples, trying to stem away a headache while saying, "Chrono, I understand you take immense pleasure in causing me difficulties, but for once can you just not be so...."

"Devilishly handsome?" He interjects.

"You?" You grumble.

"Very well. But, I make no promises in not having a little fun here and there." Chrono relents.

You sigh, as you say, "That's the closest I'm getting to you making a word that you won't do anything, so I'll just agree to that." 

Chrono merely smirked triumphantly, before you turned back around to open the door. Once it was opened, the room was barren of any sign of Loki.

You raised an eyebrow, but with a flick of your wrist and quick muttering of, "Noren Mekuri", the room shimmered, before dissolving to see Loki still reading on his bed.

His eyes flickered to you for a moment, before clicking his tongue in agitation. Chrono, from behind you, merely let out a soft scoff, and muttering something along the lines of, "Spoiled brat."

"Loki, meet Chrono. He will be keeping an eye on you when I cannot. I advise you greatly to not do what you just did, he has little patience." You say dully.

"That is a bit rude, My Lady. I  _do_ have patience, I mean, I have yet to slaughter him. So, there's that little tidbit." Chrono scoffed from behind you.

Loki looked over at Chrono and scowled deeply, before saying lowly, "Do you understand who you speak with, demon?"

"Yes. A power hungry brat that wanted more than he could chew." Chrono bit back just as fiercely.

Your eyebrow twitched, as you carefully walked to a nearby desk, both Loki and Chrono refusing to break eye contact.

You picked up a thick and heavy hard-covered book, before turning to Chrono and saying in a low, warning voice, "Chrono."

His shoulders stiffened slightly, as he replied in a relatively calm manner, "Yes, My Lady?"

"You know of what we discussed just moments ago, correct?" You asked as you walked to stand in front of the demon.

"Yes, My Lady."

"Then stop provoking him!" You shout, as you lifted the book by its spine, and whacked him over the head with it, causing a resounding 'smack'.

He winced, as you turned around, throwing the book back onto the table, before your attention was on Loki, saying, "I apologize for his behavior. But, this is his general attitude, in fact, it was a lot worse when I first summoned him."

"Ah yes. My first encounter with you, My Lady. What pleasant memories." Chrono says as he wraps an arm around your shoulders.

You glared at him, causing him to slowly drop his arm from you, as you mutter, "Sadist."

"I am warning you Chrono, behave." You say sternly, before going to the door. However, before you left, you paused momentarily.

You turned your head over your shoulder, as you said in a dull voice, "I would like to see the first reinstigating process of meeting with others. Therefore, I shall accompany the two of you to breakfast. From there, we shall see where we could start with the sessions and how long it will take for reinstituting."

With that, you left the demon and the trickster in the room. Gently closing the door behind you, before making your way towards your own room, with briefcase in hand.

\----------------------Chrono POV------------------------

I looked at the trickster after my contractor left. With an irate sigh, I opted to sit in a nearby chair, throwing my legs over the arm of it, while resting my head on the opposite one.

The sound of a page turning is the only thing that dares to make a noise in this room. Cracking an eye open, I saw that he was reading the book I've caught My Lady reading all the time when she was younger.

I let out a soft scoff, as I think back to our first meeting.

However, before I could go too deeply into my thoughts, the damn brat interrupted with a snarky, "If you're going to be making displeasurable noises every so often, I suggest you leave now before I find it necessary to slaughter you."

I merely smirk at the threat, as I say, "Well, if you're going to keep saying such threats, maybe I should sew your mouth shut. Then again, it has happened before, has it not? Or do you find those kinds of things appeasing, you little masochist?"

The brat pauses halfway through turning a page in the book, before he glares at me, replying in a venomous tone, "I believe that little wretch of a mage said to not provoke me?"

My eyes narrowed dangerously, as I shoot across the room, faster than what the trickster thought capable, before I wrapped a hand around his throat, slamming his back into the wall behind the headboard, as I snarl, "You will show respect to that alleged 'wretch'. She saved your sorry ass and she is spending  _her_  time on trying to help  _you_. If you dare so much as to insult her again, I will be more than pleased to show you what the screaming abyss of the underworld is really like."

I shoved him roughly into the wall once more by his neck, before letting go. Allowing him to collapse onto his bed unceremoniously, while I rest back onto the chair in my original position. The once hot rage that crossed my features hidden under a stoic mask.

While the brat picks up the book My Lady obviously lent to him, I mutter quietly to myself, "I don't even understand why she decides to help people like you. Waste of time in my opinion."

I sighed irritatedly, leaning my head against the armrest of the chair, as I close my eyes, thinking to myself, 'This is gonna be a long, long task My Lady has given to me.'


	24. Chapter 24

\------------------------Your POV------------------------

You awoke to a blaring sound going off near your ear. You sighed, as you lazily turned off the alarm on your phone. Yawning, you sat up from the bed, scattering a few pieces of papers to your lap.

Sluggishly, you blink down at the papers, before gathering them up and setting them on the nightstand. After completing that task, you get out of your bed and stretched your arms over your head, while going towards the bathroom.

Cerberus stands on the bed and bowing his upper body down in his own version of stretching, before jumping down. His claws clinking gently against the marble floors, as he followed you to the restroom, only to sit outside the door. 

Tiredly, you brush your teeth, before heading towards your duffle bag to pick out today's outfit. Once that was completed, you head back to the restroom to take a quick bath. Afterward, you brush out your hair and changed into your semi-casual outfit.

Stifling another yawn, you check your phone to see that it's nearly time for breakfast. To confirm the fact further, gentle knocking echoes within the quiet room.

"Come in." You say as you finished pulling your hair up into its usual ponytail.

Ketila walks in, still a bit nervous about your presence, but a lot more confident than when you first had met.

"I assume you came to warn about breakfast?" You asked.

"Yes, Miss (F/N)." She replies gingerly.

"I see. Well, I best go get Loki." You say, walking towards the door.

"W-What? If I may ask, what do you mean by that?" She asks hastily.

"As stated. He and Chrono shall be joining us for breakfast. Call it a small social experiment. I must see where to begin and to do that, I must first see how he will encounter others." You explained fluidly.

The maid immediately paled at your words, sighing, you say, "You must not fear criminals, for that is what they seek."

"Excuse me?" She squeaks.

"Experts say that children are not born criminals, nor pampered parasites. They are made that way by the environment in which they live. So, essentially, by showing them fear, they will inevitably respond to it because that is what  _you_ expect them to. I am not trying to place criticism, for it is an understandable instinct to fear someone who poses a threat but do try and understand that people are the ones who make the monster. I do not say this to be cruel or place blame; I say this to warn you of the consequences of showing your weakness to others, especially if that very weakness secretly causes pain to others." You say as you turn down the corridor that leads to Loki's room. The maid remaining where she stood, as she looked down at the polished floor.

Once you got to Loki's room, you knocked on it. Instantly, the door slammed open, revealing Chrono.

"My Lady, come to save me from the annoyance," Chrono says dramatically, before leaning forward.

You frowned, before pushing his face away (again) and easily brushed passed him. There, Loki sleeps peacefully on his bed. You merely raised an eyebrow, before coming to stand by his bed, saying, "Loki, it is time for breakfast. Get up."

"Go away, you miserable quim," Loki grumbled, before burying further into his covers.

Your eyebrow twitched, before you warned, "You can get up now, or I will force you to."

Loki grumbled once more but shows no intention of moving.

Sighing, you walk to the foot of his bed, before gently taking the covers in your hands, before saying, "Final warning."

No movement.

"Very well." You sighed, before ripping the covers away, shocking Loki into sitting upright.

"Why yo–" Before Loki could finish his daily threat, you interrupted.

"I expect you to be ready within ten minutes. Now, go get changed, bathed, or whatever you must do. I'll be waiting outside." You say as you did as you said you would.

After waiting for a bit, Loki finally emerges from the bedroom, his face in a deep scowl as he stares at you. Chrono soon following behind him.

"Let us be off." You say as you walk down the corridors and towards the dining hall.

Loki grumbled from behind you but does as instructed. Chrono softly snickering at the unfortunate events Loki is going through. But, you sent a warning glare at the demon, halting his chuckles.

Once you were in front of the door that leads inside the large dining room, you spun on your heels, looking at the trickster, as you say, "Try not to instigate any fighting. I do not wish of having to deal with bloodshed before I even had a cup of tea."

Loki scoffs, turning his head away as he says, "It will not be my fault if they shall start it first."

"Brat," Chrono says, covering it with a cough.

"Stop being a hypocrite, Chrono. I also expect you to behave as well and don't think I haven't noticed the small bruising along Loki's neck." You grumble.

"But–" Chrono tried to defend himself, but you hold a hand up, interrupting him.

"I don't care, you should know better, he purposely pushes at a person's buttons. Now, let's go. I don't know about you two, but I'm rather hungry."

With that, you carefully open the doors. When you enter, everyone is chattering quite jovially, that was until Loki stepped through.

You continued to walk as if nothing was the matter, with Loki casually striding in from behind you and Chrono trailing behind lastly.

You saw a flash of silver and immediately you moved to stand in front of Loki, as you gripped your left forearm, while you extend your left hand outward, exclaiming, "Arc Shield!"

A shield of condensed magic blocks a sword that continues to push against your barrier. Looking up from your shield, you see that the one who has lunged the attack was none other than Lady Sif.

"Back down." You say rather calmly, sparks igniting between the shield and sword.

"I recommend you do the same. He does not deserve to be amongst us. He caused nothing but chaos and ruin." The female warrior growls, pushing against the barrier further, causing your foot to slide back a few centimeters.

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Chrono ready to defend, but you give him a look, causing him to back down.

"Lady Sif. I insist that you back down. She will make sure Loki will pose no threat." Thor tries being the voice of reason.

Lady Sif pays it no mind. Unfortunately, it would also seem that the All-Father and All-Mother were absent for breakfast.

Pursing your lips, you give a final warning; "I implore you to stop your assault now. For if you do not, I shall have to use a more offensive attack."

Still, the pressure of her sword on your shield did not relent.

Sighing, you push your shield forward. Startled by the sudden force, she stumbles back a few steps, taking the opening, you disband the shield, as you shout, "Beak-Piercing Triple Beam!"

Three beams of light erupt from in front of you, pinning Lady Sif to a nearby marble column. The triangular beams slam into her body. One trapping her right arm, one trapping her left arm, and the last trapping her mid-section, creating a perfect triangle.

Everyone is deathly quiet, as you speak, "Loki will not be a problem, that I can assure you. From here on out, I will be expecting a more mature comport. Is that clear?"

Everyone nods, except for Lady Sif, who seemed to be glaring at you.

You met the glare with one of your own, as you repeat, "Am I clear?"

Slowly, reluctantly, you manage to get a nod from the female warrior. Satisfied, you snap your fingers, allowing the beams to disappear and free Lady Sif.

She gently rubs her abdomen, before (rather huffily) sitting down in a chair.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, you say, "Now, can we begin breakfast? I'm rather famished this morning."


	25. Chapter 25

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------

To say the tension was thick would be a major understatement. The very air around you seemed to cackle with suppressed energy, as everyone eats quietly.

You, however, remain unaffected by the tension, as you continued to eat your food. Loki had situated himself in the chair to your left, while Chrono took to the chair next to him. Thor and everyone else had sat on the other side of the table.

You would quietly observe Loki from the corner of your eye, but it seemed that he would refrain from speaking with anyone.

You sighed through your nose, before continuing to pick at your food. Just as you went to take the bite, however, another ringtone that you most definitely did not choose, began blaring out:

_'♪ ~And can you feel the love tonight~♪'_

The sudden noise seemed to have startled nearly everyone at the table, as you raised an eyebrow while taking your phone out.

Looking at the caller ID, your eyes widened slightly, while your mouth pursed into a straight line.

Clearing your throat, you hit the speaker button, just as you hit the green answer key.

"Hel–" Before you could even get a greeting out, a rough female voice interrupts.

_"Where the hell are you?!"_

"Hello to you too, Juniper." You say, a hint of smugness in your tone.

" _(F/N) (Middle Name) (L/N)! Tell me where exactly you are so I can kick your sorry a–"_

Before she finished the threat, you interrupted, "Ah, ah, ah, dear sister. There are children about, you don't want to swear when there are children around you, right?"

You could hear her take a sharp intake of air, before you hear muffled footsteps, before a door slams.

_"Listen here, you little shit. I just got a call from the Avengers. Explain. Now."_

"Well. There isn't much to explain. I have a client, I am working with the aforementioned client, and that's about it."

_"You didn't."_ The voice practically snarls.

"Maybe I did. But, there's no point in dwelling on things we can't change. So, Au Revoir.

_"(F/N)! You better not–"_

You pressed the red hang up button, saying, "Oops. Finger slipped."

You looked up to see everyone staring at you, causing you to shrug, saying, "What can I say? She stresses about such small things. It's only natural to mess with that."

"And you say that I'm bad," Loki grumbled.

"All in good fun. Probably get killed later, but hey, I had a good run." You shrugged jokingly, earning confused looks.

"Oh. I guess I have forgotten to mention the occupations that my siblings have. Juniper, the one that called, she works as the current UFC lightweight champion." You explained, pushing a grape around on your plate.

"UFC?" Thor questions.

"Ultimate Fighting Championship. It's an American mixed martial art promotion company. Essentially, you fight hand to hand combat, you win, you get a lot of money." You simplified, as you popped the grape into your mouth.

"What of the other's, are they in this...UFC ordeal?" Fandral asks.

"No. My older brother, Maximus, works as the number one recommended surgeon in England, Germany, America, and France. The second oldest, Lily, works as an accomplished author. She's currently on a global book tour for her newest release. The third oldest, Mae, is my secretary part-time, but for the most part, she works as a cultivated lawyer. I already told you about the second youngest, Juniper, then the youngest, me." You listed off.

"Y-You have quite the family. You must be proud to have such relations. But, I am curious, what of your father and mother?" Hogun asks.

"My father passed when I was seven. As for my mother, she disappeared when I was five." You explained nonchalantly.

"I am sorry to hear that." The raven-haired warrior tried to apologize.

"Don't be. What's happened, happened." You shrugged, before suddenly turning your head towards Loki, saying, "By the way. Today, we officially start your first session."

"I am aware," Loki grumbled, picking at his meal.

"Then stop stalling and eat your food. Don't think I'm oblivious to such actions, you aren't the first, nor will you be the last." You spoke bluntly, causing Loki to growl under his breath, as he finally began eating his food.

"Bratty child. " Chrono chides.

"Pestilence," Loki growls back.

You placed your head in your hands, as you mutter to yourself, "Why is it that I always get to work with the most childish of the bunch?


	26. Chapter 26

\-----------------------Your POV-------------------------

You and Loki, after breakfast had ended, made your way outside. Once there, you calmly decided to continue to walk through the woods, until a small clearing appeared. You noticed that in this particular clearing, there was a small river flowing by calmly in the summer sun.

You sighed, before turning to see that Loki was looking to you, before saying, "What are we doing here?"

"Our first session. Today's a nice day out, so why not begin it outside." You say as if it were the most common thing on this planet.

Chrono, you had taken notice, decided to leisurely lay on a branch of one of the nearby trees. Hands behind his head, as his right leg hangs lazily from the branch, while the other was splayed out. He was the very impediment of relaxed.

You rolled your eyes, before turning your attention back to Loki, saying, "Where is it you wish to begin?"

"Excuse me?" He asks as you sit cross-legged on the ground.

"Where is it you wish to begin, Loki? It's not that hard to comprehend. If you think I'm going to be doing all the work, you're mistaken. In order for any of this to  _actually_ work,  _you_ must be willing to do the endeavor that is required for the process to begin. So, I ask you once more, where is it you wish to start?" You say seriously, eyes never leaving Loki's.

Loki's mouth opened and closed. As if trying to find some way to make a comeback.

You patiently waited for his response. But, none came.

"Then, seeing as how you are having difficulty in finding a subject to start with, why don't we start with what you believe to be negligence?" You asked, and immediately Loki's body language became stiff.

'Seems I hit a sensitive spot for him to become guarded so quickly.' You noted as Loki seemed to try and focus on items behind you, rather than meeting your eyes.

"What would you know of such things? Odin never cared, for I wasn't his legitimate son. I was a trophy he took from his time at war. It's as simple as that, you daft woman." Loki practically snarls, as he towers over you.

You slowly blinked, before saying, "How would you know?"

"What?" Loki growls.

"I asked, 'how would you know?' You say that he doesn't care, but if he didn't then why, if I may ask, would he even keep you around?" You say bluntly.

"Did you not hear what I say?" Loki spits out like venom.

"Oh, I heard you very clearly. But, you aren't hearing  _me_. If you are as you say you are; a trophy. Why keep you alive for as long as he did? Why would he waste time hiring me to help you? If you were a mere trophy, Loki, then you would have been slaughtered like an animal and have your head mounted." You say just as fiercely, causing Loki to flinch back.

Before Loki could retort, you continue.

"You say you may know what your father thinks. But, all you understand is what you  _hope_  he sees in you. Because, in all honesty, that would make it easier to hate him. To despise him, so you could place blame on him instead of yourself. You do not understand your father, because you never bothered to try and ask. From what I heard, you never even tried to hear him out on why he did what he did. If you did, you would have heard the very words that would make all you believe in  _a lie_. He cared for you as a son, not as an artifact to be gazed upon and you are in a perilous state of denial because you were placed second before his own blood, because you want to blame someone for everything that didn't go  _your_ way. I think it's time to open your eyes to the fact that  _you_  have been lying to  _yourself_. To convince yourself that you don't belong anywhere. I think, in my opinion, you are punishing others for your own misdeeds, and that, along the way, you have started to subconsciously torment yourself because you know what you are doing, because you do, somewhere in the depths of your being, know that you are in the wrong. So, I ask you again, how do you know, Loki?"

"You know nothing of me." Loki bellowed.

"That is very true. But, all I say is true and you know it. So, you become defensive. You try and rebuild your walls to keep others out, to try and keep me out, but it won't work. Do you know why? I'll tell you, because no matter how hard you try and build up your defenses, you can't lie to yourself forever and this causes those wall to continue to crumble when around me. Because, I can pinpoint each and every one of your flaws, I can and will tell you the truth that you try to block out. And you absolutely detest that with every ounce of your being." After saying that, you feel a hand wrap around your throat.

But, you remain calm, as Loki picks you up a good foot off the ground. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Chrono about to attack, but you glare at him, silently telling him to back off.

He does.

You look back down at Loki, meeting his eyes which blaze with such hatred that you barely notice the other smaller emotions that flicker in them.

"You know nothing! You spit out nothing but words." Loki shouts as he grips you tighter by the throat.

But, still, you do not show discomfort, you do not show fear, your eyes just continue to stare calmly into Loki's.

"You dare say such things when you know nothing!" He snarls.

"Then why are repeating that I know nothing. Again, you're still trying to convince yourself of the truth, Loki." You choke out.

"What?" Loki breathes.

"The truth is, you do not care for a throne. You do not care for power. Because, what you truly feel. What you truly are, is that you're–" Before you could finish, Loki squeezes your throat, causing you to let out a small, discomforting cough.

"Shut up." He spits out.

But, you give a twitch of your lips, a small smile, as you strain out, "Still in denial that you feel neglected."

Loki's eyes widen in fury, but before he has the chance to try and snap your neck, you give a small, imperceptible twitch of your fingers.

Loki is torn away from you as Chrono holds him to the ground. Straddling his back, as one arm hooks around his throat, while his free hand holds both of Loki's arms behind his back.

Rubbing your throat, you walk to Loki, before kneeling down in front of him, saying, "When you are feeling ignored and lonely, rather than reacting to those emotions and assuming your loved ones have taken you out of their lives, it is best that you check if you have isolated yourself from them."

Loki only glares at you.

You sigh, before straightening yourself into a standing position, before looking to Chrono, saying, "I believe we're going to end today's session. So, if you wouldn't mind, could you escort Loki back to his room?"

"Whatever you say, My Lady." Chrono huffs, as he practically throws Loki over his shoulder.

"Oh, and Chrono–" You say before he could leave.

"Hmm?" He asks, turning his head over his free shoulder.

"Don't kill him, I would like my clients to be alive when I speak with them, otherwise I'm out of a job." You say, scratching the back of your head.

"Fine." Was all Chrono muttered, as a powerful summer wind blows, causing some leaves to fall from the tree.

When one of the said leaves falls in front of your vision, both Chrono and Loki are gone.


	27. Chapter 27

\-----------------------Your POV--------------------------

It was dinner, when you had re-emerged from the bedroom in which you stayed in, opting to skip lunch for a numerous reason.

One is to avoid detection of the finger-shaped bruises running along your neck. Two is to get some of your paperwork and investigations done. Lastly, three is to simply make sure Chrono wouldn't be killing or causing bodily harm to Loki. Which, it turns out, was nothing to worry about considering that most of their arguing is just childish squabbles .

Sighing, you rub at the agitated bruises, as you enter the dining hall. Once more, the All-Father and All-Mother being absent. But, you were deducting that it was some royal affair or maybe something having to deal with why the criminal of two realms were under your supervision. You thought that it was most likely a combination of both.

Sitting down, you ignored the stares you were getting, as you picked out some food. Once getting the plate of required nutrients, you looked up, seeing everyone immediately look either away or down at their own food.

You raised an eyebrow, as you say, "It's nothing more than simple bruising. It'll heal with less than a week, give or take a few days."

The atmosphere was very tense as you spoke those words. You were never good at putting things gently, preferring to get straight to the point in the bluntest way possible. Not to mention, that the tenseness of the situation had irritated you, so you decided to try and switch topics. Combining the two, what you said next, was easily explained.

"Besides, I've had worse."

This seemed to piqued some of the warrior three's attention, and Sif's as well, despite the female warrior's best attempts at masking it.

"What stories do you behold that put you in such risks?" Thor asks, clearly curious of your time at work.

"Well, I had numerous times where I've nearly died. Actually, I did a couple of times. Longest period without a pulse was about three minutes and forty-seven seconds." You say, leaning back into your chair to think.

"What had happened to cause you to be in such peril?" Volstagg asks, before taking a large bite out of some sort of meat.

"I was working within the compounds of my coroner's office. There has been a recent increase of bodies from a serial killer; whom was dubbed as 'The Executioner'. They got the name from his killing method." You began, before taking a sip of water from the chalice.

"If I may ask, what was their preference of killing?" Sif asks, deciding to join the conversation.

"Decapitation. It was sloppy in the beginning, having to repeatedly hack at the neck, before he perfected the method later on through the killings." You say, shaking your head, before continuing, "But, back to the main story at hand, I was working with the head of the victim at the time, while another person was working on the actual body. When I examined the head, I found a small circular wound at the back of the skull, right here, near the occipital–" You say, as you point to the back of Thor's head, whom happened to be sitting next to you, before continuing with the story, "Curious of what this could possibly mean, I took a hand-held bone saw, and began to make the incision on the upper part of the skull. However, as soon as I had cut through to the bone, a blue plume of powder had discharged from the incision that I made. Having no time to try and protect myself from the small blast of substance, I inhaled it. It was then that the first symptom of what was later to be identified as methyl bromide, appeared. Lightheadedness, soon following paralysis. The person whom was working on the body, had immediately taken action and pressed the contamination emergency button. When medics in hazmat suits finally arrived, newer symptoms appeared. Involuntary muscle contractions, along with bleeding from ears and nose. I don't remember much of what happened next, and when I had awoken at the hospital, it was three weeks later. Luckily, the team that I worked with at the criminal profiler occupation, had managed to solve the case and get the guy. Hence, how they got the antidote. Unfortunately for me, I was put on bed rest for a month with high doses of antibiotics and muscularity stimulation to lessen the rigidness from the methyl bromide. It was later that I found out that my heart stopped for a full three minutes and forty-seven seconds."

"If that's the worst–" You cut off Fandral, before he could finish.

"That wasn't the worst. The worst was being held hostage at a local bank for three days. It was utter boredom. I mean, do you know what it's like to be sitting there with nothing to do, much less speak? It's worse than any torture." You huffed, before taking a bite of your unfinished food.

Everyone seemed to be staring at you gobsmacked, as you said, "What? At least at the hospital, I was able to stimulate my brain by having my books. In the hostage situation, I couldn't so much as breathe without someone annoyingly shouting in my face." 

It was then that everyone had decided to laugh.

"I cannot believe what I am hearing! A small Midguardian woman whom had been near death, was utterly bored out of her wits by a thievery." Volstagg laughed, shaking his head.

You merely shrugged, as you continued to eat. Luckily, the abominable tension had long since been forgotten, everyone carrying on with aimless ramblings of their own battles and victories and near death experiences.


	28. Chapter 28

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------

It's been four weeks, since the first session with Loki. To say things were progressing was.....complicated, to say the least. It seems that Loki finds seclusion to be a sanctuary, though understandable that some people will agree, the  _amount_  of time he's secluding himself from others is not what one would call healthy.

That was when you created an idea to help make some progress with creating a connection with someone.

"Today, we're going to be in my library. I need to look for a book." You explained as you laid the briefcase onto the ground in Loki's room.

"And why pray-tell, am I forced to join this unnecessary journey?" Loki grumbled from his bed.

"I thought you liked books?" You asked as Loki sat upright.

"Not your unintellectual waste of paper you call books." Loki scoffs.

You let out a sigh, shaking your head, as you say, "I would greatly prefer it if you would just follow along."

Loki rolled his eyes, before begrudgingly climbing down into the suitcase. You following behind him, as you began to speak, "Besides, you haven't even checked out some of the other books that I have. The last book that you read was that of the one I let you borrow from me." 

You heard a scoff from Loki, as you jumped down from the ladder, before walking up the stairs of the library to get to the second level. Your fingers skimmed gently over the text of the various books, before coming to a stop at a particularly thick one. Gripping it by the spine, you pulled it from it's resting place, before heading back down to the awaiting tables below. One still occupying the strategic board games such as chess, checkers, and Chinese checkers. Thus, leaving you to take the second table that laid bare, except for the two lone lavender scented candles that rest in the center.

Taking a seat, you gesture for Loki to take a seat across from you, which he took with an irate look on his features.

Opening the book to chapter fifty-seven, the scripture was not in anything that seemed to be of earthly origin or, at least, that is what it would appear to be to those who are not educated in magic.

Looking up as Loki seated himself, you asked, "So, where did it begin?"

"Where did what begin, mortal?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Your title and your interest in the arts of magic."

"My title?" He repeats.

"Yes, the title of 'god of mischief and lies'. I am curious. Not many know this, but I did take a bit of coursing in college dealing with Norse mythology." You say as Loki's eyes seemed to glint with some unknown curiosity.

"I believe I was to be around four hundred thirteen years old*, a mere child in your perspective. There was a reception for others who were of royal blood and that would mean their children were to also accompany them. It was during the afternoon when one of the general's horses had been released from its stall. Immediately, people had looked to me, thinking that I had done the act. Despite my words of protest, I was the one to be punished. I think the reason that they had placed blame to me is that I had just begun my first few lessons of the dealings with magic. However, when the real culprit was caught, the general's own daughter, some still suspect me to do such mischievous acts." Loki explains with disinterest.

"Since other's accusations make you be such a troublesome person, you had decided to make their beliefs true?" You asked, folding your hands atop the book you have set out in front of you.

Loki did not say anything, his body language showing mild discomfort. 

Gently shaking your head, you say, "Well, no matter. I found the book that I had been looking for." 

As you say this, you turn the book over for Loki to read. He raised an eyebrow, as he looked to the book asking, "How have you managed to decipher this? It's certainly not one of the mortal languages."

"Granted, it was difficult at first. But, just like all languages, it has a distinct pattern. Therefore, it took me longer to learn it than other languages." You admit, taking the book back from him.

"How long would that be? A few years, given your mortal status?" Loki mocks.

"Close; about three weeks. Usually, the human languages all derive from one another, especially Latin. Which, if you notice the patterns, are easy to learn. Thus, taking only about a week at most." You say as you look back down at the book.

There was a small silence between you and Loki, before you say, "Since we both share an interest in the fine arts of magic, I thought you could possibly assist me with more of the illusionary effects, while I assist you with whatever you wish to learn with what I am capable of." 

This immediately piqued the trickster's interest, as he asks, "You want to teach more magic to a criminal if I were to teach you some of my own?" 

"That's one way to put it; yes." You agreed bluntly.

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I? I am in need of an expanse with illusions. After all, that is not something that I am experienced with. You, however, seem to need an outlet for not only your frustrations but all that excess magic that you have. So why not kill two birds with one stone?" You say nonchalantly, as you shrugged.

There was a small pause, as Loki seemed to ponder over your deal, before looking straight into your eyes, before saying, "Very well. I shall agree to this compromise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Loki would be 6 to 7 years old.
> 
> ....I did the math.
> 
> P.S. It may be wrong, just FYI.


	29. Chapter 29

\-------------------------Your POV--------------------------

"You're completely mad, suicidal even."

"If it was easy, then everyone would try it." You state as you stand on the edge of the balcony's banister.

"She's got a point, brat." Chrono states from your bed, leisurely laying onto it.

"Anyway. This form of magic is quite simple. Any whom is knowledgeable of castings can just as easily create an air ladder. Or, in a more straightforward term, levitation." You explained as you turned around, your heels nearly off the edge of the marble railing.

Loki only raised an eyebrow in question, as he stares at you.

"Right. So, what is required for this method, is to concentrate your magical energy into your legs then your feet. However, you have to add most of the energy that you're concentrating into the bottom of your feet. Should be basic knowledge for you." You say as you took a step back, then another and another. Before long, your walking on air as if it were ground itself.

"Now, you do it." You say, your calculating (E/C) eyes focusing on emerald ones.

Your eyes narrowed in suspicion for a split second before it was gone.

Loki lets out a sigh of irritation, before slowly climbing atop the banister. He looks down at the height, which should approximately be about eight to ten stories high.

"I wouldn't look down if I were you." You drawled out lazily, as you stare at the trickster's movements.

Loki let's out a soft sigh; you could see the minute traces of magic trailing down his legs, before coming to a stop at the bottom of his feet.

"Don't fall now, brat." Chrono snickers, suddenly appearing next Loki.

"Heh, wouldn't you just  _love_  for that to happen, pestilence." Loki scoffs, as he went to take his first step into the air.

Unfortunately, it seems he didn't add enough concentrated magic to the soles of his feet, because the next thing you know, he's teetering backward.

"Shit." You cursed under your breath, as you dived after Loki.

Barely managing to grab his wrist before crashing into a bush of some type. Unfortunately, this seems to be a kind of plant that decided to grow thorns.

You let out a displeased groan, as you got off of Loki, picking out some thorns from your skin and clothes.

Loki, however, managed to take the most damage, as he lays splayed fully out atop the thorn bush.

You turned your head, covering your mouth as a small, airy, barely perceivable laugh escapes you from the ridiculous sight. But, you covered it with a light cough as you ask, "Are you alright?"

"Does it look as if I am?" Loki snaps, as he tries to get up from the bush.

"Hold on, I'll help you up." You say as you walked to Loki's side, gripping his arm tightly, before slowly and carefully helping him to maneuver out of the plant.

Loki growls under his breath, as he snatches his arm from your grip. Instead, had decided to start picking out the thorns that pricked at his clothes and body.

Suddenly, you heard laughing from behind you. Turning your head over your shoulder, you see Chrono clutching his stomach, as he tries to regain composure.

Your eyebrow twitched subtly, while you made your way over to the demon. Taking this opportunity, you grabbed his pointed ear and walked out of Loki's hearing, while you lowered your voice for only Chrono to hear.

"I thought I told you to not cause harm to him?"

"I didn't. Gravity, however, is a whole different story." Chrono states, a sly smile marking his face, while you released your hold on his ear.

_"Don't–"_  you jabbed a finger into his chest, before continuing, "start with me. I know you interfered with the concentration of his magic. I watched his movements carefully, he was doing  _exactly_ as instructed."

Chrono put his hands up in mock surrender, as he says, "He would've been fine. These Asgardians can take a small fall like this. I just didn't expect you to follow after. But, the look on your face was a bit priceless." He says, leaning close to your face, once more.

"And your's will be unrecognizable if you don't move." You growled, crossing your arms.

The demon only laughs, as he straightened, while he moved to the side to see Loki still trying to pick out thorns.

"Next time you interfere like this, I'll make you stand in a corner holding the largest books I have for an entire week." You threatened, before walking back over to Loki.

"What am I, some kind of juvenile?" Chrono scoffs, crossing his arms.

"Then stop acting like one." You call over your shoulder, as you checked over the minimal scratches and nicks that Loki obtained from the fall.

You let out a small, exasperated exhale. Bringing up a hand, you scratched the back of your head, as you say, "Need some help?"

Loki pauses a moment, before glaring at you as he says, "Why would I accept help from a weak mortal?"

Your hand dropped to your side, as you say dully, "A mortal that has managed to restrain you at least twice now. I believe that if you were to call me weak, you, in a way, are calling yourself pathetic." 

Loki's mouth opens, before closing it and reopening it, saying, "Shut up."

"So, I ask once more, would you like assistance? It won't be comfortable having thorns in your clothes and stuck in your skin for the rest of the day. Trust me, I know what that feels like." You say, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

Loki doesn't say anything, only copying your actions of crossing his own arms.

Your lips twitched upwards, as you moved forward, before checking over his clothes, his back taking the most damage from the onslaught of thorns. Carefully, you pluck each and every single one from his clothes, being sure to not cause the others to prick at his skin.

"How has it happened?" Loki asks, albeit a bit begrudgingly.

"What? Getting pricked with thorns?" You hummed, as you worked out a small branch that stuck to the fabric of his shoulder blades.

"Yes. Unless I misheard you, you had said that you know what it feels like to have thorns throughout the day." Loki bites out.

"Hm. Yes, I did indeed say that. I guess it happened a couple of times when I was of a younger age. Sometimes from trying to learn levitation, sometimes people pushed me; it depended on the situation at the time — can you lift your arms?" You say as Loki uncrossed his arms.

You plucked a few thorns from his sides and underarms, as he mocks, "Pushed you? Whom would do such a thing? It seems to me you would threaten them if they did that."

You paused momentarily, causing Loki to glance down for a brief moment, as you said, "Yes, well....some people didn't appreciate my deduction skills or some of the things I did in general. But, you know how kids are, if you're different from the rest then it's full out war."

With that, you continued to work out the many thorns that found it's way onto Loki. After working all the ones you could catch, a sky blue glow emitted from your hands.

"What are you doing, you mewling quim?" Loki asks defensively, as he takes a step back.

You let out an agitated sigh, as you say, "I do have healing capabilities. So, if you're done whining, let me help."

Loki grits his teeth, ready to spit out some nasty word, but you only raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to say anything. 

Loki bites his tongue, as he lets you to heal the minor scratches.

"Why help me?" He grumbled.

"Why wouldn't I? If I decide to help someone then I'm gonna help them. Even if it means healing some scratches because they decided to take a nose dive into a thorn bush." You say, traces of amusement in your tone.

"It was not my fault!" Loki spat out.

"Yeah. I know." You brushed off, causing Loki to let out a disgruntled noise.


	30. Chapter 30

\-------------------------Your POV---------------------------

It was about time for lunch, when you had decided on reinstigating Loki, once more. Hopefully, this time no such disruptive situations will occur like it had last time.

"I do not see the purpose of this." Loki scoffs from behind you.

"Maybe not as of now, but these kinds of things do take time." You quipped as you looked down at a book you had decided to bring along. It was mostly for the recent case you were trying to work on, but it does help quench the stimulation your brain craves for.

"You think that these things will work? How ignorant."

"Loki, I have been through this before with others, some whom have committed worse crimes than you think that is capable. When they had gone through this stimulation, they responded to it in the beginning just as you have." You say, snapping the book shut and turning on your heels.

"Where are they as of now?" Loki questions, crossing his arms.

"Integrated back into society. They have well-paying jobs, some even have families." You say as you resumed walking towards the dining hall.

"And they have not repeated their past sins?" Loki asks, mockingly.

"You seem to be asking a lot of questions now, spoiled brat." Chrono drawls, as he walks behind Loki.

You ignored Chrono's comment, as you explained, "As a matter of fact, no. You will be quite surprised what a little time, patience, and a willing person are able to accomplish."

When you pushed open the door leading into the dining hall, everyone paused their chatter for a moment. Eyeing you, Loki, and Chrono; before slowly resuming their small talk.

Taking an empty seat, Loki reluctantly sat beside you, as Chrono sat on the other side of you, seemingly wanting to take a break from taunting the trickster for the moment.

You continued to read your book as you took small bites from your food when Thor had interrupted.

"If I may ask, Lady (F/N), but where has the beast gone? I have noticed that he has a tendency to disappear during the day."

"Cerberus is most likely dong his own hunting." You say, marking the paragraph you stopped at to give Thor your full attention.

"Hunting? I thought it would be able to eat the food that has been offered before us." Volstagg questions.

"Yes, he is able to eat these kinds of food. But, he is a creature of the underworld and a large one at that, given that fact, he needs larger food portions. But, you needn't worry, he only needs one large animal to satisfy his hunger, at least, when in his smaller form. Besides, hunting a large animal will give him the exercise he needs since I am unable to at times." You explained as you continued from the place in your book.

"Then, you allow the beast to roam free?" Sif asks.

"He knows better than to wander off and to harm those who are civilians. If you want to see him now, I can call him." You offered, still keeping your eyes set on the book.

"How would that go about?" Hogun asks.

You marked the corner of the page you had just begun, before closing the book and digging into your pocket. There you produced a small, beautifully designed [whistle](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/fa/72/ae/fa72ae6dc97bdc2e0c26abd6fd01d984.png). 

Taking a deep breath, you blew into the signaling device. However, no noise came from it.

"What kind of whistle is that, if it makes no noise?" Fandral asks.

"It's a whistle not meant for that of our ears, but that of another's." Loki scoffs, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, a loud clammer can be heard outside the doors, as well as muffled shouts of the guards, before the doors nearly slam off their hinges.

Cerberus was in his true form, as he storms towards you. Calmly, you stood from the chair, before walking to stand in front of it, crossing your arms tightly across your chest. When Cerberus was only feet away, you shout, "Sit!"

The three-headed beast skids to a stop, almost comically, before doing as instructed.

"Lay down." You say, causing the large dog to do as instructed, causing the ground beneath your feet to tremble violently.

Walking up, you pat the middle head, as you explained, "When Cerberus is in this form, it's hard to differentiate the heads. So, logically, I had to pick three names for them."

"So, what have you named them?" Thor asks, as he eyed the three heads, two of which were looking at the people behind you, while the third seemingly soaks up the attention you give him.

"The left is Aztec, the middle is Mayan, and the right is Inca. Named after the three most common ancient civilizations." You explained bluntly, turning to meet the gazes of the group of Asgardians.

They stare at you quizzically.

"What? Do you want to pet them? They don't bite." You say, not fully understanding why they are staring at you like that.

"For someone who can deduce one's entire life story, you can be quite dull at times." Chrono snickers.

You scowl at the demon, as Mayan and Aztec snap their maws at the demon.

"Hmph. Well, I'm not too fond of you either, fleabag." Chrono sniffs, as he glares at the beast.

Inca lightly sneezes, blowing some of your loose hair back. Fortunately, it was a dry one this time.

The three-headed beast lazily stretches, before getting back up. Easily towering over the group as he trots over to the table and leaning down to take a better look at the Asgardians. More specifically, Loki and Thor.

Inca and Mayan nipped at each other, trying to figure out who gets to look at the lean, green clothed, trickster first, as Aztec nudged Thor with his large head.

"Begone, you useless mutt," Loki growls, before swatting at Inca's large nose.

Inca's head flinched back slightly, before Mayan took his place, taking a large inhale and exhale, causing Loki's hair to become unkempt.

Loki scowl worsened, as Thor's boisterous laughter can be heard, while Aztec nuzzled further into the large god of thunder.

You returned to your seat, as you say, "They enjoy attention, believe it or not."

"Wouldn't the fire...." Fandral trailed off, his hand hanging limply in air from pointing at the flames sprouting from Cerberus' back.

"The fire that is located on their body is not as hot as it appears, surprisingly, it's much like their fur. You can touch it and it won't burn." You explained, understanding what he was about to ask.

"I-I see." The blonde haired warrior stammered.

With that, you continued your readings, as Loki, Thor, Sif, and the warriors three occupy Cerberus' profound curiosity.


	31. Chapter 31

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------

Your eyes snapped open, as Toccata and Fugue by Johann Sebastian Bach began to play in the darkened room.

Growling under your breath, you snatch the phone from its place on the nightstand, before answering.

"Whoever this is, better have a damn good explanation on why you're calling me in the middle of the night."

_"(F/N), hun-bun, it's me."_

You let out a frustrated groan, as you sit up in bed, adjusting the phone, before saying, "Liam, what the  _hell_  do you want?"

_"Somebody's not in a good mood~."_ Liam sang teasingly.

"Liam, I swear, if you don't tell me what the  _hell_  you called me for, I will personally see to it that the next body that arrives in that morgue will be your's."

_"Yeesh. Okay, okay, 'Ms. I'm not a morning person'. I have a corpse here and I think you might want to see it."_

You pinch the bridge of your nose, before saying, "Why can't  _you_ handle it?" 

_"It's best if you come here to see for yourself."_ His usually high pitched voice is now a deeper, more serious, tone.

You sat up a little straighter, saying, "I'm currently in another realm. Asgard, you probably heard of it. Anyway, send me a picture, if it's worth it, I'll be seeing you in a bit."

_" 'Kay. Give me a sec, hun."_

After a few minutes pass, a small ding resounds from your phone. Opening the pic, your eyes widened slightly, before you put the phone back to your ear, saying, "I'm going to be a few minutes."

_"I'll prepare the autopsy, while you're dealing with whatever you're doing there."_

You made a small noise of agreement, before hanging up. 

You put the phone to your forehead for a moment, before quickly getting out of bed and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a form-fitting black T-shirt; telling Cerberus to stay in the room, as you close the door behind you.

-

-

-

\--------------------3rd Person POV-----------------------

In the All-Father's and All-Mother's chamber, muffled shouting could be heard outside the large, closed, doors; waking the king and queen from their slumber.

"No. I'm afraid you can't go in there!" Says a muffled shout of a guard.

However, that didn't seem to stop the footsteps that marched towards the doors, before they were practically slammed open.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Odin's voice booms across the large room.

"My sincerest apologies, however, I appeared to have gotten some recent news from a fellow colleague of mine that requires my attention." The (H/C) haired mage says hurriedly.

"And what news is of such importance that requires your absence from here?" Frigga asks.

"I'm afraid even I have yet to answer that question. All I can say is that it needs to be brought to attention and stopped before it can escalate." (F/N) says, giving a slight shake of their head.

"And what is to become of Loki, with your absence?" Odin asks, his good eye narrowing down at you.

"He is to come with me. Fear not, I will have Chrono guard him as well, while I deal with the pressing matters. But, as of right now, I  _have_ to be back on Earth immediately. I can use my own means of transportation for this." (F/N) all but presses out.

There is a brief pause, before Odin says, "If it is as grave of a matter as you are putting it as, then I grant you permission. However, I expect Loki to return as soon as your.....observations of the matter are carried through."

"I understand." (F/N) says, nodding in agreement, before turning on her heels and marching out of the room and towards Loki's.

\-------------------------Your POV--------------------------

Loki all but snarls at you, as you tear the blankets from his form.

"It's time to get up. We have to be somewhere and I'd rather not wait." You say, before throwing the blanket to the foot of the bed.

"Do you have any idea on what the time is?" Loki growls as he sits upright.

"Yes, somewhere between two to three in the morning. Now, get dressed." You huffed, before turning to leave the room.

However, as you closed the door, Chrono appears beside you.

"What's so important for you to be barging in on people's sleep?" He asks.

"There's a corpse that came into the coroner's office." You explained.

"And~?" The demon drawls.

"I think it's something bigger than what any think it to be." You say grimly.

Chrono's once lax posture immediately turns rigged, as he asks, "How so?"

"I am not sure yet. Hopefully, either you or Loki may be able to decipher this. For I have yet to see something of this magnitude." You say, crossing your arms as you look into heterochromia eyes.

Before Chrono could utter another word, the door slams open, revealing an irate expression on Loki's face. His left eye giving a subtle twitch every now and then.

"What is of great importance that you drag me out of bed?" He scoffs, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"I am needed back on Earth. You are to accompany me to go to my other occupation as a coroner. Lucky you get to see how I dissect people." You say, before turning around to go towards a more secluded place.

"And what makes you think I will join?" The trickster mumbles.

"I may or may not let you join." You say bluntly, turning your head over your shoulder.

"Lead the way."

-

-

-

Once you reach the small clearing in the woods that you used for the summoning of Chrono, you immediately set to work at casting a spell. 

Taking a deep breath, you recite the chant:

_"My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis._

**_World-Tying_  Rite _!_** _"_

A loud splitting sound is heard, as a wide, oval-shaped opening appears. Inside the large passageway, you can clearly see a lit room with a metal table in the center, while a small tray of a variety of tools sits next to it. Atop the metal table is a white cloth that is covering, what appears to be, a womanly figure.

"Let's go." You say as Loki, Chrono and yourself step through. Preparing for a long work day ahead of you.


	32. Chapter 32

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------

As soon as your feet touch the sterilized, linoleum floors, you began to prepare for the autopsy.

Going to a nearby cabinet, you open to reveal that it is filled to the brim with white scrubs. Grabbing three of them, you go to the one over, grabbing three hair caps, along with three pairs of white latex gloves, before tossing each a set of scrubs, caps, and gloves.

"Put these over your clothes. The last thing I want is contamination of the corpse." You say, as you place your scrubs over your current outfit, before pulling your hair into a messy bun, placing the cap over it, while making sure no hair falls out if it and finishing off your outfit with pulling the gloves on.

The other two looked down at the clothing in dismay, before following suit with reluctance.

When you finished with your [autopsy outfit](http://www.thetruthaboutforensicscience.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/autopsy-14.jpg), you hear the set of metal door clank open. Showing a rather built [male](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/bc/e6/4d/bce64d4206e4112f173bd8798b80cc2f.jpg), with short dirty brown hair.

"About time, hun." The man says sassily, as he places a hand on his hip.

"Had to get these two ready." You grunted as you jab your thumb over your shoulder towards the two supernatural beings.

"Ohh. You brought Chrono along, haven't seen him in a while." The man says as he places his elbows on the autopsy table, before putting his head in his hands.

"It's lovely to see you too, darlin'," Chrono says, from his leaning position near the corner of the room.

"So, if Chrono's here. That must mean tall, dark, brooding,  _and_ handsome over there is your client?" The brunette male asks.

"Liam, you're married." You chastised half-heartedly, as you turn your attention to the covered body.

"Yep and my hubby is such a sweetie, too. He made apple dumpling pie. His specialty." Liam quips.

Without looking up from the white cloth, you say, "For dragging me here at three in the morning, you better bring me a piece. By the way, have you started on the body yet?"

"I'll be sure to tell my hubby-wubby that, hun. And no, I haven't started. I think this was more you're kinda thing." Liam says as he straightens himself out while pulling the medical mask over his mouth.

You hummed, as you turned and passed by Loki, who seems mildly confused by the situation. Before snapping to attention, when you hand him a medical mask, saying, "You won't like the smell of decomposing corpses."

Loki begrudgingly takes it and places it over his face, while you hand one to Chrono as well. When all was finally taken care of, you head back over to the corpse.

You look up at Liam before he nods his head slowly. Pulling back the sheet, you reveal a woman, late twenties to early thirties. She had raven black hair, obviously dyed from its original color of being a dirty blonde. 

Carefully, you fold the sheet just above her chest, as you ask, "Any definite cause of death?"

"Not discernable from when she came in. I was hoping to get to the main subject at hand before we start opening up to see the internal damage." Liam states.

You nod before you grab the dead woman's shoulder and gently turned her to her side, before fully flipping her to her stomach.

"Are you able to tell me what kind of thing this is supposed to mean?" Liam asks, looking up at you, as you keep your attention solely on the back.

A [sigil](http://orig07.deviantart.net/8d77/f/2013/232/c/2/runic_circle__ritual_sacrifice_by_inveet-d6j2684.png) of some kind is neatly carved into the flesh, luckily the blood had long since stopped flowing and allowing you full visage of the markings.

"The cause of the wound seems to be of an obsidian blade. However, what I know is this kind of symbol is for a ritualistic sacrifice, usually meant for summoning." You explained.

"So, cult sacrifice?" Liam asks.

"No. This is too professional. It's either another mage messing with black magic or someone is trying to summon something that could lead to a disaster." You murmur, as you lightly trace your gloved finger over the intricate details.

"Loki, Chrono, come here." You say as you snap your attention to the two dismayed beings.

"Loki? As in, the one that attacked New York three months ago?" Liam questions, as his left eyebrow raises.

"Yes. Now, stop meandering about and help." You say, snapping your fingers towards Loki and Chrono.

Loki growls under his breath, as Chrono simply shakes his head before coming to your side.

"I haven't seen markings like this before, even with summoning. The words, however, are in an ancient tongue. Meaning, I can't read this scribble." Chrono says, leaning over the corpse's back.

"Loki, do you have any idea what this says?" You ask, as your attention turns towards the trickster.

"It most certainly deals with black magic. However, the wordings are mixed. It's hard to tell what they say." Loki mutters as he looks from over your shoulder.

"I see. I have an idea what it might say, given that I have little knowledge of the ancient language. But, I can only make assumptions on what it says." You say as you look down at the neat ancient writing.

"You speak the ancient tongue?" Loki asks, almost sounding impressed, though it's hidden quite well under his usual snarky tone.

"Bits and pieces. I would sometimes stumble across them when I first began studying magic, though I had difficulties in translating them." You explained, as you gently touched one of the odd markings.

"I think it says somewhere along the lines of, 'From the depth of a cavern, where light doesn't even reach, deliver the ultimate despair........sinful king praying for dark prosperity......king who has embraced the despair of light in those wings.....the time has come for you to awaken'. Though, I'm not sure. This kind of scripture is not my forte." You say, eyes remaining on the sigil the entire time.

"For someone who doesn't know what it says, you sure managed to decipher a lot of it." Liam teases.

"I'm merely guessing." You shrugged, before continuing, "By the way, did you take pictures?"

"Already being printed out in the next room over. I'll give you some copies after we dissect our little sacrificial lamb here." Liam says, causing you to nod in agreement.

"Very well. Let's begin the operation." You say as you grab a scalpel from the nearby tray.


	33. Chapter 33

\-------------------------Your POV--------------------------

Carefully, you cut a 'Y' formation; starting from either shoulder, before finishing near the lower abdominal regions. Holding the pieces of flesh in place, you reach your free hand over to the tray and picked up a set of clamps, attaching them securely to the pulled back skin to hold them into place as you worked.

You turn the headlight on from your headset, as you looked at the internal muscles and tissues that are being exposed.

"Little to no injury to muscle tissues. Though, there seems to be an odd dark patch near the pectoralis major. However, I can't define the cause of it." Liam states, as he gently prods at the muscle.

You hummed a noise pertaining to curiosity, as you grabbed another set of clamps, before gently prying apart the muscle.

"Well, it seems we found our cause of death." You huffed, as you looked down at the exposed organs, or rather, what should be the organs.

"I don't understand how such a small bruising along the pectoralis major muscles could cause such extensive injuries. There isn't even any evidence of what caused this on the outside layer of skin." Liam says, shaking his head.

"Maybe because it wasn't a weapon." You say, as you gently dug through the mesh of crushed organs, trying to see if one has managed to survive this barbaric carnage.

"So, what you're telling me is that a mage did this?" Liam asks.

"Yes, and given the extent of the lack of injuries on the outermost part of the skin, whoever they are know what they're doing. Which cuts out any suspicions for cults and or someone whom simply wanted to try and summon something. These are way too professional and way too brutal for it to be either." You explained, pulling your bloodied hands away from the corpse.

"Loki. Come here for a moment." You practically ordered, as you looked to the trickster whom seemed to be looking over the small poster of the internal structure of the human body.

Loki, albeit reluctantly, came to be by your side, as you asked, "Have you ever encountered a spell that does damage to this extent? I'm only experienced with the minimal spells I happened to come across."

"I've only read of it. However, since the name is not meant for the mortal tongue, I will give a simpler name to it. Cavae Mortem." Loki sneers, as he peers down at the mutilated remains of the organs.

"How ironic." You scoffed, as you continued looking through the practically eviscerated organs.

"Sorry, but mind translating here, hunny. Not everyone here is a genius." Liam says as he looks up from the body.

"It's Latin for 'hollow death'. Which, given what we have here, might as well be." You say as you continue your investigations.

Sighing in an irate manner, you decided to abandon the idea of looking for salvageable organs and continue your investigations elsewhere.

You snap the soiled gloves off, before replacing them with newer ones and began looking at the sternocleidomastoid and facial regions. However, before you could look at those parts of the body, what caught your attention was the small, dark line that enclosed around the wrist. 

Raising an eyebrow, you moved down to the feet, and peeled the sheet back, revealing the same bruisings.

"Victim was restrained for about thirty-five to forty-five hours." You say as you returned to your place by the head.

Gently, you turn the head towards the left (away from you), as you check for any other contusions, scrapes, or bruisings of any kind.

Turning the head back towards you, you finally notice the small, barely perceivable scratch near the corner of the mouth.

'Victim struggles; most likely bites the hand that tries to muffle screams. No, not quite right. It's too...' Your eyes widen at the sudden thought before you hastily grabbed a pair of medical tweezers from the tray.

"Loki, I need you to hold the mouth open, as I check something out." You say, causing Loki to glare at you before doing as you said.

Looking down at the back of the mouth, you saw a small, white speck near the uvula.

Eyes narrowed, you carefully maneuver the tweezers into the mouth, before gently gripping the end of the speck. Pulling gently, a sickening squelch could be heard, as more and more of the object shows itself. With one final persistent tug, a ball of crumpled up parchment is was greets you.

You and Liam look to each other, before silently nodding and moving to a different metal table, this one is the size of a square coffee table. Above it, is a large magnifying glass with a white LED light attached.

Being as cautious as humanly possible, you unfurl the paper and smoothing it out amongst the cool metal.

"Chrono. You might want to take a look at this." You say grimly, as you look down at the paper before you.

You can hear the soft tapping of Chrono's feet, as he soon peers over your shoulder.

"Well. This is most certainly interesting." He murmured softly.

"I concur." You agreed.

"Uh, excuse you. Am not fluent in gibberish here." Liam says, flinging his hand every which way to emphasize his point.

"It says: Ak jxucc ro ed kxo tu0 kxuk fho0 baccj fhotukeh, kxuk kxo rudajxot edo jxucc rhadw kxo hajo ev u don olac udt ke rhadw vehkx u kamo ev nuh udt ud odt ke kxo wetj." Loki says as he looks from the other side of the table.

Liam only raises an eyebrow, as he puts a hand in his hip.

"It roughly means this:

_It shall be on the day that prey kills predator, that the banished one shall bring the rise of a new evil and to bring forth a time of war and an end to the gods."_

"That doesn't sound interesting. It sounds like a threat." Liam says, shaking his head in disapproval.

"It is. This wasn't just a victim, Liam, this was a warning for Loki." You say grimly.

"You sure know how to pick them." Liam groans, as he places a hand to his forehead.

"You make it sound like I purposely choose these fights." You say, crossing your arms.

"Usually you kinda do, sweety. Anyway, I'm going to take a few pictures of this; I highly recommend finishing whatever is left to do quickly, before returning to Norse-land." Liam says, as he walks away.

"Asgard." You corrected, turning your attention back on the letter.

You hear Liam say something in reply, but you're too focused on the letter to actually care.

'If this is true. Then this may indeed be quite troublesome. Not to mention, this guy managed to find out that I would be dealing with Loki  _and_ that I would bring him with me.' You think, before letting out a sigh of frustration.

"How troublesome." You murmur quietly to yourself, as you shift your weight from one foot to the other in restlessness.


	34. Chapter 34

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------

"I need to go to my office for but a moment." You say as Liam finally returns from grabbing the high tech camera.

"I'll babysit these two." Liam jokes as he jabs a thumb over his shoulder towards the two mythical beings behind him.

Chrono chuckles, as Loki's scowl, worsened.

"Chrono, behave. Loki.....don't kill or touch anything." You mutter, fingers rubbing your temples to try and stem an oncoming migraine that may make an appearance.

Loki scoffs, as he turns his head to the side, while Chrono just shrugs.

You simply sigh at their actions, before turning and leaving through the doors and into the corridors.

\--------------------3rd Person POV----------------------

"So–" Liam drawls, as he steps toward the parchment first, holding the camera in his hands, before taking the first picture, "You're the famous Loki that destroyed New York?" 

"What concerns do you have of it, mortal?" Loki snaps. 

"Hunny, the last thing you wanna do is snap at this piece of fine ass," Liam states, as he looks down at the small digital screen in the camera.

Loki stares at the odd male incredulously, before the said male says, "You know, you're quite lucky to come across (F/N)."

Although Loki posed no comment, Liam still continues to talk.

"She may not admit it, but she does enjoy her work occupations. Though, I guess it is in her habit to always have something to do. Anyways, I should probably guess why she even considered bringing you along. Usually, it's against policy here to do such things."

"What is it that you mean by this?" Loki asked gruffly.

"Well, darlin', she has a tendency to be quite....blunt at times. Which, in most cases, will cause backlashes of negativity towards her clients." Liam states as he moved across the room to the dissected corpse.

"Are you to imply that wretched woman brought me here as a form of apologies?" Loki says, smirking at such a ridiculous thought.

"She's never been one to communicate on an emotional level with someone. It's.....difficult for her to do, to put it simply. And, guessing by the way you arrived, she didn't necessarily force you. You could always decline what she proposes, you know. She isn't one to have someone do something they would never fully agree to. Just like you're sessions if I'm guessing correctly." Liam hummed, as he snapped a few photos of the mutilated organs.

"What?" Loki barks out.

"Yep. (F/N) will go to hell and back if it meant helping out a client." Liam says, ignoring Loki.

Loki went to take a step forward, but Chrono was between him and the male mortal in less than a fraction of a second. The demon giving a warning glare, causing the trickster to stand down.

"What do you mean by saying she would not force I to do anything?" Loki hissed.

"As I said. If I know her well, and after working with her for nearly four years, I do; she's giving your sessions a temporary break. You know, to give you time to think things over and to reevaluate everything. Unlike others whom usually have a set time and date to have things ready. Which, darlin', I have to give you a warning–"

Suddenly, Loki was shoved against the wall, an arm pressed against his throat as the usual jovial male said darkly, "If you dare to hurt that girl in any way, you'll have so many people on your ass that there wouldn't be a place in all the infinite universe for you to hide."

Liam quickly retracted, raising his hands in mock surrender, as he says, "Just a heads up. By the way, I do that with all the criminals that are new to (F/N), so don't feel too privileged."

Loki only stood there. True, he could barely feel the pressure that was on his neck, but the words that the man spoke struck a chord with him. As if they had sounded familiar....in which case, they actually had.

Liam snapped Loki out if his inner thoughts, as he says, "So, since I know a little about you, guess I should reintroduce myself."

Loki crossed his arms, a look of 'I don't care' clear across his face, as Liam began to speak of his home life.

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------

When you finally returned, it looked as if Loki was about to commit genocide, while Liam continued to speak.

"–that was my first of many dates with my husband. I'm still in awe at how adorable he could be. I don't believe I showed you his picture from that day yet." You hear Liam say in the middle of his rantings.

You leaned against the doorframe with mild amusement, as you hear Loki growl, "This is the eighteenth picture that you had produced of your spouse, you insufferable fool." 

"Aw~. But, my hubby-wubby looks so flustered and adorable in this one." Liam whines, as he practically shoves the picture in his face.

Chrono, on the other hand, was trying to keep a straight face the entire time.

Before your co-worker could torment the poor trickster anymore, you had decided to make your presence known.

"I believe it is time for us to return to Asgard. I have what I need." You say, as you gently wave a book about as thick as a dictionary in your hand.

"Fine, fine. But, when you return next time, I'll have my hubby's special homemade apple dumpling pie." Liam says.

"I look forward to it." You say with a dull expression.

Liam made a noise of agreement, as he hands you a large manila envelope, no doubt filled with the pictures of both the corpse and the letter.

You only nodded, as you took it. Turning on your heels, you repeated the incantation of the transportation spell, distinctly hearing Liam say, "Never am gonna get used to you doing all this winky dinky magic, hun-bun." 

When the spell was completed, you bid one last farewell to Liam, as Chrono guided Loki back into the clearing of the woods.

As soon as you stepped through and the portal disappeared, Loki then sneers, "Why did you make me go through that horrid experience? I thought you cared for your clients."

"I do. However, I also like a bit of revenge too. So, I just wanted to see you suffer for a while." You say bluntly, as you passed the god of mischief.

His once smug face all but wiped away, as he growls obscurities under his breath. Chrono laughing merrily, before shoving Loki's shoulder, forcing him to stumble forward.


	35. Chapter 35

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------

You let out a sigh through your nose, as you straightened your back, popping the joints. The scattered papers, books, and photographs of the mutilated corpse and the parchment found in the victim's throat were atop a desk within your suitcase.

Glancing at your small watch, you clicked your tongue when you realized that it was nearly time for lunch.

You were beginning to get aggravated from not being able to put any clues together whatsoever. The only thing that you were able to get were theories upon theories of probabilities.

Shaking your head, you stood from the wooden desk. The sound of wood scraping against wood causing Loki to look up from a borrowed book from your vast library.

"Given up so soon?" Loki scoffs, as he turns his attention back to the book, casually turning to the next page.

"Taking a small break. Thought we could begin another session." You said as you took residence upon the cushioned chair opposite of the couch.

"Refused," Loki says gruffly, not bothering to look up from the book.

You only raised an eyebrow, as you say, "I do not think that this would be up for debate."

"And I had the impression that you would not force a client to do something that they do not wish for?" 

You eyebrow gave a subtle twitch, as you say, "Only for certain topics. However, seeing as how we've been putting this off for quite a bit, since of the recent case and of your.....resilience to not cooperating, I have found that enough time has been given to digest the previous session." 

Loki sighed, before snapping the book shut and giving you a harsh glare, as he spits out, "So you wish to talk about subjects I rather find trivial?"

"Is it trivial? Or, is it that you do not wish to accomplish self-actualization? That if you do come to accept yourself as the way you truly are, you would irrevocably come to terms with the fact that you are afraid of what you keep suppressed." You say as you crossed your legs over one another.

Loki just scowled, however, his eyes flickered for a brief moment, before maintaining eye contact.

"I fear no such thing." Loki scoffed, folding his hands over his lap, as he straightened his posture.

"What about monsters?" You asked.

Loki's hands tightened in his lap.

"What of them?" He asks calmly.

"What monsters are  _you_ frightened of?" You questioned.

"They are mere stories. Nothing more than to frighten children into submission." Loki scoffs, keeping his head held high.

"Is that so?" 

"You speak of these creatures as if they exist. So tell me this, which one's make you cower under their gaze? From merely mentioning their names that cause a cold grasp to tighten along your spine?" Loki sneers, as he leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees, as he steeples his hands under his chin, a devious smile marking his face.

"There are many monsters that scare me, Loki." You began calmly, as you meet the trickster's gaze dead on, before continuing, "Monsters who cause trouble without showing themselves, monsters who abduct children, monsters who devour dreams, monsters who suck blood..." You paused momentarily, taking a deep inhale, as you continue, "And then, monsters who tell nothing but lies."

You watched Loki's eyes widen just a fraction, barely noticeable if it were any other person, but to you, it was clear as day, as you continued to speak.

"Lying monsters are a real nuisance; they are much more cunning than others. They pose as humans even though they have no understanding of the human heart, they eat even through they've never experienced hunger, they study even though they have no interests in academics, they seek friendships even though they do not know how to love. If I were to encounter such monsters, I would likely be eaten by them.....because, in truth, I  _am_ that monster."

Loki's face is blank as he stares at you, causing you to speak out, "You believe yourself to be a monster, Loki. That is true."

Loki's eyes snapped to you, fully paying attention. However, before he could speak, you cut in, "But, the truth in all this is that what  _type_  of monster you become is entirely up to you. But, if we think about it, we are all monsters. It only comes down to being able to face against them and win. I know I do. Every single time I have to look at my reflection. Because it is then that I see someone whom has that capability of becoming a beast that everyone will fear. Will cower before. Will try to kill and demolish. But, I don't. The reason being is simple; I just  _love_ proving people wrong."

Loki's lips pull down into a slight frown, before you clapped your hands together, startling him out of his inner thoughts.

"Since we are on the topic of monsters. I wish to ask you a question. What exactly would you view a monster as?" You questioned.

"We speak of this topic for a time and it is now that you wish for a definition?" Loki asks, his fingers tapping rhythmically against his leg.

You shrugged, saying, "What can I say? I find order in disorder. But, you haven't answered the question."

"..."

"It is not hard, Loki. In you're own words, what is the  _true_ definition of a monster?" You repeated.

"A creature of fear that is created to kill; to spread terror across the realms of nightmares, I suppose," Loki says.

"Hmm. Is that what a monster is? Is it something hideous that lurks in the shadows of your closet? Or, maybe, a creature from the depths of your worst nightmares that resides in the pitch black abyss that is underneath your bed and waits for an innocent youth's ankle to grab with grotesque clawed hands. No. No, I don't fully believe that is what a monster is. The monster that we should define as such, is the dark, abstract corner of the soul that each and every one of us carries. Some more so than others. What should define a monster is not its appearance, but rather, the secrets they harbor behind well-constructed masks. People believe that monsters are created by hellish nightmares, but the simple truth of the fact is that the people themselves are the ones that create these hell-bound beasts. They think that these bestial creatures,  _these monsters,_ should be feared and with this fear, the once innocent beings become corrupted by loathing looks and spiteful words. A true monster is not the beast you once so feared, but the very creatures who had created them." You say, catching a few emotions that Loki seemed so desperate to hide away.

"Would you agree?" You hummed.

"That is a lengthy explanation on what a monster is." Loki quietly scoffs.

"But, it is true. Is it not?" You question.

"..."

"Do believe me when I say that I am actually trying to help you, Loki. But, to do this, I  _need_ you to cooperate." You say, as you lean forward, locking your hands together, as you rest your arms on your legs.

"I don't need your help, wretched mortal." Loki snarls.

You raise an eyebrow, as you say, "Are you fearing that I am pitying you?"

"I do not," Loki says confidently, his hands tightening together.

"For being the god of lies, you're quite easy to read." You say lightly.

"What?" Loki snaps.

"You're body language. It's contradicting what's actually being said." You say, as you get up and walk over to one of the many book-shelves.

Your fingers delicately brush against the spines of the books, before coming to a stop at one in particular.

Taking it out, you toss it to Loki, who caught it in one hand, before turning the cover to face him.

"The Definitive Book of Body Language. By the time you finish reading that, you can become a much more interesting person to try to figure out." You say as you sit back down in your chair.

Loki looks to the book, before flickering his eyes to you in a glare.

"Are you mocking me?" He growls.

"No. But, I do want to share the knowledge that I have. Who knows, maybe it'll make for interesting discussions next time." You shrugged, a small twinkle of mischief in your eyes, though it's quickly covered back up by your usual emotionless look.

Loki only makes a scoffing noise, before opening to the first page.

You look to your watch, before saying, "It's time for lunch. I'll be back with your food."

Loki only hummed, as he continues to read.

You sighed, thinking, 'When did I become a damn maid?'

With that thought, you exit from the briefcase, telling Chrono to behave, as you went to eat your food, before having to bring back Loki's and Chrono's own meal.


	36. Chapter 36

\-------------------------Your POV--------------------------

"I wish to know more of illusionary magic." You suddenly say from your desk, as you scribble down notes, commentaries, and theories.

"Whatever for? You have your own magic do you not?" Loki says from the couch, his body splayed atop of it.

"I thought we had a deal. I were to teach you some of my magic and you were to teach me your's." You mutter, not looking up as you read a passage from one of the many books scattered before you.

"And look how well that lesson went." The trickster scoffs, eyes remaining on the book you had lent him two days prior.

"There was a reason behind that as to why it didn't turn out as it was supposed to. Besides, it has been a while since either of us went outside. Not to mention, if I have to write down one more word I fear I may suffer an unbearable migraine for the rest of the day." You confess as you set down your pencil, stretching your arms above your head.

You see Loki look at you from the corner of his eye for a moment, before giving a relented sigh, as he marks his page and closes the book; opting to set it on the nearby coffee table that rested in front of him, while he straightens himself.

"Why do you wish to learn this form of magic in the first place?" Loki grumbled, obviously irritated from being interrupted from his readings.

You shrugged, saying, "I find it.....peculiar."

"You're hiding something," Loki says, a smirk crossing his face.

Your mouth forms a tight line, as your eyes subtly widen in a form of shock, before a large grin takes over, while you say, "Ah. So you've already read  _that_ part of the book. Well, you caught me, congratulations."

"So, why is it you really wish to learn my style of magic?" Loki presses.

"I seriously am interested in it, though. Whether it is because of the mage part of me saying that or the fact that I always favored learning about new magic capabilities; I have no idea. But, because I am from Earth, it's difficult to come across decent spell books." You say honestly.

"Then how did you learn the spells you know today?" Loki asks.

"I came upon a book at a library. Apparently, it was from the ancient times of when the Asgardians had once come to Earth. It was difficult mastering the language, but once I did I practiced until I could understand how each spell works." You say as you walked over to the chair that sat opposite of the couch, opting to lean against the arm.

"You are quite blunt. It takes the fun out of trying to figure you out." Loki scoffs.

"The first time was, what one would call, beginner's luck." You say dully.

Loki merely clicked his tongue, before standing, as he says, "We have to practice in an open field, away from prying eyes."

"Very well. We can use the field that we went to before when we had traveled to Earth." You say, as you crossed your arms and nodded to yourself.

"Crossing your arms lowers credibility." Loki quipped.

You left eyebrow twitched, as you say, "I believe to made a grave mistake in allowing you to borrow my book."

"It is too late to take it back, now." Loki scoffs.

"I know that, however, I may know of a spell that may turn back time." You say, before walking passed Loki.

"Surely you are jesting, are you not?" Loki asks as he watches you continue to walk away, not responding to his question.

"Wretched woman, answer my question," Loki growls, as he follows behind you.

You shrugged your shoulders, as you began your climb up the ladder, pausing mid-way, before turning your head over your shoulder, saying, "Who knows. I mean, you  _are_ supposed to be  _excellent_ at reading body language, are you not?"

Loki stares at you with wide eyes for a moment, before chuckling under his breath, saying, "You call me someone whom has a so-called 'god complex', but it is you who has competitive issues."

"I do not. I am a high functioning sociopath. In which case, always hates losing. But, thus far, you have yet to be proven a rival, so I have nothing to fret over." You say as you climbed out of the briefcase.

"Is that a challenge?" Loki asks.

"Now that, my dear trickster, is fully up to you." You scoffed, as you crossed your arms, watching as Loki exists from the luggage.

Once he is fully out, you shut the briefcase, before snapping the locks shut.

With that completed, you turn to see Chrono lounging lazily on the couch, tossing a stress ball up and down, that he no doubt stole from one of your desk drawers.

You stare blankly at the demon before your lips tugged into an irritated frown. You casually walk over to stand beside the demon, whom merely caught the ball in his hand and looked to you out of the corner of his eye, his lips pulled into an amused smirk.

"May I help you, My Lady?" He asks, his hand still gripping the stress reliving device.

You hold your hand out, as you raised one eyebrow.

"What?"

"Be a good boy and give me it." You say.

"I am not Cerberus, My Lady." Chrono scoffs, as he hands you the stress ball.

"No, you certainly are not. That would be an insult to the poor dog." You say as you stuff the stress ball into your pocket, Chrono's face consisting of tightly pursed lips that go into a straight line, as he eyes practically bore into yours, while his left eyebrow lifts higher than his right.

"Anyway—" You began, snapping Chrono out of his semi-insulted look, "Loki and I shall be heading out to practice illusionary magic. If you do not mind, I wish for you to attend."

"Why not bring the mutt, since he's  _so much_ better than I," Chrono says, feigning hurt.

You roll your eyes, as you say, "Because, unlike you, he does his exercise by hunting. All you do is lay on this couch as I do work and Loki reads. At least this way you will be doing something. So stop acting like a child and let's go."

Chrono smirks, as he says, "My, my, aren't you just eager."

Your eyebrow twitched, as you grabbed Chrono's arm and pulled him off the couch roughly, causing him to wince violently.

"Any more commentaries?" You asked.

"Not as of right now, My Lady." 

You turned to see Loki standing there with crossed arms, and an amused smirk.

You scowled at him, before saying, "Crossing your arms lowers your credibility."

Loki just raises an eyebrow, causing you to huff an irritated breath, before practically marching out of the room.


	37. Chapter 37

\-------------------------Your POV--------------------------

It took a couple of hours, before getting the hang of casting illusionary forms, whether be of changing the environment or cloning yourself. However, once you had, it proved to be quite interesting to watch people get confused if one hallway suddenly changed into a different one.

But, it was all in the name of practice.

After mastering the set of skills that Loki had presented to you; you, in turn, had decided to teach him another spell. This one is a bit more on the offensive side of tactics.

"It's called Yellow Fire Flash. It sends a wide arc of yellow energy at a target. Like so." You say as you held a palm out towards a tree before calling the name of the attack and demolishing the once tall, sturdy plant.

You watched as it fell to the ground with an ear-deafening thump, causing the tree to split down the center into two neat pieces.

"What you have to do is concentrate your raw power into the palm of your hand, then imagine an arc to give it a defined shape to the attack. If you fail to imagine the shape properly, one of two things may happen. One: it'll explode in your face. Or two: since you failed to give the attack a proper shape, it'll just be condensed, raw power shooting out. This will cause it to become uncontrolled and will, no doubt, cause stray bits of power to shoot out randomly, thus making it dangerous too, not only for the people around you but yourself as well." You explained, as Loki eyes the fallen tree warily, before sighing.

You carefully observed his posture, as he holds a palm out towards a different tree. He closed his eyes in complete concentration, as he inhales deeply before exhaling.

You could see the aura around his palm become more condensed, as he tries to picture the arc of the attack that he had seen you perform.

You looked out of the corner of your eye to Chrono who seemed to notice your attention, as he raised his hands in mock surrender, before turning your full sights back onto the trickster god.

He seemed to have enough energy gathered, before spouting out the name of the attack. Watching the bright yellow arc (slightly small compared to your's, but still effective, nonetheless) as it hits it's designated target, causing the tree to collapse to the ground when the base to the tip of the tree was severed down the center.

"Excellence for a beginner." You acknowledge as you nod your head slightly.

"Nodding one's head is usually a sign of submission," Loki says, as he tries to reenact the attack.

"Not usually. It stems from the natural instinct of submission, like a dog showing its throat. However, we humans are different. Nodding a head  _can_ indeed mean submission, but you also have to evaluate the being as a whole to see if they really are. If you read the beginning of the book, it would explain that one thing could branch off and mean other things. Taking scratching a head as an example. The person  _could_ be confused or it  _could_ simply mean that they're suffering from dandruff. It's all a matter of examinations and crossing out probabilities." You explained as you observed his second attack. This one matched yours.

"I had read the beginning of the book." Loki scoffs.

"If you did, then you would have realized something." You deadpanned.

"And what would that be?" Loki asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Figure it out." You say, as you turned on your heels and began to walk towards the nearest tree, before leaning against it and sliding down. Savoring the coolness of the ground and the shade.

You looked to Loki and saw that his eyes were narrowed at you.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but he's a lot denser than you are," Chrono says, as he hooks his legs onto the branch, and began swinging upside down to look at you. His face mere inches from yours.

Your eyebrow twitched, as you said, "I am not dense."

As you said this, you roughly push away at Chrono's face, causing him to lose the hold he had with his legs on the branch. You watched as he crashed to the ground; a slightly raised eyebrow was all that there was to show your amusement.

"Loki. Why is it that you decided to take over Midgard? If I'm right, there should be nine realms and you could've chosen any one of them. Why us?" You suddenly asked.

You guessed that there was more behind that question than you realized, because the next thing you know, the spell that you taught Loki had suddenly exploded in his face.

He glared to you, as his entire face was scorched black, his hair sticking back perfectly to match the small explosion.

Your eyes widen slightly, as your lips were pressed in a straight line.

"Oops." Chrono snickers.

You roll your eyes at the demon, as you said more sincerely, "If I had pried too close to a personal subject, I apologize."

Loki just scowls, before trying to rub the black soot off his face.

You sighed before reaching into your back pocket and retrieving a white handkerchief, before stretching your arm out, as you said, "This'll be more useful than your sleeve."

Loki glares, as he practically marched over and all but snatch the handkerchief out of your hand.

Just as Loki finished clearing off his face and fixing his hair, Ketila had appeared.

You watched her from the corner of your eye, as you slowly stood from your shaded spot. She came to a stop to your side, if not just slightly behind as her eyes flickered from your to the trickster.

"Is there something that requires my presence?" You asked, fully drawing the maid's attention.

"Y-Yes. The All-Father had requested that you were to arrive in the dining hall. He said it would be of great interest to you." Ketila says, her posture a bit rigid, but a lot better from when you had first met.

You cleared your throat, as you ask, "May I ask, what exactly would that be? I am currently in the middle of a session."

"The All-Father hadn't mentioned what it was when he had told me to come and fetch you." She replied a bit nervously.

'She's lying.' You conclude.

You sigh, as you said, "Okay. Then, tell them we are on our way."

She bows, before turning to leave, but as she does so, you give a quiet, "Thank...you?"

You winced at how awkward it sounded, but it was something that all your siblings had said that needed to be practiced, and you were not going to be wasting the opportunity present.

When she left, you felt Loki's stare on you, as you say, "Yes, Loki. I knew she was lying. No, Loki. I am not experienced in showing gratitude. It's something all my siblings have been quite blunt in telling me. So, I was trying to....practice it."

Loki's stare did not falter, as you sighed; looking up to the cloud scattered sky, you sighed out, "I do hope it isn't as I suspect it to be."

"What would that be?" Loki asks.

"Oh, don't tell me," Chrono says, as he brings up a hand to cover his mouth to hide the slight laughter that leaked from his voice.

"Shut it, Chrono." You snap, before marching off.

Loki followed behind with a slightly confused expression, as Chrono kept trying to hide his snickering.

After the long trek back, you marched through the doors of the castle, before you turned a corridor here and there and, before long, you were outside the dining hall.

Taking a deep breath, you pushed both doors open.

Your eyes widen, as Chrono let's out a loud, boisterous laugh. Loki's eyes narrow into a mixture of a glare and confusion before you said only one thing.

"Shit."


	38. Chapter 38

 

\-------------------------Your POV--------------------------

"Shit." You mutter to yourself, as you stand in front of the small group consisting of Chrono, yourself, and Loki.

" 'Shit'  _is_ right,  _little sister,_ " Lily says, a deep frown on her features, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Try not to kill her, Jun," Maximus says from the table, obviously having a small discussion with Odin about something or another.

" _You!"_ Juniper snarls, as she marches over to you, however, all you proceeded to do, is cross your arms tightly over your chest, before Juniper smashes her forehead against yours.

You don't budge, as you calmly say, "Is this your form of 'hello', sister?"

"Shut it!" She yells, before throwing a punch, causing you to sidestep and watch as the fist brushes past you.

Juniper swigs again, but you simply take a step back, taunting.

"You call yourself a UFC champion fighter, but you can't even hit me."

Juniper let's out a frustrated yell, as she sends a kick your way. You jump back, missing the appendage by inches.

"Stay still!" She growls.

You shrug, saying, "If I do that then I would get hit and, I don't know about you, but I certainly don't."

You watch as her left eye twitches before she charges at you with a loud yell. You sidestepped, bringing up a hand and slapping her on the back of the head in a mock hit.

"That would've taken you down, Jun. I'm a bit disappointed." You tease, causing Jun to round on you, swinging her leg out.

You bring your arm up and block the hit, before grabbing it and pulling, causing the UFC champion to fall to the ground.

You stand over her, as you say, "My win."

Juniper scowls, as she gets up.

"Called it. You owe me five bucks." Mae says as he holds his hand out to Maximus.

You raise an eyebrow, as you walk over, saying, "I thought you didn't gamble, Maximus."

"Not gambling. Just guessing with money." Your brother shrugs.

You raised an eyebrow in suspicion, as you ask, "What are you hiding?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" Maximus asks back.

"You're angry." You said bluntly.

"You're right, I am. But, what does that have to do with me hiding something?" He admits.

"Whenever your calm like this, you always have something hiding in wait. So, what is it?" You ask, crossing your arms.

Mae finally pipes up, "Just do it already. You know that drawing it out like this irritates her and I'm not going to sit here and listen to her complain until you decided to finally give in."

"Fine. You can come out now!" Maximus calls out, looking behind you.

You crease your eyebrows slightly, but that was when realization dawned on you.

"No." You breathed out, as the sound of multiple small feet hit the floor.

You wince as you turn around, seeing five small children run towards you, while one male teen walks behind them.

You flinch violently, as one of them wraps their arms around your stomach. You made a strangled noise in the back of your throat as the other small children soon joined, all yelling the same thing.

"Auntie (F/N)!"

"Yes. Yes. I'm here, now get off." You say awkwardly, as you gently push them away, unfortunately, none of them budging.

You turn your head over your shoulder, glaring at your two older siblings, mouthing, "I hate you."

"I know. But, think of this the next time you decide to be gone for six months." Maximus says.

Finally managing to be free of the small beasts, you quickly decide to sit down next to Mae, as you ask, "Has it been six months? I know that time tends to move slower here, but I thought I was gone for at least four months. I guess I was a bit off." 

"Don't play innocent. You never get these kinds of things wrong." Juniper says, deciding to sit next to you.

You huffed, as you said, "Well, I had a job. Can't very well expect me to suddenly drop it."

"You could have given us a warning," Maximus says.

"Mae knew of it." You say.

"No. I knew you were involved with these 'Avengers' characters. What I didn't know is that you would travel to another realm entirely." Mae defends.

"Well then. I am twenty-five, which means I'm allowed to do as I wish without your permission." You defend yourself.

The older siblings all cross their arms, as they give you an unimpressed look. The children tugging and whining for you and the other four's attention.

The tension wasn't broken, until the teen pulled out a chair, causing a loud screeching of wood against marble.

You looked over to see that the teen was on his phone, earbuds stuffed in his ears, no doubt with his music cranked up.

"[Danny](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/70/1a/d1/701ad1e2c3e8191693cb3b243de6dfab.jpg)," Mae called, but the teen didn't look up.

Mae sighed in dismay, before getting up and walking over, as you say, "Just leave him be. I told you he just needs some time to figure out things on his own. You can't keep babying him."

"I know. But, that doesn't mean that I can't teach him manners." Mae says, before yanking out one of his earbuds.

Danny glares at your sister, before she says, "How many times do I have to repeat myself, at least have one earbud out so you can hear."

The teen rolls his eyes, as he says, "Why bother. Not like I'm going to be speaking to anyone anyway."

Mae rubs her forehead, as she says, "Can you take the kids and go to my room, then?"

Danny sighed exaggeratedly, before getting up, mumbling something under his breath, before taking the kids away.

Once the kids exited the hallway (no doubt passing by a very confused Loki and an amused Chrono), your older siblings seemed to have turned serious.

"I'm guessing you didn't come here just for some revenge scheme." You say as you meet their gazes.

"Not exactly. Something's odd happened back home." Mae says, causing the room to be filled with slight tension.


	39. Chapter 39

\-------------------------Your POV---------------------------

Loki had decided to finally take a seat on the other side of the table, furthest away from Odin or Thor (who had just entered moments ago). 

"So, what's happened?" You asked, folding your hands atop the table.

"A lot of things really. There's been a problem with Shield, it's been compromised by Hydra. Which, inevitably caused a few helicarriers to crash into the Potomac River and apparently Captain America's long-dead friend, James Buchanan Barnes, is actually alive, been brainwashed, and is a very dangerous assassin. So, the good Captain had asked me to ask you to help him and such. Then, there's been a recent increase of murders, all of which–" You cut off Mae, as you finish her sentence.

"Includes intricate summoning sigils."

"Yeah. I have both Mr. Barnes' files and the recent murders here." Mae says as she lifts two large manila envelopes.

You raised an eyebrow, as you asked, "I already have my schedule full, Mae. What makes you think I'll be willing to take on these two?"

"Liam thought you might say that, so he asked me to bring you this," Maximus says, as he holds out a large plastic bag.

Taking the bag from him, you pull back the opening to see what was inside, only to find two freshly baked apple dumpling pies. Your eyes flickered up to your siblings for a moment, before returning to the pies, muttering a small, "Forgiven."

With that, you stand, while taking the envelopes and pies with you, turning your head over your shoulder, saying, "I'll be back momentarily."

\---------------------3rd Person POV---------------------

Maximus chuckles under his breath, saying, "She always had an undeniable sweet tooth."

"Mmhm. Though, I am a bit concerned. Has she been overworking herself?" Lily asks, directing the question to the All-Father and All-Mother.

"Well, she seems to have been skipping breakfast and sometimes lunch to finish up some work." Frigga had confessed.

"Again?" Juniper says exaggeratedly.

"I am guessing this is a normal occurrence?" Thor asks.

"No. What's a normal occurrence will be finding her collapsed on the floor due to fatigue." Mae says, shaking her head.

"Well, that has yet to happen," Thor admits.

"Keyword: yet. You don't know her like we do, she'll look like she's eating and sleeping healthily, but then she'll be so caught up in her work that she'll just collapse. I can't tell you how many times I had to drag her sorry ass to a bed." Juniper says, giving a light-hearted chuckle.

"If I may interrupt–" Thor pauses, waiting for then (L/N) siblings to stop their reminiscing, before continuing, "I am curious of the fact of your chosen profession. I would assume that because of your relations towards (F/N), you would have thought about choosing an occupation that would be more....close to her. If you are so concerned about her well-being."

The four siblings seemed to look a bit confused for but a moment, before breaking out into laughter. Maximus, being the first to compose himself, said, "We did. All of our jobs are because of (F/N)."

"How so?" Frigga asks.

"Well, for me becoming a doctor. A lot of people didn't appreciate her deduction skill, so she would constantly be coming home with cuts and bruises from her more...unsuccessful fights." Maximus explains.

"As for me, the UFC occupation came from constantly having to kick people's ass for messing with her," Juniper says, trying to compose her laughter.

"As for the writing. She always loved reading books as a kid. In fact, when she was still a child, she would constantly have me read or buy her new books. So, I decided to write some for her, instead." Lily explains, clearing her throat, but it was still clear that she was immensely amused.

"And as for me, I would constantly have to assist her with things when it became too much. The lawyer part of my job was because people always tried to press charges against either (F/N) or Juniper because they would always leave the other kids with a few nasty fractures or breaks." Mae explains.

"Did she always cause trouble as a child?" Odin questions.

"More like trouble found her. She was never really good at communicating with others, so she found comfort in telling the truth and that also meant that she would unintentionally tell what people had done without other's ever knowing. And, well, people didn't really appreciate that. But, she means well. Trust me, she's just...." Lily trailed off, causing Maximus to finish for her.

"A bit awkward with dealing with more outward emotions. If you hadn't notice, she became stiff as a log when our kids decided to hug her. It's not that she doesn't like them, it's just that she feels uncomfortable with how children can change emotions with just a snap of your fingers. That's why she deals with more emotionally inept people."

"Take an example like this, you there, uh, Ketila, was it?" Juniper asks as she points towards the maid.

Ketila nods her head, as she hesitantly steps forward, not knowing what was going on, as Juniper asks, "Your suppose to be (F/N)'s maid or something, right?"

The maid nods, albeit confused.

"Let me ask you this, does my sister feel the need to assure you of not being a threat or, maybe, asks you to call her by her name?"

Ketila nods her head slowly.

"As suspected, she wants you to be her friend." Juniper chuckles, as the maid sputters out a small 'what?'

"I told you, my dear little sister is so awkward with people that she can't communicate properly with them. Instead, she shows these small little signs of affections. Essentially, it's a work in progress on her showing proper emotion." Mae says, a small smile splaying across her lips.

"But, you should've seen her when dad was still alive. She used to be so adorable." Maximus says.

Everyone, but the other siblings, looked at him incredulously.

"What? You don't believe me, I have video evidence." Maximus says as he pulls out his phone, going to galleries and pulling up a small video.

"Watch this. She was practicing for a school play. It was probably the most adorable moment in her life." Maximus chuckles.

"Brother, I suggest not. (F/N) will not be pleased when she finds out that you showed them  _that_ video." Mae warns, causing Lily to nod along in agreement.

"It's fine. I say show 'em." Jun says, chuckling for the video about to be shown.

Maximus placed the phone on the table before hitting play.

On the screen showed a three-year-old girl with (H/L) (H/C) hair and big (E/C) doe eyes, before starting to sing.

It was obvious that nearly everyone was holding back laughter as the small child finished singing. Everyone could no doubt hear the mother and father congratulating the smaller child version of (F/N).

Loki quietly scoffs from his position on the other side of the table, while Chrono was nearly in tears from laughing. However, the demon's jovial attitude soon came to a grinding halt, as his face paled slightly.

A dark, ominous aura that practically screamed for bloodshed fell over the room.

"Anyone else feel like there's going to be a genocide route?" Maximus asks, as his tone turned slightly nervous.

Suddenly, a face appeared right beside the eldest of the (L/N) siblings, as they whispered, "I'm giving you a five-second head start before there will be."

"Thank you dearest little sister," Maximus says, as he stood up, soon followed by the other four.

"One." (F/N) began, a deep and murderous scowl present on her face.

The other siblings made a break for the door, ready to go their separate ways.

"Two."

The siblings slammed the doors open and began running in different directions.

"Three." The (H/C) haired woman says, as she pulls a chair back and sat down, before opening a folder and began scanning it.

When the seconds were up, she did not move nor make any indication of doing so.

"Are you not going after them?" Thor asks curiously.

"At some point. But, it's rather tedious when they separate like this. Might as well wait before they get hungry, and trust me I'm a  _very_  patient person. And if they were to refuse to come out of their little hiding spots to eat, I'm afraid they will have to suffer from starvation or dehydration." (F/N) says, not looking up from the file, the murderous intent could be clearly seen on her features, causing the remaining people within the room to slightly move away from the young woman.


	40. Chapter 40

\-------------------------Your POV--------------------------

'James Buchanan Barnes. I can already tell he's going to be a sensitive case and I haven't even begun to scratch the surface. Having to suffer both physical and emotional trauma. Emotional manipulation and memory manipulation. Brutally experimented on, no doubt has and is suffering from PTSD. Identity crisis.  Dissociative disorder which involves problems with memory, identity, emotion, perception, behavior, and sense of self. Trust issues are at an all-time high, not that I particularly blame him. Not to mention possible dissociative identity disorder, if he is to believe that the Winter Soldier is a separate individual from his own consciousness. If I want to even get remotely in the same vicinity as him, I'll be treading on eggs shells and thin ice. Either way, one bad move could literally end up with a good snapped neck.' You let out a sigh, as you lean back in your chair, closing your eyes in concentration.

"Frustrated?" Loki sneers from the couch.

"Not particularly so. This case seems to stem from a very difficult stand point. I'm afraid that I am having difficulties in just knowing where to begin." You say, before leaning forward, placing your elbows on the desk and began massaging your temples.

Loki merely raises an eyebrow, however, you simply sucked in a large breath, before releasing, as you say, "Before you even ask, no I will not share information about this client. All I am allowed to say is that he has been through some horrible experiences."

"I was not going to ask of that, mortal." Loki scoffs, as he places the book he was reading on the small table next to him, before continuing, "I was going to ask of the other case. The one dealing with the murders."

"I have yet to start on that one. I have been quite busy with other things. Since Mae is here I can ask her to assist with the more minimal tasks, as I deal with the current issues at hand." You say, as you write something down, before closing the large manila folder and standing up.

"I shall be back, then." You say, before walking out of your office and out of the briefcase.

\-------------------------Loki's POV--------------------------

I picked up the book I was reading, once more, before continuing where I left off from. However, every so often, my eyes would drift to the closed folder atop of the mage's desk.

I let out an aggravated huff, before slamming my book closed and setting it off to the side, before sitting upright. I stared at the desk momentarily, being sure to check for any kinds of evidence of foreign sounds as I stealthily walked over.

Being careful of not disturbing any items on the desk, except for the folder containing information of this alleged assassin, I gently opened it.

I furrowed my eyebrows, as my eyes narrowed dangerously at the paper in front of me.

"That little wretch," I growled, as I read over what was printed neatly in her handwriting.

_'Do try to be more imperceptive to the information you wish to seek, Loki._

_~ (F/N) (L/N)'_

Suddenly, I hear footsteps making contact with the wooden steps, causing me to close the folder and quickly resume my previous position.

When the mortal reentered her office, she paused for a moment, nearly causing her older sister to suddenly bump into her.

I could feel (F/N)'s stare burn into the back of my neck, as I causally flipped to the next page.

"You had tried reading the file, didn't you?" She immediately questions, crossing her arms over her chest, as she raised an eyebrow.

Her sister seemed confused for a moment, before seemingly understanding what was happening.

"I have no idea what you speak of? I have resided in this very spot since you have left." I said nonchalantly.

"Then why are you on only one page ahead of the one you were on when I had left? If I am assuming correctly, you could read up to twenty pages within the time from when I was absent." (F/N) states, raising an eyebrow.

I scowled, before slamming my book shut, as I snarled out, "I do consider having alone time for thinking as well and not for just reading."

"Yes. However, you never stop mid-reading just to ponder a few things." The wretched woman states.

Suddenly, a snicker could be heard, causing my attention to be focused on the older woman behind the mage.

"What?" I hiss.

"S-Sorry. I'm sorry, it's just—" The woman, Mae (if I remembered correctly), broke off mid-sentence into a fit of laughter, causing my scowl to worsen.

Finally being able to compose herself, she states, "I'm sorry, it's just been a while since I've seen (F/N) act so jovial."

"Excuse you?" I asked, my eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You can't tell? She's messing with you, buddy. Though, it's probably difficult to tell with that emotionless look she's always adorning." The mage's sister says as the younger sister walks to the desk.

"I would have thought it is obvious. Usually, bonding happens when one of the two parties is to act in a teasing manner." The wretched mage says, before rifling through her desk drawer and pulling out a stack of manila folders, papers, and a spare pencil.

She sets the supplies to the side, as she says, "I had mentioned it previously when we were in the clearing earlier yesterday evening."

"Is that what you had meant? Well, you ought to be more open about such things. I mean really, how would an emotionally challenged person such as yourself be able to jest." I sneered.

As I say this, I looked to the mortal to see that a spark of....something passed through her eyes. It seemed as though it were along the lines of....regret? No, that wouldn't it be it. Maybe, melancholy? It had passed by so quickly that I had no time to pin the actual emotion.

Suddenly, I felt a death grip on the back of my neck.

"Hey, buddy ol' pal 'o mine. Let's have a small, heart-to-heart  _chat."_ The mortal's sister said in a sickeningly sweet voice, before dragging me out of the room and into the large library and practically slamming me down into one of the seats of one of the tables.

I merely looked at this Mae person with disinterest, as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest, however, the look on her face did not match that of the obviously aggravated aura surrounding her.

It seemed quite.....bothered. As if an unknown war is raging inside her thoughts. Soon, she took the chair next to me, being sure to face me one on one.

"What is it that you wish to discuss, wretched mortal?" I sneered, as I meet the mortal woman's glare with my own.


	41. Chapter 41

\----------------------3rd Person POV---------------------

"That whole 'intimidation act', well, it doesn't really work," Mae states, a small smile tugging at their lips.

Loki scowls, crossing his arms, as he sneers, "And why is that? Is it because you have a bigger fear of the youngest sibling?"

"Why would I fear her? She never means harm to those who don't deserve it. Which is why I don't fear you. She's willing to help you, that means that you deserve to be saved. To be given a second chance." Mae says, her voice dimming down to a more serious tone.

Loki scoffs, looking away to one of the many book-shelves surrounding the two, before saying, "You are getting off topic. I had been given the impression that you had wished to discuss something."

"And you're trying to change it. But, I'll go along with it. It's not my job to pry into my sister's client's business, that's more her job." Mae gave a light-hearted chuckle, before it disappeared almost instantly, her entire aura radiating the magnitude of the situation.

"Just get on with it." Loki scoffs, looking at the third eldest with disinterest.

"Impatience will get you nowhere. But, with the topic at hand, what you said to my sister...well, I am  _very_ displeased. She tries, you know, and it isn't her fault that she's like that. Surely, you could relate on some level or another?" The question was rhetorical, but Mae had noticed the slight, nearly non-existent, twitch of his shoulders before they had relaxed.

"How is it not her fault? Unless she is of artificial life, I am certain that it is not difficult to express any form of emotion." Loki jeered.

Mae gave a sympathetic smile, as she said quietly, "You have no idea, do you? And here I thought she would have mentioned it by now, usually, she does." 

"What is it that you babble of now, you mewling quim?" Loki growls.

"Well, the reason she is like that. It didn't just happen because of just one bad experience with life, you know. I'm sure you come to realize that people would....torment her. Because of her unique abilities of both the mind and of her magic. She was such a cheerful kid, too. That is, until her, er,  _our,_ mom disappeared. Then, it just gradually digressed from there. I won't go too deep into the details because I don't want to pry too far into her own privacy, and I don't know how much she would be more willing to share, but I will mention on how she became.....emotionally awkward." Mae explains carefully as if trying to pick each and every word that would be gentle but understanding enough to describe the situation.

"Oh? And what could have possibly happened?" Loki spits out in a sarcastic manner.

"She watched our father die."

That caused Loki to immediately clamp his mouth shut, as Mae continued.

"You see, our father was a police officer. A very kind and generous person. He would always try to give a person a chance to explain themselves, and if it was necessary, try and leave them with a ticket or maybe a warning, in most cases he would even try to help them achieve the right path."

The third eldest sibling laughed as she stared into space, reminiscing about the past, before snapping out of it and muttering a small apology and continued with the story.

"Well, one day, our father had decided to go to the park with (F/N). Myself, Maximus, and Lily were all busy with either homework or part-time jobs, so we couldn't really go. Anyway, I don't know the full story, all I know is that it was a robbery gone bad. The guy had a gun and I guess it misfired. (F/N) was there the whole time; had watched as our father bled out on the sidewalk. Ever since then, well, you can see the results for yourself."

Mae looked over to the trickster, giving a light sigh, before saying, "Listen. I'm not asking for much but just go easy on her. She isn't as emotionless as you think. She just has trouble....showing them. I'm sure if you pay close attention you would know this."

There was a momentary pause, before Mae exclaims, "Oh! I nearly forgot I wanna ask you something."

Loki's one neutral expression, soon gives way to an irritated one, as he growls out, "What is it this time?"

"You're adopted, right?"

Loki's eye twitched, as he spits out, "What reason do you have for wanting to know?"

"Well, so is my son." Mae deadpanned, causing Loki to blanch.

"What?" The trickster says, rubbing his temples to stem off an oncoming migraine.

"My son's adopted; was wondering what was going through your head when you found out. Cause, well, you see, he's going through that stage of 'I hate everyone and everything that happens to be breathing' and I'm trying to, you know, understand him better."

"I thought I told you. You just have to leave him be." A new voice says, causing both Loki and Mae to turn to the library's doorway that leads into the office area.

Leaning against it was none other than the mage herself.

"How long were you there for?" Mae asks.

"Just to the point of you asking Loki for advice." (F/N) states bluntly, as she straightens herself out.

"What is it that you want?" Loki snaps, causing Mae to give him a disapproving look.

"Just needed my sister to help with the paperwork. And to make sure she didn't do anything stupid." The mage huffed, before turning around and marching off towards her office.

Mae let out a soft chuckle, as she stood from her seat. However, before she could exit through the doorway of the library, she turned her head over her shoulder, and said, "For the record, I honestly don't care if you're some kind of criminal or not. But, I will guarantee that if you hurt her, whether it be emotionally or physically, you won't have to worry about just Liam being on your ass. People, believe it or not, do care about her."

With that, Loki was left alone in the quiet library, allowing him time to ponder over the things that had just transpired.


	42. Chapter 42

\--------------------Unknown POV------------------------

A being stood at the precipice of a seemingly bottomless trench. Behind this being was a barren wasteland, deserted by anything that had dared to breathe life. The only items that dare take residence upon this desolate world would be the rocks and boulders that decorated the planes.

As for the being, it's clear upon looking at the said being that it would not be regarded as a mortal, nor even remotely close to an Asgardian. Some would even dare call it an abomination for what the origins of this being are.

Suddenly, a hideously grotesque creature grotesque [creature](https://68.media.tumblr.com/15f27deac1af7817455350b9e9b87c0b/tumblr_inline_ofb92sqbBn1ux44kd_540.png) out from behind a boulder that was located just behind the abomination. Calling out in a scratched and warbled tone that sounded nearly airy.

"Master, for how much longer must we wait?"

The being scoffed, not bothering to face away from the darkness of the pit, as it says in a dark and hellish voice that would surely plague a child's nightmares.

"Are you daring to speak against I?"

"No, master. I would never, master. But, the others, they grow restless with the eagerness to bring about the bloodshed of  _them._ " The creature says hastily, as it cowers before the abomination.

"We must wait for our opportunity. If they so eager for bloodshed, tell them that if they dare to step out of line, I shall quench their blood thirst personally by eradicating them all." The being said darkly, as they turned their head slightly, showing pale eyes that seemed to imitate a dead man's sight perfectly.

The abomination's pale blue (almost grey) cape billowed out from behind them, giving it an even more dangerous aura.

"Master, I sincerely apologize on their behalf. They merely want to take the blood of the living for their own. They mean no disrespect." The creature said, further cowering in on itself.

The abomination snarled at the creature, "Begone, before I eradicate  _your_ existence."

The creature, with a small yelp, runs a short distance, before vanishing from sight.

The abomination, alone once more on the desolate planet, returns to looking at the darkness. He mutters an enchantment from ancient tongue, before holding his hand above the abyss.

A single pure blue light emerges from its fingertip, before falling gently to the awaiting darkness. A small drop is heard, like water dripping from a leaking faucet to the still liquids below. And, just like water, it had caused a rippling effect, allowing an image to be seen.

Through this visage came a picture of a tall, lean male with raven black hair. Next to said male, was another male, this one adorning blond hair, as he threw a well muscled arm around the raven haired man's shoulders , causing him to scowl in dismay. Finally, came an image of a young woman with (H/N) hair, seemingly frustrated with the blond one's attitude towards something, as the woman spoke words the abomination could not hear. Not doubt chastising the older of the two men.

The abomination smirked, as he spoke aloud, "Soon, little mage. I shall get the  vengeance for all that your ancestors have done to I."

A gust of strong wind had blown up the grey sands, causing it to create a small screen of powder to shroud the mysterious being. However, when the sands have calmed and the screen of powder settles, the being is no longer there. Long since gone to some unknown destination to prepare to set forth a mysterious plan that will change the fates of all those whom are apart of it.

\-------------------------Your POV--------------------------

You paused your walking momentarily, as you turned your head over your shoulder. Looking down the empty corridor, that was bathed in the setting sun's light.

Your eyes narrowed in both of suspicion and of confusion, as you tried to place what you had felt.

"Is something the matter?" Lily asks as she paused her own walking from a few feet in front of you to check up on you.

You had ignored the question, as you gripped the recent murder files tighter. As you mumbled under your breath, "It couldn't possibly be."

"What is it, (F/N)?" Lily asks this time deciding to grip your shoulder, in order for you to face her.

"It is nothing. I merely had a thought of these murders connecting with something. But, I am certain that I am mistaken." You say, with a gentle shake of your head.

"But..." Lily trails off, uncertain if she should continue.

"But what?" You asked, continuing to walk, though the second eldest of the (L/N) siblings remained in place.

Lily turned to face your descending figure, before saying, "But, what if what you thought is actually true? I mean, one could never be too certain. Even you say that once the possible is crossed out, then it must be impossible."

"I have also said to never theorize before you have data. Invariably, you end up twisting facts to suit theories, instead of theories to suit facts." You replied as you continued to walk.

"You haven't answered my question, this is a 'what if' scenario. So, what if the impossible what really, indeed, possible?" She repeats, causing you to stop mid-step.

Slowly, you turned your head over your shoulder, before saying, "Then, I do hope that it was to stay in this 'what if' scenario. For if it were possible, we would surely be doomed."

With that, you continued to walk, keeping in mind the information you have just received from reading the files that were currently within your tightened grasp.

You could hear Lily's footsteps trying to keep up with your rushed ones, as you lost yourself into the world of facts and possibilities.

However, even as you walked, the nagging sensation of something major about to occur has you concerned. But, you quickly brush off the emotion with what had happened earlier today.

You let out a sigh, as you think, 'I cannot believe Thor and Odin, no less, would think it to be a good idea to house a banquet with the neighboring kingdoms, or rather, realms. Loki has yet to fully adapt with the people around him, and this will no doubt be an upcoming problem. But, I assume, if I were to be careful and tread lightly, I can handle the more negative aspects of it.'

However, the flash of a thought had come back. One regarding what your sister had asked not too long ago.

Your eyes narrowed at the floor, as you think, 'Yes, indeed. If what I think is to be possible, we would be doomed. For that abomination is nothing more than a legend. A myth that was forged to scare toddlers and to tell as a story. Therefore, it cannot exist in this world or any other. No. Rather than it cannot; the proper sentence would be 'it must not'.'


	43. Chapter 43

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------

"Pardon?" You asked as you raised an eyebrow while crossing your arms over your chest.

The maid, Ketila, shuffled in place under your gaze, before mumbling once more, "I was curious if you would enjoy accompanying me to the nearby market. I am to assume that you have not the proper attire for the upcoming feast."

"And?" You asked.

"And...what?" She squeaked.

"You have something else to say, do you not?" You asked, though it unintentionally came out a lot more snippy than you meant.

You caught the small flinch of her shoulders, before she stammered out, "I-I was wondering if something that I had once heard was....true."

"What would that be?" You asked slowly, being cautious with your tone.

"If you really wanted to be, u-uh, friends." She quickly squeaked out.

Your face showed a small expression of shock; from your eyes widening slightly to your lips parting to form some unknown word.

Quickly, you regained your composure, as you lifted a balled hand to your mouth, before coughing. Looking slightly to the side, with a small tint to your cheeks, you say, "I-If that is what you wish for. Friendship can only occur if the two parties seem to have a bond of mutual affection."

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Ketila had giggled softly.

Your shoulders tensed slightly at the sudden noise before the petite maid had said, "For someone who is quite intelligent, you can be a very awkward person. But, seeing as how you had, somewhat, asked to be friends; I agree."

Your lips were pursed into a straight line, eyes wide, and arms lined tightly against your body.

In all honesty, if your siblings were to have seen you, they would no doubt say that you looked like you were standing at attention in the army.

Stiffly, you nodded, as you say, "Very well. Then, seeing as we are....friends? I must apologize before-hand for any inexperience that I may have."

Ketila gave another small laugh, before saying, "It is fine. Now, the first order of business, we should head to the market to find a nice suitable dress for you."

"I must inform you that I have yet to obtain the required money to purchase the dress. However, I  _do_ have a business suit that I can wear in the formal event of the feast." You say as you rubbed the back of your neck.

Ketila stared at you for a moment, before saying, "You mean the outfit that you had worn the first day of your arrival?"

"Something similar to that, but generally, yes." You agreed.

"No, no, no. We cannot have that." Ketila immediately says, seemingly all timidness gone now that the two of you were considered friends.

You tilted your head slightly, as you ask, "Why not? It is formal wear."

"But, not appropriate for this realm. Women are supposed to wear beautiful dresses to accentuate their more prominent features." Ketila insisted.

"But, I find it unnecessary. I do not see any value within displaying my femininity." You said with a shake of your head.

"As your friend, I am going to say this in the most respectful way I can; you have no say in this. I'm taking you to go looking for an appropriate dress and you're going to enjoy it whether you like it or not." From her tone, it was clear that she was teasing, but considering her words, you took it literally.

You sighed in resignation, before saying, "Very well, Ketila. I shall inform Chrono that he shall be watching over Loki for the day as we head out. I will also have to inform one of my siblings." 

"Then I shall meet you at the front of the castle's doors." The maid says, before heading out of the room.

You noted that she had a little more skip to her walk.

Standing there momentarily as realization dawned on you, you finally came to terms with what had happened.

"I...I have a friend." You mumble, nearly in disbelief, before shaking your head and begin doing as you had said you would.

-

-

-

"Aw, I'm so proud of you!" Lily says as she crushes you in a hug, rubbing her cheek against yours.

Your eye twitched, before you shoved the second eldest (L/N) sibling off of you, as you say, "It is not surprising. I do have other friends."

"But, it is the first friend that is outside of your workplace." Maximus points out.

"Technically, Loki is my client; meaning that I, in a way, had met Ketila through work." You explained.

Mae sighs, as she says, "Damn. So close to getting the workaholic to meet someone outside of work."

"Funny." You say dully, taking the opportunity to turn to leave, before saying, "Now, if you excuse me, I must meet Ketila outside of the Castle's doors." 

"We'll help Chrono out with keeping an eye on Loki," Juniper says, as you walk away.

Turning your head over your shoulder, you say, "Please, don't. Chrono can perfectly keep Loki in control, while I am absent and I would rather not have to come back to find that the progress that I have made to be ruined."

"How will we ruin it," Maximum says in feigned innocence.

"You will no doubt annoy and or bother him to the point of which he will commit murder, hence ruining my progress." You say loudly, as you continued down the corridor.

You could hear your siblings snickering from your comment, as you turned a corner.

After a few turns here and there, you had finally reached the doors leading to the front of the castle.

Taking a deep inhale and exhale, you carefully opened the doors to find Ketila still standing there.

Your shoulders relaxed the slightest, as you made your way to her side, while you say, "I have accomplished my duties, so we may now head to the nearby market."

"Great! I know just where to go, they always sell the most fitting of attire." Ketila says excitedly, as she grabs your wrist and practically drags you down the steps and towards the town's market.

Looking down at the hand clamped around your wrist in mild discomfort (not used to being within close proximity of other's), you then gently shook your head before letting a small, barely perceivable twitch of the corner of your mouth to show a genuine split-second smile.


	44. Chapter 44

\-------------------------Loki's POV---------------------------

I was currently sitting in the library of the castle, as the demon sits on the nearby table; looking bored as per usual.

However, after what felt like a half an hour, the doors to the library had creaked open, causing me to pause momentarily in my readings to look to see who dared to disturb me.

Only that, there didn't seem to be anyone there.

However, before my attention could return to the book, a small childish voice had interrupted.

"You're Loki, right?"

Scowling, I look to where the voice came from, which happened to be to my right and looked down to see a [small girl](http://data:image/jpeg;base64,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) no older than six swaying back and forth on her heels.

"I find it to be no concern of your's." I scoffed, trying to return to my book.

"My name's Sophia, but usually people call me Sophie." The girl continued.

"Wonderful," I say sarcastically.

"Really? I think it's not. I like you're name, though." The girl says, obviously not understanding sarcasm.

I scowled, as I looked down at the girl, growling out, "Why must you continue to bother me, you insignificant welp?"

"Watch it," Chrono warns, as he slowly stands upright.

Suddenly, a light giggle is heard, causing me to snap my attention to the child.

"You're funny. Auntie (F/N) also speaks funny words, too. Are you and her together?" The girl asks.

I scoffed, saying, "Why would I ever be with a measly wench like her?"

"What's a wrench?"

"A wench and ask your blasted parents, which you should, no doubt, be going back to, whelp," I say, turning back to my book.

There was a momentary pause in silence, before the child spoke again, "Anyways, you look lonely. And Auntie (F/N) sometimes looks lonely, too. So, you two should be together, so you're not so lonely anymore."

"Why are you here?" I grounded out, trying to not eradicate this horridly nosy child.

"I'm hiding."

"From what, kid?" Chrono says, finally deciding to take away this burden.

"From the others. We're playing hide-and-seek." The child says, excitedly.

And as if on cue, the doors to the library open, once more. This time, however, it revealed the rest of the small heathens and, surprisingly, the teen.

"Found you!" One of the children exclaims, however, when it had noticed my being, it stopped.

It looked at me with wide eyes and an agape mouth, before saying, "You were hanging out with him! No way!" 

That was when the rest of the children had run up to I and formed a barrier around me.

"Yeah, welcome to hell." The teen mutters, as he places two items into his ear, which were connected by a chord, that then connected to some other device that resembled a cellular phone that mage always carries around, but a bit smaller.

"You're Loki, right? I'm Ethan!" A boy replies.

"I'm Ella!" A girl pipes up, as the two brought arms up to wrap around each other's shoulders, before saying simultaneously, "And we're [fraternal twins](http://images.medicaldaily.com/sites/medicaldaily.com/files/2016/04/28/fraternal-twins.jpg)!"

"And we're the [identical twins](http://www.beauty-and-the-bath.com/image-files/twin-boys-short-hairstyles.jpg), Matthew and Michael!" Two identical boys say at the same time.

I sighed as I shut my book, finding it useless to try and finish it, seeing as I will be dealing with these wretched toddlers. And it was the one day that the mage decided to leave me be, seeing as she is out for the moment.

"What is it you wish for so that I can have you leave me alone?" I growl as I stare down the small group of children.

"Your soul." The dark haired teen says from the background, still typing away on his device.

"I thought you cannot hear with those things in your ear?" I hissed.

"Difference between ignoring and acting." He replies indifferently.

I clicked my tongue, as the children continue to stare at me, while I think, 'I cannot believe I'm thinking this, but I do hope that damn mage returns soon.'

\-------------------------Your POV--------------------------

"I do not think that this will suit me." You say, as you look at the gown you wear.

"Nonsense. It looks wonderful on you!" Ketila says, as she turns to the vendor and asks, "What do you think?"

"It suits her well, I believe. Much like royalty." The vendor agrees wholeheartedly.

You saw Ketila smile widely, as she exclaims how she was right. However, you had an internal debate about whether you should tell her or not that the vendor had been lying in order for the gown to be purchased.

You sighed, as you watched Ketila reach into her pocket and produced a small pouch. You, on the other hand, knew immediately what she was about to do, and spoke up, "I have the money that is required for payment."

"Hm? I thought you said you didn't earlier?" Ketila questions, pausing her menstruations.

"I have had a quick word with the All-Father regarding on the currency and he had given me a small allowance to spend for today." You spoke bluntly, as you produced a similar pouch, but a little more....filled.

"It's okay, I can pay for it. Think of this as a gift for our recent friendship." Ketila says, thus putting you into another dilemma.

"Very well, then." You say reluctantly, before heading off towards some other stall.

You could hear the vendor and Ketila speak to each other behind you, as you look at the wide variety of items that lay before you. Suddenly, your eyes drifted to a simple-styled [bracelet](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR01VQVSP1T5b1Awmh1dnYo2PVkJuAhG8FqMRDQHtIvvcr6w7Gx).

Gently, you picked it up and examined the piece of jewelry, before turning to the vendor of the stall, and gave a small nod as you say, "I would wish to purchase this piece."

The vendor smiled, as they told you the price. You carefully counted out the proper amount and handed it over, as the vendor placed the jewelry into a small, velvet bag.

"Thank you for your purchase." The vendor says, as you leave.

Walking next to Ketila, you found that she was still speaking freely with the vendor, so you absentmindedly began to fiddle with the strings of the bag in your clutch.

Once the maid was finished with her discussion, she had taken the dress (which was placed within a large silk-like bag) and had started your way back to the castle.

Halfway through the trip, you had finally decided that this was the opportunity to present your gift.

"Ketila." You called, causing the maid to halt.

"Yes?" She asks, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Seeing as how you have bought a gift for our recent friendship, I have decided to do the same. Do with it as you will." You say, as you toss the bag to her, causing the maid to clumsily catch it.

Opening the bag, she let out a small gasp as she pulled the bracelet free.

"Thank you!" She exclaims, as she suddenly brings you into a tight embrace while being careful of the dress.

You stiffened, as your arms remain stiffly outstretched, not knowing what to do with them as Ketila proceeds with hugging you.

You remained in that position, while Ketila pulls away, before laughing lightly at your, no doubt, distressed expression.

"Underneath that intimidating aura, you're just a very awkward mortal, aren't you?" Ketila teased.

Coughing into your balled hand, you say, "So, I've been told."

Ketila laughs, as you and she continue on your way back to the castle.


	45. Chapter 45

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------

You were walking the halls with Ketila, as you spoke suddenly, "If you would not mind, I must check upon my client."

"You may go. I can handle dealing with the outfit." Ketila says, giving a smile as you nod your head, before turning to leave in the opposite direction.

Roaming through the corridors, you suddenly hear child-like giggles and voices.

Raising a curious eyebrow, you follow the noises, before coming to a large, ajar wooden door.

Pushing it open, your expression deadpanned, as you looked upon the scene presented to you.

The children of your sisters and brother were crowded around Loki, all asking questions, poking him, and trying to climb upon his lap, which would cause him to growl and practically swat them off.

However, whenever Loki did try to push a child off of him, Chrono would glare at him in a deadly manner, before gently prying the child away.

Danny, the only adolescent there, was sitting in a chair that resides quite a distance away from the others, while he looks through his music player. Though you can easily tell that he was well aware of his surroundings, noise included.

The identical twins were the ones that kept trying to confuse the trickster with who was who, while the only two girls were the ones who kept trying to climb upon Loki to get to his long hair to, no doubt, style it. 

But, the boy of the fraternal twins was poking Loki's outfit and commenting on how odd it was.

Eyes instantly narrowing, you straighten yourself to full height, before calling out, "What exactly is going on?"

You see everyone start, minus Loki, Danny, and Chrono, as all eyes are on you, as you walked towards them.

"We were just playing, Auntie (F/N)," Sophia says immediately.

"Yeah, we were–" Ella began.

"Just asking a couple questions." Ethan finishes.

"And we're curious!" Both Michael and Matthew say simultaneously.

"They were doing what annoying kids their ages do." Danny sighs irritably.

"He has a point." Chrono quips, crossing his arms with a devious smile.

'Taking joy in Loki's suffering.' You internally note, and thus, causing you to pinch the bridge of your nose while giving a small sigh.

"Children, head back to your designated parents. Danny, corral them back, will you?" You say as you look down at the little.....humans.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Danny sighs, as he gets up from his once comfortable spot.

However, before the teen could leave, you suddenly call out, "And I have something that I wish to hand to you later, I believe that it is something you have been trying to find for a while, now."

Danny just waves his hand dismissively, as he continues to guide the children away from the large library.

You sigh, once more, saying, "I do hope they proved to not be too troublesome. They  _are_ at that age where they are curious about anything that happens to move."

"I am just relieved that I won't have to deal with those insignificant whelps," Loki growls.

Your eyebrow gives a subtle twitch, as your eyes narrow dangerously, before muttering the word 'Bind', while following the precise hand gesture.

Instantly, Loki's arms are pinned behind his back, before falling to his knees.

You, however, take his once previous seat, as you say, "Do be cautious with what you say. I may be lenient with most things, but I have mentioned before that I  _do,_  in fact,  _care_ for my siblings. That would include their..... _baggage,_ as well."

You watch as Loki struggles against invisible bindings, before continuing, "So, having said this, I am concerned of the influence you may have, and thus, am forced to give this warning:

_**Do. Not. Dare. Cross. Them.**_ "

You saw Loki freeze at the new tone your voice took.

It sounded as if two beings were talking at once, but, before he could contemplate any further, you ask, "Are we clear on this particular rule?"

Loki scowls at you, before muttering lowly, "Yes. Now release me."

You do as he asks, watching as he rubs his wrist. Before Loki could say, or ask, about something or other, Chrono had interrupted.

"Is there a reason as to why you're here, My Lady?"

"Ah, yes." You begin, before turning to Loki and continuing, "I was about to mention that I will have to start you on a more....public reinstigation. For the upcoming events that will no doubt take place quite soon. But, I have faith that you will ultimately succeed." You say as you cross your arms over your chest.

"What makes you believe that?" Loki hisses.

"You have not harmed the children, though you had proved to be a bit hazardous with contact, I am sure Chrono will keep you in line in case you have problems with some of the guests." You say bluntly.

"Oh, how unfortunate, it seems I have yet to have the adequate clothing for the event," Loki says sarcastically.

"I have taken the liberty of asking Odin to have the appropriate clothing prepared for you and for Chrono." You say, watching as Loki just scowls and looks away from you.

"If I may ask, My Lady, but why must I have clothing tailored for me?" Chrono asks as he points to himself.

"I understand fully what you are wearing is quite appropriate for the event, however, if I must suffer, you will too." You say, eyes narrowing in dismay.

"Wait. Don't tell me that maid..." The demon trails off, as your aura darkens.

"Don't you dare start this, demon." You warn darkly.

"Pfft." Chrono covers his mouth, as he falls into a fit of laughter.

"What is it I am missing, now?" Loki says, irritation lacing his words.

"You will have to see when it is the day of the event." You mutter, giving one last warning glare to Chrono, who is still shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Anyway–" You suddenly say, lightly clapping your hands together, before continuing, "I wish to begin the public integration sessions as soon as possible, seeing as we are short on time."


	46. Chapter 46

\-------------------------Your POV--------------------------

You watched as everyone avoids you and Loki like the plague. Scrambling away to a far more 'safer' position, as you looked on with your usual emotionless look. However, the internal debate of whether or not to invoke the appeal of having to snap at them for their ignorance.

You restrained an irate sigh from leaving your lips, instead opting to say, "If you were to stop glaring at everything like it has caused some great and unknown sin, then individuals will not feel the need to run."

"You still think I am capable of being around others without wishing them harm?" Loki sneered, though there was some underlying emotion that caught your attention.

You paused a moment. Deciding to pick your next words carefully to avoid any misunderstandings. Which have, indeed, happen in the past and even now in the present.

Finally having constructed a viable answer, you spoke out, "No matter what one thinks of themselves, Loki, I have taken up this occupation to prove to society, and even the person themselves, that change is possible. It just takes cooperation."

"You have not answered the question though." Loki barks out.

"Haven't I? I said it takes cooperation. If the individual fully believes they are incapable, then that is what they will be. You are what you believe yourself to be. You think yourself a monster, so that is what others will see. You think yourself different, so that is how others shall treat you. If you want to change, then  _invoke it_. Do not sit idly by and watch the grass grow hoping that it'll change what you, yourself, can do! And, if you happen to think this way, I am afraid that you will be sitting there for a very long time, watching all those opportunities slip by." You say, your eyes narrow as the once smoldering embers of your passion turn into raging fires that shall not be quenched by words alone.

Loki's eyes remained intently on your's, not bothering to even blink. Almost as if he were to, he was going to miss some sort of sign, some indication of some mysterious answer you have no possible clue about.

Though, it was also Loki who had broken the eye contact first. Turning his head with a click of his tongue, as he mutters some indecencies about stubborn women.

Though, you instantly caught onto the body language. He had backed off, allowing you to continue your work, while he remains silent.

'Although he complains and although he spits out words that would not doubt chase and burn away anyone else. He wishes for something new to happen. For some change that would be for either better or worse. '

You turned and continued your stroll through the hallways, Loki trudging behind you, as a smirk stretches your lips, as you come to the final conclusion.

'Yes, indeed. He wishes to challenge me to my full extent. To see how far I really am willing to go.'

-

-

-

It had taken a good fifteen minutes before you had come across the one whom you were originally looking for.

"Ketila. I have a request to make." You called out to the maid, whose back happened to be turned to you, while in her hands clutched a basket filled with neatly folded silk sheets.

When she turned, however, the basket cluttered to the ground, luckily none of the items had spilled across the floor, and thus, saving her hard work.

Her eyes widen, as she stares behind you, in both mixture of fear and disbelief. Her form growing ever more rigid as you neared closer.

Taking precautions, you stepped slightly more in front of Loki, as you continued in your usual professional voice.

"I am wishing to find someone whom I immensely trust to help. Seeing as we are companions, I was wondering if you would be of assistance?"

"W-With what?" Ketila's voice trembled, trying to reign in her fears to some extent.

"Just with some simple conversations. Though, I would be more comfortable if we were to take this to my office." You stated, as you looked around the hallway, which was once filled with other maids moments ago. Now, seemingly deserted albeit of the lone maid who stood before you.

"W-What of, uh..." She trailed off weakly, withering slightly from, no doubt, Loki's hardened glare.

"If it were to bring you reassurance, not only shall I be in the room, but Chrono as well. I assure you, no harm shall come to you. Loki knows better than to provoke physical fights unnecessarily. So, essentially, his bark is a lot worse than his bite, so to speak." You assured, now feeling Loki's glare hot on your neck.

"B-But..." The maid drifted off weakly before Loki cuts in with an irritated groan.

"If you do not wish to partake in the  _glorious_ experience, then I suggest leaving already. Your infernal stuttering and stalling are driving me nearly mad." He grounds out, causing the smaller maid to flinch at the harsh words.

"Loki," You said sharply, before continuing, "I understand that you absolutely detest any participation with social affairs, but, at the very least, do not snap at the one person who may or may not help. It proved to be quite irritating, especially when you chase everyone off with that blasted glare."

"Then let us forget this pointless interaction." Loki snaps.

"It is to prove that you will be socially ready for the feast. If it were up to me, I would rather put it off as well, considering all the other preparations I had planned. But, considering what has happened, I cannot change it, therefore, we must adapt. Thus, by doing so, I am need of another assistance. One whom will not run away from your being at the mere glance of that useless glare." You snapped back.

Your eyes narrowed in defiance. You and Loki remained like this for a while, before Loki, once more, relents, and, therefore, you to turn back to your companion.

"Well...if you really need my assistance..." Ketila trailed off awkwardly, but before she could change her mind, you already had her wrist within a vice grip and pulling along behind you as you made your way to your room. Which is where you have safely kept your briefcase (also known as your office).

As you walked, you began discussing the more minor details of what shall be happening when reaching the sanctuary of your briefcase/office.


	47. Chapter 47

\-------------------------Your POV--------------------------

"Loki, I would advise you greatly to stop glaring menacingly at the poor girl." You sighed, as you scribbled away at your desk.

You heard a slight huff from the trickster, causing you to pause your writings and glace up to see the two sitting in front of your desk. 

Two chairs having been pulled up for the both of them, as you worked silently at your desk. However, the most that seemed to happen was Loki glaring at the unfortunate maid, as said maid sits stiffly in her seat. Hands clenched tightly in her lap, as she looks down at them.

"So-" You began, leaning back into your chair, before continuing, "I wish to see how you, Loki, were to encounter another individual."

"Yes. You have already mentioned this. But, exactly what do you wish for me to say to this wretch?" Loki sneers.

You eye gave a subtle twitch, as Ketila flinches violently at the comment.

Pinching the bridge of your nose, as you close your eyes, you call out, "Chrono."

"Yes, My Lady~?" The demon drawls out lazily, as he tosses a book he was scanning into the couch beside him.

"I must ask if you to retrieve one of the others, please. It seems that difficulties have arisen that I may need assistance in." You say as you opened your eyes, only to see the demon gone.

"One of the others?" Ketila timidly questions.

"One of my siblings. It seems that having only the two of you in a scenario where you are supposedly 'alone' has been proven inefficient, and thus, will have to require another participant. My siblings, although quite annoying, do have their uses at times; such as these." You explained.

"Awe, sis. You flatter me so." The familiar voice of Maximus echoes throughout the room.

"Of course. I cannot allow any compliments that I may have to go to that overly inflated ego that resides in that head of yours. If I do so, then it would surely pop." You say calmly, as you scribbled something down, not looking as your brother makes his way over to you, before leaning against the desk.

"Y'know. Sometimes I wonder if I should perform a Hemicorporectomy on you." Maximus deadpans.

"Do so, and I'll be sure to tell everyone of the  _wonderful_ nickname you had earned yourself during high school." You say, stopping your writing to look your brother dead in the eye.

"You wouldn't dare," Maximus says.

You only raised a solitary eyebrow.

Your brother huffed, as he crossed his arms.

"E-Excuse me. But, what's a Hemicorporectomy?" Ketila's voice asks nervously.

Your lips gave a small twitch of a smile, as you explained.

"It is a medical term for amputating at the waist."

Ketila's face seems to pale, as Loki's own lips give a small twitch, before covering it with a slight cough.

Straightening himself out, Loki then asks, "What I am most curious about is this alleged nickname."

"(F/N) (M/N) (L/N), you better not." Maximus warns as he stands up to his full height.

"And why ever not.....Maxi-pad?" You say, looking at your brother in mock innocence.

Your brother's eye twitch, however before he even reaches his arms out, you're already out of your seat.

"Get back here, you little shit!" Maximus yells as he runs around the desk, trying to get to you.

The two Asgardians, however, seemed quite confused at the sudden scene before them.

"Mortals are quite odd," Ketila says, as she turns slightly in her seat, to watch you run by with your brother hit on your heels.

"That, surprisingly, I can agree with," Loki mutters, as he watches you run away.

A small, barely perceivable smile adorning your lips.


	48. Chapter 48

\-------------------------Your POV--------------------------

It has been a few days since the immature moment between sister and brother, but that was all in the name of psychology.

_'If one were to create an atmosphere that mimicked a more open and cheerful aura, then it shall affect the results of others._

_Take, for example, someone trying to aim for a basket and everyone was cheering them on, then the person aiming will tend to have much better marksmanship, then a person whom everyone was ridiculing._

_With this in mind, it would prove efficient for anyone to first create a positive atmosp–'_

"What are you writing?" Loki asks as he peers over your shoulder, causing you to slam the journal close.

"Something that has to do with my job and I would be most appreciative if you did not sneak up on me in such a manner." You say as you stood from your desk.

"What writings do you have in that particular book?" Loki questions once more.

You sigh, before saying, "The pages to a novel that I wish to create."

"For what purpose? From the books that I have gathered here, there seems to be more than enough." Loki scoffs.

"Yes, but they each have a small flaw. I, however, have been fixing it, so to speak." You replied as you put the journal in the top right drawer of your desk, before closing it.

"How so?" Loki asks, crossing his arms over his chest, as he raises himself to his full height.

"The books seem to lack a certain....appeal in a topic. They all speak of the mindset of a criminal, or a person in general, but they lack the morality of  _why_ they ended up that way or how to better handle the said mindset. They just speak of how to better  _cope_ with it. What I hope to achieve with this small book is a better understanding of the  _whys_ instead of the  _hows_  or the disorders." You explained; undeniable passion lacing each word.

Loki's gaze only seems to bore into your very being, before he turned his head, while he made a very prominent scoff.

"Scoff all you like, but it is something that I hope to achieve." You say, albeit sharply.

There was a long pause, before you sighed out, "Tonight is when the feast begins."

Loki clicked his tongue, as he says, "Yes, where all the rich swine come to dine and brag about their women and riches."

"Although I do not know much of the customs of the realms, I fear that I have to out-right agree with you. Some guests have already arrived, hoping to have a later stay than necessary to, from my acute observations, accentuate better relationships with either the All-Father, All-Mother, or perhaps even your brother. I  _have heard_  courting is still practiced." You say, looking boredly at your nails, before picking at them. It was a habit developed, since you were but a child, one that always seems to cause irritation towards others.

Loki made a displeased noise in the back of his throat, causing you to hum in agreement, saying, "I share as much distaste towards these kinds of individuals like you. So, I do hope that neither of us was to get reprimanded for our common annoyance."

Loki raised an eyebrow, as he says, "You speak as though something disruptive may happen."

"You may ask of my siblings of past encounters. My talents of picking apart people have never done any favors for them, and thus, have caused them to act irrationally." You say dully, turning your head to the side to avoid any eye contact with the trickster.

"It serves them well to hear, then." Loki scoffs, causing you to look at him from the corner of your eye, as you ask, "What makes you say such things?"

"Swine need to be slaughtered at some point." Loki scowls.

You made a small noise at the back of your throat, before bringing your hand up to your mouth and nose, trying to stifle the laugh.

"What is it that makes you laugh now?" Loki smirks.

"The way that you worded the sentence, it is no doubt that one would intentionally take it as murdering them and not humiliating them." You laughed softly, trying to cover it with your hand.

"Tch. You forget I have killed eighty people in two days." Loki scoffs, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"And you forget that I have dealt with those who have murdered hundreds within minutes." You say, as your laughter slows to small chuckles, even with the current subject being discussed.

Loki seems to stare down at you intently, not saying a word.

Wiping away a stray tear, causing you to close that eye, you turn your head slightly to stare at the trickster with the other, a slight smile on your lips, as your voice still trembled from the sudden onslaught of laughter.

"What?"

That seemed to snap Loki out of his thoughts, as he glared at you, saying, "I cannot believe that I am stuck with you as my mental health guide."

A small chuckle bubbles in your throat, as you say, "And I cannot believe that a Norse god is my client."

There was a pregnant pause, before Loki suddenly says softly, "You seem to show more human emotions lately, rather than your usual stoic self."

"Huh?"

"What?" Loki says, looking at you in confusion from what he had said.

Before you could reply to that, Chrono suddenly appeared in the room, saying, "That maid is looking for you. They had mentioned a dress that was purchased for you."

You scowled for a moment, before sighing out a short, "Very well. I shall be seeing you later this evening then, Chrono, Loki."

With that, you left the briefcase, before looking around your room, spotting your female comrade, as they happily bounded over to you, saying, "After you have bathed, then I shall assist you with your looks, hair, and dress."

Pinching the bridge of your nose, you say, "Are you sure I cannot wear my usual suits. They are more than appropriate from my realm in gatherings such as this."

"I do apologize, but I fear not. It would not be appreciated in  _this_ realm, and besides, you have already promised to wear it, since I have bought it for you." Ketila chirped.

"I suppose then. Since I  _have_ made the promise to do so." You muttered, before going towards the bathroom to bathe yourself for tonight's event.


	49. Chapter 49

\-------------------------Your POV---------------------------

"Well? What do you think of it?" Ketila asks as she steps away from you.

You look at yourself in the full-length mirror.

You analyzed on how the [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3c/00/6e/3c006ec6f317484ccb08822851602bd0.jpg) fits you wonderfully; hugging certain places and making them much more pronounced, while the [necklace](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRbA2TwaxHaFqzavPCelVN1m42tPclgBPWHjRQalExow5rYMvapyA) goes with the dress and filling in the empty place of your clavicle and the golden [heels](http://i140.photobucket.com/albums/r5/sketchi4/photos/jimmychoogoldlagoon.png) sparkle just right under the nearby candle flames.

Your eyes then snap onto the [bracelet](http://cloudmind.info/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/vintage_jewelry_green_beads_bracelets_bangles_with_rose_rings_fairy_charms_for_women_2013_new_fashion_flower_hand_link_cuff.jpg_200x200.jpg) that is locked around your right wrist with the chain connecting it to an emerald rose ring that fits snugly on your middle finger, while the three golden [bangle bracelets](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQo1_XYRa1tHcxGKSZJ07BtP7dMzIFejVv-S2zOKeFpEzWldbsNPw) clink gently together on your left wrist.

Finally, you (H/L) (H/C) hair was [done up](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSYcdj23iobADrNOW6ifF-T1St6Xi5Ri44zF6JH28195mEkKLkC) in some form of hairstyle that you knew not the name of, while a golden flower [hair accessories](https://img0.etsystatic.com/109/0/6515534/il_340x270.855887776_eiar.jpg) were placed intricately on the side of your head.

"It is well put together. I thank you for the assistance." You say as you turn yourself away from the mirror.

"You are welcome. I am glad my services are up to your standards." Ketila says teasingly.

However, you only nodded your head, as you say, "Now that this is taken care of, I must go and seek out Chrono and Loki. I fear if I leave those two alone, then they will surely start to argue again and I prefer not having to deal with any more problems than necessary."

"Very well, then. I shall lead you there before I have to head back into the kitchen area to assist with tonight's dinning." She says, before leading you out of your temporary abode, not bothering to mention that you have already memorized the way to the large ballroom area in which the feast is to be held.

Once you have gotten to the large doors, you could hear the idle chatter of the large crowd within.

Sighing, you think to yourself, 'Let's just get this over with quickly and be done with it.'

You open the doors and could see beings of all kind chatting, holding glasses filled with some kind of alcoholic beverage.

Even though the chatter continues as you walk deeper into the crowd, you could sense that they were checking out this 'mortal being' that was assigned to assist Loki.

Scanning the crowd, you finally see the trickster and the demon off to the side. They had both adorned the proper attire for this ceremony.

Loki was in the armor in which he wore in the battle for Earth, while Chrono had adorned a separate [outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8f/63/e5/8f63e59036fb248ea5fa24fed07c0d83.jpg) than the one he would normally wear.

"Finally, I was worried that you had gotten lost, My La–" Chrono began to say, however, he stopped when his eyes looked up to see you.

"It is not my fault. I had a difficult time getting into this blasted dress, not to mention the accessories and hair." You say, crossing your arms over your chest.

But, neither Loki or Chrono had said a word against your excuse.

You raised an eyebrow at their obvious gawking, as you huffed, "I know it is not common for me to be in a dress, but your obvious gawking is not necessary."

 Chrono had quickly regained his composure, before saying, "Well, as you said, it is not common for you to be in a dress. Would you mind if I fixed that?"

Your eyebrow twitched violently, as your lips pulled back into a scowl, before punching the demon's arm.

"Why must you be so violent, My Lady?" Chrono whined as he rubbed his arm.

Though you knew better than to believe that he even felt that, as you replied smoothly, "Then do not act incompetently."

Your eyes then flickered over to Loki, who was still looking over your bodice.

"If you wish to say something, then I suggest you do it now, before–" Your words were cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"Oh, you look  _so_  adorable!" Lily squeals, as she hugs you from behind.

"Get. Off.  _Now._ " You snarl, but, as usual, your sister doesn't heed your words.

Soon enough, the rest of your siblings have joined. Their children, no doubt, running around somewhere.

Your eyebrow twitched every so often, but before you could snap at your siblings for their annoyance, the loud booming voice of Odin echoes throughout the large ballroom, telling the guests to find a seat.

You let out a sigh of relief, as your siblings left to find a place alongside their children. Thus, leaving you to sit between your client and your summoned alias.

Your eyes carefully scanned each of the guests seated around you, mentally deducting each one, as you carefully gripped the chalice in front of you that is filled with water. However, when your name had been mention by Odin, it caused you to snap your attention to him.

"—Dr. (F/N) (L/N) has come from Midgard to assist in the case of Loki. As such, we hope to thank her for the work that she has accomplished thus far. Will you please stand and introduce yourself further, Dr. (L/N)."

The hand gripping the stem of the chalice gently shook, before you took a deep breath, allowing the slight trembling to cease, as you did as instructed.

Looking over the many eyes of the crowd, you merely said, "As stated, I am Dr. (F/N) (L/N). I take much pride in what I do and I do my job with as much precision as needed, perhaps even more so than necessary. I hope to fulfill my goal here as acutely and as definitively as possible."

With that, you sat down; ignoring the many eyes that still rested upon your form.

"It is annoying to be stared at like some caged animal." You muttered under your breath, as you took a sip of your water.

"They have not seen a Midgardian before. It is to be expected." Loki says, staring down at his empty plate with narrowed eyes.

"Understood. But, I am still allowed a complaint or two." You say, giving a slight smirk, as Loki scoffs under his breath.

After a few moments of Odin speaking, the feast had officially begun.


	50. Chapter 50

\-------------------------Your POV--------------------------

Naturally, whenever you had attended any gatherings that mimicked something to this extent, you would casually observe whatever guest that had managed to earn your attention. However, once you deducted what they did, why they were there, etcetera, etcetera; you would immediately go onto the next individual.

However, at this moment, you had no moments rest. Having to handle the obnoxious questions that these otherworldly beings would pose. They were all nearly the same:

 "Are you what mortals actually look like?"

"I heard that they live such short lives of eighty years, is that true? How unfortunate for you!"

"Females of your planet can occupy such jobs?! How vulgar!"

"Do all mortals have such risk inducing occupations?"

Your eye twitched, as you suddenly stood from your seat, before walking through the tightly packed crowd of onlookers.

Not only had they wasted your time of obtaining useful knowledge, treated you like some zoo animal to be gazed upon, but they had also caused you to lose sight of both the trickster and the demon!

However, you quickly spotted the two near the corner of the room, mostly straying away from the crowds.

Sighing, you make your way over, stealing a chalice of water from a platter that a wondering server was carrying.

Once you made your way over, you immediately said, "I do not know how much longer I can take with being stared at like some exotic pet."

"Well, it is no surprise. You are the first mortal they have bore witness to. It is natural curiosity." Loki says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I understand. However, to keep posing such idiotic comments and questions should be considered a sin." You huffed, taking a sip of the chilled water.

"It can't be  _that_ bad," Chrono says, trying to hide his snickering.

"Really? Someone had thought that mortals would cause thousands of deaths just by a single cough." You grumbled.

Ironically, Chrono coughed, trying not to laugh, as you glared at him.

"R-Really now?" Chrono says, his voice severely strained.

You growled as you punched his arm, causing him to wince and rub it while chuckling under his breath.

"You are the mortal, correct?" A male voice said from behind you.

You sighed through your nose, as you turned, saying, "Yes. That would, indeed, be I."

When you turned, your first thoughts on the [male](http://www.dq-nz.org/dqwiki/images/1/18/Malcolm_-_Male_Elf.jpg) before you was how  _arrogant_ he looked.

"I see. How particular, from the stories I have heard, I thought they to be very...unsightly. Now, I can see that they were sorely mistaken." He says.

You held your tongue patiently, as he continues talking.

"And since I have acquired your name, (F/N), I thought to introduce myself."

However, before he could continue further, you had interjected.

"Doctor."

"Excuse you?" He asks, confused.

"It is  _Doctor_ (F/N) (L/N). I understand that this term may appear insignificant to you, but I have worked and studied for years to achieve that title and, as such, would like to use it as a more professional means." You stated coldly, your eyes narrowing slightly at the male.

"Oh. Then I must ask for your forgiveness   _Doctor_ (F/N). But, as I was about to introduce, I am Luther and I have some questions that may pertain to the profession that Odin had discussed of just earlier this evening." The male, Luther, says, as he looks down at his nails in mild disinterest.

Holding back a sharp remark, you simply say, "What questions do you pose?"

"How are you able to work with such cretins?"

"What?" You asked, already knowing where this is heading.

"I mean, they are nothing but the scum of the nine realms, really. Why help them? They should all just drop dead if you ask me." He continued, not notice the violent tension radiating from your bodice.

"Especially  _him_ —" He paused a moment to jerk a finger in Loki's direction, who was remaining silent during this assault, as Luther continued, his volume raising and gaining the look of others around us, "I mean, he tried to conquer your realm and had  _failed._ So, not only is he a filthy trickster, but a failure as well."

You gripped the stem of your chalice so tightly that your hand shook under the sheer strain.

However, before he could open his mouth to utter another word, a loud splashing sound echoes throughout the now quiet room.

Luther seemed shocked; standing with his head and shoulders soaked, as your hand remains outstretched, water steadily dripping from the chalice that is gripped within the same hand.

Chrono quietly snickered from behind you, as Loki's gaze was similar to shock, while you spoke out in a calm and icy tone.

"Something is definitely wrong with your existence if belittling others aids in the enhancement of your pathetic ego."

"Why you little–" Before he could say anything else, a calm but authoritative tone had interrupted.

"What precisely is going on?"

You turned your head to see the All-Mother standing elegantly, the crowd parting for her entrance.

"This mortal has done nothing but insult me, when I speak of the truth!" Luther booms, pointing an accusing finger in your direction.

"And I will not allow you to spit such vile lies about my client." You say back just a fiercely, causing him to scoff.

"I believe I asked for what happened, not for you to continue your arguments," Frigga says, gently folding her arms over her chest.

"She has assaulted my being!" Luther growls out, glaring dangerously at you.

"And what of your side, Dr. (F/N)?" Frigga asks calmly.

You clenched your hands tightly while taking a deep breath. When you released said breath, your hands un-clenched, as you stated calmly, "It is true that I had thrown water at his being, however, I have done so with valid reason."

"Go on." Frigga urged gently.

"He had begun to verbally harass, not only the other clients that I work with but of Loki as well. Seeing as he would not stop spouting such words, I had decided to put a stop to it. It was a rash decision, but I will not apologize for defending what I believe in." You say, head held high and meeting the All-Mother's gaze.

"I see. Then, I shall say that I expect better behavior from now on. As such, I will require both Luther and yourself to remain separated for the rest of the event." Frigga says, causing Luther to smirk triumphantly.

"And to prevent such meetings once more, I ask that Luther were to be escorted out of the room, until further notice." The All-Mother finished, erasing the smirk from the arrogant male.

"But, I find no fault in what I have done! I speak merely the truth, All-Mother!" Luther practically yells.

"Are you going against my words?" Frigga asks, a foreboding aura surrounding her. Almost daring him to say otherwise.

"No, All-Mother," Luther said, his features sagging.

"Then, I expect you to do as instructed," Frigga says, her tone stern.

Luther's head hung in shame, as he left, but not before glaring, once more, at you. When the doors closed behind him, Frigga clapped her hands together, saying, "Now, let us resume with the feast."

Immediately, everyone began to talk and speak amongst themselves. However, before Frigga turned to leave, she said lowly, so that only you may hear, "Thank you for speaking up for my son."

You sighed, as you said gently, "It's all part of the job description."

Frigga merely laughed at that, as she continued on her way.

But, for some odd reason, you had an instinctual feeling that this would not be the last encounter between Luther and yourself.


	51. Chapter 51

\----------------------Unknown POV--------------------------

A being walked along the empty corridors, the guards have long since dealt with. 

It was simple for the being to put them under a temporary stasis of sorts, that it made the being want to scoff at their weakness. However, it did not. It continued to walk with a purpose that no one but they knew of.

It came to a stop before a corner, as they carefully peered around it to view an angry individual pacing back and forth, as he muttered angry slews under his breath, one being the most common would be along the lines of 'wretched mortal scum.'

The being let a vile smirk curl its lips, as they held up their index and middle finger together, both pointing in an upward position; the other two fingers remaining folded, while the thumb rests slightly over them, before muttering something in a language that all too few spoke of.

As the being continued to chant, a wisp of golden light emerges from the two fingers; making its way towards the enraged male.

The male remained ignorant the entire time, as the wisps swirl around his head for a moment. The angered man had suddenly stopped in his tracks, as the wisps enter his ear, before disappearing completely.

His eyes changed colors from what they originally were to the same golden hue that the wisps were.

Almost robotically, the man began to make his way towards where the kitchen area should be.

The being gave a dark chuckle, as he turned and walked away from their spot. They stopped by an open balcony, watching as the lattice flowed in the breeze, before looking up at the two crescent moons.

A particularly strong breeze had blown through, kicking up the curtains. When they had settled the being had disappeared as if they had never existed in the realm to begin with.

Though, to speak of actual facts, it would be quite true.

The being never did belong...

-

-

-

Or rather, should not have to begin with.

\----------------------Chrono's POV---------------------------

My eyes widen, as I snapped my head towards the large doors.

"You felt that as well?" My contractor had asked.

"Yes. Do you wish for me to check it out, My Lady?" I asked, my sight still set on the doors.

"No. Even if what I think it is,  _they_ would have long since vanished. But, keep your guard up." (F/N) says, whispering the last sentence.

"The food shall be served soon! Please take your places." Odin's voice suddenly booms, interrupting the conversation we were having.

I sighed, before taking my place to the right of My Lady, while the brat takes the left.

Placing my elbow on the table, before resting my chin in my palm. Sighing through my nose, I look at (F/N) from the corner of my eye.

She seemed deep in thought about something.

'Then again, she always is.' I thought, making me grin.

"What are you grinning about?" Her voice suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts, causing me to look at her in confusion for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"You were grinning." She repeated.

I grin, as I say, "I always grin. Why, are you finally noticing how attractive I am?"

"No. It's creepy." She deadpanned.

"Ow. You hurt me so." I drawled, as I clutched my chest dramatically.

"Uh-huh, sure." She says, before turning away and begins a conversation with the brat.

"More than you know," I mutter under my breath, before rubbing at my chest, trying to get the knot, that implanted itself there, out.

Suddenly, the doors open, revealing the servants carrying plates of food for everyone, before placing them down in front of the other guests.

\-------------------------Your POV---------------------------

Your eyes scanned over the occupants of the room, before landing on the one being that you wanted to avoid at all cost.

You scowled, as you watched Luther turn to face you; glaring at you.

However, your scowl vanished. Quickly, you put on your usual passive expression.

Turning back around, you stared down at your empty plate, while you mumbled under your breath, "Chrono."

"What?" He asks.

"I want you to observe Luther's eyes. But, do it inconspicuously." You say quietly.

You heard the slight rustle of his clothes, before he said quietly, "Manipulation."

" _They_ were here. But, for what?" You asked yourself.

Just then, a plate was placed in front of you, causing your eyes to widen slightly. Immediately, you turned your gaze to Loki's own plate.

Your eyes narrowed at it, before sighing.

"Hey, Loki." You say, earning the trickster's attention.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"Switch me plates with yours." You demand.

He raised an eyebrow, before saying in an exasperated tone, "And  _why_ would I do that?"

"Because....mine has something that I believe that has tomatoes on it, yours don't appear to have them. So, switch." You say.

You heard Loki grumble curses under his breath, as you took his plate and switched it with yours.

"If you wanted one without tomatoes, you could've just had mine," Chrono says, leaning onto your shoulder.

You rolled your eyes, as you pushed him away, saying, "Invading personal space."

"Let the feasting begin!" Odin says as he sits back down at the head of the table.

You watched as everyone began to eat, looking at the plate in front of you, you only sighed.

\----------------------Chrono's POV--------------------------

I began to eat my food, before looking over at (F/N).

I raised an eyebrow, as I saw her wince violently as she swallowed a particularly large bite.

"Is something wrong, My Lady? Did you eat a tomato?" I teased, a large mischievous grin etching itself onto my face.

However, she didn't respond as she dropped her fork harshly onto her plate.

"Wow. I only asked a question, no need to give me the cold shoulder." I drawled.

Again, no response.

I waited for a moment until something caught my attention.

It was a pungent odor. It smelled of decay.

My eyes widened, but before I could do or say anything, (F/N) suddenly covered her mouth and began coughing sporadically.

I immediately stood, when I saw your blood leaking between her fingers in rivulets and down onto the plate she had just eaten from. However, when I went to grab her shoulder, she stood as well, brushing me off and knocking the chair over; gaining the attention of the others in the room.

She managed to stumble three steps, before falling to her side.

I wanted to move. To help. To do  _something._

But, it seemed my body refused.

I heard the screams and shouts of others. The most prominent being from her siblings, as the eldest quickly yelled at the others to return the children to their rooms, as he made his way over.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull.

She began to convulse.

Foam dyed in a ruby red began dripping from her mouth.

But, I still remained in place, as Maximus began shouting orders I didn't bother hearing.

My only focus is that on the woman seizing on the cold ground before me.


	52. Chapter 52

\---------------------Chrono's POV------------------------

_"Huh?" I say as I stare down at a nine-year-old girl._

_She was currently holding a book, one that makes me curious about how she even obtained it._

_"Aren't you a bit young for summoning demons, little girl?" I asked, crossing my arms._

_Her lips pursed, as she straightens herself out, though she still remains staring at the book, as she says, "I may be young, but shouldn't my abilities be tested first before you pass any judgments?"_

_"And what can you do, twerp?" I asked._

_"Summon you. Chrono, a demon of the underworld. Some legends depicting you as the god of time." She says, as she finally looks me in the eyes, causing my own to widen._

_They looked so..... emotionless. Almost dead._

_"Just_ who  _exactly are you?" I asked._

_"I am (F/N) (M/N) (L/N). Current age: nine. Schooling: currently attending junior year of high school. My current purpose: I want to form an alliance, or rather, a contract." She stated as she shuts the book with a loud snap._

_"And why do you think I should form a contract with you?" I asked._

_"What do I need to do to prove it?"_

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when Maximus had exited the room, causing me to stand at attention.

"She is...stable at the moment," Maximus says forlornly.

"What caused it?" Lily asked.

"The healer from this realm said it was some kind of poison. They had called it 'Devil's Kiss'." Maximus explains.

I felt a cold chill run through my being, as I gripped at my chest tightly, before saying, "T-This does not look good."

"You know what that is?" Juniper asks.

"It's a very toxic poison. One that can even bring gods to their knees." Loki replies indifferently, causing me to glare at him.

'It's all this bastards fault.' A voice yelled from the back of my mind, but I ignored it, as the siblings continued to speak.

"I-If it could do that to gods, what would it do to someone like (F/N)?" Mae asks, her voice trembling with barely restrained emotions.

Loki didn't reply, causing me to continue.

"I will doubt that she'll....that she'll..." I couldn't say it.

Why couldn't I say it?!

"She won't last until morning. It's a miracle in of itself that she's last this long." Loki scoffs, as he turned his head away from everyone and towards the door that leads into the medical ward.

Before I was even aware of it, I had pinned the brat to the wall. Holding him up by his throat, squeezing tighter, as I roared out, "She had saved your worthless ass and yet you speak of her death so easily!"

"Chrono, calm down. Please!" Lily says, quickly trying to pry my arm away from the trickster.

However, it didn't budge.

Mortals were  _so_   _weak._

Mortals were  _so fragile, too._

I dropped him, causing him to fall unceremoniously to the ground.

I scoffed, before going over and resuming my seated position along the wall.

I knew what I had to do, but I also had to do something even more important first.

_I watched as the girl fell to the ground, before getting back up._

_"It's useless, little girl. Just give up." I say, still remaining in the same spot I have been for the past ten minutes._

_"I am_ not  _some weak little brat!" She yells, before extending her hand out, placing the other on her wrist._

_"O Lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter wings, you who bears the name of Man, Inferno, and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, March onto the south! Red Flame Cannon!"_   
_She fires a ball of red energy at me, but I easily swipe it away and back towards her. She dodges with a grunt, causing her to slide along the ground, as pieces of rock and dirt rain down upon her._

_Panting, she stands back up, gritting her teeth as she resumed the position from before, chanting in a trembling and warbled voice,_ " _O.....Lo-Lord, Mask of....of blood an-d fle-esh,....all crea..ation, flu...flutter w-wings,.....you who....who b-bears.....t-the...the.....name-e.........of..........."_

_Before she manages to finish, her hands drop to her sides, but before her knees make contact with the ground, I easily catch her. Wrapping a single arm around her stomach._

_Sighing, I mutter out, "You are something else, kid."_

Opening my eyes, another medic appears from the enclosed doors, saying quietly, "We will allow visitors for a moment. I am afraid she is....she is not doing well."

I quietly stand, tilting my head downwards and causing my black hair to shadow my eyes from the rest, as I walk forward.

I pass by the medic, before making my way further inside. Lifting my head slightly, I see a single bed.

I clench my teeth together, as I slowly made my way to the bedside.

The medic wasn't kidding when they said she wasn't doing well.

The covers we're folded just above her abdomen, showing off what looked to be medical clothes instead of the dress she once wore. Though, I doubt it would be salvageable, with the blood that coated it.

I gently shook my head, disbanding the morbid thought, before continuing my observation.

Her undone hair splayed out messily behind her head, as strands stick to her forehead from the sweat. She gripped her chest tightly, as it heaved up and down; panting heavily. It was as if she was not gaining enough oxygen to properly live.

I unintentionally winced at the thought, before being snapped out of my internal monologue, as a small, quiet, and raspy voice called out.

Looking down, I see that (F/N) was conscious, but barely. Her eyes were half-opened and glossed over, as she spoke again, her words slurred, " 's 'vryon o...okay?"

"Yeah, everyone's good. No worries." I say nonchalantly.

"Th'nks." She says, as her head fell to the side, no doubt unconscious once more.

I bit my bottom lip, my sharp fang digging into it until I could taste copper.

Carefully, I reached a hand up and brushed her hair out of her face, saying softly, "Over the many years I have known you. You have shown more humanity than any else I have bore witness to. Even if you do not know how to properly show it, you are human."

I paused momentarily, staring down at her form, before leaning down and gently kissing her forehead, as I gently murmur, "I  _will_ do everything in my power to protect you. Even if you think my advances be a ploy. Even if you push me away."

I straighten myself out, before walking away. Luckily, it seemed the other had respected my privacy, as nobody else had yet entered. Though, if they were they would have to bear witness to my eyes glowing with an angry hellish red, as I mutter quietly, "Even if I have to burn this world and the next to the very ground."


	53. Chapter 53

\-----------------------Loki's POV--------------------------

After the pestilence left the medical ward and opting to stand the furthest away from me, the siblings had entered at the room simultaneously.

It was only five minutes until they came back out, saying something to Chrono, before leaving altogether.

'Most likely to visit the little heathens.' I thought, as I moved away from the wall and towards the door.

However, before I could make it, a tight grip latched itself onto my arm.

Clicking my tongue, the demon only gripped tighter, as he faced the opposite way.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, as he does the same, before he mutters lowly, "If there is a single hair out of place on her,  _ **I will not hold back.**_" 

I only scoffed, as I snatched my arm from his grasp and continued on my way.

Once by her bedside, I looked down at her with an emotionless expression, before saying, "You are a very loathsome individual. Very wicked and conniving. I absolutely  _detest_ you."

"Yet..." I trail off as this evening's events played at the forefront of my mind.

_"And I will not allow you to spit such vile lies about my client."_

"I had said nothing then because there was no need to. But still, you had spoken in my stead, not caring about the consequences, as you had defended me." I say, as my eyes narrowed at her into a slight glare.

_"Hey, Loki." You say, earning the trickster's attention._

_"What is it?" He asked impatiently._

_"Switch me plates with yours." You demand._

_He raised an eyebrow, before saying in an exasperated tone, "And why would I do that?"_

_"Because....mine has something that I believe that has tomatoes on it, yours don't appear to have them. So, switch." You say._

"I had done nothing then, either. Because I had thought that you were only asking for something ridiculous; something that was simple that I could allow. But..." I trailed off, as my next words were filled with venom, "You had saved me. You had dared to  _lie_ to my face and now you are paying for the consequences that ultimately should be mine. I do not understand why and, for that very reason,..... _I absolutely loathe you._ "

There was no reply, only the heavy breathing that she creates.

I clicked my tongue, however, as I turned to leave, something had snagged my sleeve. Turning to the side slightly, I see that (F/N) had regained consciousness, if only slightly.

" 'm sor'y." She slurred, trying to get the words out, "On...ly wan'a h'lp. Don' wan'a be usel'ss."

Her face contorted in pain, her eyes squeezing shut, before re-opening them, showing off the tears that pricked her eyes, as she continues, "Don' wan'a....get 'thers h'rt. Had ta....prot'ct."

Her breath left in a sigh, as her hand clutching at my sleeve falls to her side, while she, once more, falls into the realms of unconsciousness. Allowing the held back tear to fall.

Sighing, I cupped her warm cheek in my hand, before wiping it away with my thumb, before retracting my hand and murmuring, "This is precisely why I despise you. Foolish woman."

With that, I turn and leave. My cape billowing out from behind me, as I exit the medic ward. Once at the doorway, I pause, as I say, "I am certain you know who did this, correct?"

"Yeah." The pestilence said as he leans on the wall to my right. His arms were folded, as he stares straight ahead at nothing.

"Then I do not need to waste time on spelling out what we need to do, demon," I say, continuing my way down the corridor.

I hear him scoff, as he pushes himself away from the wall, before walking to my side, saying, "This doesn't change anything, brat."

"Didn't say it would, pestilence." I scoffed back.

\-----------------------3rd Person POV---------------------

Luther hides away behind a column, before peering around. He watches as two guards pass by, completely unaware by his presence.

A smug smirk curl at his lips, as he moves to run to the other side of the large corridor. However, before he does so, a hand clamps down onto his shoulder.

Luther opens his mouth, about to give a scared shriek, but another hand clasps over his mouth, silencing his cries of surprise and fear.

"Yo~. Didn't think you would see me, now would you?" A deep voice drawls, almost lazily in the struggling male's ear.

"Oh no. That won't do." Luther's would-be kidnapper grunts, as they effortlessly drag him back.

Luther's eyes had widened, as they meet with the trickster's. Struggling with fervor, hoping to get away.

"Do try not to kill him, demon. I don't want to clean up any messes." Loki sighs boredly.

Chrono smirks, as he tries to respond. Only for another voice to interrupt.

"What the  _hell_  are you two doing?"

The two stiffened, as Luther practically sags with relief, while he tries to shout at this new individual.

It was Maximus, he had his arms folded tightly across his chest while standing behind him, were the other three sisters.

"Nothing. Just deciding to get a bit  _friendly_ with our little guest here." Chrono chuckles.

"This the guy?" Juniper asks.

"The guy?" Loki asks, raising an eyebrow.

"The one who is responsible." Lily clarifies.

Chrono said nothing, before nodding shallowly.

"Great. Hold 'em still." Juniper states as she cracks her knuckles.

"Now, now, Jun. That's certainly no way to go about things." Mae states calmly, before glaring at the trickster and the demon.

"You two–" She began, her voice deep and threatening.

"Yes, ma'am?" Chrono gulped before the lawyer/assistant continued.

"Make this son of a bitch suffer. Keep him alive as long as you can and make him rue the day he ever dared to cross us."

"Oh and don't worry about the mess." Maximus piped up cheerily, "I  _am_ a doctor. That means I know great ways of cleaning out blood."

"And I'll play witness for you two. As far as I'm concerned, Chrono was watching over Loki in the library, which I so happened to be in at the time." Juniper says, waving her left hand in the air lazily.

Chrono gave a sharp-toothed grin, as he says in an overly sweet voice that it was almost sickening, "Well, who am  _I_ to deny My Lady's older siblings. After all, you're supposed to know best for the younger ones, correct?"

As he spoke, his grip tightened on the panicking male, as he practically writhed in the demon's grip.

"And Chrono is technically my guard. So, whatever he says, I can't possibly go against." Loki murmurs darkly, before opening the door that was behind him. Allowing Chrono to throw him inside.

Turning to the trickster, he placed a hand onto his shoulder, while giving a cheerful smile, saying, "Let's have fun, shall we?" 

"For once, demon, I actually agree with you." As Loki says this, Chrono's hand slid from his shoulder, before they both stepped inside.

"You boys have fun now." Lily drawls, as she waggled her fingers in a sort of wave, while the door clicked shut.

No sooner did it shut, that it vanished from sight. Most likely Loki's own doing.


	54. Chapter 54

\----------------------Chrono's POV------------------------

_It has been a full year since the contract between the girl, (F/N) and I had been established._

_She was a senior now in high school._

_This child was an enigma wrapped in a mystery._

_She would always carry such an emotionless look, when I had asked this, she had merely replied with, "They are not needed. They will just act as a nuisance."_

_But, I quickly found out that she was a lot more mature, not just educational wise._

_It was a warm day during summer, school was nearly over and (F/N) would, without a doubt, go onto college to become the next great prodigy in whatever field she chose._

_Her messenger bag was nearly in ruins from the recent deductions. The person threw her bag out of the window of the school, causing it land and scatter her notes and supplies into the small pond below._

_Still, she said nothing, she_ did  _nothing, as she walked away. I was perched in the nearby oak tree, away from any prying eyes; watching as she carefully waded into the murky waters, shaking out her notes and supplies, before setting them on the concrete under the relentless sun, hoping to have them dry as she retrieved her bag and doing the same._

_"Why do you never do anything, My Lady?" I had asked, cracking an eye open to look down on her from my perch._

_"I have no reason to. If I show that this bothers me, then the will continue with fervor. Also, how many times must I repeat myself, don't call me that." She replied, as she sat carefully underneath the branch I rest in._

_Smirking, I tilted over, while hooking my legs onto the branch, causing myself to hang upside-down, face only inches from hers, as I said, "You always have me, My Lady. I am a demon. Demons are usually meant to kill and destroy."_

_Her eye twitches, as she pushed my face away, causing me to lose the grip my legs had and allowing me to tumble to the ground, though it did not hurt._

_Sitting up with crossed legs, I rubbed my head in faux pain, as (F/N) spoke, "Bullying is for people which don't have any confidence at all, so everyone which is being bullied, always remember. They are scared of me. I have something in which they don't and that's what makes them bully me. I just don't let the words or the actions from bulliers affect me because they are the ones which need the confidence, not me."_

_However, she was not cruel._

_No matter the words people spoke of her in hushed whispers, she would walk with her head held high. Not defending herself, nor speaking poorly of those who disgraced her name._

_No, she was, indeed, not the least bit cruel._

_I had found out just how human she was, one day._

_She was walking back from school to her home. Her siblings were always working or were so tired they couldn't come and pick her up. Even though they continuously said to call them and ask for a ride. She never did, nor did she ever ask for_ my  _assistance._

_"I'll never understand why you walk every day when I can just as easily get us there." I drawled, hands behind my head._

_"I have said this before, its because I can do it just fine." She replied._

_'Stubborn brat.' I had thought, unaware of the truth that she had refused to voice._

_As we walked, we were passing by a guardrail, on the other side was a very steep cliff and below resided raging waters._

_My eyes flickered to a lone male that stood on the opposite side of where we were, the toes of his shoes hanging dangerously off the edge of the rocky encampment._

_'I'll never understand why mortals do that.' I thought boredly, continuing my relaxed posture as I looked to the sky, where scattered bits of clouds move by slowly._

_However, this has caused me to run into something that had only reached up to my chest. Looking down, I see that (F/N) had stopped; she was staring intently at the male._

_I raised an eyebrow, lowering my hands to my side as I watched her move just behind him._

_"What are you doing?" She had asked sternly, nearly causing the man to jolt off the edge, but he caught himself._

_He turned his head over his shoulder to see (F/N)._

_"Just move along, kid. This isn't something you should see." He had replied in a tired voice._

_"But, I have." She had said evenly as if talking about the weather._

_"Excuse me?" He asked._

_"This cliff is a popular spot for others to end their lives. I have to walk by it everyday. Sometimes, I'm not lucky enough to make it in time to either miss it or stop them. It hasn't happened since about a year and three months ago, though. Don't know why, I guess its because they found other ways, I guess." She clarifies, as she looked past the man to the waters below._

_"I'm sorry." He replied, turning back around._

_"You're not. If you were, you wouldn't do this." She sighs out._

_"It doesn't matter. Why should it matter?" He asks, revealing just how tired this man was._

_"It does. Because, you're stealing." (F/N) says, as she sits on the railing, back facing towards the male,_ _"What am I stealing? Your time?" He asks._

_"Somewhat, but not entirely." She says bluntly._

_"Sorry, then." He sighs out._

_"Again, you're not." She says as she leans back slightly._

_There was a brief pause before she continued in a soft voice as if talking to herself._

_"Taking your own life. What an interesting expression. Taking it from who, exactly? Once it's over, it's not you who'll miss it. Your own death is something that happens to everyone else.—" She paused, and acting so fast that I nearly missed it; she grabbed the male by the collar of his shirt, before pulling him back. This had caused him to stumble back and trip over the guardrail. His legs were hooked over it, as his back made contact with the black asphalt, before (F/N) hovered over him, yelling out, "Your life is not your own! So, keep your hands off of it!"_

_The man only blinks at her._

_It was hilarious, actually._

_A ten-year-old girl, telling off a man who was about to end it all._

_The man looked away, ashamed._

_I found out only a few weeks later that the man had decided to try and fix his life. It was also then that I had realized something._

_"You over-analyze a situation because you're afraid of what will happen when you're not prepared." I had said one day, as (F/N) studied._

_She had looked up only briefly, but I could've sworn that I saw a hint of fear, before she looked back down at her book, saying, "Don't be ridiculous."_

_Yes. That was the day I found out just how human she was._

I look down at the pest before me. Or rather, what was left of him.

'I wonder. Would  _she_  be furious when she finds out what I did?' I think as I wipe away the blood from my hands and claws.

I had reverted back to my actual form; my black and orange wings were pressed tightly to my back.

It would be easy for me to get rid of the body and my soiled clothes, which I did. Hellfire engulfing the body of Luther, as well as my clothes and changing them back to the black and orange outfit that I normally wear.

"We need to head to Aflheim. That is where we need go to get the antidote, 'Angel's Scale'. A herb only found in Höhle am Abend." I say, the information easy to obtain from this nuisance.

"We will have to go to the Bifrost, then," Loki says boredly, as he nudges the dead man's leg with the toe of his shoe.

"Then, let's go. We have already wasted enough time." I say as I turn away, leaving the room to see the siblings still there.

They were sitting against the wall, before Maximus says, "Go. We'll inform Odin what you found out and where you are."

"And we'll deal with the mess here," Juniper says, jerking her thumb towards the room.

"So, there's nothing to worry about," Mae says, as she looks me in the eyes.

"Now, go," Lily demands.

I nod my head before the brat and myself had begun to run towards the direction of the doors leading out of the overly large castle, before running on the pathway that directs us to the Bifrost.


	55. Chapter 55

\--------------------------Your POV----------------------------

'It's so warm.' You thought as you opened your eyes a fraction.

"Hey. Good to see you conscious." You hear the familiar voice of Lily say gently.

Turning your head slightly, you saw that your elder sister was holding a bundle of flowers.

Once your eyes landed on the said plants, you let out a discomforted groan; already knowing what this meant.

"I know you don't like doing this, but, please, its to try and help. You know it yourself, you actually need this. Plus, they're just flowers. Easily replaced." Lily urged, as she set the bundle next to your arm that laid sprawled out over your abdomen.

You closed your eyes a moment, trying to regain, at least, the minimum strength required to lifting your hand.

Gently, albeit weakly, you placed your hands upon the flowers.

\-----------------------Chrono's POV-----------------------

When the trickster and I stepped into the large dome-like structure, I immediately scowled at what I saw.

"Where the hell have  _you_ been?" I asked, staring down the mangy mutt.

The black pit-bull only growls, before turning its head away.

"I believe the mage had sent the beast on scouting duty." Another voice inputs.

Looking up, I am met with the sight of none other than the infamous guardian of the Bifrost, Heimdall.

"Is that so? Then, if you know that, you should also know why we have arrived here." I stated.

There was a small pause, before he had nodded, saying, "Yes. The mage is not faring well."

"Great. Now you can do whatever it is you usually do and send us on our merry way." I say, crossing my arms over my chest in impatience.

"You do realize that the land in which the antidote resides in, houses the Light Elves. A race that does not take too kindly to  _demons._ " Heimdall's eyes flickered to the brat, before continuing, "Or tricksters."

My expression hardens, as I say, "I am quite aware of this fact."

"I am also obliged to leaving you there if there is the slightest hint of a threat to this dimension," Heimdall warns.

"Very well. Now, if you do not mind, we are in a rush." Loki mutters.

"Then I wish you safe travels," Heimdall says, before opening a portal the required realm.

Cerberus was the first to enter, then Loki, and finally, myself.

The swirls of color surrounded me for but a moment, before my feet hit the ground, once more.

Looking around, I was met with beautiful greenery. Nearby, was a crystal clear lake that seemed to have sported and sustained many different species of wildlife from this realm.

"Well then—" I began, earning the mutt's and the brat's attention, "best be on our wa—"

As I went to take a step forward, an arrow had pierced the ground in front of me. Not only cutting me off from my sentence but from also taking any further steps.

"Seems we are already being welcomed." Loki scoffs, from my right side, while Cerberus crouched low to the ground, ready to pounce at any moment.

"State your business símen, rauko!" (State your business here, demon!) A voice calls out.

My pointed ears perked, as I pinpoint from where the noise resonated.

"Emme are símen on important business."      (We are here on important business.) I responded back fluently.

There was silence for a moment, before I took a step to my right, barely dodging the individual who demanded our reasoning for being here.

[He](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/d9/e4/0e/d9e40e4a15816a3430e17d529e4fd088.jpg) was well built, no doubt training to be a warrior or a hunter since at a young age. Sporting elegant armor that seemed to be custom made for his proportions.

"Tye dodge ehtelë. Ni expect lala less -o a rauko." (You dodge well. I expect no less from a demon.) The Light Elf says, as he straightens his posture.

"Ni have lala lú an sina hinya's timeále-! Mime contractor has been poisoned. Emme seek i antidote i grows within i caves -o sina realm." (I have no time for this child's play! My contractor has been poisoned. We seek the antidote that grows within the caves of this realm.) I yell, as my wings flare out from behind me.

"Mana concern should emme have as someone who has made a deal as i likes -o tye?" (What concern should we have with someone who has made a deal with the likes of you?) He responds back, raising his bow while notching another arrow, as it points towards me.

"Te are a fir. Te had túl ana Asgard ana assist me -esse achieving i foraime acsa." (They are a mortal. They had come to Asgard to assist me in achieving the right path.) Loki states from beside me.

"If te are a fir, manen have te made a contract as a rauko? -o i stories i have been told, te cannot even rangwe anything dealing as supernatural properties ar martime- an panic." (If they are a mortal, how have they made a contract with a demon? From the stories that have been told, they cannot even fathom anything dealing with supernatural properties without cause for panic.) The Light Elf says, while drawing his arrow back.

Gritting my teeth together, I snap out, "Te are a mage. -yes na- vamme uncommon an beings such ve themselves ana care- contracts as i creatures te tult-. Ni so happen ana n- er -o tien. Same goes an i mutt. Sí, nimeár- us. Where na- antidote ana i sangwa 'Devil's Kiss' na-?" (They are a mage. It is not uncommon for beings such as themselves to make contracts with the creatures they summon. I so happen to be one of them. Same goes for the mutt. Now, tell us. Where is the antidote to the poison 'Devil's Kiss' is?)

"Mana -o i trickster? If mana tye eques na- sanda, then tar shall n- lala reason an his  appearaneither ana sina realm." (What of the trickster? If what you say is true, then there shall be no reason for  _his_ appearance in this realm.) The Light Elf says.

I scowled, as I say lowly and dangerously, "I tare ni waste mime súle upon tye worthless scum, i closer (F/N) na- ana faire! So, tye either nimeár- me where Höhle am Abend na- located, or ni'll extract i information forcefullime!" (The more I waste my breath upon you worthless scum, the closer (F/N) is to death! So, you either tell me where Höhle am Abend is located, or I'll extract the information forcefully!)

"Hmph. Ni expect lala less -o tye vile beasts." (Hmph. I expect no less from you vile beasts.) The Light Elf scoffs.

However, before he could release the arrow, a new voice emerges, calling out in a commanding tone.

"Falael, mana na- i reason an sina senseless brutalitime?!"

(Falael, what is the reason for this senseless brutality?!)


	56. Chapter 56

\--------------------3rd Person POV----------------------

Lily walked along the deserted corridors, carrying a bundle of wilted and withered flowers.

"U-Um. Excuse me." A meek voice calls out from further down the long hallway, causing the second-eldest (L/N) to pick her head up.

"Oh, it's you," Lily says softly, as the maid, Ketila, bounds over.

"Y-Yes. I was wondering on the health of (F/N)." Ketila mutters, as she tightly wrung her hands together.

"She...is temporarily well. At least, better from before. She has yet to experience any further seizures or internal bleeding. Or, that is what Maximus has said. He  _is_ the doctor of the family." Lily says, giving a half-hearted smile to the young woman.

"I feel I must apologize." The maid says lowly, her eyes glued to the floor.

"For what reason?" Lily asks, surprised by the sudden confession.

"I was on duty within the kitchen. If I had been more careful; more watchful of my surroundings, then.....then..." The maid tried to finish, tears pricking the corner of her eyes before a comforting hand is placed upon her shoulder.

Startled, Ketila looks up, meeting eye to eye with the second eldest of the (L/N) siblings.

Lily adorned a small smile, as she says, "It is not your fault."

"Bu–" Ketila was, once again, cut off from what she was about to say. 

"If you say it is your fault, then you are essentially placing blame upon me and the rest of my siblings," Lily states in a voice of resolution.

"What?" Ketila squeaks.

"We are (F/N)'s elder siblings. Do you know what that means?" Lily asks, causing the maid to shake her head 'no'.

"The reason that the older siblings are born first is to help guide the younger siblings; to try and protect them from the scary monsters. By saying that you are at fault, it's also saying that we, the older siblings, have failed  _our_ job in protecting them." Lily says gently, eyes softening on the young maid.

"But, if I may be so bold to say, that doesn't sound like (F/N)," Ketila says, almost uncertainly.

Lily barks out a short laugh, before saying, "You're right. She'd rather psychologically torment the poor bastard before sending him to the mental asylum."

A soft chuckle escapes passed the older sibling's lips, before muttering in a low whisper, as she looks down at the wilted flowers, "Yeah. Not like her at all."

A shriveled up leaf snaps away from the stem and flutters to the ground, landing between the two women's feet.

"If I may ask, where have you gotten those dead flowers?"  Ketila asks, after a long pause.

 "Oh! I gathered these from my room. I always loved flowers, but, unfortunately, as you can plainly see, I don't have the green thumb to keep them alive." Lily says, giving an embarrassed chuckle.

"...I see." Ketila says, as she eyes the dead bundle of flowers.

"Well. I'm off to throw these away. When you have time, be sure to visit (F/N). She won't admit it, but she'll appreciate it." Lily says, before walking off to complete her task. 

\---------------------Chrono's POV------------------------

"Falael, mana na- i reason an sina senseless brutalitime?!" (Falael, what is the reason for this senseless brutality?!) A loud commanding voice shouts.

Looking over to where the entrance of the forest starts, there was another [male](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-sFeelTwQQ6g/VX8_i0a4xMI/AAAAAAAAAKc/62lbM5CDqqo/s1600/freyr2.jpg) walking towards us.

"Héru Freyr, please péle- ana i rondasse. Sí are úqua tare than a nimpa rauko ar trickster....along ås a hellhound." (Lord Freyr, please return to the castle. These are nothing more than a petty demon and trickster....along with a hellhound.) The Light Elf, now dubbed as Falael, says; arrow still poised in my direction, ready to fire at any moment.

"Falael. Do you not know of whom you threaten?" Freyr asks, deciding to speak the English tongue.

"It is not difficult in knowing the infamous traitor of Asgard and it is just as easy to know the other's origin," Falael says confidently.

"Yes, however, I have also received notice from the All-Father of a mortal being poisoned by protecting said trickster," Freyr said calmly, clasping his hands together gently.

"But, what of the demon?" Falael asks, lowering his weapon slightly.

"The mortal is a mage. She had summoned him as a protector and, from what I am witnessing thus far, he is trying to do as contracted." Freyr said.

"Yes, as I have bee saying. Now, can someone lead us to where the damn herb is?" I asked, irritation lacing the words.

"Very well, then. I know that time is of the essence for you, so follow me and I shall lead you to the entrance of the cave you seek." Freyr said, before turning to leave.


	57. Chapter 57

\-------------------------Your POV---------------------------

You were shrouded in darkness, as you continue to walk on some invisible path.

You remained calm, as you saw an individual ahead of you. They were small, nearly the size of a pin's head. So, you continued towards them, a foreboding aura suddenly suffocating the seemingly endless space.

It felt like an eternity when you finally reached them. They were male, from the structural build of them, and his back faced you.

He bore a cape that seemed to billow out slightly, in some ghostly breeze.

"Is this your form of a warning?" You asked coldly, folding your arms over your chest.

He lets out a warbled laugh, as he slowly turns his head over his shoulder; showing his milky white gaze that perfectly resembles that of a dead man's.

"In a way, I would suppose, little mage." They spoke, involuntarily causing a cold chill to travel down your spine.

\-------------------------Loki's POV---------------------------

I walk beside Chrono with the mutt trailing behind us, as we follow Freyr to the location of the herb for the antidote.

It had taken a bit of time, more so than I am comfortable with, to locate the cave in which the healing plant resides in. Once there, Freyr had turned to, saying, "This is as far as I am able to take you. The rest you must accomplish yourself."

"Understood," I say dully before our small group enters the mouth of the cave.

When we entered the place seemed surreal, in a way. The bright sun casting an ethereal glow upon the mossy groves and rocks, while reflecting the stagnant waters perfectly. As if another realm awaits just beneath the surface.

Carefully, and on guard, both I and Chrono step into the still water, which had only come up to our ankles, and causing it to ripple and disturb the serene image. Though, it would seem that we had also disturbed an additional feature to this untroubled area with our presence.

The ground shook violently, as the waters around us rose and gave way to a horrendous [beast](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/7d/18/34/7d1834878d620b51a23b4da2710b16e8--underwater-creatures-alien-creatures.jpg), allowing the water to glide over its sleek scales, that would, without a doubt in my mind, prove to be quite troublesome to pierce without the proper-

"Chrono." I hissed, as the said male charged the monster, only to be swiped at from the large and powerful tail, causing the demon to crash into the water.

"Ignorant Pestilence," I growled, as green magic charged in sparks from between my fingers.

\-------------------------Your POV---------------------------

"What is it you wish for? You have no place among this realm....or anywhere else, for that matter."  You say calmly, your tone sharp enough to, no doubt, cut through even the Captain America's legendary shield.

"You wound me so, little mage." The being spoke, giving a sarcastic laugh.

"I am not known for pleasantries. Only for speaking bluntly and truthfully." You say curtly, using the same tone as before.

"Ah, yes. But, to answer your earlier statement, I wish for the order of chaos." The being spoke.

"Yes, I am well aware of the fact. For is that not the reason you are like this? An abomination that wishes for something that he shall  _never_ achieve." You state harshly.

Suddenly, a large hand is around your throat, though you do not react when the abomination's face is inches away from your own in only the blink of an eye.

"I will destroy you and any who dare oppose my rule. That is certain." The being hisses, as they narrow their eyes at your form.

"I may not be as full-blooded as  _they_ are. But, I still have blood from that  _race_ running through these veins and, as such, I shall carry on the legacy they have established. Nay, I shall  _finish_ what  _they_ have failed to do so many times before." You say back with such intensity, that the magic running through your bodice sparks to life and shocks the being away from you.

The being raised their head, as they looked down upon your form, before saying, "We shall see about that. War shall be waged in the name of the  _true God."_

"Then how unfortunate for you that I do not believe in such fallacy. You are nothing more than a beast that wishes to play God. But, I give you a warning that I deem fit for you-" You paused, as a dark purple aura surrounds your body, while your eyes shine with a dangerous and untamable energy, before continuing in a voice that seems to have a dual tone to it; with being your own voice and a second that has an ancient inflection that underlays the first, "If thy commits to such sinful act, I will send mine anger upon thee and I shall judge thy according to thou sins. Whereas then, within that moment of time of reckoning, thou shall recompense upon all thine abominations." 

The abomination only chuckles in a deep and menacing tone, as they say in an equally vicious voice, "Very well. I heed your warning,  _little mage._ "

With that, you are left within the peaceful wake of darkness, before you vanish from this subconscious realm, as well and return to the realm of where the living shall walk.

\-------------------------Loki's POV---------------------------

I click my tongue, as I dodged the incoming blow from the beast's writhing tail.

"Anytime would be useful, demon!" I growl as I jump once more from the mouth of dagger-length teeth.

"Give me a minute, dammit! The mutt isn't cooperating." The demon shouts back.

I growled under my breath, before having to roll to the side, as green sludge is ejected from the monster's mouth. Turning my head to where it landed, I watch as it dissolves the ground it rests upon.

'Oh, how spectacular. It spits an acid-based liquid.' I think, as a scowl tugs at my lips.

Suddenly, large flames consume the area in which the pestilence stood in, before a loud and monstrous [roar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZkIPwbSfFa8), before Cerberus, in his full form, launches at the large and powerful water monster. Steam rises from where the hellhound steps, as he claws and bites at the other beast.

"What took so long?" I hiss, as I run to the demon's side, avoiding the battle between the two large beings.

"Cerberus is (F/N)'s familiar. That means that he has to have her permission to attack, however, since the mage is....out of commission for the moment, I had to forcefully release the bind that keeps his form smaller." Chrono explains, as his wings extend outwards, before continuing, "Stay here. I'm gonna get the herb."

With that, the demon takes off. Flying above the two monstrous beasts that were fighting, and towards a large mound that moss, vines, and other vegetation grow on.

"And what am  _I_ suppose to do?!" I shout, over the vicious growls, snarls, and roars of the two beasts.

"If the mutt fails, be bait!" Chrono shouts back, as he lands on the grassy grove, before kneeling down to search for the necessary herb required to use as an antidote.


	58. Chapter 58

\---------------------Your POV---------------------

When your eyes fluttered open, everything was hazy. The poison that runs through your veins is causing everything to become a chore.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." A tired, gruff voice states from beside you.

Blinking your eyes a few times, allowing some resemblance of clear sight to return to you, as you lethargically turn your head.

You proceed to open your mouth to say your own greetings to your visitor, only to make a pitiful wheezing sound.

'Already the poison has affected my speech.' You think with furrowed brows.

"It's okay, don't strain yourself," Maximus states, as he brushes a few stray strands of hair from your sweat-soaked forehead.

You gave your older brother a blank stare, as you force your still heavy eyes to remain open, allowing him to continue speaking.

"Loki and Chrono have both gone to another realm to retrieve that needed ingredient for the antidote. They should return shortly." Maximus says, giving a small smile, as he clutches your hand.

Your eyes flicker down to the entwined fingers, as your debilitated mind realizes something.

Forcing every bit of energy you had into your voice, you speak in a raspy and broken tone, "Hand....numb."

Your brother stiffens, as he clutches onto your hand with an even tighter grip, as he speaks, "I've talked with the healer of this place. They said that that is normal for this type of poisoning. But, it's not the most worrisome of symptoms."

You know he's lying. Even someone that's not in your profession can tell from the obvious trembling of his shoulders and the forced smile he gives you.

You give him a half-hearted glare, one that simply says, 'Tell the truth, idiot'.

Your brother gives a tired sigh, as he rubs his face with his free hand, as he states, "Your sisters are worried about you. Jun will no doubt kick your ass when you're better."

You gave a small sigh, as you turned your head to, once more, face the ceiling, while Maximus continues to speak.

Soon enough, you're lulled into a fever induced sleep.

\-----------------------Loki's POV-----------------------

I quickly dodged away from the large paw of the hellhound, as he rips away a chunk of the water creature's skin as if it was nothing more than a heated knife through butter.

"Did you find it yet?" I shout over the sounds of the battle before me, as I quickly jumped away from the water creature's powerful tail.

Suddenly, a thump is heard beside me, causing me to turn my head to see the demon had a [plant](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a6/9d/85/a69d85a8ef80d3a0ff904d45df053ccf--botanica.jpg) clutched in his hand.

True to its name, the petals to the herb looked to be that of angel's feather, only in a more scale-like shape.

"We must hurry. It will still take time for the antidote to be made and we've already wasted enough time as it is." Chrono says as he placed his index finger and thumb to his lips, before blowing out a loud whistle.

Cerberus immediately falls back from the fight, as he changes to his smaller form, allowing both the demon and I to escape, before the hellhound follows close behind, and thus, leaving the water creature to fall back into its cavern underneath the waters.

However, before either I or Chrono could demand the Bifrost to open, we were already engulfed within the multi-colored lights, watching them pass by with inhuman speed before our feet made contact with the marble flooring.

"I do recommend that you hurry. The mage is not faring well." Heimdall's rumbling voice says as it echoes slightly within the confines of the Bifrost.

Chrono nods his head, before running out onto the bridge. Though, before I could continue any further, Chrono speaks quickly, "Better be ready, brat."

Before I could make any inquiries of what the demon speaks of, two hands grip tightly to my underarms, before I am lifted from the ground.

The scenery below me moving faster than the bare eye could see; the landscape below only appears to be a mixture of blurred colors.

Once we stopped (Chrono having practically dropping me onto the ground, as he landed next to me), we were in front of the castle's large doors.

I glared at the pestilence, as I state, "A warning of what is to occur would have been greatly appreciated."

The demon scoffed, as he said, "Be glad I didn't leave your ungrateful ass behind, brat."

I didn't retort to the obvious insult, instead, opting to hurry inside with the demon close behind.

When arriving at the doors leading the medical wing, I immediately spot the three female siblings, the last, no doubt, would be located inside.

However, when nearing, I also took notice of the few medical staff nearby; allowing Chrono to quickly hand off the herb to the awaiting healers.

With that in mind, they quickly scatter about; already prepping for the antidote to be made, while I tend to matters dealing with the (L/N) siblings.

"How is she faring?" I ask as I observe the closed door leading to the poisoned mage.

"I am not sure. Maximus had informed us that it would be best to wait outside, in case things....in case things did not appear well." Lily explained.

"But, considering he hasn't come out yet, that means it isn't the end." Juniper states, but the foreboding 'yet' remains on the tip of everyone's tongue.

"Well, we have the antidote. It is only a matter of time before it is administered." The demon states, joining in on the conversation, as he walks over.

"Yeah. Let's just....hope for the best. I mean, (F/N) isn't the type to throw in the towel, just yet." Mae states, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

"I do not understand that form of speech. What does linen have to do with one's life?" I asked, severely confused by the lawyer's speech.

"It's a saying on earth. Means she doesn't give up easily." Juniper says, trying not to snicker at my lack of knowledge on mortal sayings.

"I will never fully understand mortal customs or speech." I sighed, shaking my head in clear dismay.


	59. Chapter 59

\---------------------Your POV---------------------

Time was meaningless to you, as you drifted between consciousness and sleep. Sometimes, you would be lucky enough to gain the strength to open your eyes for but a flicker of a moment. Like a candle in a light, summer breeze, before it ultimately went out.

When those moments occur, you would catch blurred outlines of people around you; be it a medic, your familiar, family, or the demon you have made a pact with and, within very rare instances, Loki.

It was within those occurrences when you caught sight of raven hair and eyes resembling that of the forest canopy, that for the oddest of reasons, you felt a small bit of peace. Even though he would spit words of venom towards you with an undertone of care to them. The last you could remember to some degree would be:

"You are worse at presenting your heroism than my brother, you idiotic and reckless mage. But, now would be best to return to your slumber, so I will no longer have to be in the presence of your ignorance."

You managed to crack a small grin and a light scoff before you fell into the realms of a dreamless state.

The next time that you had awoken, you felt partially energized. Enough so, that you had managed to allow your eyes to remain open for more than just a few moments. You blinked to clear the fog from your sights, as you looked around. Finding that you had no company this time and, looking to the window on the far side of the room, found that morning had hardly started. The horizon barely being illuminated to a dark purple hue, as the sun makes its slow rising into the sky.

The only light within the medical bay came from a small burning candle on the small, nearby table located to the right of you.

You let out a small grunt, as you adjust yourself into a sitting position. The medical bed you rest upon serving to make small creaks against the sudden shift in weight.

"You should not be doing anything strenuous to your body." A familiar voice states.

"How long have I been in a state of switching between unconsciousness and awareness?" You asked, voice gruff from both of just waking up and lack of use.

"...Nearly seven nights." Loki states, as he casually sits in the nearby chair, a large book in hand, while the other hovers over the pages, a dim green light illuminating his hand and the words that are written within the book.

"Then I have rested for nearly a week. I will be fine by simply sitting by myself." You stated, as you neatly splayed the blankets out onto your lap in a more comfortable fashion.

"I believe it was your brother's orders for rest." Loki stated, marking his page and closing the book with a resounding 'snap'.

You rolled your eyes, as you say, "My brother was always a bit over-theatrical when it comes to my health. I broke my arm once and, according to him, that warrants a week without getting out of bed."

Loki did not say anything for a moment, allowing you time to ask, "Where is Chrono? I thought he, of all people, or in this case demon, would be here to make sure you wouldn't do anything." 

You easily caught the small twitch in his eyebrow, as you spoke of the demon, "I had set up an illusion. Currently, I am resting in my bed, as he slouches in the chair."

You raised an eyebrow, as you say, "Usually he's more on guard than this."

"Well, many have been fretting over your weakened form for the past many days," Loki stated, sliding the book onto the table by your bed.

"Is that why you're here?" When you asked this, his form stiffened for a moment, before relaxing and folding his hands on his lap.

"I needed quietness from the castle and, unfortunately, if I were to be too far from my clone, the spell would break," Loki said dully as if it couldn't be more obvious.

"Then what of the library or of my office?" You asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Loki's lips pressed into a thin line, as he spoke, "Your older sibling, the assistant, had been busying herself with your office. Tidying the files or doing some paperwork that doesn't pertain to my interest in knowing. As for the library, the spawns had taken over the place, constantly looking for, and I quote, 'picture books' or tales of fantasy that would be written in their native tongue."

"So, you decided to sit in a room with an unconscious woman by your side?" You spoke with a slightly amused tone.

"That would be precisely why. It was unknown as to when your body would heal from the poison, so I took my chances with at least some semblance of quietness from you. Which reminds me to inform you that you happen to snore almost as badly as Thor."

Your eyes narrowed slightly, as you say, "That silver tongue of yours will do you no favors from me."

"I merely speak the truth." The trickster states, grinning smugly.

"You could have left if it bothered you." You deadpanned.

"There was no other place of refuge of where I could have read in peace." He said in an equally dull voice.

Your only response to that was to huffily lay down, your back facing to the trickster, whilst saying, "It's too early for this."

"I concur. I shall take my leave now, I'd rather not catch your ignorance." Loki says as he stands from his seat, collecting his book from its resting place on the small nightstand.

However, just as he opens the door to leave the resting ward of the medical bay, you speak and causing him to pause mid-stride, with one foot resting outside the door.

"Before you leave, I wish to confess something."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Loki asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"I had expected a thank you, instead of spouting all the things you detest about me when you thought I was supposedly unconscious." You say, turning your head over your shoulder just enough to reveal the smirk adorning your face, as you continue, "A bit rude to someone who had practically saved your life, no?"

Loki let out a scoff, before storming out of the room, the door roughly closing behind him, while you let out an airy chuckle.

But, you could have sworn, simultaneously as the door had slammed closed, you thought to have heard a barely audible 'thank you' utter from none other than the trickster himself.


	60. Chapter 60

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

When you had awoken, you barely had time to understand what was happening, as your sisters and brother had all decided to pile upon you simultaneously. Their voices overlapping each other, as they tried to either convey their worries or scoldings to you.

Your eyebrow twitched, as you finally managed to push the sibling pile off of you; sitting up, while raising your voice over their own, "Get off! I will be well if you lot don't crush me first."

"There she is." Maximus coos, as he rubs your head.

You swat the hand away with a glare, as you state, "Now is not the time for this, brother. I need you to get Chrono for me."

"Like hell, we'll just lea–" Before Juniper could finish, Mai gripped her by the shoulder, causing the UFC fighter to notice your serious gaze.

"Something's come up." It wasn't a question stated from Lily.

"Unfortunately. The murders that I have been dealing with in private and my poisoning both have a correlation to a certain... _individual."_ You state as you glanced down to your hands rest in your lap; thumbs twirling around each other in a display of uneasiness.

"Okay. But, I'm gettin' that girl, Ketila, to stay with you." Juniper huffed, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"I would much prefer if you did." You muttered.

The three older sisters left, as Maximus stayed behind, "Does this involve mom?"

"If you mean the stepmother, then yes. Even now, when she hasn't appeared for so many years of my life, she still causes trouble for me." You growled, your thumbs ceasing their fiddling and, instead, opting to clench your hands together tightly.

Maximus gave a sympathizing look, as he gave a reassuring squeeze of your shoulder, as he said gently, "She was happy.  _You_ and dad and us, we all made her happy."

"That's a lie. You know of what she was and what I am." You say, just as your siblings returned with Ketila.

"Oh, thank the gods! You're awake." The maid exclaims as she rushes forward to hug you.

Immediately, your hands shot up stiffly, not knowing where to put them, as the girl continued to hug you. With rigid movements, you pat her back awkwardly, as you say, "Yes. I am fine. You can....you can release me now."

You looked over her shoulder to give your siblings the cue to leave to retrieve the demon, as you talked with Ketila. Immediately, the maid began to bombard you with apologies, as she looked to the floor while fiddling with the hem of her outfit. Though, before she could continue with any more of her condolences, you silence her with a raise of your hand, saying, "I understand you feel remorseful of this occurrence, but I assure you that it had nothing to do with what you could or couldn't do. This has happened because of something that involves my....lineage, so to speak."

"Lineage?" Ketila questions with a small tilt of her head, signaling her confusion.

You gave a shallow nod of your head, as you made a small noise of agreement, before stating, "Yes, unfortunately."

"M-May I ask what sort of lineage could end up with this sort of fate?" She asks, her head lifting slightly to show off the glimmer of hope in assisting you with the dilemma at hand.

"I...I cannot. I am sorry, but doing so will only put even more people in danger." You say, your voice straining the apology to make sure that the maid understood how remorseful you felt in not giving away your bloodline or the troubles that shall befall you in the future.

"Oh,...very well. I-I understand." Though her actions and words were honest in showing understanding, her tone held one of underlying disappointment.

Pursing your lips, you place a hand upon her shoulder, as you say gently, "As my friend, I wish to keep you safe. I have not the best of luck when.....forming companionship with other individuals. Please, forgive me for my secrecy, but it is imperative that I do so."

Ketila looked at you with mild shock, before giving a gentle smile and taking your hand in both of her's; she states, "As someone who is very blunt when talking with someone, I understand your intentions fully. But, if the burden becomes too much, I will always have time to listen to your troubles."

You returned her smile, before stiffly bringing her into a hug. Your arms wrapped around her middle in a pose that was obviously very tense, as Ketila lets out a soft laugh before she returns it full-heartedly. After a good minute had passed, you pulled away, while clearing your throat, saying, "Yes, well, my siblings and the demon shall be here momentarily."

"Right, I shall take my leave as you discuss your heritage with those who have a better understanding of the situation you are in," Ketila says with a chuckle. 

You gave a nod, as the maid turned and left, just as your siblings, Chrono and, quite surprisingly Loki. entered.

Your only response to Loki's appearance as well as a subtle raise of the eyebrows.

Jun lets out a scoff as she says, "He said, and I quote, 'if that idiotic mage is in more trouble, I will personally escort her to Hel'."

You gave an unimpressed look towards the trickster, who merely shrugged at your gaze, before you said, "Well, it is not only  _I_ whom is in trouble."

"Why? What's happened?" Mai asks as she steps up to your bedside.

"I fear the impossible has, indeed, become the possible....and not for the best."

-

-

-

\--------------------???'s POV---------------------

The abomination peered down at the ebony abyss that showed the reflection of a lowly subject of Asgard's grand castle. His milky white eyes drinking in the information, as she walks away from the one whose ancestor's cursed him to this plane of existence. 

To forever be left in the void of all that is deceased. 

"But, such is the life of an oddity of someone like myself." The abomination mutters, his milky orbs flickering away from the young maid and to the creature that resides behind the boulder a good distance away.

"I have a mission for you. If you fail, then I shall grant you an eternity of suffering in the furthest pits of Hel, itself. Do you understand?" He spat harshly, the creature flinching away, as they replied in a scratched, warbled tone, "O-Of course, Master. Whatever your wish is,  _I_ shall obey."

The abomination smirked, as they glanced down to the reflection, once more, before stating in a calm tone, "The girl you see here is to be made an example of what happens when one were to threaten me. Understood?"

"Yes, Master."

As soon the words left the creatures mangled lips, a portal had appeared only a few feet away, as the abomination spoke for a final time, "Then I shall leave this to you...and be sure that the little mage is able to admire your handy-work."

With a deep bow, the creature quickly vanished through the portal.


	61. Chapter 61

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

"(F/N), what happened?" Mai asked as you continued to stare at your hands while twirling your thumbs over one another. Carefully thinking of your next set of words.

After a beat of silence, you let out an exhale, before finally lifting your gaze from your lap, to meet the anxious eyes of your siblings. Chrono, however, decided to take the moment to speak, "Are you sure it's  _him_?" 

"Him? Who the hell is 'him'? Stop playin' the damn pronoun game and tell us already!" Juniper snaps, as she crosses her arms over her chest; her face set into an impatient scowl.

"...Very well. This is going to be a bit difficult to explain for those not familiar with certain...legends." You spoke slowly, hoping to choose the right words to convey what you wish to say.

"What legends do you speak of?" Loki spoke up, as he folded his arms behind his back.

"They are about a being, a monster; no, not even those are the proper term. What  _he_ is called should be nothing more than an  _ **abomination**_. A creature no longer mortal or immortal. He is stuck as one who is between such terms. A  _thing_ that deals within the arts of death and destruction. He is best known as  _[the Necromancer](https://pre00.deviantart.net/39e3/th/pre/f/2013/190/f/1/necromancer_by_sixfrid-d6cs9ur.jpg)_ _."_ As you speak, your energy charges between your fingers in small, sand-like particles, before casting it out into the empty space to your right.

There, a holographic image appears of a light, blue-skinned being; bearing armor of onyx with sharp needle-like spikes on the shoulder padding. His tattered cape billowing out from behind him in a nonexistent wind, as shadows cast over most of his body, giving the three-dimensional hologram a more threatening aura, as you continued.

"As a necromancer, he has the ability to call upon the dead. They are all supposedly extinct, from a great war far beyond this universe–"

Suddenly, Loki had decided to make an input, "A war between creatures of energy and the creatures of the damned. The only ones whom even stood a chance against these abominations would be one who had equal power on the opposite side of the spectrum. They were dubbed as–"

You picked up from there, "They were called [Anodytes](https://orig00.deviantart.net/6d3f/f/2010/301/2/2/the_pyrodyte_by_randomdraggon-d31pmvs.png)." As you speak, an image of one of the beings appeared in place of the necromancer, "They have the abilities to absorb the life energy around them, channeling it to create or heal. Many suspects that they were the first beings to wield magic, while others view them to be the off-springs of the goddess of life."

You paused a moment to watch the scenery change to a war-torn landscape, as the two creatures of legends battle each other. The Anodytes in various hues; signifying the color of their energy. The opposing enemies charging forward with vicious looking creatures beside them, causing Juniper to ask, "What are those ugly lookin' creatures?"

"Those things are called [Wendigos](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/15/f2/7d/15f27deac1af7817455350b9e9b87c0b--until-dawn-wendigo-werewolves.jpg). They were once souls of humans, trapped within their rotting corpses before they went mad and resorted to cannibalism. Sometimes even having to eat their own flesh. The necromancers would control them, seeing as they are technically dead." You explained, as the next image appeared was a close-up of one of the cannibalistic creatures.

When the image went back to one of the war, you continued to speak, "After decades of fighting, the necromancers fell into extinction. That is, all but one of them. The one that was titled as their 'king'. He was ruthless, always aiming for the destruction and ruin of all those who opposed them. Now the three leaders of the Anodytes, weary from the many years of battle, sealed away the king, forcing him into an existence consisting of nothing but ruin. No souls, no life, just emptiness."

The new image showed three shadowed figures pushing and sealing away the king of the necromancers.

"Now, within every few thousand years, the new leaders of the Anodytes would strengthen the seal between his world and ours." You continued, as the images change to show various Anodytes performing some sort of ritual through the many, many years.

"However, soon, they too became a rare species. Their world was dying." The image showed a slowly decomposing planet.

"So, to make sure their species continued, they began to crossbreed with the many residents throughout the universe, creating something of a half-breed. The Anodyte gene always being the most dominant, so they may carry on the traditions of maintaining the seal." The final image showed a small infant inheriting the powers of the Anodytes.

"So, you're saying that the king of the necromancers has finally arisen and has come to finish what he started." Maximus states.

"Yes, he has taken the name of the people he once ruled and has now a taste for vengeance." You say as the holographic image of the infant disappeared.

"If I may ask, how does the poisoning and the murders of Midgard correlate to you?" Loki asks, his posture straightening.

You pursed your lips for a moment, before saying, "The Necromancer has been using mortal blood and flesh as a means of a sacrifice. Though, the problem that I am having is discovering  _what_ he plans to bring into the plains of existence."

"And of the poisoning?" Loki asks, once more, as he takes his arms from behind his back and opting to cross them over his chest.

You paused a moment, wondering if you should speak or not, before shaking your head gently, as you opened your mouth to continue.

However, before you could utter a word, a shrill, feminine scream echoes throughout the castle.

Your eyes widen, as soon as you realize whose scream that had belonged to.

"Ketila!" You exclaimed as you launched out of bed, pushing passed your dumbfounded siblings and into the hallway.

Soon enough, the pounding of shoes echoes behind you, nearly drowning out the slapping of your bare feet on marble.

Quickly, though, you were in the large hallway leading to the entrance of the castle.

Your eyes widened, as you felt your breath still within your lungs, while you finally comprehend what sight is before you.

You hear the multiple 'oh Gods' from behind you, coming from your sisters and brother.

Ketila lay prone on the ground, as the disgusting cannibalistic creature you were discussing mere moments ago crouch over her body, feasting upon her innards and flesh.

You could barely fathom what your brother was saying, as he stood in front of you, grasping your shoulders tightly as he tries to get your attention. You couldn't understand that, while the world is muted to you, you were screaming.

You couldn't grasp the fact that your eyes were glowing an omniscient white, as your own skin was peeling away to reveal the purple energy beneath it.


	62. Chapter 62

\-----------------3rd Person POV------------------

The air simmered around the enraged mage, as harsh winds whipped through the corridors and into the large hall. The hurricane-like gust causing the (L/N) siblings to skid back and crash into the nearby walls with a resounding 'thump'. Their yells of cursing and demands to 'calm down' deaf upon their younger sister.

The only ones who managed to remain standing would be the trickster and the demon. Their arm being brought up to block the cyclone of air from their eyes, as (F/N)'s skin begins peeling away like aged paint on a wall. Beneath the flaying tissue, revealed a magenta hue of pure energy.

The once (E/C) eyes of the young woman, was nothing more than an omniscient white. Glowing with a power that seemed to know no limit. 

"What in Odin's name is happening?!" Loki shouts over the raging winds.

"Her true form is showing," Chrono says, though it's drowned out into nothing but a murmur.

As the two entities speak, the beast that feasted upon an innocent's innards looks up to meet the gaze of the fully transformed mage. Showing to all what her true and final form is.

The trickster's eyes widen, as the violent gusts dim down, to see that in place of the once, always composed, the mage was now a powerful creature that was once thought of as a legend.

"An [Anodyte](https://orig00.deviantart.net/226c/f/2010/301/5/b/anodyte_by_randomdraggon-d31pe9c.png)." Was all the god of mischief could muster, as her aura secreted nothing but pure and raw energy.

The power that made up her hair moved gently in a breeze that no longer existed and, within this moment of silence, the doors leading to the throne room is thrown open, revealing Danny and the identical twins with Odin, Frigga, and Thor standing behind them.

Quicker than the god of thunder or the All-Father could react, the Wendigo is rushing forward; breaking the marble flooring as it launched itself forward.

The demon let out a curse, as he went to move. However, before he could even lean forward to move and block the attack between the beast and the children, there was a loud, echoing, boom. The sound similar to a sonic boom.

The eldest of the children, Danny, already had his arms wrapped around Matthew and Michael, ready to block the creature's attack with his own body, as (F/N) stood in front of them, hand clenched tightly around the spindly wrist of the damned creature, the skin beginning to smoke and burn from coming into contact with the pure and raw energy; as it writhed in the Anodyte's grip. This only caused her to grasp onto the wrist even tighter, eliciting a loud 'crack' to signify that the bones were now crushed, as the whites that now make up her eyes, narrow down into a spine-chilling glare, while her voice speaks out in a multi-layered tone. One sounding of an ancient being, while the other consisted of her own tone.

_"O Lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter wings, you who bears the name of Man, Inferno, and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, March onto the south."_

A red ball of energy begins to form in (F/N)'s free hand, causing the wendigo to let out an ear-piercing shriek. However, once the sphere was fully formed and was released toward the beast, the creature pulled quickly and fiercely away.

The smoke from the blast encases the place where the Anodyte, children, All-Father, and Thor stands, while the sound of flesh tearing echoes in the hall and, soon after, the smell of rotting flesh burning pervaded the surrounding area.

(F/N)'s lips pursed into a scowl, as the smoke clears to expose the wendigo, whom now only had one arm with the other is still clutched in (F/N)'s grasp, running towards the large set of doors. The Anodyte dropped the severed appendage and raised her hand, the index finger pointed directly at the cowardly beast, as she recited another incantation.

_"The crest of turbidity, seeping out. An insolent vessel of madness. Boiling up, denying, numbness, blinking, obstructing slumber. The steel princess who creeps. The mud doll, ever disintegrating. Unite! Oppose! Filling the earth, know your own impotence. **Black Coffin**."_

A box of black energy surrounds the creature. The box standing from the floor to nearly the ceiling and leaving only about five feet of space. When (F/N) brought their index finger down, dozens of spikes made from the same energy as the 'box' pierced through. When the 'coffin' dissolved, it showed the wendigo nothing more than a mangled mess of shredded flesh and broken bones.

There was a long silence, as (F/N) slowly moved over to the mangled corpse that once belonged to the kind maid that she had called 'friend', even in such a short amount of time; casually stepping over the quickly disintegrating remains of the wendigo.

No one said anything as the Anodyte's gaze bore down on the body. Suddenly, (F/N) clapped her hands together roughly, before spreading her arms out, soon creating a large, luminescent, lime-green, pyramid-shaped barrier. Small speckles of the green energy trickling down onto the dead maid's body. Soon, the wounds slowly began to close and mend back together.

When the last of her wounds finally vanished from sight, (F/N) cupped her hands together. Closing her eyes in an obvious display of concentration, while a [small orb](https://media.giphy.com/media/10oldVlfvekCAg/giphy.gif) began to form. Taking on various hues of blacks, magentas, blues, whites, with streaks of red and dark pink.

When it had finally finished forming, the Anodyte slowly opened her eyes and brought it outward over the young maid's chest, before removing her hands; allowing it to flutter down, until the multi-colored orb is absorbed into Ketila's chest. This caused a rippling effect around the area it disappeared to.

The young 'mage' remained looking at the prone body with bated breath until a sharp intake of air came from the once deceased maid. Ketila coughed and hacked, as she tried to regain her breath in her once stilled lungs. When her breathing finally stabilized, the maid looked up to the magenta being standing over her.

"(F/N)?" Ketila managed to ask, as she clutched at her chest.

Letting out a small sigh, the Anodyte turned towards the crowd of the royal family, as well as your siblings and Chrono, that had gathered, before stating,  _"It would seem that a_ proper  _explanation of my identity is in order. As well as my....lineage."_


	63. Chapter 63

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

You evaluated the expressions of everyone that stood within the large entrance hall, as you folded your arms behind your back and straightened your posture. The All-Father taking a step towards you, while commanding, "What is happening here?"

_"A minuscule tussle happened, which, quite unfortunately, ended the life of the young maid."_ You explained, as your pupil-less eyes looked down at the mentioned Asgardian, causing her to flinch slightly.

Sighing, you looked back up to the crowd of spectators, before stating, _"As I said before, I am due for a proper explanation of who, or rather, what I am. Though, I would much prefer it if it were in a more...secluded room. No doubt others shall be arriving soon to investigate the source of the sounds that emanated from here."_

Odin remained quiet for a moment, before giving a shallow nod of his head and gestured to enter the throne room instead. Looking down to Ketila, once more, you slowly held out a hand to her and, with slight hesitance, accepted the offered appendage. When she had steadied herself onto her feet, she mumbled a small word of thanks as she looked down to her feet. But, as she went to leave to some unknown destination, you had addressed her by name and causing her to halt in place.

_"I do believe that you deserve an explanation as well to what has happened within the last few minutes."_

Turning to your crowd of siblings, you said,  _"Take the children and place them within one room; most preferably Maximus'. I do not sense anymore of those creatures, but I rather not take the chance that another one had slipped under my radar. Chrono, do accompany them."_  
The demon nodded, as Lily gathered the trembling twins. Danny only staring at your new figuration a bit longer, before being ushered away by your sister. When they vanished from the hall, you finally began moving toward the throne room; wincing slightly as your skin practically grew back to cover the raw energy that made up your Anodites form. 

The clothes you also wore being threaded back together simultaneous, while your flesh regenerated. Thus, saving at least a morsel of your dignity; especially after the temperamental display that you had demonstrated just moments ago.

When the doors closed with an echoing bang, Thor was the first to speak, "(F/N), what was it we just bore witness to?"

You sighed; rolling your neck in hopes of getting rid of the small, uncomfortable tension building in it, before speaking, "What you saw, was my form reverting back to the dominant gene of my ancestors. I, unfortunately, am not human with profound abilities of a magus-"

Before you could continue, Odin stepped in, "You have the bloodline of the Anodites within you. I have only seen their kind once before and had thought them extinct."

"You saw for yourself that we are very much still in existence. Though, now most of us are nothing more than half-lings. Hence, why I have the ability to so easily disguise my aura and figure like that of a lowly mortal." You say while you crossed your arms over your chest; tilting your head ever-so-slightly to the side.

"I-If I may speak, how was it you were able to resurrect me from the gate of death itself?" The soft voice of Ketila interrupted, causing everyone to look over at the suddenly timid maid. 

"Ah, yes. That." You say as you turned fully to meet the young Asgardian's gaze, before continuing, "In terms of 'resurrection' that is not fully...correct. Your body was healed back to its original state, yes, but your soul is of a different matter. For you see, a little less than half of your spirit, give or take, had already moved onto the next other-worldly plain of existence. Luckily, I was able to salvage what I could, but because a body isn't meant to take more or less of the burden that one's soul has, I couldn't just send it back. Therefore, I was able to mold excess energy into the rest of the space where your soul  _should have_ been."

"What...What does that mean?" Ketila asks, eyebrows furrowing in both confusion and curiosity.

"Mature Anodites are pure energy. We draw life energy from the mana around us." You say, trying to carefully word each sentence so that it would not only get the point across but would also make sense to others that aren't as well versed in the terminology in spirituality.

"Mana?" Thor questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Life energy. That is what mana is." Loki quipped, earning a small nod from you.

"But, that doesn't explain what had happened within the entrance hall," Odin stated, narrowing his single good eye at you.

"That would no doubt be the Necromancers doing. I am sure you are well aware of his presence." You say, meeting the All-Father's glare.

"So it is your doing that my world is now in potential danger?" Odin asks defensively, straightening his posture to look more intimidating.

You narrowed your eyes, as you took a solitary step forward, yelling, "I had no such intentions!"

That was when Frigga stepped in-between you and the All-Father, saying in a gentle, yet commanding tone, "Please, calm yourself. We are not placing blame upon you. We just wish to seek answers to our questions."

You inhaled deeply, before sighing out. Your voice holding both defeat and exhaustion, "I apologize. My nerves at the moment are a bit shot, so forgive my attitude." Your voice went even quieter as you continued speaking; almost as if an entire world rested upon your shoulders and you were just too tired to keep fighting, "I swear, I had no knowledge that this would occur. If I had, I would have let everyone know sooner. Unfortunately, I had no solid evidence that he was back and would have had difficulties in convincing people of the impending disaster."

You lowered your head in shame, the room going quiet before you felt a hand on your shoulder; Loki's voice echoing within the halls, "Do go easy on the woman. She had just recovered from nearly losing her life in saving mine. I am sure by the time she realized whom the perpetrator was, she was too incapacitated to do anything."

Slowly, you looked up to see Loki standing at your side, his hand firmly planted on your shoulder, as he kept his gaze on Odin. 

_"Don't get used to this. I am merely repaying my debt to you for taking that poison for me."_

You quickly schooled your emotions, so that that small smile trying to force its way onto your face would not show, as you replied back to the trickster's telepathy.

_"Understandable. But, I believe that insulting me, while I was in an incapacitated state of mind, was still a bit unfair."_

Loki let out a scoff loud enough for only you to catch, as Frigga began talking, "Yes, that is true. Odin, please, allow us to discuss this another time so that the poor girl may rest. In the meantime, we can start planning the course of action we should take against this Necromancer character."

Odin looked at you once more, then to Loki, before sighing, "Very well. Go rest, while we see to the preparations of guarding this world."

You nodded before you left with Loki and Ketila at your heels. Walking past the many guards as they looked around the entrance hall, trying to figure out what the loud noises were. However, as soon as you turned to corner and away from the prying eyes of the guards, you began swaying gently from side to side, as you walked.

"A-Are you alright, (F/N)?" Ketila asked gently, however, as she reached a hand to your shoulder, you collapsed to your knees; your hands supporting your body and preventing it from crashing fully to the ground. Your breathing became labored, as you mumbled between breaths, "Sorry. I'm not completely well, yet. Used too much energy."

You heard a click of a tongue, as Loki's voice rung out, "You, maid. Go prepare (F/N)'s room for them."

"Uh, y-yes sir!" Ketila squeaked out, before rushing ahead of you and disappearing around the corner.

Before you knew it, you felt yourself being lifted into the air, causing you to let out a small yelp, while Loki hissed out, "Be quiet. I am only trying to repay my debt."

"Thought you already did." You say tiredly, as the god of mischief adjusted you within his arms; carrying you bridal-style.

"You speak too much. Just sleep already, troublesome woman." Loki grumbles as he began walking in the direction that Ketila had left to only moments ago.

You gave an exhausted chuckle, as you lent your head against his chest. After a few minutes of gently swaying side to side, you were nearly asleep, as you stated, "You're pretty cold."  
"I'm a Frost Giant. What did you expect?" Loki bit out bitterly.

"No, it's....nice." You mumbled before you finally fell asleep, But you could've sworn you saw a tint of pink to the trickster's cheeks, before falling into the realms of dreams.


	64. Chapter 64

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

You stood within the endless void, calmly crossing your arms over your chest as you waited for the other party to arrive.

"I see that you've  _thoroughly_ enjoyed the gift that I had sent you." A voice stated from behind you, while a light breeze caused your hair to flutter around your face.

You let the evident scowl appear, as you turned to face against the abomination for the second time; stating in a clipped tone, "Very much so. I gave you a warning that you had not heeded and for that-" You paused slightly in your speech, as your eyes glowed that ominous white, before continuing, "I shall not spare you as so many of my ancestors have done before."

The Necromancer gave an airy chuckle, while he spoke, "You honestly believe that a little mage like you can honestly do what many of the leaders of your tribe failed to accomplish so many eons ago?"

Your eyes narrowed, as you said,"You fail to realize that the bloodline you so detest is the same one that held you captive in this realm for those many eons and, may I remind you, that the reason you stand here today is because the same leaders of my tribe thought this was a more torturous punishment than death for a power-hungry abomination like you. I, however, will not make the same mistake they have."

"Then let us prepare for a glorious war." The Necromancer stated.

You let out a low growl, as you swiped your hand out in front of you; soon after the Necromancer is split in half, before dissolving into small particles that vanished within the ebony void. The only thing that was left behind is the booming laughter that belonged to the abomination. The noise echoing out in the endless ebony abyss, before you, as well, vanished from the premises.

-

-

-

When you opened your eyes, it was to the familiar ceiling of the room you stayed in whilst in Asgard.

With a sigh, you slowly sat upright, wincing slightly as the pain from straining your still healing body had decided to rear its ugly head.

"You may not want to get up just yet, My Lady. Your body has yet to heal and the stunt you pulled yesterday didn't help in the least."

You let out a huff, as you run your fingers through your hair to clear the fallen strands from your eyes; whilst stating, "I thought I told you to watch over the others."

"Thor is seeing to the guarding at the moment." Chrono states, as he stands from the nearby couch, only to cross his arms over his chest while staring you down.

"I saw little choice in the matter of how I acted. You know I have difficulties in controlling that appearance." You say as you met the demon's gaze.

"I was aware since-" Chrono began, only to stop mid-way from the look you gave him.

"I  _know_ , Chrono." You spat out, causing the demon to look away from you.

Sighing, you leaned back against the headrest of the bed, as you say tiredly, "I can't blame you for what you know, Chrono. But, there are certain instances in my life that I don't want to relive and  _that_ moment is certainly one of them."

"I understand. Anyways, what's the deal with big, blue, and ugly?" Chrono asks as he changes the subject.

"The Necromancer has officially declared war upon this land. Even if I had not intervened with this world, it would have happened regardless. I have evidence of that. But, the best we can do at the moment is to prepare for the worst. Maybe start evacuating the population to another region. At least, until this is settled." You say as you leaned your head back to look at the detailed work of the ceiling, before murmuring out quietly, "This is becoming too troublesome for me."

"You're telling me. But, it's not like we have much of a choice anymore." Chrono says quietly, as he sat at the foot of your bed, his torso turned towards you to give you his utmost attention.

You hummed an agreement, before saying, "We have to go speak with the All-Father and the All-Mother."

"Yeah. Though, you should get some more rest." Chrono says as he flops back onto the bed.

"I've had more than enough rest. The poison should be flushed from my system and the exhaustion that I felt yesterday has completely vanished." You say, as you lift your head to meet Chrono's gaze, as he had his arms behind his head in a faux display of relaxation.

After a second or two of meeting each other's eyes, the demon finally relented as he sat up with an over-exaggerated sigh, whining, "But, I don't wanna."

"I'm going to say something a demon once told me, 'You're telling me. But, it's not like we have much of a choice anymore'." You say as you got up from the bed; stretching out your strained muscles, while your joints popped and cracked.

"Sounds to me that you're getting old. Have any grey hairs yet, granny?" Chrono chuckles, as he gets up to stand at your side.

"Shut it. Besides, aren't you a few thousand years older than me? I should be the one calling you old, grandpa." You scowled, elbowing the demon in his side, causing him to chuckle as he rubs at the spot you had hit; while you continued on your way. Chrono having to jog slightly, as you left the bedroom and began to walk through the corridors to reach the throne room that, no doubt, Odin and Frigga would be in.


	65. Chapter 65

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

When you had announced the impending war against the unholy amalgamation that calls itself the name of the creatures he once ruled to the All-Father and All-Mother, they were less than pleased at the idea of violence.

"If they are after you, then why not send the battle elsewhere?" Odin says, his good eye boring down on your impassive expression.

"I fear that even if I were to, it would not change the outcome of  _where_ the battle should take place. The Necromancer has been planning this for quite a bit of time now, so should I make a move first at choosing my surroundings, he would still likely attack here." You explain with stoic professionalism.

"What do you mean by such things?" Frigga questions gently.

Prepared for such a question, you took a particular photo from the pockets of your pants, before stating, "If you recall, a while back I had to return to Earth for a matter of dissecting a body that had summoning runes carved into the flesh of the victim. However, as I was looking over the corpse, I had found a piece of parchment with ancient writing on it. When translating it, I had found that it wasn't for me, but rather, Loki whom I had taken with me at the time. I have a copy of the writings with me."

You handed the slightly crumpled photo to Odin, before taking a step back. as he read it aloud, " _It shall be on the day that prey kills predator, that the banished one shall bring the rise of a new evil and to bring forth a time of war and an end to the gods."_

"At the time, I had not thought of what that had meant, but with the current situations that have happened, I seem to have deciphered some of it, at the very least." You say; pausing a brief moment, as the All-Mother and All-Father looked to you for the rest of the explanation, "Even if I had not appeared here to assist Loki, this was inevitable from the very beginning. The Necromancer is planning to summon something that requires human sacrifices and, once he does, he plans to come here and cause great destruction. He wishes to end your rule and begin his own."

"What does he plan to summon?" Frigga asks, mild distress within her tone.

"That is the current issue I am facing. There are too many beasts and demons that can be summoned through sacrifices. However, I have managed to cut out about two thousand three hundred and forty-seven of those options." You supplied.

"How many are there left?" Odin questions.

You paused briefly to purse your lips tightly together, as Chrono snickers in the background; nearly forgetting that he was there before you answered hesitantly, "...A number even I wish not to repeat."

"So what is it that we do now?" Frigga asks, turning to her husband.

Odin seemed to ponder on what to do; carefully thinking over his options, before you had cleared your throat, as you say, "I highly suggest we begin with trying to find an evacuation point for the citizens. That would be the most important subject at hand; I will deal with the matters concerning the Necromancer and of what he plans to summon. For now, concern yourself with preserving the life of your people."

There was a moment of silence within the throne room, before Odin nodded, saying, "Very well. But first, I advise you to visit Heimdall, he may provide some help in the beast that is to be summoned."

You gave a shallow nod of your head, before turning on your heel and walking out of the large room with Chrono following close behind. Looking out of the corner of your eye, you gave a subtle twitch of your head in the demon's direction; who gave a tooth-filled smirk, before disappearing to some unknown destination.

With him gone, you quickened your pace down the hall, as you made your way to the well-tended gardens of the castle. Once you had made it there, you calmly sat on the stone surrounding the fountain. The water splashing calmly behind you, as you stated in an equally passive manner, "Why have you found the need to eavesdrop, Loki?"

The trickster slowly revealed himself to be only a few feet from where you sat, as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Why have you found it to keep such discussions between yourself and the All-Father and All-Mother?"

You raised an eyebrow, as you say, "I had no such intentions. After the meeting, I was planning on telling my siblings of the situation and have them relocate back to Earth; which I was then going to ask for your assistance in certain research pertaining to the beast that the Necromancer plans to bring about."

Loki's posture relaxed slightly, as he uncrossed his arms and opting to place them behind his back, as he questions, "And what would make you believe I would wish to partake in this endeavor?"

Standing up, you brushed the dust away from your legs, as you said, "Because you wouldn't have been pouting in the background as Odin and I spoke."

You gave a triumphant smirk while patting the trickster on the shoulder, as you walked passed him.

"I was  _not_ doing such an aberrant act," Loki muttered, as he turned to follow you.

"Very well. You were sulking." You say, throwing a mischievous grin over your shoulder.

"If you do not stop, I will pull that tongue through your teeth." Loki scowled.

"Then how about the term gloomy? Or sullen?" You continued.

"You will run out of synonyms to pouting sooner or later," Loki grumbled.

Your lips curled even further, as you took a deep breath and began listing various synonyms, "Glum, frowning, glowering, ill-tempered, petulant, morose, grimacing, surly, brooding, cross, fractious, gloaming, huffy, querulous, captious...."

Loki merely glared and gave a deep sigh, while you continued to name various synonyms to what he was so obviously doing merely minutes ago.


	66. Chapter 66

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

You walked along the infamous 'Rainbow Bridge' of Asgard, occasionally peering over the edge of the platform to see the bottomless abyss; pursing your lips ever-so-slightly at the sheer emptiness of it. You turned your head over your shoulder to see Loki trailing slightly behind, as he tried to avoid looking down at the empty space.

"Loki, do try to keep up, I still have research to do. Not to mention that there is still the possibility of Heimdall not knowing of the beast that is trying to be summoned." You sighed, as you returned your sights back on the trail in front of you.

You heard the trickster scoff, only causing you to roll your eyes, as you say, "You had the option of declining the offer of joining me."

"If I had known we were to travel there by foot, I would have declined." He grumbled. You rose an eyebrow, as you paused slightly to pivot around to look at Loki face to face, saying, "Which, again, was when we were exiting the castle. It gave you enough time to back out. But, instead, you would rather deal with walking with me than with my nieces and nephews. So, I would highly suggest you stop complaining."

Loki remained quiet the rest of the way after that remark. It took only a short while longer before you were presented in front of the large dome-like structure. Standing in front of it for a brief moment; observing the architecture, as you made your way inside with the god of mischief trailing close behind you.

Once inside, you saw that a tall male, around 6'9 to 7', standing guard.

"I presume you're Heimdall?" You questioned, as you gave a shallow nod of acknowledgment.

"You are here for the information of what the Necromancer is trying to summon, are you not?" Heimdall questions, getting straight to the point.

"Yes. I have managed to eliminate a few possibilities of what it could be, however, there are still too many to account for. If you have any knowledge of what it could be, it would be beneficial to tell me so I may begin proper research on how to prevent it from being summoned." You explained as you clasped your hands behind your back; straightening your posture to present a more professional aura.

The guardian of the Bi-Frost remained silent for but a moment before he relayed the information he had, "The creature that the Necromancer is trying to summon is a beast of old. It goes by the name of 'Nathreblis'. A damnable savage that the All-Father had banished millennials ago. It feeds off of the sacrifices that the abomination provides."

Your eyes widened, as your arms fell to your sides at the information provided. Inhaling deeply, you say, "I am aware of that creature, however, I have only read it to be of legend." Turning your head over your shoulder to meet Loki's gaze, you say, "Loki, return to the castle and go to my office. Atop my desk is a large book that I retrieved from our visit to Earth. I need you to begin looking for the name 'Nathreblis'."

Rolling his eyes, Loki disappeared in a small cloud of green smoke, before you returned your sights of Heimdall, "Thank you for the information. If you have any more to share, I would be appreciative of you to keep me updated when possible."

The guardian merely gave a nod of his head, before you had vanished as well; soon appearing in the comforts of your library. Immediately, you began walking through the rows of shelves, picking out books every so often to skim through the pages; eyebrows furrowed in concentration as you either kept the text or placed it back within its original position. 

When your arms couldn't hold anymore number of books, you began trekking towards your office. Loki already pouring over the ancient writings that would be in the large record.

"You're looking in the wrong section." You say as you pass by him. Setting the pile of books down on the nearby table and, with a flick of your wrist, turned the pages to the correct page.

"What are those for?" The trickster asks as he gestures towards the pile of texts before you.

"We need as much information as possible. The beast that is to be summoned is nothing to scoff at." You mutter as the books began to tremble, before lifting into the air around you; the pages flying to the chapter dealing with the mythic creature dubbed as 'Nathreblis'.

"Surely if Odin was able to banish it before, he may be able to do so once again," Loki says, as he glances down to the book before him.

"Perhaps, but Nathreblis is not alone in this endeavor and that is what I worry for." You say, muttering the last part more-so to yourself while looking through the various books that surround you.

Loki remained silent, as his eyes followed your every movement. You turned to face him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as you asked, "What? Is there something wrong?"

Loki's eyes narrowed slightly, the silence between you and the Norse god growing nearly palpable, before he finally said, "I am still curious about the other form you possess."

Your body grew rigid for a moment, eyes widening just a fraction, before forcing yourself to relax; saying, "Yes, what about it? I have already told you that I am part Anodite. Besides, now is not the time to speak of such things."

"Whom did you inherit the bloodline from?" Loki pressured.

"My mother, I had thought it was evident enough. Now, may we continue with research." You say, voice having a bite to it, as you tried to continue reading.

"How old were you when the gene became known?" Loki still continued, not bothering to take note of your growing irritation.

"Enough!" You shout, slamming your hand on the table, as the books fell to the ground with a series of 'thuds', your eyes having an underlying luminescent glow to it.

Loki smirked, as he said, "I see. Is that the reason you reserve yourself as someone emotionless?" 

You took a deep breath, as you closed your eyes; regaining the composure that you lost. When you let out the breath you held and opened your eyes, they had returned to being a calm (E/C). Leaning down, you began picking up the fallen books and setting them back on the table, muttering softly, "Of course. I told you before, haven't I?  _What type of monster you become is entirely up to you._   _It only comes down to being able to face against them and win. I know I do. Every single time I have to look at my reflection."_

Loki's expression remains passive, as you sat at the table, eyes scanning over an open volume, but not actually absorbing any of the written words before you.


	67. Chapter 67

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

It had remained quiet within the confines of the office for hours, the only sound penetrating the silence is the subtle sounds of turning pages every so often. Though, the noise mostly emanated from the god of mischief; as you were only scanning the same passage since the outburst from Loki's provocation.

Suddenly, you sighed. Your eyes closed with emotional exhaustion, as you have been debating with yourself for the remainder of the time you have positioned yourself at the table with haphazardly thrown books upon its sleek wooden surface.

When you reopened your eyes, they remained downcast towards the scripture before you, while you quietly spoke, "It happened when I was at the age of seven."  

There was a brief period of silence before a soft thump signaled Loki closing the book he was reading. It took another moment for him to begin speaking.

"If I were to remember correctly that was when your-"

You interjected with your own comment, refusing to maintain eye contact as you explained; "Yes. It was the age of when my father had passed. I am sure my sister had informed you that he was murdered before me, correct?"

"She had," Loki stated quietly from where he sat on the sofa mere feet from you.

"I..." You trailed off, not sure how to continue, before taking a large inhale and exhaling immediately afterward, "I was only a child. Having seen that...I didn't know what power I held. My father always said that my mother was special. That I would gain a certain trait that would either trigger itself or under stressful circumstances. Unfortunately, I had not decided to investigate further until it was after the incident with my father."

The silence was near palpable before Loki had asked quietly, "What happened?"

"Being a mere child, I had no control over certain emotions. Anger and grief are such a horrid combination within an adolescent. And, as any child would do when they are overwhelmed with these emotions, they throw a tantrum....It was unimaginable agony. The way my skin peeled and flayed away to give sight to my dominate gene. The way a power, much beyond a youth's body could handle, suddenly bursts forth. I do not recall what happened when my first transformation was complete. But, what I do recollect is waking in a hospital; connected to wires and IVs, as my siblings were splayed all around the room in uncomfortable positions, sleeping. I remember that every visible patch of skin was covered in bandages. I also remember that, only three days after my admittance to the hospital, the channels of every news station had coverage of the large crater that was once called a park. The murderer was decimated, so was the corpse of my father....and so were mothers, fathers, brother, sisters, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and children alike that were all caught within the blast radius. There was only one survivor and that survivor is sitting right in front of you." You let out a sigh as you, once more, closed your eyes, before leaning back into your seat. The chair letting out a slight creak with the sudden change in weight, while you continued with the story.

"So, after I was released from a mere five-month recovery in the hospital, both Lily and Maximus had taken it upon themselves to reveal my heritage from my mother's side. Apparently, my mother had been kind enough to leave a few translated books for me to read when I was older. However, she never accounted for me to trigger the genes at such an early stage. So, I read and I learned and I continued to study whatever magic related books I could find. Soon enough, I learned to better school my emotions so such an incident would not repeat itself. Even when under such emotional stress that it would trigger me to transform, I will still at least have a good portion of sanity to remain as myself. It was when I reached my late teen years, sometime after graduating college, did Fury, the director to Shield himself, had taken notice of me and my 'abilities'. After a few negotiations, we manage to come to an agreement. I help be apart whatever mission he assigned me and he'll pay off not only my debts from college but my siblings as well as maintain a stable income for them. A few years later, here we are. Me sitting here, telling you my pathetic sob story."

Cracking an eye open, you looked at the trickster from the corner of your eye, murmuring, "It's hysterical, really. How such events can always go one of two ways."

Loki remained silent, as you lolled your head to fully face the Norse god, "What? No quippy remarks to make?"

"I have none to make at the moment, nor do I have a reason to," Loki says, as he remained seated on the comfortable couch.

You gave a quiet scoff, as you leaned forward to pick up one of the many discarded books that you had yet to bother to even look at since bringing them from their safe resting places on one of the many shelves; muttering, "We should really get back to reading."

However, as soon as your fingertips brushed against the hard, leather-bound cover; long, masculine fingers wrapped around your wrist. Your eyebrows furrow in dismay, while your lips pursed together tightly, as the hand pries away your own from the scripture.

"I demand to know your true feelings on the matter." Loki's voice is deep, as he speaks from behind you and next to your ear.

You suppress a shudder, as you subconsciously realize he is trying to sound as formidable as possible, while he attempts to tear you away from burying yourself in work by forcing you to stand and face him; the chair's legs making an unholy scraping sound against the wooden floor.

Gritting your teeth, you put on a look of impassiveness; saying, "I have told you what you wished to hear and, as such, I'd advise you to leave me be while I try an prevent a dangerous opponent from surfacing."

With that, you tear your wrist free and grabbed one of the many books on the desk, before marching out of the room and away from the Norse god of mischief.


	68. Chapter 68

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

"So, you actually told him?" Chrono states casually from his position behind the briefcase you had just exited from; his torso leaning against the wall, as his arms are folded across his chest. His gaze boring into the back of your skull, as you pause with one foot in mid-stride, head lowered to where your chin makes contact with your suprasternal notch.

"I do not see how that is your concern." You mumble as you straighten out your figure; gripping the book that is still clutched within your grasp that forces your knuckles to turn white.

"It isn't. But, that does not mean I am not for your well-being." The demon states, as he too follows your lead with standing to his full height.

"Let's not discuss this now, Chrono." You say, before taking a step towards the door that leads to the corridor.

However, as soon as your foot made contact with the marble flooring, a hand gripped your left wrist in a fierce but gentle hold; one that forces the person to stay in place without causing harm. You pause as you turned your body to face Chrono with an expression that is nothing short of irritation, "I said I do not wish to discuss this at the moment, so leave me be. I already have so much to do in such little time and I do  _not_ want to waste it with something as inconsequential as this."

The demon merely rolls his eyes, as he retracts his hand; saying, "And yet,  _you_ find the time to reminiscence of the past."

You grit your teeth, as your eyes narrowed dangerously, "Do not test me, demon."  

"You were never good at hiding away emotions from me when you first summoned me and it is the same now." Chrono spat, his own heterochromia eyes narrowing; perfectly mimicking your expression.

"I warn you, stop treading on thin ice." You scowled.

"You never scared me, even as my contractor. I have decades over you, so best explain as to why you told him?" Chrono says, but you don't reply; merely huffing out an annoyed breath, before stalking off out the door. Only when your a good ten steps away from the room, does the demon appear in front of you, his form slightly simmering from his own temper being raised.

"Just admit it, already." He seethed.

"I have  _nothing_ to admit, except for your intolerable presence." You growled, teeth baring and eyes beginning to shimmer from your oppressed form while jabbing a finger into his chest.

"Bullshit!" Chrono shouts as he slaps away your hand.

Your eyes slightly widen from his outburst, as he decides to stalk forward and causing you to trek back a few steps before he ultimately traps you to a wall; your head tilts slightly down, as you glare up at him. Your back presses against the wall, while your arms are crossed tightly against your chest.

"You  _know_ what you are doing and, quite honestly, I am tired of you doing this to yourself." He rants, as he slams a hand next to your head, but you don't flinch, only narrowing your gaze further.

"And,  _precisely,_ what am I doing to myself?" You spat.

"Don't play innocent, mage. You are tormenting yourself over the souls you had taken from that incident. You believe that you are undeserving of anything that remotely proves just how human you are!" He rages, his face mere inches from your own, as he bares his sharpened teeth at you.

"I have long since been over that. I accepted what I did and I bettered myself since then, so  _do not_ tell me I do such an idiotic thing." You say coldly, knowing shouting is far from helpful at this point.

"I am meaning the literal sense, you idiot. You think I am unaware of the actions of what happened. You told him the story, yes; however, does he know that the mana from those that had passed from the incident is what caused you to trigger the transformation? The soul of your father having been the key-"

"Shō!" You shout, causing the demon before you to slide back and hit the wall behind him; a harsh sounding crack echoes through the empty hallway, as the stone breaks underneath the force of the push. Leaving Chrono to slowly fall to the ground in a sitting position.

"Shut up, Chrono! Just...shut up!" You shout, while you look away from him, as he wipes away the ink-like blood that trickles from the corner of his mouth (no doubt thanks to a newly obtained cut on the inside of his mouth) with the back of his hand; pulling his left leg up to his chest, while the other lay sprawled out in front of him. His left arm resting upon the drawn up limb, while his right is propped up by the floor and help keeping him balanced.

"You're scared." He mutters, knowingly.

"And so what if I am?!" You shout, before saying in a quieter tone, as you slide down the wall into a sitting position and mimicking his posture; "So what if I am?"

The two of you remaining in a state of melancholy for a good fifteen minutes, before you say in a soft tone that it was nearly a whisper while hanging your head in defeat, "I'm terrified, Chrono, and I have no idea on what to do."

You turn your head to the side to see him sitting next to you, before he slings an arm around your shoulders in a form of comfort, speaking lowly, "I know, kid. I know."

After only a few minutes of silence, you take a deep breath, sighing out, "I still have to speak with the All-Father and All-Mother again about my siblings and the beast that the Necromancer is trying to summon."

"Then let's go. The floor is hard and cold and I think my ass fell asleep." Chrono says, as he stands, before helping you to your feet.

You roll your eyes, before muttering under your breath, "Chrono: demon of the underworld and ruin-er of moments."

"I heard that."

"Good; I still find your presence a nuisance to me."

"Now that just hurts, especially after the bonding we had just only mere moments ago."

Your eyebrow twitched, before thwacking Chrono with the book that is still clutched in your hand.

Chrono whines about abuse, as you stalk ahead of him and towards the throne room.


	69. Chapter 69

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

By the time you had reached the threshold of the throne room, you had calmed down a great deal as you spoke calmly with the All-Father and All-Mother.

"I assume that you have found the information needed?" Odin asked as he straightened his posture; readying himself for the news you bare.

"Yes. It would seem it is a creature that you, yourself, have banished to another realm. It goes by the name of 'Nathreblis'." You say as you place your hands behind your back; gripping them tightly together.

"I have not heard that name in many years. I, myself, have nearly forgotten of the abominable beast." Odin states, as his eye narrows in thought.

"It would be imperative that we begin to start planning out evacuations of civilians. The war that the Necromancer wishes to wage is unpredictable. It has the possibility of occurring from days to months from now." You finally state after the room falls into temporary silence.

"We have yet to make any headway of an evacuation point. Many of the other realms would not bode well to a sudden swell in population of refugees." Frigga finally remarks from behind her husband.

"What of Midgard? I'm sure if I were to speak with the Avengers; then they, as well as my siblings, could possibly assist with the adjustment process until the war is finished." You proposed.

"But what will happen to the other mortals there? Will they not still be on edge from the battle that Loki had caused the last he was there?" Odin asks.

"That is why I had suggested warning the Avengers first. They will be the most likely candidates to quell any ill will, as long as we explain the situation. And, if there are still raised tensions, there are many habitable places on Earth that can contain large amounts of people in seclusion." You explained.

The room remained silent for a moment before Odin had agreed with slight hesitance, "Very well. Speak with the Avenger and see the response they have and if they so happen to agree, then we shall begin preparations with evacuations immediately."

You gave a shallow nod of agreement, before turning on your heels and leaving. As you walked out, you were greeted with Chrono leaning against the wall by the large doors. When you brushed passed him, he pushed off and began following close behind you, while he asks, "So, are we taking the brat and the brute?"

"It is inevitable that we have to take Thor and I still have a job to do with Loki." You mutter.

"Great. I'll go tell 'hammer time' of the situation. Have fun with the brat!" Chrono chirps.

"Hey, wait a min-" As you turned to address the demon, you found that he had already disappeared.

Cursing under your breath, you began making your way towards the place you had left the trickster.

When you entered your bedroom to get your briefcase, you saw that Loki was already situated on the bed; a book from your library in his hand, as he idly flipped to the next page.

You pursed your lips slightly, before stating, "We will be leaving to Earth in a bit."

He snapped the book shut, before looking up at you with a blank expression, as he says, "I will accompany you, under the condition that you answer only one more of my questions."

You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose, as you say in an exasperated manner, "Very well. I should have expected this from you."

The trickster smirked smugly, as he asked, "What had the pestilence meant when he said that 'your father was the key'?"

You froze at that, before relaxing, as you said knowingly, "You were present during the argument."

"You were not exactly subtle," Loki said, as he placed the book beside him.

You sighed, as you said, "Mana is the life energy of all things living. When my father was killed, his life energy became apart of me. That is what Chrono meant. He was  _key_  to my transformation, as well as the others who had passed that day. Their mana is what sustains the power of my Anodite form."

Loki seemed satisfied with your answer, before he asked, "May I see that form, once more?"

"Perhaps later. For now, we must head to Earth and speak with the Avengers about an evacuation process for the civilians of this realm." You say, knowing that disagreeing will only waste more time.

"Very well, let us be going then." The trickster states, as he gets up from the bed and moving passed you.

You only roll your eyes, as you follow him out into the corridor. When you reach the front doors that lead outside, you already see Chrono and Thor standing there.

"The demon has already informed me of the situation and I believe that the Avenger shall lend us their assistance." The blonde Asgardian said as he placed a hand upon your shoulder in reassurance.

"Yes, well, we best hurry; wasting time is not something I wish to do at the moment." You say, ignoring the scowl that Loki sported at the offending limb.

"Right, I had the horses prepared for the trip to the Bi-Frost," Thor states, as he makes his way outside.

"Wait. Horses?" You question.

From behind you, you can head Chrono snicker, while Thor explains, "Yes. It would be of quicker means of traveling there. Why? Is something the matter?" Thor asks.

"No, it is just-" Before you could finish, a certain demon interrupts, "She isn't particularly fond of animals that she has no experience in."

Thor let out a boisterous laugh, as he slapped a hand on your back, causing you to lurch forward slightly, as he says, "Why didn't you say so?! You can travel with my brother."

You pursed your lips, as you glared at Chrono, who seemed to be having a wonderful time at the sudden turn of events.

-

-

-

"Stop moving, woman!" Loki growled, as you, for the hundredth time, tried to adjust yourself to the saddle.

"Well, forgive me for not wishing to fall off." You snapped.

You could sense Loki roll his eyes before he reached behind himself and grabbed your arms and placed them around his waist and causing you to press tightly against his back.

"Just hold on and  _don't move_ , you idiotic woman," Loki grumbled, as he took the reins of the horse.

"Having fun?" Chrono asks, as he expertly guided the horse next to you.

"Explain to me why I couldn't ride the bloody animal with you?" You growled lowly.

"Explain to me why you couldn't just transport us to Earth yourself?" Chrono asks, smugly.

"Because I'm trying to reserve my power for the battle that is to come; so what's  _your_ excuse?" You snapped.

"Because... I find this as payment for slamming me into the wall earlier." Chrono says with a sickeningly sweet smile.

You clicked your tongue, before turning your head away from the demon. Before long, the four of you had begun the journey to the Bi-Frost. Silently begging the entire way there that no one could witness the bright red blush that adorns your face.


	70. Chapter 70

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

"So-" Tony began, as he slowly crossed his arms over his chest, while narrowing his eyes at you, "you're buddy over there-" He points to Chrono, whom give a sharp-tooth smile, "is a demon; you're part of a race of an extinct overly powerful alien species, and are literally  _made of life-energy_ , that create half-breeds all across the universe and a savage blue smurf dude that can basically manipulate anything having to do with dead things is out for revenge and is going to start by raging a war on the L'Oreal Brothers' planet and you want us to help an  _entire planet of alien refugees_ as you and these two" He gestures an arm at the two Norse gods behind you, "fight smurf man?"

Your expression is very unimpressed by Tony's summary, as you sigh out in frustration, "Yes, that is the basic understanding of it."

"And how are we suppose to house an  _entire race of aliens?_ " Clint asks from the stylish couch to your right.

"I have two sources that can help." You say, not breaking eye contact with the billionaire.

"And who exactly are those sources?" Steve asks from his spot of leaning against the arm of the couch that Clint sits on.

"One is my old....teacher of sorts. He should be arriving any second with my other source." You mutter before a portal appears a few feet away from you.

The ring of light looking like sparks, as it shows two males enter from the gateway.

"Good evening, (F/N)." The male on the left greeted, as his red cloak seemed to wave at you.

"Doctor Strange, always a pleasure." You acknowledged, before turning to the other whom wore a suit resembling a panther.

"Miss (L/N)." He confirmed, giving a slight nod of his head.

" T'Challa, I thank you deeply for finding the time to come." You say, exchanging a strong handshake.

"T-These are your sources. My God, how many people do you know?" A silver-haired male, Pietro Maximoff, you came to know him as; along with his twin sister, Wanda Maximoff.

"I have my ways. But, now is not the time for leaning of my connections. I assume Strange has informed you of the crisis we're currently facing?" You asked, turning your attention to the Black Panther.

"Yes, and I have no qualms with giving permission to using the expanses of our land to give refuge to those in need as long as Mr. Strange is able to assist in helping with any adjustment problems." T'Challa proposed.

"Seeing as Sorcerers are most well-known for assisting alien species, I have no choice but to. Otherwise, the problems that could arise from this will be quite troublesome." Strange muttered.

"Okay, so, if you already had all this planned out, why come to us first?" Sam Wilson asks.

"Unfortunately, we cannot do this alone. I still have to make contact with one other person, or rather, group. This is a war and, as such, we need as many allies as possible for this." You stated.

"Please, my friends, I have helped you rescue your planet. The least you could do is return the favor." Thor implores, as he took a step forward.

"And what of Reindeer Games? I'm sure he's elated that this is happening." Tony snips.

"I can assure you that Loki is within the same mindset as everyone here." You say, giving a cold look towards the smug male, as you cross your arms.

"How can you be so sure?" Clint grumbles.

You raise an eyebrow, as you say, "And I wasn't aware that you graduated from college with both a Master's  _and_ Bachelor's Degree dealing with one's psyche."

Clint shut his mouth, earning a few stifled laughs from the group of heroes. Before you returned your attention back to Tony, saying, "So, do you agree to help us or not? I will not waste any more time dealing with your childish antics."

"Well, I'm in. Like Thor said, he helped out planet and this seems like the best way to return the favor." Steve says as he stands upright.

"I'll have to cancel a few VA meetings, but I'm in," Sam stated.

Your eyes flickered to a man, that you know to be James Buchanan Barnes, who had remained ominously quiet throughout the whole ordeal. His sharp blue eyes meeting your own, as he gives the slightest tilt of his head and allowing you to know that he will participate in the war. Soon enough, everyone from the android, Vision, to the twins had agreed. Thus, leaving only the billionaire left to answer.

You turned your attention back to Tony before he gave a defeated sigh and had, although reluctantly, agreed.

Giving a slight nod of your head, you say, "Very well. I shall let Odin know to start evacuation as soon as possible. Then, when that is finished, I shall contact you and bring you to Asgard."

With that being said, you thanked T'Challa and Steven Strange, once more, before you, Chrono, Thor, and Loki made your way outside. When a safe distance away from the large building, the Bi-Frost opened and you were, once more, transported back to Loki's and Thor's homeworld.

"So, whom is it that you still need to contact?" Chrono asks as he walks next to you.

"People who like to call themselves 'The Guardians of the Galaxy'. Their alleged leader, Peter Quill, who always introduces himself as 'Star-Lord' or something of the like, had helped stopped a crisis a few years ago, dealing with a problematic....planet." You explained as the three males got atop their horses; Loki pulling you up to sit behind him. 

With that, the horses began to run back to the castle. When you had finally arrived, you quickly climbed down after Loki. Unfortunately, your foot had remained stuck within the stirrup and had caused you to careen backward.

Letting out a curse, you brace yourself to hit the ground roughly, only to feel something soften your impact. Opening your eyes, you look over your shoulder to see that Loki had caught you. He looked down at you with widened eyes, almost seemingly shocked that he did what he did. Quickly, he dropped you onto your feet, before he coughed into an enclosed hand; saying, "Don't expect me to help you again, moronic woman."

You brushed the wrinkles from your clothes, as you grumbled, "I am perfectly capable of being independent."

"Didn't seem like it." Chrono snickered, causing you to glare at the demon.

"Whatever let's just go speak with the All-Father and All-Mother. I still have things I need to prepare." You mumbled as you brushed passed the demon and trickster.

The three males follow behind you, but as you got closer to the throne room, you heard the familiar voices of your siblings seemingly argue with a voice that you can barely remember of hearing before.

You stopped abruptly, almost causing Chrono to run into your back, as your eyes widen. Before anyone could ask what the matter was, a vicious scowl crossed your face as you started to march straight towards the doors leading to the throne room. Without so much as a pause, you swiped your arm out in front of you, forcing the doors to slam open with a resounding bang.

That was when you paused in the threshold of the doorway, your expression darkening even further as you caught sight of whom the new voice belonged to.

" _ **You**_ _ **!**_ " You snarled at the figure whose back was facing you in favor of arguing with your siblings, who stood in front of Odin and Frigga.


	71. Chapter 71

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

The entire room was silent from your yell with teeth bared in a poor attempt at controlling the wrath boiling just beneath your skin. You could see the grimace on your sisters' faces, while Maximus curses under his breath; the figure turning towards you and causing your hands to clench into tight fists. You could feel the warm liquid of your blood drip down from where your nails bite viciously into the meat of your palm.

The female Anodite that turned to you is a navy blue color, as their glowing, white, pupil-less eyes widen in a moment of shock; almost as quickly, they return to their neutral look, before the multi-layered feminine voice speaks in an almost remorseful tone.

_**"You have grown so much, (F/N)."** _

Your chest expanded in a meager struggle to rein in your unquenchable temper, as you glared at the being before you; crossing your arms tightly over your chest to prevent yourself from lashing out physically. Loki, Thor, and even Chrono seemed shocked at your sudden display of rage as the males behind you gawked openly at your sudden attitude.

"Well,  _mother-"_ You spat the word out like poison, "it is not like you were there to know, now would you?"

"Wait, this is your-" Luckily Loki had silenced Thor with a hand on his shoulder and a firm shake of his head, as you refused to break eye contact with the woman that was your supposed mother.

The Anodite flinched at your accusatory tone, before raising a placating hand, saying,  _ **"Please, I only wish to-"**_

Unfortunately, you wouldn't let her finish, as you hissed out, "To what? To talk? Or to help with this impending war? Either way, we don't need it. I already have contacted people who will be a lot more helpful than  _you._ "

With that, you went to turn to leave, only to have an overly warm hand grasp at your wrist; burning away the skin to reveal the purple energy beneath. Quicker than a viper striking down its prey, your other hand lashed out.

An echoing smack resounded throughout the large room. Your burnt away skin smoking around the edges from the sudden contact with the raw energy, before it quickly repaired itself and hid the purple 'skin' away

Your 'mother's' head was turned to the side from the sudden attack before you yanked your wrist free and allowing your organic skin to grow back, as you snarled out with your duel layered tone,  _ **"Don't you dare touch me, deserter."**_

With that, you brushed passed the demon and the two Norse gods, before disappearing down a nearby corridor.

\-----------------3rd Person POV-----------------

The throne room remained silent, before the Lily spoke quietly, "I'll go calm her down and  _you_ -" she spoke coldly as she turned to face the supposed mother of (F/N), "I told you this would happen. Just....just stay out of the way."

With that, Lily marched out of the room and into the direction that you went only minutes prior.

The demon's gaze bore down at the blue anodite before her eyes met with his heterochromia ones.

**_"What is it, demon?"_** She snapped.

Chrono scoffed, before raising his hands in mock surrender, stating in a sarcastic tone, "I said absolutely nothing."

With that, he disappeared out of sight. No doubt to help Lily locate his contractor; Loki soon following the lead of the demon, as well. Thus, leaving only the three siblings, the All-Father and All-Mother, the Anodite, and the god of thunder.

-

-

-

Loki had found both the demon and the elder sister in front of the room that had been given to (F/N). However, before the trickster could question anyone on what was happening, Lily had turned to the Norse god, saying, "Can you get into the room? She seemed to have locked the door."

Loki raised an eyebrow, before turning to Chrono and asked, "Why can't you do it, pestilence?"

"She's my contractor. Times like these are rare, but she  _can_ command me to do things against my will. She won't allow me in." The demon shrugged nonchalantly.

Loki sighed, before muttering a small 'very well', before walking in front of the door and trying the doorknob first; a small bolt of electricity emitted from the metal handle to the trickster's hand, forcing him to retract the appendage with a small wince. 

The god of mischief rolled his eyes, before vanishing from the two other's view.

Grasping his hands behind his back, he remained silent as he looked around the room in mock boredom. However, he internally debated what to say to the human halfling, while he made his way slowly to the briefcase which was, like the door, securely locked to keep others from disturbing her.

Letting out a deep sigh, Loki easily transported inside to the large library. He raised an eyebrow at the sudden destruction of the once orderly place.

Books litter the floor in forgotten heaps, some laying atop of their pages; causing the delicate paper to tear, wrinkle, and fold from how savagely they were thrown from their place within the shelves. The mahogany tables and cushioned chairs are thrown haphazardly to the side, while the lamps that rested upon the tables remained in shattered pieces scattered across the floor and crunching into smaller shards underneath Loki's feet.

Cautiously and quietly, Loki began to trek towards (F/N)'s office, only to find it in the same condition as the library. The trickster watched as she paced back and forth like a caged tiger looking for an escape. The visible portions of her organic skin in a repetitive state of burning away and regenerating, causing steam to swirl off her bodice and into the air above.

Suddenly she stopped in the center of the disheveled room and snapped her head towards Loki with a snarl,  ** _"Get out! I am not in the mood to be disturbed."_**

He barely flinched, as he placed his hands behind his back, once more; saying, "I can very well see that. But, the pestilence and elder sister remain persistent outside. So, they have sent me."

She clicked her tongue in aggravation, before resuming her pacing.

Loki remained where he stood, looking around the decimated room; asking, "So, that Anodite is your mother?

The trickster immediately took a single step to the side and allowing the desk chair to shatter against the bookshelf behind him; causing an avalanche of scripture to tumble down.

**_"That_ woman  _is not my mother!"_** You yelled, as your mortal form finally gave out and gave visage to your ethereal one; chest expanding and contracting with each pant of breath.

(F/N) took in a deep breath, before letting out a defeated sigh. Her pupil-less gaze boring down at her clenched and trembling hands, muttering,  ** _"She lost that title when she abandoned us."_**

Loki's eyes narrow slightly before he took a step toward the human halfling; causing her gaze to land on the trickster, saying, _ **"It's not a good idea to get too close to me at the moment. My 'skin' is essentially raw energy and I can't control it when I'm emotionally compromised like this."**_

That didn't deter the god of mischief as he took another step, then another. You, however, took the same number of steps back, saying,  _ **"Loki, I am not joking. I will cause severe burns if you touch me right now."**_

When he didn't stop, you had backed yourself into your desk; the only standing piece of furniture, other than the filing cabinet, left untouched. Cursing under your breath, as you glanced at the wooden surface that was quickly becoming scorched underneath your touch.

Looking back up towards the trickster, your breath was momentarily caught within the confines of your throat.

His glamour was gone, allowing you to see his own true heritage. His blue skin looking like frost, as intricate patterns map over his skin. His crimson eyes resembling the burning embers of fire as they reflect the light of the room.

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

You resigned yourself to having no escape route; eyes cast downwards, as Loki stood in front of you. Slowly, he raised a hand and placed it upon your cheek delicately. A small hiss to elicit from the contact and causing steam to raise as the frigid hand met the raw, fiery, energy of your skin. 

Moving the hand from your cheek to your chin, the god of mischief forced your pupil-less gaze from the floor to his own blood-red ones.

"How peculiar. It would seem that the danger our skin poses cancel each other out." Loki mumbles under his breath, his hand traveled from your chin to the wisps of violet energy that make up your hair while in this form.

**_"Quite the idiotic move, especially coming from you."_** You grumble half-heartedly, as you gently tug his hand away from your 'hair'.

Holding his hand in one of your own, you use the other to trace the markings along his palms, wrist, and arm; muttering quietly under your breath, "I do not see how you view this to be abominable. These designs are unique and beautiful, like art."

Loki remained quiet before you dropped his hand; sighing as you say, "Well, it seems you got your wish of seeing this form up close. Can I change back, now?"

The trickster pulled away, allowing his glamour to cover his true heritage, as he says, "Was that suppose to be a kind of jest?"

Finally calm enough to control your form, you shifted back as well; saying light-heartedly, "Take it as you will."

Letting out an annoyed huff, you looked around the mess that you had created, "It seems that I need to clean this place up, before letting Chrono and my sister in."

With that, you waved your hand and allowed the broken pieces of furniture to mend back to their original state, while the books returned to their proper places within the shelves; doing the same to the chaos within the library.


	72. Chapter 72

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

After cleaning and fixing the once destroyed library, you had allowed Lily and Chrono entrance; which, unfortunately, prompts you to use numerous meditative techniques as you discussed the most prominent issue at hand.

"I refuse." You state, hand clenching around a stress ball that you had produced from the recesses of your desk's drawer.

"I don't think this is up for debate, (F/N)," Lily says, arms crossed over her chest with an unimpressed expression adorning her usually optimistic features.

"Having  _that woman_ here will do no one any good." You inform, eyes narrowing at the sheer thought of the blue Anodite, while your hand squeezed the small, foam ball tighter in a white-knuckled grasp.

"I don't appreciate her sudden appearance, as well. However, she has information." Lily stated, hoping to bring a more passive approach to the situation.

"So do I." You insist.

"You have  _some_ information." The elder sibling insisted.

"I can get more, just give me a bit of time."

Lily rolled her eyes, as she said, "But, that's the problem. You know very well that time is something we don't have much of."  
Suddenly, Chrono interjected, "I fear I must agree with her, My Lady. But, she is right. The impending war is unpredictable; without any indication as to  _when_ it could happen, there are severe limitations on how long it will take to go through the process to get said information."

Behind pursed lips, you grit your teeth. It takes a beat of a moment, before your stiff shoulders sag, saying, "Very well. Wasting time arguing when you are so clearly right is helping no one."

When your sister went to speak, you held up a hand, interrupting with a sharp "But-", when you were sure she wouldn't speak, you continued, "I want to speak with... _mother-"_ The words taste just as bitter as spat out, "first. I would like to make a few things clear with her."

The silence is palpable with an unspoken tenseness that only breaks when Loki asks, "Are you sure that is the best of ideas? With the tantrum that you threw not too long ago, I wish not to have the whole realm to erupt into chaos before the war could even begin."

Your nails bite through the foam of the ball, as you say, "I was unprepared as to  _'how'_ I should handle the situation. As such, my attitude was....not the best. However, now that I have calmed enough to now look at it somewhat rationally; it is best to assume that I could better handle myself to not commit murder."

Lily gave you an unimpressed look, causing you to raise your hands in mock surrender, saying, "Fine, if you have so little faith, get brother to accompany me."

Your sister sighed, before pinching the bridge of her nose, saying, "Fine. But,....." She sighed deeply again, before continuing, "Just don't stress yourself out over this."

You were quiet for a moment, before slowly extending your arm outwards awkwardly.

Lily let out an airy laugh, as she embraced you, saying, "So awkward."

You rolled your eyes, as you braced your sister, muttering lowly, "Shut up, I'm trying."

"I know."

"I'll do my best at not worrying you."

"I know."

You pulled away, brushing out your clothes; clearing your throat, as you say, "Right, best be on my way. I don't wish to waste any more time as I already have."

"Yeah. Go on." Lily laughed, as she watched you leave.

\-----------------3rd Person POV------------------

Once you were out of ear-shot, Lily turned to Loki with a grin, as she re-crossed her arms and leaned against the corner of a nearby table, drawling out, "So~,"

"So what?" The trickster snapped.

"What'd you say to my sister to perk her up? Cause, I don't know if you know this, but I haven't seen her this happy since I managed to get her the signed, Boston: 1833, U.S. first edition to Observations On the Deranged Manifestations of the Mind, orInsanity by Spurzheim, J.G."

Chrono snickered, as Loki's pale cheeks dusted over in light pink, muttering, "Nothing for your mortal ears to hear."

"Then you have no qualms with telling me?" The demon asks as he bites back a bout of laughter when Loki returned the question with an earthly motion that deals with the middle finger.

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

You had managed to find your brother wandering the corridors of the large castle, however, when you explained as to what you were planning on doing, he gave you the same look as Lily did.

"Are you sure?" Was the only thing he asked.

You sighed, saying, "Not fully, but best to get to the root of the problem rather than let it grow."

"Fine. But, if anything begins-" You interrupt his warning, "I know. I assure you that the worst of the situation will be yelling, that's it."

Maximus stare bore into you before he placed a heavy hand on your shoulder.

Though the gesture was small, the meaning was worth more than anything; even if it went unsaid.

_No matter what happens, I'll be on your side the whole time._

You gave a half-hearted smile before you turned and began following the energy signature that would, without a doubt, belong to the woman who gave you life.

It had led you and Maximus through a series of corridors before it had stopped within Frigga's garden.

Taking a deep breath, you walked through the stone pathway. You passed by the many species of plants, as the oddity of alien insects buzzes or flutter by in a serene manner. You suddenly stop, nearly causing your brother to topple into you.

You and Maximus both watch as the blue Anodite stands tranquility; only lifting a calm hand to allow a brightly colored insect that resembles a [butterfly](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c4/Thecla_coronata2.jpg) to perch on her outstretched finger. After a beat of silence, she asks,  _ **"You are here to talk?"**_

You bit back a scoff, as Maximus takes a few steps back; giving both you and the woman much-needed space, while you speak.

"I need to make certain things clear."

**_"That you refuse to acknowledge me as your mother?"_ **

The retort had no bite to it, as the insect flew from its resting place. The limb retracting to rest at her side, while the elder Anodite turns to face you.

"I believe that I had made that point clear at the Throne Room. What I wish to discuss is your alliance." You say, crossing your arms over your chest tightly.

_**"I have sensed the disturbance of the Necromancer. Before I had time to travel to Earth in search of you, I heard news of a mortal 'mage' that had been hired to guide the trickster god back onto the path of harmony and righteousness."** _

"But why now? Surely you knew the seal to be weakened after so many years?" You ask.

Sighing, your 'mother' said,  _ **"I had little time to prepare. It was shortly after you were born that I realized how weak it was."**_

Your nails bit into your arms, as you kept your voice level, "Very well." There was only a brief pause, before you continued, "Then at least tell me, was that the reason you left?"

You felt your brother's hand clamp down on your shoulder, as you maintained eye contact with the other Anodite; awaiting an answer that you have been wanting to know since the abandonment of your mother.


	73. Chapter 73

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

You maintain eye contact with the woman before you. Your brother's hand still on your shoulder, as you await her response.

You noticed that her clenched jaw tightened just the slightest, before she opened her mouth and began to speak,  _ **"To a degree; yes, I suppose that would be one of the reasons."**_

You felt the vein in your neck twitch, as you spoke in an unsettling calmness, "Then, pray tell, what would be the others?"

Your mother shifted in place, before settling with loosely crossing her arms,  ** _"I...When I left, it was for the better."_**

"You didn't answer my question." You said, before repeating the question in a more strain tone; hoping to emphasize it.

_**"You would have been in danger."** _

_**"Stop avoiding the damn question!"**_ You say, your multilayered tone boomed over the serene garden; quieting any noise other than the water splashing from the fountain.

_**"I did it to protect you."**_ She muttered.

"You ran away." You accused.

_**"I did what I had to."** _

"What? To breed a human?! To create a monstrosity of a halfling is that it?! I bet you didn't even really care for dad or Juniper or Mae or Lily or Maximus." You snarled, brushing your brother's hand off, as you marched forward until you were chest to chest with the Anodite.

_**"Do not tell me I did not care! The most joyful time of my existence was when you were born; when I spent every moment taking care of you and your father and his children!"**_  She exclaimed, gripping your arms in a vice-like hold and giving you a sudden harsh shake.

"Then where were you?!" You screamed back, voice breaking.

You watched as her eyes widen, leaning back slightly at the sudden surge of raw emotion.

"Where were you when I needed you when  _they_ needed you-" You took a moment to jerk your hand towards your stunned brother, before gripping mother's arms in the same manner she did. "I was seven when dad died. I was seven when I watched him get killed. I was only a god damned kid when I first transformed and stole the life force of those around me; even my own father's! I needed someone, but I couldn't rely on  _anyone!_  I couldn't because they had  _no idea_ on how to even help." Tears finally began blinding your vision, when you hung your head; your grip faltering, while you whimpered, "All I had that was some connection to you, were translated scriptures. Cold, calculating, emotionless words that only briefly explained as to what I am! Where was my mom when I cried and  _didn't know_  what to do. I didn't need some selfless hero; off to stop some stupid alien or maintain an ancient seal. I just wanted my mom to hold me and let me be a kid just a moment longer; not some prodigy that I fool people to believe I am. I just wanted  _you_ to be there, to see if I made you proud. And, finally, after all these years, I just get a stupid greeting on how grown I am."

The tears you tried to will away only continued to fall down your cheeks, before dripping off to the ground with a soft pattering sound.

You felt her arms try to wrap around you, but you weakly push against her chest. The attempt failed, when she pushed you to her chest; crushing you into a hug.

"I hate you." You cried, but you didn't move away from the embrace; opting, instead to bury your face in her shoulder. Your skin burning away, before you were left standing in your Anodite form

_**"I know. I won't ask for forgiveness just yet. I don't deserve it."** _

_**"Why didn't you visit? Why didn't you leave a note? I would have accepted anything that would have given me a clue that you actually loved and cared for us...for**_ **me** _ **. " **_You asked quietly, bordering on pleading for an answer; the question coming out slightly muffled with the way your face is pressed into her shoulder. The tears that still trailed down your face, now burn and steam away.

**_"Because if I did, there would have been so many bad people after you. Our race is rare and dying. There are many who wish us gone and there are many that wish to use our powers for evil purposes. I didn't want you to grow up running for your life. I didn't want your father and your brother and sisters to be used as hostages. Running away, at least at that time, it seemed like the most reasonable option I had."_** She said while holding tightly you with one arm; the other being used to gently rub along your back in a soothing manner. 

"I'm....I'm gonna go look for the kids. I'm sure they'll get in trouble with June looking after them." Maximus mutters awkwardly after a beat of silence before you heard his footsteps walk away.

After a few minutes pass with just the sounds of splashing water from the fountain and the buzzing of insects, you whimpered,  ** _"All I wanted was to be a kid, but I had to grow up so quickly if I wanted to help them. I had to be smart and excel in everything. I gave up everything for them and I would do it again, but it's not fair! I was ostracized from everyone. I was bullied and teased and was called a freak and monster. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to hang out with friends and live carefree of anything. It wasn't fair._ It wasn't fair! _"_**

**_"I know. I know. I'm so sorry, so so sorry. I just wanted you and your father and your brother and sisters to be safe. But, in the process of doing so, I seemed to have caused even more harm by leaving. And, I do regret that. I do; so, so much. But, just know, that there wasn't a moment gone by that I hadn't thought of you."_** She mutters as she presses her forehead against your head.

_**"Liar."**_  You whisper.

_**"I understand why you would not believe me. But, I have managed to preserve this-"**_  Pulling away slightly, you felt a shift in energy. Looking up, you saw that she had changed to her more humanoid form, added with clothes that seemed to have been in trend nearly thirty or forty years ago on Earth.

You watched as she shifted through the pocket of her pants, before pulling out a well-worn and folded piece of paper. She held it out to you, prompting you to take it. You silently shifted back to your human form, before slowly and carefully taking it and proceeded to unfolded it. It was difficult, especially with how worn-down the creases were. However, when you finally unraveled it, your eyes widened slightly as you stared down the picture.

It was from just a year after you were born. Your mother, in her human form, was sitting cross-legged on the floor of your old home's living room, while you were sitting in her lap, your back to her stomach. A gentle smile on her features, as she looked down at you and the younger versions of your sisters and brother. There were other adults in the background, but they were blurred. However, your father was behind your mom; his arms surrounding her shoulders, while looking down at his children with the same gentle smile your mother had.

"It was your first birthday. Your father decided to invite nearly everyone from the police station to attend. He said he wanted to show off his little flower."

Your gaze bore down on the picture for a moment longer, before you slowly sunk to the ground. The Polaroid clutched gently within your trembling hold, as tears began to slowly pepper it. When the first cry left your lips, you felt your mother wrap her arms around your crumpled form.

And, for the first time since you were seven, you had allowed yourself to cry and release all the pent-up emotions you kept suppressed underneath the surface. This time, allowing the woman that gave birth to you to surround you into her embrace, while you heaved sobs into her chest.


	74. Chapter 74

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

It had roughly been fifteen minutes before you moved away from the comforting embrace. Wiping away any stray tears, you sniffled one last time; deciding to take a deep breath and letting it out in the form of a sigh.

"It would be best if discussion of future plans begins immediately. I have word from both King T'Challa and Doctor Strange that evacuations are permitted within the confines of Wakanda." You stated, straightening your clothes while finally standing up with your mother soon following.

"That is a wise decision. Wakadians have managed to hide away for thousands of years; though I must ask as to what happened to King T'Chaka?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, he had passed in a terrorist attack instigated by a group known as Hydra. They had thought by assassinating well-known leaders of the world, they would start a war. The plan almost succeeded too, though, after some deep-rooted investigations done on my part, as well as SHIELD's, I had managed to inform the proper authority at the time." You briefly explained.

"Oh, the poor boy. But, when speaking of the 'authority', I would assume you are referring to the Black Panther, correct?" Your mother asked as you and her began walking towards the Throne Room.

"Precisely, though, it did turn a bit complicated within the coronation ceremony." You mutter awkwardly.

Your mother only raised an eyebrow, as she stopped to turn to you; slowly crossing her arm as she asked, "What have you done?"

"In my defense, it was for the greater good of the people of Wakanda." You say, prompting an unimpressed glare from the elder Anodite.

"I may or may not have had to...bring about my other appearance as a means of preventing the death of T'Challa. As such, the people, may or may not have, thought I was a-" you cleared your throat, "thought that I may have been a goddess of sorts. Thus allowing me to nullify the death battle that T'Challa had engaged in." When you finished, you looked away from the middle-aged woman.

"(F/N) (Middle Name) (L/N)!" She scolded.

"It was for the greater good. The person who challenged him had been corrupted by vengeance and resentment." You reasoned.

"But the ceremonies hosted are supposed to be sacred and only privileged to those within Wakanda. To be there was a great honor and to..." Your mother trailed off, before rolling her eyes and muttered under her breath about 'kids being disrespectful these days'.

You replied with the most reasonable response any in your situation could come up with...

You shrugged your shoulders and grumbled a 'whatever'.

With that, you continued on your way to discuss further evacuation points for the Asgardians. When reaching the room, you took a deep breath, before opening the doors. The creaking echoing within the large room, as you and your mother, stepped forward. You saw the hesitation within the All-Father and All-Mother's eyes, as they looked for an explanation at the sudden behavior change.

"We have found a somewhat equal ground to stand on. Seeing as I am still inexperienced with actually maintaining the ancient seal that trapped the Necromancer for all these millenniums and that I lack certain information to the abominable creature; it would prove more beneficial to have an ally that has the necessary information, in the force to fight it. I have also come to inform you that the king of Wakanda, T'Challa, and Doctor Stephen Strange, a powerful mage, are willing to help the refugees of Asgard." You state professionally.

"I also assume that the Avengers will also be aiding in the battle against Necromancer?" Frigga asked.

"Yes. As well as a group of galactical heroes called 'Guardians of the Galaxy'." You said, letting out a reluctant sigh at the chosen name for the rag-tag team of heroes.

"Very well. Evacuations shall begin when the slightest sign of danger occurs. Until then, I wish to summon the heroes together in order to have an understanding of battle formations." Odin says.

"Understood. In the meantime, myself and...my mother shall begin going over any points of weaknesses that the Necromancer has." You say, before being dismissed.

Walking within the hallways, you open your mouth to say something before closing it. After a few more failed attempts, you sighed; saying, "You should go visit Maximus and June in the library. They are with your grandchildren, so you might as well visit them."

"But-" Before she could protest, you interrupted, "I still have to make contact with the Guardians of the Galaxy to gain their aid within this war. I also have to contact Strange to act as a medium between T'Challa and I; after all, I cannot expect him to suddenly drop his title of king to come to discuss menial things that can just as easily be relaid to him by an ally. After that, I will make contact with the Avengers to have them prepare to be transported to Asgard, in which they will remain here until the day of the war."

"Very well. I understand you're going to be busy and you want me to rekindle connections." Your mother laughed.

"I never said that. I will be busy, I just don't want you around to ruin any of my organized plans." You quipped, folding your arms over your chest.

"Now dear. You may be the best psychologist the universe has to offer, but you forget I am also your mother. I may not have been around to raise you properly, but that doesn't mean I'm ignorant at your attempt at lies either." She said, a satisfied smirk on her face, as she stared you down.

"Shut up and get going. I have better things to do than argue with you." You growled, before quickly marching down the hallway.

However, as you stormed further down the corridor, you remained unaware of the gentle smile that dawned your mother's face, as she muttered under her breath, "Just like your father. You carry yourself with so much confidence while hauling your many burdens."


	75. Chapter 75

 

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

You had busied yourself in your office, being sure to contact those that needed to be talked with. You ended your last discussion with Peter Quill; whom, with surprisingly little reluctance, had agreed to lend you their alliance and will be attending this afternoon meeting of various heroes of both earthly and galactic dwellings. However, as you did so, Loki had decided to speak up from his lax position on the couch.

"So soon you have made up with your mother, even after the vile things she has done to you?"

"We have had no reconciliation as of yet, Loki. This is just the beginnings of the  _many_ redemption acts that are to come." You stated while lifting yourself from the desk chair.

"So you hope for her to stay this time?" The trickster asks, straightening his posture.

"I am hoping for her to not run from this upcoming battle. But..." You trailed off, before sighing, "I am still half mortal. As such, I do wish to have a mother that isn't going to leave so soon after reuniting."

Before Loki could say another word, you glare at him, threatening, "Do not tell anyone I say as such. I will never hear the end of it from both my siblings and Chrono."

"Are you saying that you are beginning to trust a trickster?" He snickered.

"Perhaps. I have grown rather close." You say while taking a book from the shelf; not fully comprehending what you have just said.

"P-Pardon?" Loki stammered, causing you to lift your head in his direction.

"What?" You raised an eyebrow.

"The sentence you just said." The god of mischief informed.

It finally dawned on you that what you were meant to think had been spoken aloud.

Swallowing thickly, you brought an enclosed hand to cough into, as you spoke, "W-Well, yes. I usually have a tendency to have close bonds with my patients."

You felt a twinge of discomfort make itself known within the recesses of your chest, causing you to absentmindedly rub at the sore spot. Deciding that it was ultimately just the stress of an upcoming war, you brushed it off. Loki, however, seemed to have gone oddly silent.

Looking back over to the trickster, he continued to read through the pages of the book with ancient hieroglyphic symbols that marked its way down the spine. His eyes slightly narrowed with what appeared to be an annoyance, you merely shrugged it off as something having to do with the book.

After a half an hour of brushing up on old incantations that will be useful with the dawning war, you sensed that Doctor Stephen Strange has arrived; followed by a number of others as well.

"I believe it is time to discuss battle maneuvers." You stated, placing the book you have been studying for the past thirty minutes on the surface of the desk, before standing. Loki seemed to begrudgingly follow behind you.

Within the large area leading into the Throne Room, you saw the sorcerer guiding the Avengers team through the portal. Not long after, however, you heard a loud cacophony of muffled noise through the large double-set doors. Before long, they burst open to reveal the Guardians of the Galaxy; revealing their ship behind them, haphazardly landed just in front of the steps.

"Afternoon." You greeted.

"Hey lady, you said we'd get paid for helpin' with this upcoming war. I expect payment upfront." The talking raccoon states as he stands with his arms crossed in front of you.

You only raised an eyebrow at Peter, who shrugged, "It was the only way to get him here without complaining the entire way."

"Wait, so you set me up? Unbelievable! Duped by my own helpers!" He grumbled, throwing his hands into the air before continuing on his way; still muttering explicit language under his breath.  

"So, what are we here to do exactly?" The green-skinned woman said.

"You must be Gamora. I heard you are a very talented warrior." You acknowledged.

"Quite. But, I would still like to know why we're gathered here. The Avengers, from my understanding, only seems to help with Earthly problems." She questions.

"Ah, not to worry. All will be revealed soon, I give you my word." You promised.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Miss Prude. Been a while hasn't it?" A familiar raspy voice calls out from behind you.

"Yondu. It seems you've grown quite older since we've last met each other." You snipped, turning around to meet the Ravager.

"Hold up a minute, you two know each other?!" Peter exclaims as he points from you to Yondu then back to you.

"Back when I was under the tutelage of Dr. Strange, I was sent to collect an ancient artifact that was to be preserved, before he decided to invade." You explained curtly.

"Yeah, the artifact wasn't worth a damn thing. Only to look pretty on a dusty old shelf." Yondu scoffed.

"I told you, it was meant to focus one's power, such as a mage or sorcerer, and help control it." You muttered, before shaking your head, "No matter, it happened and there is nothing anyone can do to fix it. Besides, there are more pressing matters at hand. If everyone were to please follow me, we can begin discussions immediately."

With that, you began guiding the large group of heroes and...Ravager towards the Throne Room where the All-Father and All-Mother await. Your mother standing on the sidelines next to your sisters and brother. Thor eagerly greets his friends from Midgard, before inquiring about Peter Quill and his companions.

You clapped your hands loudly together to gain the attention of the band of heroes, "We have time for greetings later, for now, it is imperative that we begin talking about an upcoming war-" you held a hand up, silencing Tony Stark's comment, "some of you are aware of the few details that I've already given, but I believe that it will provide a greater understanding if I were to give clearer specifics on what exactly we are dealing with. When that is finished, we will then begin making plans on offensive and defensive positions. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone, albeit a few, had agreed without reluctance. With that out of the way, you were allowed to fill the group in on as much information as you had, before allowing your mother to fill in any missing gaps.


	76. Chapter 76

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

"So-" You began, eyes scanning the three-dimensional holographic map of Asgard, "I would like to have guards stationed for the citizens. They will be evacuated to the nearby mountains have a 'safe-haven' of sorts for this kind of thing. Strange will be busy holding the portal open, Necromancer plays dirty; he would most likely have tactics that would endanger civilians and enforce more of his power."

"Yeah, cause it's not like he already has an army of undead monsters," Clint remarks.

"I have one, as well, don't forget. Besides, I'd rather not deal with more of those undead beasts, unless you would?" You asked, raising an eyebrow at the comment; the archer raising his hands in mock-surrender.

"As I was saying, it would be beneficial to have firepower on the outer limits." You say, pointing to the perimeter of the large city.

"Provided by Tony, Rocket, Chrono, Thor, and...what was it you called him?" Bruce asked, snapping his fingers in your direction.

"Helio. A summoning used for  _very_ destructive attacks." You supplied, crossing your arms over your chest.

"And how many of these 'summonings' are you going to have?" Gamora asked.

"Well, I have my 'Phantom Army', 'Helio', Chrono, and my familiar Cerberus. But, my mother has a few up her own sleeve." You informed.

"Speaking of the mutt, where has he been?" Tony asked.

"He's been busy scouting the area since the poisoning. Now, if you do not mind, I would like to continue the plan for the impending war." You said, moving from one foot to the other; turning your head to Bruce, "You may continue."

The scientist nodded his head, "As stated previously, the four 'firepower', plus whatever your mother can summon-" The elder Anodite interrupted, "Iron Maiden and my familiar, Nexxus." The scientist, slowly nodded his head, "Riiight. They will be working with the perimeter and slowly proceed their way inwards. This will cause them to meet the more grounded fighters; Yondu, Rocket, Groot, Steve, Gamora, and Drax. With me so far?"

"We are already here, why ask such a dumb question?" Drax whispered harshly to Strange, causing him to hang his head in exasperation. No one bothered to correct the destroyer.

"Anyways, those that are high-ground supports take care of any stragglers or runaways; that means you Peter, Sam, and Clint. Maximoff twins, myself, Barnes, and Natasha will act as either defense or offense for (F/N) and...sorry, but I don't think I caught your name." Bruce says, turning towards your mother.

"It's Liara." Your mother stated.

"Right. The six offenders or defenders will be covering for Liara, (F/N), and Loki; they will be the most efficient at fighting against the big guy." Gamora interrupted Bruce's plan, "Why is Loki with them? I thought he would be under 'fire-power'?" 

"He would under normal circumstances-" You began, "however, it would be beneficial for us to have someone that can cast great illusions to disorient and give us much-needed openings."

The green-skinned woman nods in understanding, before the scientist continued, "While the three magic wielders deal with Necromancer, the rest of us will be taking out the Wendigos and/or evacuating the civilians, as we slowly make our way towards the destination of the Necromancer. This is the most imperative part is that all of us must work together to fight against whatever he throws at us."

"Does everyone understand their positions?" Bruce asked.

Everyone slowly nodded their heads, as the hologram disappeared.

"Now that everything is planned, it would be best to either hone in on your abilities further or to maintain one's mental stability." You say, looking over everyone.

Some sported a confused look, mainly Drax, causing you to sigh and simplify your words, "It means rest or go train."

With that, the crowd of heroes disburse amongst themselves and began to tour their surroundings or had decided to converse. You quickly made your way towards the sorcerer, "Dr. Strange, I hope to have you relay the plan to his majesty, T'Challa."

"I will, but I have a feeling that is not your only concern." Strange muttered.

"I..." You trailed off, before shaking your head lightly, "I have a very foreboding feeling about this battle."

"We are about to enter a war, (F/N). Wars do not come without a  _very_ heavy price."

"I understand that, but..." You grimaced, having to explain certain feelings was, and still is, difficult for you.

"Perhaps-" Strange cut off your internal pondering, "it is you worrying about something far greater or...some _one?"_

"Of course I would be worried about everyone. I am dragging them into a war-" Strange interrupted with a raised hand, "I said someone, (F/N), not everyone."

You flinched, as Strange's smile grew, "I may not be as trained within the arts of the mind as you are, but I am no fool."

"I have no idea on what you speak of. Maybe you are finally living up to that last name of yours." You mumbled, crossing your arms over your chest in retaliation.

Strange raised an eyebrow, "I certainly have since I am dabbling into what most  _would call_ strange. But, allow me to advise you about something since I am your mentor after all."

"You haven't been my mentor since my graduation at college." You snipped, turning your head away to avoid his eyes.

"But, there may always be something to teach, no?" Strange smirked, earning an exasperated sigh from you.

Your former mentor's smirk softened into a smile, as he places a comforting hand on your shoulder, "Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you."

You raised an eyebrow, as you looked back at him, "Did you get that from a fortune cookie? For shame, Doctor, for shame."

Strange laughed at that, before saying, "I would never. Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to relay this meeting to a certain king of Wakanda."

"Very well. I shall speak with you soon." You say, giving a small bow of your head.

With that, Strange vanished through a portal leading to Wakanda; you decided to meander around and talk among the others, before heading back to your office.


	77. Chapter 77

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

It had been an entire week of studying, training, and planning for the war. Everyone growing restless with each passing day, while you decided to take one of your 'rare breaks'. Also known as your siblings dragging you out of the daily rut you had dug yourself into.

"It is imperative that I study, Lily!" You exclaimed, trying to get back into your room; unfortunately to be blocked by not only your other sisters and only brother but your mother as well.

"(F/N) (Middle Name) (L/N), you are going to run yourself ragged if you continue with this behavior. You've already missed breakfast and lunch for the past five days. Now, you will go out, enjoy the company of those other heroes, get something to eat that doesn't consist of bite-sized pieces, and get some  _natural_ sunlight that isn't illusionary." Liara says, crossing her arms and giving you a look that only a mother can give.

You pursed your lips, as you crossed your own arms defiantly, "And if I don't?"

"Then no spells, scripture of any kind, and you will  _have_ to spend more time outside of that office of yours compared to the few hours that you need." You mother listed off.

You opened your mouth to protest, before sighing, "Fine."

With that, you spun on your heels and treaded down the corridor.

\----------------3rd Person POV-----------------

As (F/N) left, the sisters followed suit to make sure that their little sister does as instructed. Maximus looked at Liara from the corner of his eye, stating, "That was surprisingly  _motherly_ of you."

Liara flinched slightly at the jab, "She has lived far too long without me and I am fully aware that you nor Lily and Mae will forgive me without good reason; I saw my mistake and I will right it."

"So this is only some kind of redemption act?" He muttered lowly.

"Not at all. I mean to step up to my responsibilities." 

"Will you leave again?" Maximus asks, finally turning his head to look at his step-mother.

"No. Not this time. I have already caused enough grief the first time, I  _will not_  repeat the same mistake twice." Liara stated her voice firm.

The eldest brother's gaze bore into the elder Anodite's for a moment, before scoffing, "We'll see. Just-" his tone grew soft, "just don't get our hopes up if you decide to leave again. (F/N) wasn't the only one affected by your abandonment; even if it was for the so-called 'greater good'."

However, just as Maximus took a step forward to leave, a sudden and very violent tremor infiltrated the castle. Quickly, the remaining two in the hallway braced themselves against the walls; steadying their footing, while the vibrations calmed enough for them to straighten to their full height.

"What the hell was that?!" Maximus exclaimed, taking his hand away from the wall to look at the ceiling as if he could see the cause of the earthquake.

Liara, looking down the corridor with wide eyes, stated breathlessly, "The first strike that symbolizes the beginning."

The elder brother's eyes nearly bulged from his head, as he yells, "The kids! You get to the others, I need to see if the kids are alright."

"Go," Liara commanded, before taking off down the hallway.

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

You were speaking with Bruce, in the Dining Room, about any more development of the plan, when the shaking began; bracing yourself against the dining table, you met the scientist's gaze with your wide one. Your mouth opened and closed, before you stated urgently, "Go get ready, I'll tell everyone."

"But-" You cut him off, "Now!"

With a single nod of his head, Bruce took off running, as you transformed into your Anodite form. Taking a deep breath, you focused your energy to intersect the stream of your fellow allies. Once that connection is formed, you closed your eyes and transmitted your thoughts for everyone to hear,  _'This is (F/N) speaking, everyone prepare for battle and meet outside the castle. The war is upon us. Strange, gather my sisters, brother, and the children. Get them out of here with the_ _evacuees. Everyone else, suit up!'_

When finished with the warning, you immediately saw your mother running down the hall; her own mortal form shedding to give way to her true lineage.

**_"(F/N)-"_**  She began, only to be interrupted by your grim tone, _ **"I know. That was a summoning being completed."**_

Another shudder racked the ground, this one more violent than the last. Looking up, you met your mother's pupiless eyes; Liara and you both darted out of the room, continuing until you were outside where everyone else was. They were already suited up, staring into space; as Clint exclaimed, pointing over the large Asgardian population, "What the fuck is that?!"

Snapping your attention towards the area in which he is pointing in, you saw flames lick upwards in large volume; an impossibly large mound began moving, that was when you saw the equally large chains whipping around what you now know to be its shoulders. When the [beast's](https://d17ese100x1uvo.cloudfront.net/attached_images/187254/b1e4bd4eb0a2a82f968e9384870e425f5f3bcef6/large.jpg?1508171191) head lifted, it seemed to have looked at you and the group of heroes; opening its mouth to let out a loud, haunting [roar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ED0_uV3SVG0) that shook the ground you stood upon.

Chrono appeared next to you, no doubt from helping Strange and Cerberus evacuating the civilians as planned; meanwhile, everyone continued to look in both awe and horror at the large monster.

_**"T-That's-"**_  You swallowed thickly,  _ **"That's Nathreblis."**_

"(F/N)." Chrono called out severely.

Shaking your head slightly, you threw an arm forward, saying in a sharp tone,  _ **"Chrono, release control restraint level zero."**_

Chrono's grin grew wicked, his sharp teeth gleaming under the fire that Nathreblis provides. His tone is dark, as he speaks in a deeper and more demonic voice, "Gladly,  _My Lady."_

With that, Chrono spread his wings and took off. Wind whipping harshly against you and the other heroes, as he flies off towards the savage creature. Mid-flight, you saw the fires of Hell itself engulf the demon before it got larger and larger; continuing to grow until it matched the banished beast. When the fires dimmed and evaporated, you could see that the demon's frame had shifted into his true and final [form](https://pm1.narvii.com/6494/e05d0dc7816609c939f836c64f2f01b7d3d8e689_hq.jpg). When Chrono stood to his full height, he towered over the creature that remained in a crouched position. His wings flared out from his body in a threatening display of power, as flames licked at the areas that were dyed orange and yellow. His two longswords resting in each hand, ready to use in a moments notice.

"When could he do that?!" Peter exclaimed.

You ignored his question, as you began barking out orders,  ** _"Plans have changed. Peter, get to your ship and begin attacking anything that even resembles Wendigos. Sam take to the skies and do the same. Clint, you take higher grounds, anything that strays too far, you know what to do. Pietro start surveying for any other civilians, when that's done return to the castle and join the fight. Gamora, Tony, Captain, Bucky, Natasha, Thor, and Yondu; take as many of the sons-of-bitches out. Wanda, Loki, Rocket, Groot, and Drax; I'm trusting you to cover us while Strange and Cerberus are helping evacuate. Liara and I will use our summoning spells, so we_ need  _that cover. And Hulk-"_** You paused as the large, green, rage monster turned towards you with a grunt,  ** _"smash."_**

He grinned widely, before jumping off towards the war-ridden towns. The rest doing as they're told, as the four you ordered to stay behind took guard of the doors as you and Liara returned inside to begin summoning.


	78. Chapter 78

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

You stand in the middle of the large room, the vibrations of Chrono's defensive attacks against Nathreblis shaking the large castle and causing dust and small debris to fall onto the once pristine floors. With your eyes closed in an obvious display of pure concentration, your mother standing passively behind you during this ministration, you began the chant to call forth the most effective summons:

****_"Darkness beyond twilight_  
Crimson beyond blood that flows  
Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows  
I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand  
before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand  
Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed  
by the power you and I possess...Phantom Army!"

Just as the first time you had summoned them, the flurry of violent winds calmed to reveal the jester-like soldiers carrying their varied weapons. With a powerful boom of your voice, your orders to eliminate the threats of the Wendigos and to protect your comrades were soon followed when they disappeared.

Taking a deep breath, you followed through with your last summonings:

****_"Come forth with burning hate._  
Come forth with burning grief.  
Come forth and burn down these fools with a crimson flame, Helio!" 

In a similar fashion as to when you summoned Chrono, [Helio](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b4/5a/0c/b45a0cf7c9cc4380696a6a3b6e2d0f37.jpg) came forth. His imposing form easily towering over you, as he stands at nine feet eight inches. Lowering himself to a knee, he bowed his head as he awaited your orders,  ** _"Help our allies and cause mayhem to our enemies."_**

There was a momentary pause, as Helio stood and looked down upon you. Soon, he gave a slow, shallow nod of his head; stating in a deep and unhallowed tone, the same kind of voice that would leave anyone it was directed at to contemplate if, in that very moment, their souls were to be damned to the furthest pits of the underworld.

_"It shall be done, my master."_

With the same inhuman speed the phantom soldier's possessed, he disappears to fulfill the request given to him. The sounds of destruction intensifying with the wails of his satanic roars and battle cries.

Taking a step back, you allowed your mother the room to perform her own summons; to which she does without a moment's hesitation. Her voice ancient and powerful, carrying the same accent into the words that drip passed her lips:

****_"Nexxus, almighty protector of the sun and sky._  
I beg of thee, please heed my cry.  
Transform thyself from orb of light.  
And bring me victory in this fight!"

You had to shield your eyes from the blinding light that flashed through the large room. When it dimmed, you moved the arm away to see the magnificent [griffon](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRhZ1jUD9lc-VRU50YVBtulh7gPXcQGu6NrK_DTzKFFz7_0cAoz); its tail flicking from side to side in aggravation, before it moved to nudge its head against your mother's side and forcing her to move her arm up to rub at the beast's large head.

**_"I know, Nexxus. But, now we must prepare for battle."_**  Liara mutters soothingly, as she rubs the down feather along the sides of the sharp beak; then moving to bring about her final summoning. The beast remaining by her side, like the loyal creature it was created to be.

Allowing herself a calming breath, your mother began the chant:

**_"Thou whom serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos._ **   
__**Thou, bound in the cage of madness.**  
I am thee who commands those chains.  
Now come and sing of destruction and bring about insanity, Iron Maiden." 

You observed as a whirlwind formed in front of your mother, carrying the scent of roses and jasmine tea. When the violent winds calmed, [Iron Maiden](http://moziru.com/images/drawn-man-grave-11.jpg) has appeared. Her form towering but carrying herself in an elegant and peaceful manner; despite her brutal abilities.

"Lady Liana, what is the occasion to summon me?" Iron Maiden's voice was light and calm.

**_"We are at war, Maiden. I am in need of as much assistance as possible."_**  Your mother explains.

"Is it of that monstrosity Necromancer and his unsightly savages?" She asks, spitting venom towards the very opponents we now face.

Liara nods her head, prompting a response from the summoning; "I see. I shall provide as much of my abilities as I can."

_**"Thank you."**_  Your mother says, giving a small bow of her head in gratitude.

With the summonings over with, you made your way to the door; your mother mounting the griffon that then began following behind you, while Iron Maiden seemed to glide across the floor beside your mother and her familiar.

Placing a hand on the door, you turned your head over your shoulder to look at Liara; she gave a subtle nod of her head and, with that, you allowed a pulse of energy to surge from your palm and make contact with the door. This caused it to be thrown open, smashing into the wall and cracking it. Nexxus immediately flew over your head with a powerful thrust of its large wings and into battle waging in front of you.

Taking a deep breath, you allowed the [blade](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/3/3/ccnsfva4k3.jpg) from Loki's war on Earth to appear in your hand. Looking back up, you saw the monstrosities closest to you were being held off by Loki. Raising the sword into the air, you swiped it down in an arc; the Yellow Fire Flash matching the shape of the swing, taking out the three Wendigos that were about to charge at Loki and turning them to ash.

As you made your way towards the trickster, he looked over his shoulder and said in a dull tone, "You certainly took your time."

You gave a shrug of your shoulders,  ** _"These things take time."_**

"Well, considering we're in the middle of a war, I'd have hoped that you would make an exception." He snapped with no real heat behind his words.

**_"Says the one who's been holding back._** " You mutter as you slice a lunging Wendigo in half.

"Yes, well, saving power seems like a good idea." He says as he throws a dagger at the head of the damned creature that had appeared behind you.


	79. Chapter 79

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

You ducked underneath a lunging Wendigo, slicing it down the middle as it flew over you; it crumpled to dust before it even managed to make contact with the ground. Rounding about, you threw your free hand out, your pointer finger extended; shouting,  _ **"Ambush Flare!"**_

A red net of magic captured a group of five of the undead beasts that were about to charge at Loki from behind; before it exploded in a flurry of dust, debris, and flame. The eruption of power leaving behind a decent sized crater, while the trickster shouts over the sounds of pulse beams, yelling, and other explosions; "I would've handled that!"

**_"Sure."_**  You drawled, as you placed a hand on a Wendio's spindly shoulder to flip over it; bringing down your summoned blade atop it head to split it apart.

However, as you turned around, you let a surprised curse slip out; a Wendigo bringing down a clawed hand to cleave through your neck before it fell with a dagger sticking out of the back of its head.

Loki had a smug look on his face, as he stood behind the crumpled creature's body; you only rolled your eyes while you made your way to his side, parroting,  ** _"I would've handled that."_**

The god of mischief only raised an eyebrow, as you looked out at the battlefield; the ground trembling violently as Chrono was thrown back, landing on a few of the market stalls and houses, only to get back up and charge at the equally large creature again. Helio opening his mouth to collect a ball of raw and powerful force that is beyond the comprehension of normal mortals, soon releasing it in a powerful beam that cut through the ground and Wendigoes.

"What are you thinking about in this time of battle?" Loki questions, staring intently at your puzzled face. Your eyebrows are drawn in towards each other, while your mouth pursed in sheer concentration and concern; saying lowly,  ** _"This is odd. The Necromancer has yet to show."_**

"Perhaps he sends his forces first to tire us out?" He suggests as he cast a spell to obliterate an incoming Wendigo.

**_"No."_**  You denied as you spun; sheering another one of the countless creatures down, before continuing,  ** _"He has not shown patience as of late. I do not think he had counted the fact that I would have allies with abilities of their own."_**

"You think he had rushed this war ahead of schedule because of a miscalculation?" He asks.

You don't give a verbal reply, only a shallow nod of your head; surveying the war-ridden land, once more. As your eyes roamed from one hero to the next, a flicker of something bright permeated from your peripheral view. Acting quickly, you dropped your blade and shoved Loki to the side; crossing your arms in an 'X' formation in front of your face, you took the blast that would have, at the very least, incapacitated the trickster.

The blast caused your feet to leave the ground and crash through the wall of the castle. Coughing, you rolled to your side to balance your weight onto your elbow. You heard Loki call out your name through the smog of smoke and debris. You watched as the perimeter of the hole you created crumbled with bits and pieces of stone. Pupiless eyes narrowing to slits, as the sounds of boots crunched against excess stones and dust. You watched as the Necromancer slowly emerged from the smoke, as if on some unholy Inquisition. His ragged cape billowing out from behind him as he walked.

Standing to your feet, you allowed a deep and viscous scowl to adorn your face, spitting out viciously,  ** _"Speak of the devil and he doth appear."_**

"My dear,-" He began coldly, calmly freeing his [sword](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/sonic-fc-southern-island/images/f/f1/Skrayn.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140509180127) from its sheath, "such a creature fears me."

You opened your hands, allowing your own blade to, once more, appear within your grasp; saying,  ** _"Then I shall repeat this once more, I am glad I do not believe in such folly. I believe in evidence and facts."_**

"And what evidence and facts to you have that makes you so certain of victory?" The abomination asks, standing only inches away; both parties refusing to look away from the other.

**_"You worry because you had miscalculated one small detail about myself."_**  You say, the corner of your lip twitching slightly with a restrained grin.

"Oh? What would that be precisely, little mage?" He asks, leaning ever-so-slightly down to taunt you.

**_"I know when not to work alone."_** With that, your image shimmered out, revealing the empty space you do not reside in.

The Necromancer had barely turned when Loki appeared behind him; a sharpened dagger raised in the air. The banished creature moved his body to the side, trying to dodge the blow as the blade dragged across his metal shoulder pads; sparks erupting as metal kissed metal.

Necromancer went to slash his sword that would have sliced through Loki's stomach; a thin, yet durable, rapier blocked the attack. The blade trembling slightly from preventing the other powerful sword from piercing flesh, as Loki jumped back to avoid the attack. The blow-back from having to counterattack caused both you and Necromancer to step back in order to maintain balance; the hands holding onto the swords being thrown over your heads from the vicious parry, as sparks gleam through the air like ballerinas to a perilous dance.

You slowly lowered the weapon to point it at the Necromancer, keeping your gaze locked on him as you made your way to Loki's side; his own dagger being brandished, while you refused to break eye contact with the abomination. You watched as he slowly tilted his head from one side to the other, eliciting a loud and disturbing crack from his neck; he brought his own blade up to match your image.

The obsidian blade twinkled tauntingly in the flames of the nearby torches, while the Necromancer's dead eyes bored deep into your own powerful and lively eyes. Neither decided to yet make a move, while the war continues to rage outside.

You had acted first. Letting out a war cry, you charge forward; Loki following closely behind as the battle ensues of a creature that tells the tale of life and hope against a banished abomination of death and despair that was never meant to exist.


	80. Chapter 80

\----------------3rd Person POV-----------------

Liara clutched the reins of the saddle with one hand, as Nexxus soared higher above the battlefield. When reaching the height that matched the very peak of Asgard's castle, she raised her free hand into the air. Concentrating her energy to the palm of her hand and collecting a ball of navy blue, as the elder Anodite bellowed,  ** _"Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Thunder Canon!"_**

The large blast of magic sent a devastating blow to the number of Wendigo's left. From where her mount had chosen hover, Liara could clearly see that there were only, and at the very most, a few hundred more to go. However, with the way everyone is working in almost perfect unison, especially Yondu and Hulk taking out large swaths of them in a matter of seconds, it would only be a matter of time before they eradicate the remaining forces and reunite with (F/N). 

Off in the distance, Chrono is having a difficult time with Nathreblis. The demon-turned-giant lost one of his two swords when the banished monster swiped his large, clawed hand; forcing the brandished weapon from his hands. With a cacophonous blast, the blade's sharp tip destroyed an unfortunate Asgardian's house as the sword remained upright. However, with the distraction of the lost sword, Chrono took the opportunity to sever the other through the beast's shoulder. Thus, allowing a severed arm to fall heavily to the ground with a deafening boom; destroying the area around it with fires from the lava-like blood.

With a powerful shriek that shook the land beneath the heroes' feet, the damnable savage raised unto its haunches and prepared itself to leap at the demon. A small gleam of amber light ran down the length in the center of the beast, before the creature's body seemed to stiffen for a fraction of a second.

The wailing of the beast stopping suddenly. 

Chrono's flared wings folded, once more, against his back. As if a spell had been broken, the monstrosity began to split apart evenly in half. The muscle tissue, or what had been left of it, did little to stop the beast's fissured body from collapsing. The searing blood steamed against the demon's creased wings, as it dissolved from the leather-like flesh.

With a quick flick of his wings, the blood-spattered the ground; cleansing them from the heinous gore. Scoffing down at the creature, Chrono muttered with a voice both distorted by his new form and the helm he bore, "What a disappointment, I had high hopes you would provide a greater fight. One would always assume that these wings would not be so easily out in the open if they do not possess some form of utility in battle. "

Nudging the dissolving corpse with the tip of his metal boots, the demon quickly turned back around; his form being engulfed in the comforting embrace of Hellfire, changing him back to his more docile look. Rolling his shoulder, he began working out the knots that formed. He looked up at the sky for a brief moment, his gaze lost for a moment before he extended his wings and took off with a powerful gust.

-

-

-

Maximus paused his shuffling, opting to look at the large three-headed dog that paced alongside the many evacuating citizens of Asgard, while Dr. Strange held open the portal to Wakanda. As he looked off into the far distance. The Asgardian refugees moving around him like water to an immovable stone.

Suddenly, a pair of small hands gripped his on either side; flicking his gaze down to look at the identical twins, he saw the worries that everyone seems to have now. 

Giving a gentle squeeze to their hands, he spoke in a soft tone, "They're strong. It will only be a little bit before they defeat the bad guy and save the day. That's what heroes always do, right?"

They gave a slow nod of their heads in unison before the eldest (L/N) sibling felt a delicate hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Lily giving him a gentle smile; speaking, in the same manner, he did the children, she muttered, "She'll be fine. She always comes back home, doesn't she? The best support from us is them knowing that we're safe." 

Sighing in mild defeat, Maximus nodded his head, before stating, "I know. But, you know me, I can't help  _but_ worry."

"I know. That's why you have us, too." Jun says from his other side, while Danny held the hands of the fraternal twins and Mae holding the hand of Sophie.

"Alright, enough talking. We need to actually evacuate." Mae says light-heartedly.

"Right. C'mon, let us get going." He says with a determined nod, before following behind the rest of the evacuees.

-

-

-

"How many more are there!" Steve yelled into the coms that Tony had enough sense to bring along; slamming his shield into the spindly monster. He then brought it roughly down onto its head, nearly decapitating it as it soon crumbled to dust. Bucky covered his back, by gripping one of the Wendigos that was about to charge at the captain; soon having it in a chokehold and proceeding to rip its head off with his metallic hand.

"I say a few," Sam muttered, swooping down to kick a Wendigo down, giving Natasha enough time to deal the finishing blow before continuing, "hundred more."

"Not for long, boy." Yondu's voice crackled over the earpiece, soon after speaking, a red line began zipping through many of the Wendigos and drastically cutting down the numbers from hundreds to mere double digits.

Soon, Peter whizzed overhead, while firing off its pulse guns. Helping in the efforts of cutting the numbers further down.

In the distance, Thor's lighting was clearly seen; no doubt frying the bastards up, while Clint stood atop a dilapidated roof; firing off arrows into the skulls of the beasts that tried to escape. Tony passing by an arrow, narrowly missing it as he fired his pulse ray into a fray of the bone-thin creatures.

"Friday, how many we got left?" 

"Estimations prove to have only seventy-eight of the Wendigos left, sir." The female-voice AI sounded over the headgear.

"Let's eradicate the rest of these bastards then we can go deal with big, blue and ugly."


	81. Chapter 81

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

You duck under the swinging blade before you tossed your rapier upwards, prompting Loki to catch it mid-air and thrust the durable blade; eliciting sparks as it made contact with the obsidian metal. Using the mild distraction, you formed a ball of concentrated magic between your spaced apart hands, electrical currents snapping at the floor and your hands; finally gathering enough power to throw it towards the Necromancer's face. However, he parried Loki's attack and drew the sword up to block the hit; igniting a bright explosion as smoke began engulfing the area.

"(F/N), here!" You heard Loki shout before a dully gleaming object is thrown towards you.

Catching the handle of your sword, you turned and stopped Necromancer's attack; parting the remains of the smog with the vicious breeze that the denied assault created. Though, as both swords parted from each other, he took the small opening to kick your abdomen; sending you to skid across the floor while kicking up dust from trying to steady your footing.  When coming to a stop, you grasp your side to stem the ache as you slouch over; lifting your head to scowl at the abomination.

"How pathetic your kind are. They call me an abomination, yet refuse to look at the amalgamation that  _you_ are; nothing more than a poor excuse of a half-breed." He began as he walked towards you, his blade swinging out to deter the three incoming daggers that Loki had thrown in hopes of distraction; they clatter to the ground uselessly, "Thinking that your some kind of God that is to be worshiped because you create such pitiful excuses for magic that help even more miserable creatures."

You bared your teeth whilst straightening your posture and brandishing your blade, grounding out; ** _"And you are a wretched fool whose goal is to destroy everything."_**  You parried a bright blue ball of magic with your blade, causing it to ricochet to the side and destroying another piece of an already ruined wall as you continue, _ **"You think you are unstoppable, but you forget that throughout history tyrants like you have been stopped."**_

Yours and his blades cross once more, both leaning in with bared teeth as he spits out, "You will fall with the rest of your wretched kind!"

He roughly pushes you back and raises his sword above his head. However, before he could bring it down, a blur of brown tackled him away and through the wall to your left. You could only blink before you allowed a small scoff to bubble past your mouth,  ** _"You guys are a tad late."_**

"Well, excuse us, princess. We were just dealing with an entire horde of cannibalistic monsters!" Yondu snaps as he steps to through the destroyed wall that you were thrown through earlier.

You felt a small breeze as Chrono appears to your other side, "Helio is dealing with the remaining pests, My Lady."

**_"Very well."_**  As you spoke Loki came to stand at your free side; Tony soon came crashing in through the ceiling to land a few feet to your left before others began to flood into the room.

The brown blur from earlier returned, as it landed in front of you; revealing to be Nexxus with your mother seated atop of him. Appearing soon after, Iron Maiden materialized next to them. The griffon crouched low to the ground, teeth bared viciously as it snarled and growled at the figure that shifted from the debris of the demolished wall.

Gripping onto the outer recesses of the wall, the Necromancer pulls himself out of the gap. He bared his teeth and growled like a savage animal as he extended his hand, his fallen blade returned to him. You could hear Clint notch an arrow, Tony's pulse beams powering up, and everyone else raising their selected weapons to prepare for either an offensive or defensive attack. It was silent in the standoff of many versus one, everyone tense as they waited for the first attack.

The Necromancer allowed a vile smile to curl his lips as he lifted his sword upwards, particles of black energy began to seep into the sword. When the sword is brought down, its released into a large arc that caused everyone but you to scatter and dodge the incoming attack. The wreathing magic tore its path towards you as you mimic the same movements that the Necromancer had just performed. Raising your rapier to collect your own magic to create a similar arch, it met the opposing force and creating violent winds that forced the others to raise their arms to cover their vulnerable eyes.

The clashing black aura tried to merge with your own white one, battling for dominance. Everyone watched as the pure energy was overtaken by tarnished ebony before the ivory had, once more, overthrown its counterpart. What felt like minutes, when in actuality only seconds, passed by for the two jarring forces to surpass the other; they both imploded for a fraction of a second, soon combusting into a violent burst of power.  

**_"Tony, fire to your nine 'o clock!"_**  You warned, the billionaire doing as instructed and preventing the blue monstrosity from attacking his blind spot.

A whistle pierced the air, followed by a gleaming arrow dancing around the powerful creature who parried each attack with deadly precision. Soon the others joined in; bullets, shields, plasma, and other various long-range attacks being used to try and distract the Necromancer. You watched as the bullets ricocheted off his armored figure while some pierced through his blue skin; drawing black blood from the punctured flesh, before you and your mother looked at each other and nodded; your mother commended,  ** _"Lower the curtains and obscure the next act, Iron Maiden."_**

 

The summoned creature nodded before she opened her mouth and begun to sing a haunting tune.

 

Everyone startled when a veil dropped over them, prompting Captain America to shout, "What's happening?!"

**_"Something that'll give us an edge to this battle. As long as you remain within the confines of these bubbles, you are protected with an_** ** _obscured screen_** ** _."_**  You explained, your rapier disappearing from your grasp as Iron Maiden continued to sing.

"So, invisibility. Got it." Peter muttered as he readied his weapon when Necromancer kept looking around in an almost feral manner. His pale eyes wide as he looked around while gnashing his teeth savagely together.

**_"Now, I need all of you to keep him distracted by drawing his attention away from where we are."_** You instructed.

"Way ahead of you." Youdu rasped, his loud and clear whistling echoing in the destroyed area; his arrow quickly zipping around and following the tune's instruction as it elicited sparks to dance off the obsidian armor. Soon, everyone began to do the same; distracting the raging abomination as Loki spoke while turning to you with a raised eyebrow.

"You will be performing a powerful spell, yes? One that will hopefully end this dreaded war?"

_**"Hopefully. Our energy is running low, Loki. We may be made of energy, but there's only so much we can take before it wears on us physically and mentally."**_ You explained hastily.

Loki only gave a curt nod in response.

Once more, you and your mother shared a look and with fluid movements in perfect synchronization raised your hands into the air and began to chant together:

**_"Limit of the_ ** **_thousands_ ** **_hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items,_ ** **_book_ ** **_of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired."_ **

Bringing your hands down simultaneously, several bright spears appeared behind you while another seven manifested behind Liara. The fourteen in total spears launched forward, passing by with mere centimeters to spare as they hurled towards the same target. Each foot is nailed in place by the sharp weapons, three haphazardly pierce his abdomen, five into his upper and lower back, one sticks straight down into his shoulder and missing his neck by inches, another is placed into his side; striking a lung, while the final three penetrate his chest cavity. One having struck particularly close to the Necromancer's long-stopped heart.

Everything remained silent as the sword within his grasp cluttered to the ground. His legs slowly buckled underneath dead weight as his knees make contact with the floor. The shaft of the spears sticking out of his back prevents him from fully keeling over. However, before anyone could move, your hand lashed out; giving the signal to continue to hold their positions.

Everyone remained still as they waited for the next moment with baited breaths. It wasn't until a few seconds had passed that the spears began to shine with an impossibly bright aura. They continue to glow brighter and brighter before all fourteen spears simultaneously combusted in a violent display. Luckily the barriers that surrounded each individual ally prevented the chunks of debris from harming them.

The area is cloaked in thick clouds of dust, preventing full visage of the scene.  However, the silence is broken by Rocket shouting, "You couldn't have done that beforehand?!"

With your neves being shot to near-nonexistence, you had little patience for an explanation. Instead, opting to say; "Well, pardon me, trash panda. I didn't realize that you could perform powerful spells like that; please, by all means, the next time an interdimensional war is to break loose, I wish to view your almighty power."

It was Peter who decided to break the tension with a hysterical fit of laughter, soon followed by Tony, then Steve and Bucky. It was only a matter of seconds before everyone was laughing as Rocket crossed his arms with a deep scowl. You watched as even your mother and Loki began to chuckle at the expanse of the talking raccoon. You joined in with a small chuckle that turned into full-blown wheezing laughter that you tried hiding behind your hand. 

When you fit of laughter managed to die down to mere hiccups, you began wiping away a steaming tear. Looking at the trickster from the corner of your eye, you saw him gazing at you with an expression that you have not seen before. It seemed to be a mixture of awe and something else. 

When he was about to open his mouth to say something, your eyes widened when you spotted something began gleaming behind him within the smog. Acting quickly, you began to pull Loki away by his arm as he turned around to see what you had been staring at with such panic.

The sleek black metal impaled Loki's chest first and continued out of his back; still, the blade persisted to sail forward. Too shocked to move, the blade disappeared into your own chest as well and pinned you to Loki's back.

Glancing over Loki's frame, the dust cleared out with the strong breeze of the sudden attack and you saw the slowly disintegrating form of the Necromancer.

His lower half completely gone, as well as the entirety of his left arm. Half his face has already been turned to dust as the rest of it, as well as what is left of his eviscerated body, wafted off in small shards. He bared his teeth, as he viscously snarled out, _"I'll drag you both to hell with me!"_


	82. Fan-Art

I don't usually do this, but I would like to give a shout out to [Blue Wolf Angel](https://www.quotev.com/WolfAngel928) on Quotev for the fan-art above. They took time out of their day to make this and send it to me and I think it's utterly amazing that they thought my story was awesome enough to draw a scene from it.

So thank you for the art Blue!

P.S. I forgot to add that if there is anyone else that has fan-art that they'd like to share, feel free to do so.


	83. Chapter 83

_**(Please Listen to Background Music)** _

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

When the sword retracted, you collapsed to the ground; the world becoming muted as your back connected with the floor, pieces of destroyed tiles, wall, and other debris dug into your back and skin as you blinked sluggishly at the intricately designed ceiling above. Blurred figures hovered over your line of sight; their hazy outlines doubled, tripled, then returned to being double. You blinked your eyes harshly to try and bring back the clarity of your focus, the lightheadedness severely affecting your perception.

Closing your eyes for a moment, you battle to open them again, only to be greeted by a green tint surrounding your vision. Your foggy mind managed to process the spell as the Luminous Healing, it was usually meant to heal large groups in one area.

The yelling of voices sounded dull and faint as if you were being held underwater. It certainly felt like it, as you struggled to draw in breaths; each one sounding wetter and more gurgled than the last. Sluggishly, you force your head to turn to the left; seeing the crumbling remains of the Necromancer being grounded underneath Chrono's heel as the others tried to force him back and away from the pile of dust. 

You blink slowly once, twice, before turning your attention to the right with just as much, if not more, effort as before. Your eyes narrowed in strained concentration when you saw Loki's incapacitated form laying on his side. His eyes remained wide and unseeing as they bore into your own slowly dimming ones. His blood surrounded him in an ever-growing pool; the crimson liquid chasing the crevices that are carved into the floors and towards your life essence that leaked from your own grievous wounds. Swallowing thickly, you tasted the sharp and distinctive tang of iron as you withdrew every reservoir of spare energy to roll onto your side then your stomach. 

You stared down at the flickering skin of your hands; the organic flesh trying to reemerge as the purple, energetic tissue fought just as much to remain in this form. It caused steam to raise of your bodice in copious amounts, as the two opposing skins waged war to either remain in your Anodite form or change into your mortal counterpart. Inhaling sharply, you used one hand to grasp at the wound on your chest in a feeble attempt at stemming the blood flow.

It was a slow and pathetic process of crawling and dragging yourself towards the fallen trickster's side, even if it were barely a foot away; a thick trail of maroon followed behind you. When finally reaching his side, you sat on your knees looking down at the wound in thought. Your body swayed from side to side, however, before it could collapse again, gentle arms wrapped around you; steadying your weary form.

With a bleary gaze, you looked up to see your mother in her human form; the expression she bore is grim and prognostic. With a wheezing breath, your own form finally receded back to your mortal image as speckles of crimson forced itself from your mouth. Trying once more, you finally spoke in a broken and quiet tone, "Ge-t...Chro-ono."

You saw her nod but you barely fathomed the words that spilled from her lips. Suddenly, there was a breeze at your side; turning your head to see the demon with a forced calmness in his gait. Focusing with every bit of energy you had left, you began speaking again; "Chron-no...need-" You swallowed thickly to prevent blood from spilling from your mouth, "I need you to...to send me down below. Too late to save" A sharp inhale as you bit back a whine of pain, "save Loki like Ketila. But not too late to...to  _save him._ "

"(F/N)-" Chrono began sharply, about to protest against the idea; he stopped when Liara clamped a hand down on his shoulder, causing him to look back at the elder Anodite as she shook her head as if to say 'trust her'.

" _Please Chrono._ " You begged, voice cracking severely as your lips trembled lightly while unshed tears began to mist your eyes, "Let me save...him. Only way to ens-sure both...of our survival. I'll be back.....just n-need to get down there."

The demon looked at you for a moment, before clasping a hand to your shoulder; saying, "You better be back. I'd hate to lose such a pain-in-the-ass contractor, My Lady."

You gave a tired smile with blood-stained teeth as you returned the friendly gesture, albeit more weightily and sluggishly. Gripping his shoulder weakly in a poor attempt at comfort, you spoke; words slowly slurring together in lethargy, "You're the....the greatest friend I...I co-could've asked for-r."

"Yeah, I know." The demon spoke softly, as your eyes struggled to remain open; allowing a small sigh to pass your lips as he pulled you from your mother's grasp to rest your forehead against his chest.

Resting a hand on your back, you soon felt the heat of hellfire engulf you from the ground up. Your gaze wavered as a strange sense of vertigo hit you; forcing you to squeeze your eyes tightly shut, hoping that the sudden nauseousness would soon disappear when you'd arrive in the required destination for your plan to work out.


	84. Chapter 84

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

When you had opened your eyes, the golden room from which you had just been in moments prior no longer surround you. Instead, in its place are large formations of rocks that act as walls to form an impassable maze without guidance. You raise from your knees, your eyes casting glances in the poorly lit corridors; dusting away the ash that clung to your form and fell from the inconceivable height of the ceiling. Contrary to the popular belief of the underworld, it is not a place of hellfire and constant screams of the damned; no, in its place is a horrific stillness that makes most who visit shiver from fright and whose bellows of insanity temporarily fill in the dreadful silence. Anything to fill in the void in which lacks anything humane.

Looking around, you find yourself alone; Chrono having remained back in the living plane for you knew the consequence of completing this daunting task with any assistance. So, you waited. You waited for what felt like eons in this gradually suffocating place. You waited and you waited and you wanted to join in those who have long since cried to the goddess who roams this place for peace of their solitude, of their life, or of their internalized suffering. But, you remain silent, a stoic facade to replace the growing unease that threatened to crush your chest had it not already been mauled back on the mortal plane.

Just as that grueling pain that radiates from your chest outwards threatens to devour you whole; the tapping of slightly heeled soles come 'tap', 'tap', 'tapping' towards you. The impassive expression that took you years to perfect crumbles just the slightest of the new noise; a relief of knowing that you are one step closer to the goal you seek. But, despite that reprieve, you do not turn your head. It's for a multitude of reasons, in all honesty; the foremost being that even if you wanted to, the walls of hexagonal stalagmites echo and distort the noise and making it difficult to pinpoint the original source. Much like a house of mirrors built solely for sounds. The second is that you will not allow yourself to fall victim to an obvious ruse of false hope; you know the games this person plays for they share the same tendencies of a certain trickster.

So, you remain a statue; forcing yourself to stare ahead as the echoes of footsteps get closer, farther, closer, then farther again. This is a repetition that you wish to cease, but remain silent about; time does not mean the same here as it does on Asgard or on Earth or on any other blasted planet of this universe. So, you remain silent for seconds, for minutes, for hours, for months, years, eons, or infinity. Time does not mean the same here.

You are on the tittering precipice of snapping. To cease this pointless charade of echoing taps and silence and taps again. Thankfully, it doesn't end up that way. You are a professional in all senses of the word, as such you have equal patience to such trivial tasks. You have patience as long as you treat this as something of a case. A formidable case that has yet to be cracked and will be in mere moments if you were to bite your tongue and hold your ground.

It finally pays off, after an eternity of mind games of walking and taunting and holding out of sheer stubbornness that is ingrained in you since the moment breath drew into your lungs.  A slender hand touches your shoulder and it takes every controllable nerve within your body to not jump at the sudden contact; a voice breeching the everlasting silence within this dull space of snowing ash that covers the ground in layers of it, the tone smooth and feminine and sounding too close to your left ear for your liking.

"My, my, it seems that we have quite the prodigious visitor today."

You straighten yourself, a look you have been used to since high school. A look that proves that you mean business and nothing will prevent you from seeing it through with as little as negotiations as possible. You turn to face the goddess of death and ruler of the underworld; speaking as formally as you can, but the tone is tight and it portrays barely a fraction of your scarcely obscured emotions.

"Hela. You know why I come here and I wish to not delay this any longer than necessary."

Her eyes narrow the slightest bit and tension rises within your shoulders as you force them to remain relaxed. After a moment of an unknown amount of time, she speaks once more; "Yes. But, I must ask, Anodite, for what reason shall I release Loki? He has committed atrocities to Midgard and Asgard kind alike."

"And so have I and so have many others that remain imprisoned here. However, the difference lies in what he has now accomplished. He has saved my life when saving his. He has slowly and arduously tried to atone for his sins and he has yet to fully answer to them. I understand entirely of what crimes were enacted, but you and I lack the  _proper_ understanding of what he felt at the time." You argued.

There is silence once more before the goddess of death cocked an eyebrow in inquisitiveness. You only crossed your arms over your chest as you speak, "I need not explain more. I know for certain that, despite being the goddess of death and ruler of the underworld, you wish not to see people who are considered your family here. I had yet to die when I entered here, therefore I am still able to apply for the terms of when a living vessel visits the realm of the underworld. I  _can and will_ bring Loki back; no matter what the cost in return may be."

You and the goddess stood with only feet of space separating you. Your gazes bore into each other, trying to unravel the other first; before Hela relented. Taking only a solitary step back, the action so little yet the meaning so big. She raised an arm and made the gesture for you to follow behind her. You did as instructed, pursuing her with three steps behind.

The winding and weaving pathway bore the same resemblance to each and every turn; making it impossible for those without a guide to finding whatever they came searching for. Along the walls, there are evenly spaced metallic doors with varying locks and chains. Some having thick, impenetrable shackles that require specially made locks while others have only a slab of steel laid across it and some none at all. But, one thing is for certain; they each pertain to one specific resident to suffer their greatest sins for all eternity until they manage to find the redemption that is required to move on. Again, near impossible for them; still believing that they did what was necessary or never finding fault in their ways. Even if they have to live through their worst nightmare again and again and again; never knowing any other cycle until they, themselves, must break it through their own soul-wrenching admittance. Begging on their knees and pleading to whoever stops to listen for a fraction of a second that they truly, fully, without-a-doubt-in-their-mind, wholeheartedly know what they had done within their mortal life to have been wrong and wish for their given atonement.

You only give a harsh breath of air that escapes from your nose, thinking of a quote that you had once read so long ago that you have little memory of who had originally stated it:

_'We are all architects to our own personal hell.'_

With that thought, you tear your sights from the metallic doors. Continuing your journey with the goddess of death, the conception of time means little here; something you have been aware of the moment you opened your eyes to this place, but it does not mean that you don't get nervous about how long it takes to cross another intersecting pathway or turn a corner to make your way down another long hallway.

Then finally,  _finally,_ the goddess stops. You stop at her side, looking at the plain metallic door that has no handle. There are no locks or chains that bind it close. But, you know what prevents the prisoners from escaping, from roaming this long and impossibly large maze. Hela does not look towards you and you do not look towards her, as she speaks and you reply.

"You know what you must do?"

"I do."

"Are you prepared to face what he must face as his torture?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Will you succeed in bringing him back?"

"Without a doubt."

"Then you may enter. But,-" The goddess pauses, eyes flickering to look at you while she still faces ahead; "remember this, Anodite, I will not interfere if you get yourself trapped there with him."

"I'm aware." You say, mimicking her actions before looking to the door once more; adding, "I will not fail this."

"Then I wish you luck, little Anodite."

The door unfolds, brightness seeping in rivulets as it cracks open. Soon the beam widens as does the door; you are soon engulfed in its brilliance, forcing your eyes to close against its harsh glare. But, once it fully opens and bathes you in its illuminations, you force them back open; too bright to see anything inside, but you take a solitary deep breath...

and you enter Loki's hell.


	85. Chapter 85

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

Blinking harshly, you removed the last remnants of the bright flash of lights; allowing you to see what stands before you clearly. Your brows furrow, catching sight of the large and familiar library that is enclosed within your briefcase. For a shattering moment, you come to the conclusion that your time with Loki had been nothing more but his own personalized hell. But, as quickly as the thought came, you easily shook it away.

Venturing further in, you could hear the slight echoes of muffled voices. When you stood at the threshold of the doorway leading to your office. Inside, you see 'yourself' in your Anodite form standing in front of your desk; Loki's back is facing you as you watch the scene unfold. However, you could sense something was amiss with the trickster's light trembling of his shoulders and hand as he reached out towards 'you'; much like the moment that you had shared back in the world of the living.

You refrain from interfering, already knowing that Loki has repeated this scenario more than once. No matter how much you wish you could, it would prove beneficial to see how exactly this is to play out. You  _need_ information on how to approach this scenario, even someone not trained with degrees of one's psyche could understand that having to repeat a nightmare again and again and again could result in negative stimulations and-or reactions when addressed the wrong way.

With a gentle shake of your head, you return to the scene at hand; watching as Loki's fingertips brushed against 'your' cheek. In an instant, as if that very movement shattered the facade, the room ignited into flames. Instinctually, you covered your eyes and face with your arms; but the flames did not burn nor harm you. Lowering your arms, a carnage surrounds you.

The once comfortable and almost homely space has turned into a black and grey field as far as the eye could see. The sky is stained with seething reds, oranges, and yellows; as dark grey smoke billowing into the bloodstained heavens. Charred remains of the ground are covered in layers of dust that float aimlessly in the air. Briefly, it reminds you of the area in which the goddess of death had lead you through. Shaking your head, you continued to survey the area around you; scorched bodies litter the area and you felt bile rise to the back of your throat. You swallowed thickly as you observed the remains of people you knew.

Thor lays on his side covered in blood and dirt, facing you with one missing eye that shows nothing but a black abyss; his other eye is open but unseeing. Frigga with deep crimson covering the front of her clothes. Next to her is Odin, his once proud form lays prone. The next you see is Tony, suit in ruins and barely hanging onto his body. Steve with his broken shield. Bucky with the new prosthetic arm, provided by T'Chella, is mangled beyond repair. Peter Quill lays crumpled a few feet away, a chunk missing from his side. The list goes on as you swiftly looked away when spotting your family among the fray of corpses.

You took a deep breath, having to take a moment to remind yourself that none of this is real. With that in mind, you look up to the spot that you saw Loki in just moments ago. However, they are further away than before, but you can still see the Necromancer thrusting his blade forward, 'you' still in your Anodite form pushing Loki aside and taking the blow full force as he falls; hitting the ground harshly as the sword pierces through 'your' chest.

Loki's up instantly, catching 'you' as the sword retracts and lies 'you' on his lap as he tries to stem the life that leaks from the grievous wound. The Necromancer is standing above the god of mischief with a savage smirk splitting his lips; in the trickster's lap, 'you' are slowly flickering between your Anodite's figure and your human one, much like it had done so back on the mortal plane. Your body too weak to make up its mind on which form would ensure your possible survival. The Necromancer says something that you are too far away to hear. But, judging from the primal terror that immediately plagues the trickster, it's enough to say that it isn't good.

You want to stop this play, but you must watch. It's necessary for understanding what exactly the trickster fears and to quell it; to snap him from the vicious cycle he has put himself into. You observed Loki as he shook his head, denying the words the Necromancer had spoken as his gaze snaps down to 'you'. Chewing on the inside of your cheek, the 'you' in his lap struggles to sit upright, glaring at the trickster; muttering something to him before 'you' had gone limp, head lolling to rest on Loki's shoulder.

The Necromancer's vicious grin widening to a manic smile and, even from your position, you could hear his demented laughter bellowing into the air. Lifting his hand, the blue-skinned abomination snapped his fingers. Everyone that lays lifeless mere seconds ago slowly raises to their feet; their wounds inconsequential as they shuffle towards the small group and circles the Necromancer, Loki, and your fallen form. Taking the opportunity, you walked closer; trying to avoid being detected just yet while you watched. As you got closer, you could better see, through the spaces that the large mob of people had made, that Loki is trembling violently as the zombified corpses around him begin to yell obscenities of blame towards him. But, he only shakes his head as 'your' once deceased body slowly shifts back to life; muttering the same litany of blames and accusations towards him as well. Rocking back and forth as 'you' glare and spit harsh vile allegations that have even  _you_ flinching at; meanwhile, the shouts of the others began increasing in volume that grates against your ears and drowns out 'your' own screams.

Just as it was beginning to get too much, the spectacle resets back to the peaceful moment withheld in your office. Loki standing a few feet away with his back towards you.  You can easily see the violent tremors of his shoulders, as the 'you' standing in front of him looks up with a sardonic smile, asking in an overly sweet voice; "What's wrong, Loki? I thought you enjoyed this form?"

You can barely hear his chants of 'no more, please, no more. I cannot take this again.' 

'You' just continue to smile, oblivious to the next events of flames, ash, and corpses. As the scenery replays the moment of your death, you intervene this time. A simple flick of your wrist and the Necromancer combust into flames and quickly turns to ash that melds perfectly with the rest of the setting, but Loki refuses to look up as you kneel in front of him.

"Loki." You called softly, hoping to break him of this stupor.

He shakes his head, repeating the same pleas for 'no more' as he clutches the copy of 'you' closer.

Your eyebrow twitches and, with a raised fist, you bring it down atop of the trickster's head. He lurches forward, the 'you' in his lap slides to the ground carelessly as he clutches the sore spot. Slowly, ever so slowly, his eyes raise to meet your hardened stare.

"You really think of me as this pathetic? To throw blame so carelessly? I thought you knew better." Your tone is dull, raising a solitary brow as you glared down at the trickster.

Loki's eyes widen, fear lacing through them as he shakes his head; eyes clenching shut tightly, "No. No, you are not real.  _Not real._  Just another tormentor of my own doing." 

Your expression softens, as you carefully extend your hands out; ignoring the violent flinch as you cup his face and gently tilt it back up, saying, "Loki, I'm here to bring you back home. Now is not the time to let these fears govern you."

Before the trickster could deny your presence further, you pull him into a tight hug; an arm wrapping around his torso while your free hand tenderly grasps the back of his neck, fingers softly running through the fine hairs. With his face pressed tightly to the juncture of your neck, you spoke lowly into his ear; "I know this is hard to understand at the moment and that you are terribly frightened of the repetition of this  _hell,_ but I ask of you to trust me right now. Alright?"

There is a stillness as you continue to hold Loki, waiting for some form of reaction or reply; the world around you on a momentary pause because of the outside disruption. Time is lost between you and the trickster as he hesitantly places a hand on your back, almost as if to ascertain that you are indeed real and not some illusion of the underworld's conjuring come to harass him. It takes another moment for that information to sink in, the hand pressed tightly to your spine shaking slightly before he wraps both arms around you; returning the hug with unrelenting strength. 

You hold back a wince as his arms constrict when you try to pull away. Gingerly, you place the hand that rests on his neck to his shoulder; coaxing in a soft tone, "Loki, remember what I've said. You  _have to_ trust me."

"One more moment,  _please,_ just one more moment." He begs, face buried in your shoulder; his grip tightening, balling your clothes into squeezing fists and forcing you to stay in position.

For a split second, you wanted to pull away, to try and get Loki out of this place as fast as you can. But, when you feel something warm and wet drip through your clothed shoulder, you relent. Relaxing in the trickster's hold as his breaths come out in short trembling bursts.


	86. Chapter 86

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

After what felt like hours of coaxing and assurances, you slowly manage to get Loki to his feet. An arm still tightly coiled around your waist as you look up to meet his red-rimmed eyes; speaking as softly as you can, "Loki, I know this is difficult but I  _need_ you to work with me here. Can you do that?"

  Loki grimaced but nodded nonetheless, gradually releasing his hold on you as he took a solitary step back. You nodded along with him, muttering out, "Good, good. That's good, Loki. Now, the next thing I am going to do is going to be arduous, but I am trusting  _you_ to do this without a hitch. Understood?"

"What are you going to do?"

You held back a wince at the raw and gruff tone, but you took a deep breath; hoping to steady the nervousness that you fell at the moment. It is of the utmost importance that you remain calm, panicking will not help matters in the slightest. With that thought, you look to the trickster with a hard and steady gaze; speaking in a tone that matched such a look.

"Back on the mortal plane, I had not yet died when I entered the underworld to retrieve you. Because of that, I am bound by different laws than if I were just a mere soul. However—" You paused, swallowing thickly as you took a deep breath, "remember when we first met? I had talked about balance." Loki nodded, "I must remain here for a small while-"

Loki's eyes widened with fear, but you held up a hand and spoke before he had the chance to; "It is not permanent. I will be discussing something with Hela, that is all, then I  _will_ return home. But, in order for this to work, you  _have to trust me._ Alright?"

The god of mischief hesitated before reluctantly nodding his head, a small 'very well' is the only thing he could mutter at the moment. Your eyes softened, reaching into the pocket of your pants, you produced something; grabbing the trickster's hand and pressing it into his open palm before forcing his fingers to curl around the chilled object. Once the item was secured into his tight fist, you brought him into a tight hug and muttered something into his ear.

Pulling away enough to see that his eyes were wide, various emotions ranging from amazement to apprehension swirling behind his emerald irises. Before he had the chance to compose himself properly, you placed a hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him down; meeting him halfway into a kiss. It was short, but to you, you were pouring every bit of emotion you could muster into it. Pulling away slowly, you placed a hand on Loki's chest as you leaned up next to his ear and spoke in a quiet tone.

"Return home, Loki."

An indigo light pulsed from between your palm and his chest; marring it with runes that crawled over his body before it started to fade. He barely had time to meet your gaze, his mouth half open as if to say something; he never got the chance to before he vanished completely. The only proof you had that he had been there are the small blue specs that hovered into the air before, they too, disappeared.

You bit your lip as you looked up at the bloodstained sky, spinning on your heels you made your way back towards the entrance of this empty cell. Ignoring the gradual shift of the environment around you as it tried to make this hell your own, you stood in front of the invisible entrance; your hands reaching out and splayed it flat against the cool metal. You pushed it open, the same light as from when you entered blinding you once more.

\----------------3rd Person POV-----------------

Loki shot up with a sharp gasp, startling the group that's feet away; one, that sounded like Tony Stark, giving an uncivilized shriek of 'zombie!' However, the trickster paid little mind as he stared down at his chest; the only presence of the injury he had sustained is the slim gash in his armor. As he gingerly placed his fingertips over the slash, as if afraid of reopening the wound that no longer existed, Thor broke through the crowd that was steadily growing around the god of mischief without his notice.

"Brother, how are you alive?"

Before he could answer, Liara interrupts from behind the rest of gathered group, "(F/N) rescued him from the depths of his own hell."

Everyone turned to see the woman's forlorn look as she explains, "Its possible to bring back the dead, but not without consequences. My daughter is currently in the underworld, no doubt playing a few...bargaining chips, so to speak."

"So, she'll return? When?" Steve asks.

"That is..." The elder Anodyte trailed off before Chrono, who stood away from everyone else and had his back facing the crowd, took over the rest of the explanation; refusing to look at them as he spoke.

"That's the problem. The underworld had no concept of time. What felt like eons there could mean only seconds here, what could be years here could only be a day there."

"Then why don't you go down there and get her, demon?" Loki rasps, earning a few glances from the others.

"I would if I could, brat, but I can't." Chrono spits out, spinning on his heels to glare harshly at the trickster.

"Why can't you? Maybe we could get Strange to do something." Bruce asks, trying to placate the growing tension between the two.

The demon relaxed, stating, "She had been alive when entering the underworld. Interference could cause unsavory complications for her."

"Like what?" Peter asks.

"Well, the least problematic issue would be that she's trapped there for all eternity." The demon scoffs.

"So, the most we can do is wait?" Steve questions.

"Yeah. The most we can do is wait." Chrono mutters sullenly.

"Are you sure there is not more we can do?" Loki asks, slight desperation seeping into his words that went unnoticed by most.

"If there was a way that I knew of, I wouldn't be wasting time by not telling you." Chrono snaps and the room goes quiet.

"So, there really is nothing to do but wait?" Clint asks tentatively.

"Yeah, there's nothing we can do but wait." The demon confirms sullenly, voice soft as he releases a small breath of air.

Meanwhile, Loki remains in his position; his eyes wide but unseeing as he stares unblinkingly at his lap, where his hands currently rest. He looks at the coin that (F/N) always carried with her; now resting in the center of his palm that lays limply on his lap. The final words she had spoken continuing a repetitive pattern that swirls and twists unrelenting inside his head, poisoning his thoughts with only your swan's song.

_"After going through literal hell for you, I expect to be taken on a date; I'll try not to be late."_


	87. Chapter 87

\----------------3rd Person POV-----------------

A lot has happened since Loki's resurrection and the occurrence afterward, the civilians to Asgard remain living in Wakanda until the rebuilding of their markets, homes, and the large castle belonging to the All-Mother and All-Father, who are currently assisting in such affairs. Frigga and Odin have proclaimed a peaceful existence and have more than helped with the support of the Wakandians after the siege of the sudden addition in population and taking immense fascination with the technological advancements that are continually being made by an ingenious, teenage scientist named Shuri.

The Guardians of the Galaxy have been helping where they could, much to the chagrin of a certain talking raccoon and a blue Ravenger. Meanwhile, the Avengers have returned to Midgard with Thor and Loki in tow; much to the wariness and protesting of the other mortals who had been affected by Loki's first visit. 

Liara had offered Loki a place in (F/N)'s apartment, saying that the large, penthouse-style space would need to be taken care of for her return. The trickster agreed without hesitation, the rest of the (L/N) siblings agreed of giving a copy of the key to her apartment to allow easier access. However, that did not prevent the Avengers from keeping a close eye on Loki in case he decided to try and repeat his first visit all over again; though, they stopped when Thor, Liara, and quite shockingly Chrono had vouched that he no longer meant any harm.

-

-

-

Loki flicks his wrist, igniting the scented candles that rest on both the countertop and the nearby dining table. Soon, returning to the kitchen to produce two plates of freshly cooked pan-seared sirloin steak with a side of steamed green beans and mashed potatoes. He sat the plate in his left hand on the chair across from his seat before setting his own down as he sat in the carefully pulled out seat; being mindful of the wine glasses that sat inches away from each dish, filled only halfway with the red liquid.

The apartment is soaked in darkness, minus the flickering lights of the candle and the city lights that gleamed elegantly from the large window that covered wall to wall in the large living room.

The seat in front of Loki remains empty, except for the coin that had not left his side since his resurrection. The metallic disk rests at the center of the table, directly in front of the steaming plate but the trickster merely stares down at his own food instead; refusing to look at the coin just yet. The workings of a smile twitched at the corners of his lips, as he spoke into the empty air; "It has been a long time since we have last talked, I apologize. It has been...quiet, despite the pestering of everyone. Thor, especially, has been bothersome since today is the anniversary of the day that you were left behind in the underworld."

Silence overtook the apartment, once more, leaving slight uneven breaths to echo the mute space.

"If I am not mistaken, it has been eight months to the day."

Loki's gaze snapped up to see a familiar person sitting across from him.

They sit perfectly straight as they twist the coin between slim fingers in one and, in the other, swirl the wine in the glass gently before taking a small sip. Their eyes widen slightly as they place the acholic beverage down, "Château Latour Grand Vin de Château Latour Pauillac Red Bordeaux Blend 1961 if I am not mistaken.  Did you receive this from Tony?"

Loki releases a small, wet chuckle; both ignored it as he spoke, "I doubt he would miss it, especially is it were for a special occasion such as this."

"I suppose he would not mind a thirteen-thousand-five-hundred dollar bottle of red wine to be missing. I sure as hell don't, I need a good drink after everything I've been through." The woman laughs, taking another slow sip from the drink.

"You're late, by the way." Loki quipped.

"I apologize, I did say I would try and not be late. But, I think you'll forgive me now that I'm here." The woman says, brushing a lock of (H/C) hair from behind her ear.

"Yes, well, I suppose I could forgive your tardiness  _this time."_ The trickster stressed before continuing, "Be sure it won't happen again."

"I'll keep that in mind." She says, giving a sheepish grin.

There was a temporary silence before the woman speaks, "You picked up how to cook."

"I did. It would prove to be quite imbecilic if I had a date and couldn't provide." Loki mutters, picking up a fork that rests atop a napkin next to a spoon and knife; taking a bite of green beans.

The woman soon follows suit, saying, "Well, I am certainly not disappointed. I can't wait for dessert."

Loki releases a laugh, the first true laugh in eight long months, "I do not know about you, but mine is sitting in front of me."

The woman laughs, loudly and truly, "Your silver tongue will get you in trouble one of these days, my dear trickster."

"I hope it would not be tonight, then."

The woman's wide smile softens to a gentle grin, her gaze turning downward to the slowly cooling meal; "No. Not tonight and, hopefully, not in the near future either."

When she lifted her eyes to meet the trickster's, they widen a fraction at the sudden feeling of soft and slightly chapped lips meeting her own. Something that wasn't passionate or rushed or desperate for contact; it's a kiss that is merely to state that she is, indeed, there and he is, indeed, here. Something that proves that neither are leaving or already gone, something that proves that everything that is happening is true and real. A simple statement of truth and comfort simultaneously.

Pulling away, their closed eyes slowly open as their light, irregular breaths mingle together in the dimness of an apartment that had once missed its owner. They both smiled softly as the trickster swiftly dove back in, a confirmation no longer needed; in its place a primal urge for touch, for a juxtaposition. To be as close as possible and to display a love that was not able to be shown in months. To confess to each other in words that are not meant to be spoken but, instead, can be shown and verified in ways that are only in actions and gestures and gentleness and intimacy.

The dinner is left forgotten and the candles are blown out by a gust of soft winds; leaving the two to bask in each other's warmth and presence. Because _isn't love such a magical thing_?


	88. Epilogue

_** Four Years Later: ** _

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

You rush around the apartment, dodging Loki who had been trying to grab a mug of coffee; causing him to lift his arm up as you duck underneath the limb.

"Sorry." You mutter when you pass by.

"Dear, do try and relax," Loki says, a small smile tugging fondly at his lips as he watches you go around collecting pieces of paper and your briefcase.

Cerberus lays in the corner of the kitchen, curled up in his smaller form and watching the erratic scene with bored eyes. You quickly rush by again, grabbing your black coat to cover the deep purple blouse you wore underneath and completing the suit's look. As you button the last one, you look to Loki and lean slightly on your toes to reach his lips to give him a quick and small pec.

"I can't, these morons are still trying to get Barnes convicted and I'm getting tired of this. I'll see you later today, I love you."

Loki grins and returns the quick kiss, pulling away to mutter, "I love you, too. Go give them hell, as the humans like to say."

A portal opens behind you as you give a quick, genuine smile back and step through with briefcase in hand and papers tucked carefully under your arm. You appear in the courtroom, standing in front of the defendant's table with your sister, Mae, by his side and Steve sitting in the pew behind them. The judge for today is a female with silver hair that went just below her ears.

"Your Honor." You greeted, giving a shallow nod of your head in acknowledgment as you set your case on the table in front of Bucky; the papers are laid neatly on top.

Your eyes flicker to the Jury's Box, seeing the various people, three of which shift in their seat when they meet your gaze. However, you quickly look back to the judge before taking a seat on Bucky's other side; hands neatly clasped atop the table. 

"I would like for the prosecutors to be the first to present." You say, gesturing the people beside you.

They scowled at you, the people in the Judge's Box murmured amongst themselves quietly, while the judge raised an eyebrow. Steve had to hide his laugh with a cough as Bucky rubbed a hand over his mouth to conceal a smug grin; already knowing where this is going. 

You sat quietly as the four prosecutors point fingers at Bucky, presented assassinations, and generally things that have been repeated in the past that have tried, and failed, to convict the Winter Soldier. Once they had finished with the shouts and accusations and exaggerations, you calmly got to your feet. Straightening out your clothes, once more, you picked up the piece of paper and walked up the judge.

"I apologize greatly, Your Honor, for wasting time with this pointless banter again." You sigh, as the judge scoffs an agreement while taking the paper from your hand; already having been through this case far more than she would deem necessary. 

Her eyes flicker over the printed words, placing the parchment down; she sighs as she speaks, "Under the immunity of the king of Wakanda, T'Challa, I hereby declare James Buchanan Barnes as innocent."

The judge looks to you as if waiting for something else.

You only turn to look at the prosecutors, stating, "You people are morons and today is not the day to make a scene, but you did. So, with that in mind, I ask that you stand down peacefully. That goes for the three Hydra agents that are in the stands, as well."

Everyone remains silent for a moment before the prosecutors and the aforementioned Hydra members all stand simultaneously, each producing a gun of some type that you have little care to identify. Mae just sighs as she ducks beneath the table while the actual civilians scream and run from the room; the security detail is either escorting the civilians and judge out or producing their own weapons but you already incapacitate four of the seven Hydra agents with a simple binding spell. Steve takes care of two of them while Bucky knocks out the last one with a single punch.

You scoff as you look down in distaste at the nearest Hydra agent before looking to your sister who is slowly crawling out from underneath the table, "Is mother coming this evening?"

"Yep. She'll be here later in the afternoon, she's picking brother up from the airport." She grumbles, dusting off her pants.

"Great." You say before turning to the two Avengers, "You have gotten your invitations, correct?"

"Yeah, we did and, before you ask, so has everyone else. No need to be all jittery, doll." Bucky informs, causing Steve and Mae to chuckle.

"I am not jittery. I don't get jittery." You mutter, crossing your arms in mild defiance.

"Oh sweetie, everyone gets nervous," Mae informs, leaning on the defendant's table.

You rolled your eyes, saying, "I would continue to disagree with you, however,-" you look at your watch, "I need to meet up with Lily and Ketila-"

Before you could continue, Mae interrupts, "Go. We'll deal with these guys."

You give a grateful smile before you exit through a portal that appears behind you.

\----------------3rd Person POV-----------------

"She seems...happier." Steve muses as he uses the pair of metal cuff a security guard had given him for the Hydra agent.

"Yeah," Mae mutters.

"Wow, don't get all eager there, kid," Bucky mutters with an eye roll.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for her; ecstatic even, but she's still my younger sister," Mae says solemnly.

"And?" Both the captain and ex-assassin question.

"Don't underestimate an older sister. I mean, yeah, overprotective dads are pretty scary, but  _nothing_ is worse than overprotective older siblings. Dads are okay with jail time, but older siblings can kill someone, hide the body, and be back in time for dinner." Mae shrugs, an amused grin etching across her face.

Bucky and Steve look to each other before allowing a nervous chuckle to bleed through.

"Glad we ain't the poor bastard that has to deal with that." The former Winter Soldier jokes.

\--------------------Your POV---------------------

"Are you sure this is okay?" You ask, twisting and turning in front of the mirror.

"(F/N), it is more than okay. You look beautiful." Lily says, gripping gently onto your shoulders from behind you.

"I concur. You look like a goddess from tales of old." Ketila claps happily.

You turn back to your reflection once more, hands clasping tightly together. In the reflection, your sister notices the old habit and gives a light exhale while softly grinning; her eyes finding yours in the reflection.

"You'll do wonderfully, (F/N)." She mutters.

"Let's hope." You say.

At that moment, the door opens causing you, Lily, and Ketila to turn to see the intruder. 

"Hey, sis. You ready?" Juniper asks.

"As I'll ever be, I guess." You say, giving a half-hearted smile.

"Well, everyone is waiting for ya," Jun says, but before she could close the door the entire way, she meets your gaze with a smile, "You look good, by the way."

"Thanks." You say.

"Let's go," Lily says, patting you on the shoulder before turning towards the door and exiting the room.

Taking one last glimpse at the mirror, carefully straightening your [dress](http://www.izidress.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/gold-lace-vintage-long-prom-evening-dresses-wedding-gowns-with-cape-emerald-green-us-2-600x600.jpg) and pulling the [veil](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1hguiSVXXXXXvapXXq6xXFXXXX/2017-New-0-9-Meters-One-Layer-Lace-Edge-Green-Tulle-Wedding-Veil-With-Comb.jpg_220x220.jpg) over your face. Your (H/C) hair done in an elegant up-do that had an intricately made [band](https://img0.etsystatic.com/170/0/5339857/il_fullxfull.1187298218_c3t2.jpg) that adorns your head; holding the veil in place. Lifting your dress up to prevent your golden [heels](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB12THvSXXXXXcTapXXq6xXFXXXz/Hot-Lady-Angel-Wings-Black-Gold-Silver-Thin-High-Heels-Sandals-Gladiator-Rome-Wedge-Women-Golden.jpg_640x640.jpg) from stepping on them. But, what caught your attention the most, is the emerald wedding [ring](https://cdn7.bigcommerce.com/s-77qyoan9x9/images/stencil/1280x1280/products/938/6580/emerald-wedding-ring-set-001__83598.1498542618.jpg?c=2&imbypass=on) that rests snugly on your finger.

You take a deep breath and straighten to your full height; walking out of the room with as much confidence as you can muster. When you walk down the hallway, you stop in front of a set of large wooden doors; standing in front of them is Maximus.

He holds his arm out to you, smiling widely. You give a smile in return, looping your arm through his as the doors open; everyone that you consider friends or family is situated in the pews on either side of the aisle. Everyone standing and turning their attention to you. You see your mother, your nieces and nephews, Chrono with Cerberus sitting by his right leg, the Avengers, T'Challa, and Shuri situated in the front two rows on the right side with Liam and his husband sitting behind them. On the left side are Odin and Frigga.

Looking further up, you see Ketila and your sisters lined perfectly up on one side. Thor and the warriors four remain on the opposite side. However, your gaze soon meets Loki's and you can't help the smile that widens further.

"You did good, kid. I'm proud of you." Maximus whispers to you.

"Of course I did. I never make mistakes." You tease, equally as quiet.

"Still will kill him if he hurts you." He chuckles.

You roll your eyes as you elbow him gently. Though, when you reach the altar and hands you off to the trickster; he grips onto his shoulder and says seriously, "Take care of her."

"I will," Loki answers just as earnestly.

Before more could be said between the two; the elderly preacher, that goes by the odd name of 'Stan Lee' clears their throat. You, Maximus, and Loki to the old man, as he asks, "May we continue with the ceremony?"

Everyone chuckles before you say, "Of course, my apologies, sir." 

Stepping up the altar, you face each other as the preacher begins, "We are gathered here today, to unite (F/N) (M/N) (L/N) and Loki Laufeyson-Odinson...."

-

-

-

The soft song plays in the background as you and Loki gently sway to the tune. You head resting calmly on the trickster's shoulder while his chin sits on the crown of your head.

"I'm so happy." You murmur contentedly.

"I am as well," Loki replies just as honestly.

You hummed an agreement. After a few moments of relaxed silence, Loki mutters, "After this, I will be taking you to our; as mortals call it, honeymoon. Just you and me, alone."

"Actually,...not quite." You say, pulling enough away to gauge Loki's reaction.

His brows draw together in confusion, but you only smile as you take the hand resting on your shoulder and place it on your stomach, "It will be you, me, and a small, extra passenger."

Looking up again, you see that his eyes are wide in shock. That is quickly erased when he leans down to kiss you deeply. When he pulls away, he embraces you into a tender hug; whispering sweet dreams of the future with you and him and his child. You allow your eyes to close, picturing the ambitious words he speaks before burying your face into his chest with a satisfied smile with only one thought in mind:

'Love truly is a magical thing.'

**_ The _ **

         ** _End._**


	89. Please Read!

Dear Readers,

What I wish to share with you is that I have finally, after a few trial and errors, set up a Paypal account to start taking commissions.

I have created separate 'book' filled with people who wish to request something.

This is _**completely optional**_ to those that wish to purchase stories!

Please feel free to spread the word to friends.

If you wish to find out more, please go to my profile and go to the book titled 'Commissions' to understand the rules of what I will and will not do.


End file.
